


Rising From The Ashes

by WildChildALR



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Redemption, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 112,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChildALR/pseuds/WildChildALR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the house of Batiatus didn't just train gladiators but a gladiatrix as well? Raised in Egypt and highly educated Neith was torn from her family and sold into slavery. After being purchased as a house slave a twist of fate has her fighting for her life in attempt to bring honor to the Ludus along side Oenomaus and Gannicus but eventually joining rebellion with Spartacus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I own nothing. Special thank you to sweetrupturedlight  for agreeing to beta :)

* * *

This is the story of Neith, the _Steel Lotus of Egypt_ , the first and only Gladiatrix of the house of Batiatus.

Born in Alexandra and named Sharifa, origins of the young woman who would become a fierce warrior was not what one would have expected. The daughter of a philosopher and inventor, she was raised in a modest home filled with love. The youngest of three children, Sharifa had an older brother and sister, all encouraged by loving parents to cultivate knowledge through the study of multiple languages, the written word, calligraphy, mathematics, science and philosophy.

Her life changed soon after her 12th birthday however, when her father was offered patronage by a wealthy Roman, Marcus Crassus. Her family made decision to accept the welcome offer and left their home, their friends, the life they treasured to move to the heart of Rome. Despite the comfort a small villa provided, the move was not an easy one for Sharifa and her sister, who both now stood unable to continue pursuit of knowledge. While their brother was yet able to attend lessons, the girls were given a tutor who taught music, sewing and dance, but mostly subjects pertaining to the running of a household. It stood as bitter pill to swallow, showing what life for women were like within the vast Republic.

Within time, they discerned rhythm of new life and settled. While they were sheltered from matters of business, Sharifa often heard the name of Senator Metellus within the walls of their home, an instant dislike between her father and the man. It was not unusual thing to hear him called a _rabid jackal_ from fevered tongue of her father. Once seed of hatred had taken root, her father did all he could in attempt to bring disrepute to the name of Metellus. In unwise choice, he foolishly made public claims that Metellus had gained favour with the Senate through murder, bribery and blackmail.

The truth of his words were never able to see light of day. One night, when moon yet rose to its zenith, her father was silenced forever. The killers burst through the door of their home, slaughtering all within sight. Her father, not a man skilled with the blade, had made attempt to protect his family. Attempt stood futile when he was swiftly sent to the afterlife, throat brutally slit. Her mother and brother followed swiftly, stabbed in the back while her mother wailed in horrified despair.

Sharifa and her sister were the only ones to survive massacre, hidden in the larder but later discovered by Metellus himself. He later claimed their huddled fear, their arms wrapped around one another had softened heart and moved mind to accept they posed no danger. Instead of death, he would have them sold to slavery - a thing Sharifa realised years later, was no kindness at all.

The very next morning, with sun blazing and humidity rising, the sisters were presented at the market, shoved in line with other young slaves. A young man, yet in his early 20's selected her sister as gift for his betrothed. With reality of separation upon them, the girls clung to one another, breaking words and begging that they not be separated. But she was taken, Sharifa shoved back, landing in the dirt. Misery flooded being and there she lay sprawled, crying until a firm but gentle hand helped her to her feet.

Salvation came in the form of an man already long into his life. Aulus Nautius Plancus was a wealthy land owner from Ostia who had come to Rome for business. With white hair and kindness in his green eyes, he had made decision to buy Sharifa when witnessing pain of separation between the sisters. Though not necessary thing, he made promise of a good home so long as she faithfully and obediently served his house.

A mere house slave, she was assigned to duties within the kitchen. Sharifa worked hard, grateful to be given opportunity where she may yet draw breath, one day perhaps to be reunited with beloved sister. By day she would work, but at night she would read books, any she might be able to steal absent notice. But Aulus was no fool and caught her reading a book on natural sciences. Instead of punishment, he realised she had previous education and noticed her inquiring mind. He offered her position as personal companion, her only duty to provide stimulating conversation by offering inspired debate upon many things. She would read to him, sometimes sing songs and pen letters to friends.

For two years she lived in relative comfort and looked to Aulus as a second father. Aulus had children of his own - a son Mamercus who stood spitting image of his father in all ways and a daughter Matilda, who had married a wealthy merchant and lived in Rome. Sharifa had understood early on that the man Matilda married was not one her Dominas approved of.

Despite generous heart and joyous spirit, Aulus was not a healthy man and died suddenly after complaining of pains in his arm and light handedness. Upon his death, Mamercus inherited his father's business and promoted Sharifa to head of the household slaves. For a further two years, she lived content, even happy, able to roam with relative freedom. Mamercus stood as kind as his father and soon she found herself in love with her Dominas and he with her.

But happiness fled upon swift wings. Mamercus entered ill fated business venture with his brother in law, While initially profits trippled, it was not sustainable. Before first year had passed, Mamercus stood barely able to stave bankruptcy. Suspecting his brother-in-law of theft he invited him to break words, planning to confront him. That evening, Mamercus returned to the villa a corpse, his business partner claiming he was thrown from horse.

After his death, his brother in law inherited land and property and enjoyed lavish spending. But his opulence was short-lived when the gods no longer bestowed favour. Once fertile land began to die and become barren. Crops that had once sprouted shrivelled and became inedible. The house that had once been filled with joy and laughter was now filled with terror and sadness as new master turned anger upon slaves and eventually beloved wife.

In order to save self from increasing debt, he sold what little land was left, including faithful slaves. Sharifa stood among them.

It is here where the story of Sharifa, philosopher's daughter and prized house slave ends, and story of Neith, the Gladiatix champion of Capua begins.

* * *

Gratitude if you would read and review


	2. Sharifa

I own nothing

* * *

The slave section of the market in Capua was loud and bustling with people in the early morning hours. The air was humid and clung to the skin, the smell of sweat and other body odors nearly overwhelming. All around merchants shouted greetings to would-be customers, enticing them with their latest sock, the sights, sounds and promises of unspoken delights. Slaves lined the streets, men and woman alike, bound together as animals ripe for slaughter. In order to display physical appeal and strength, slaves wore only loincloths, a tag with their purchase price dangling from their neck.

Sharifa stood among the rows of slaves for sale frightened and ashamed. She had not been in a slave market since she was 12 years old when it was common enough for she and her sister to wear such garments to stay cool in the summer heat like most children in Egypt. Yet now at 18 her body had developed and matured and her large breasts absent covering in attempt to entice a buyer with plentiful coin. Eyes down cast, shoulders slumped and back hunched, she made attempt to maintain some semblance of dignity. As such, she failed to notice a man standing before her, hand making attempt to grope. She winced, already shrinking from touch when the slave merchant bellowed, "Do not place hand upon flesh unless you intend to make purchase!"

"Perhaps later we shall make better acquaintance, my Nile blossom." The man leered. His eyes roaming her exposed skin hungrily. "I will continue browsing though I doubt I will find such ripe flesh as yours." He made to touch her again but she quickly stepped back the slave merchant again shouting warning. With parting smile, the man merely walked away absent a second glance.

It was nearing mid-day and still Sharifa had not seen purchase. With every passing hour her heart grew heavier fearing the horrid man from earlier would come back and buy her. She did not know what plans he would have for her but she suspected most of the time her service to him would be spent on her back or on her knees. And given the look in his eye he was a dangerous man for a female slave. She had heard of men who found pleasure in harming a woman she suspected he was such a man.

When she raised weary gaze, she noticed a man and woman walking down the line of slaves, looking to make purchase. The man of middle age was dressed in a dark blue toga, short, dark brown hair upon head and blue-grey eyes. His companion, wife she imagined, had eyes the colour of the heavens, her form clothed in expensive purple fabric. Afraid of being sold to any, she knew that being sold to this couple would likely be a better fate than the one if the other man returned. She took a deep breath and stood straigh, lifting her head with pride she did not feel, but keeping her eyes downcast.

"Quintus, what about this one? Young, and somewhat pretty." The woman spoke, a parasol shading her face from the heat of the sun.

"You always have a discerning eye my love." The man responded looking her over before glancing at her tag. "Egyptian, good health, educated. Tell me what can you do?"

Desperate to be bought she replied "Anything you wish...Dominus."

"Lucretia, she calls me Dominus!" He chuckled "I have not paid a single dinari for you yet you would call me master."

"I move but to show how eager I am to serve, Dominas. You would not of wasted time on me if you were not interested." Sharifa replied carefully, looking him in the eye momentarily before gazing at the ground

"She is no fool Quintus" The woman smiled "Make purchase, I would see myself far from scorching sun" She pleaded waving her fan, clearly anxious to be out of the heat.

"How much for the Egyptian?" He called to the slave merchant.

"600" The man replied.

"She stands a virgin then?" Quintus asked, sceptical of price. "If not you seek to fucking cheat me."

"550" The slaver conceded

"500"

"550"

"500. Hour is late, many have already left the market. Those left would offer even less than I do now."

"Ugh! Jupiter's fucking cock." The merchant relented shaking Quintus' hand in agreement, offering deed of sale.

* * *

Once bought and paid for Sharifa was lead to the house she would now serve. The villa she was taken to stood upon a cliff overlooking the city of Capua. She was washed, her bronze skin freed from many days of dust and dirt. Her hair, dark and curly was left loose, flowing in waves halfway down her back. She was dressed in a simple blue dress, the fabric slightly tattered but clean, the hem falling above her knees. Once made presentable, she was introduced to a senior slave, a woman with olive skin and kind eyes. Melitta outlined her duties, showed where she would sleep and pressed upon the importance of always doing whatever she was told.

At day break she would rise and help light the fires and she would give instruction on morning meal for her Domina and assist in the bathing and lay out of her clothing. By midday if there were no chores pertaining to cleaning or washing, she was allowed to aid Camilla, the head of the household slaves. On the odd occasion, she was asked to read aloud or sing to her Domina, the older woman happy with the educated girl.

A fortnight later she was beginning to grasp the rhythm of her new duties and was happy to of found a decent new home. Though she had never in her wildest dreams thought she would ever serve in a ludus. She had attended the games once with Mamercus and though she hadn't truly enjoyed them she could understand how one could get swept up in the excitement of others. And watching her Dominus' gladiators train was a fascinating site. The way they moved, flesh rippling over muscle, arms and reflexes carefully honed as they parried as if within the throes of a complex dance.

Late one afternoon while her Domina lounged on the balcony with visiting friend she stood beside Melitta, upon hand if the women required drink or nourishment. While they both faced the training ground below only Melitta was truly watching the exercises.

"Do you gaze at Rome it's self?" Mellita asked gazing at her companion. "I often catch your eyes seeing that which others can not"

"They but become glazed with remembrance of past life." Sharifa replied.

"The past has way of haunting present yet should not over shadow future."

"It is current fate that weighs heavy upon heart. Time before was filled with laughter and joy...and love."

"You were married?" Mellita asked eyebrows raised. Sharifa though friendly had spoken little of her former home since coming to the ludus.

"No. Though we lived as such. He was my Dominus. Mamercus he was called. With eyes the color of emeralds and hair as dark as ink." She smiled to herself remembering every detail of the man fondly

"Yet he sold you?" Melitta asked concerned. She knew such betrayal would cut deep wound and did not wish such a thing on one she was quickly considering friend

"He resides on the shores of the afterlife. Cut down by one who hid behind facade of family bond." At seeing the questions in the other woman's eyes she continued "He ventured into business with distrusted husband of younger sister. Despite faithful council, he entered into ill-fated business venture. My words were drowned by pleas of indulged sibling and my love was torn from my arms not a year later."

"You suspect he was slain was his sister's husband?"

"He stood to profit handsomely from Mamercus' death, claiming to be only witness to the murder."

Mellita felt her gaze turn to her own beloved. Oenomaus stood beside the man he considered his brother Gannicus. While the other man stood dear to her heart she could not bear thought of loosing her husband.

"Your thought turn to possible loss of those within your own heart" Sharifa guessed "Forgive me I did not mean to cause distress."

"Do not be. I am glad to hear of your history and my heart mourns with yours at the pain lost love has caused you. Oenamaus stands as everything to me "

Sharifa smiled in return warmth spreading through her at the thought of having one such as Mellita to confide in. It had been so long since her own sister had been taken from her. It was a welcome thing to share burden of painful past.

"Your husband is a powerful warrior" Sharifa commented gazing at the dark gladiator

'Yes." Mellita replied smiling proudly "He is champion of this house and loving husband."

"I have not yet broken word with the man but your smile tells me you speak truth. Though looking at form one would think him fierce combatant."

"Benieth scared exterior beats gentle heart." Mellita lovingly replied.

Both women smiled one for the love of husband yet of this world the other in remembrance of one who had already left it. Each wishing the best for the other in the future matters of the heart.

* * *

Later that night when the air had turned cool and moon and stars shinned bright Sharifa was summoned by her Domina to serve wine and continue in the readings of the Iliad before she retired for the night. After retrieving the wine from the cellar she was just about to return to the villa above when a thought occurred to her. She had spent her whole life cultivating knowledge of the mind yet had never sought enrichment of the body. So she quietly crept into the training yard looking around to ensure no one was about and carefully placed the wine jug out of the way before picking up a wooden sword testing its weight. It was much heavier than it looked and caused her the need to grasp with both hands but she carefully swung it side to side enjoying the feel of a new experience.

"You make enticing site holding long wooden staff in hand. But my cock in hand would be more pleasurable to us both."

Sharifa spun around and came face to face with one of the gladiators. Ollo she thought Mellita had called him. From Lycia.

"Apologies. It is late and my place not upon training ground. I would see to the needs of my Dominas." She said shakily, making move to leave.

"Come now you want my cock inside you, I can tell." The man leered moving closer. She still held the wooden sword out hoping it would be seen as deturant. "I saw and felt your gaze upon me this afternoon and the wicked smile you sent."

"Gaze was fixed on memory." She tried to clarify slowly backing up to the doorway that lead back to the villa

"If you will not admit to it freely perhaps I shall have to force it from you." He sneered. "I shan't be too rough. Well, maybe I shall if your passions turn to be as heated as mine."

He moved to grab her but was struck in the stomach with the wooden sword. While he stood doubled over cursing she made attempt to run but didn't make it more than a few steps before she was yanked back by her hair.

"Fucking bitch!" Ollo shouted shoving her back against the stone wall.

He began pawing at the cloth around her waist and she desperately glanced around for any who could intervene or for any type of weapon. Then she spotted the wine jug upon the ground. Suddenly it was as if something inside her snapped. Some part of her being awoke for the first time and took hold of her body filling it with a haziness and detachment of mind yet body mooved of it's own accord. Quickly kneeing the man in the groin she snatched up the wine jug and smashed it over his head. But it only fulled his anger as he placed his hands around her neck to choke her. Still holding a jagged piece of the jug in her hand she swiftly jammed it into his throat. Ollo stumbled back blood spurting from between his fingers as he tried to hold it in. He fell to the sand with a choking gurgling sound. As suddenly as her instinctive awaking occurred it left as swiftly in a great whoosh leaving her drained and unable to stand. She looked at the man she had just murdered from undernieth heavy eyelashes and felt nothing. Only a new emptiness in her chest.

"Fuck the gods! What have you done child?" Sharifa saw Oenamaus towering over her, his face a mask of dark concern.

"He...he attacked me. I but tried to defend myself," Came her stuttered reply.

"I observed final moments of altercation. But what were you doing upon the sands?" He asked with anger.

"I watched upon this afternoon and only wished to see what sword felt like in hand."

"I fear you shall soon feel lash upon back." He whispered kneeling in front of her.

A rush of fear took hold realizing he spoke the truth. "Kill me." She begged taking hold of his arm "You must kill me now I know punishment for taking the life of prized gladiator will be worse than death."

"I cannot. Melitta would be heartbroken upon your death and sick with despair if I were to be the one to cause it." He looked around "No guards have yet heard commotion. I will take you to Batiatus and have him hear of this from own tongue."

"Domina was expecting me some time ago to read. He might have joined her as he has in the past." Sharifa offered as possible place to find their Dominus at current hour.

And so he offered his hand helped her from the ground, after she wiped as much dirt from her cloths as possible then followed him up the stairs that led to the villa and ultimately, her fate.

* * *

Gratitude if you would read and review


	3. Neith

I own nothing.

* * *

The walk from the cellar to the courtyard where her Dominas and Domina waited was the longest Sharifa had ever taken in life. Each step felt heavier than the one before. She silently prayed to the gods for deliverance as fear rose to cripple her. In the villa, they found Lucrietia lounging upon a bench, ripe grapes spilling from her hands. Her husband sat in a chair nearby, sipping a cup of wine. Both looked up when she approached, question of her long absence upon lips. When Oenomaus stepped into view, a surprised, questioning looks were sent to both slaves.

Gathering courage, Sharifa spoke to explain presence. "Forgive me for causing you to wait Domina but something has happened. I...I have killed the gladiator, Ollo."

She continued to stare at the tiled floor missing the shocked expression shared by husband and wife.

"You jest Sharifa, surely." Lucretia said, a nervous chuckle escaping as she looked from slave to husband.

"I do not, Domina. I went to fetch wine as commanded and…" words stumbled. "…was over taken by curiosity when I noticed training yard gate ajar. I have watched warriors train many a time since coming here and wished to know feel of wooden sword upon hand. I stood distracted when Ollo made move to force self upon me." Her voice lowered in shame. "When I made attempt to run, he attacked and in fevered moment I shattered wine jug over his head. He would not be thwarted until I lay clay shard into his neck."

"It is true Dominus. He attempted assault and she defended self. Oenomaus spoke in her defense.

"You. Killed. My. Fucking. Gladiator!" Batiatus hissed, rising from chair. "We offer home and this is the fucking thanks returned?!"

"Quintus," Lucretia began. Her husband's furious look staved further words.

"I merely wished to defend self." Sharifa cried sure she would be killed for her actions. Tears ran from eyes, she with no will to stop them. "My only thought was to escape his hand. But once he laid hand upon me, it was as if I became possessed by primal urge. I issued fatal blow."

"She bested one of my warriors?" He asked looking to Oenomaus. The dark man nodded confirmation. Batiatus began to pace agitatedly. Turning, he pointed to Sharifa and questioned "You have had no combat training?"

"No Dominas. My father valued strong mind over strong body."

"Yet you bested Ollo." He laughed mirthlessly. "The shit did have habit of attempting to stick cock where it did not fucking belong."

Sharifa dared to feel a second of relief but he had not finished thought. "For generations my family has trained gladiators. I think it is high time we invest in a Gladiatrix."

"Quintus, my love, be reasonable. She is a house slave! No warrior. She will be killed moments after stepping upon sands." Lucretia said.

"I stand serious." He replied with deadly intent. "She has killed my fucking slave; punishment of which is death. It is my right as head of this house!" He shouted slapping Sharifa across the face to make point.

She knew blow would come and did not fall or flinch, merely continued to stare at the floor, silent and still as stone. "It is your choice slave," he continued. "Die here and now for your crime or take chance upon the sands."

Feeling a hardness towards her Dominus begin to grow inside her she looked the man in the eye. They both knew there stood but one choice. "I will train. I will fight. I will live."

"Good. Now, you will need a fucking name. Sharifa is too soft and feminine. You need something with power, something that would gain favour with the crowds." He began to pace once more. "Hmm... Achilla? Amazon? No. Too many warriors are given Roman name when they are nothing but shit."

"She is Egyptian," Lucretia offered. She did not favour plan but knew her husband would not be dissuaded.

"What are names of powerful goddesses of your people?"

"Isis, goddess of magic and motherhood. Also Ma'at responsible for justice and truth."

He waved a dismissive hand. "Sounds like fucking shit. What else?"

"Another is Sekhmet goddess of courage and vengeance."

"Sekhmet holds promise," he said, moving to the pool in the centre of the room. Ever the showman raised arms and voice to the heavens, "Behold! Sekhmet of the house of Batiatus!" He grimaced. "No... It sounds fucking awful. More names girl! Give me more names."

"Nekbet, protector of Egypt." He shook his head and Sharifa grew nervous. Final name came to mind. "and Neith goddess of war and hunting."

"Neith," he gave pause. "It rolls off tongue nicely. But as Gladiatrix you are not just death you are beauty as well." He said gazing at her. "What was beautiful in your land?"

To Sharifa he might as well of asked what was a sunrise. So many things that had been taken for granted while living along the Nile had been imprinted as dearest memory since leaving its shores. The smell of papyrus, the scratch of her father's quill against the white sheet. The taste of bread her mother baked and the sight of her brother and sister's smiles. But she knew her Dominus was not interested in a young girls memories. But then thought struck. _The lotus_. They grew tall along the banks of the Nile and were highly prized for their beauty and fragrance.

"The lotus, Dominus. It is a flower of such beauty, it said to have divine properties. The blossom grows out of the mud along the Nile every sunrise and sinks beneath the waves each night only to return each day."

"Lotus. Lotus," He pondered. "Neith, the Steel Lotus of Egypt. I shall have Salonius spread it around the city to stir excitement for your appearance. Oenomaus. Summon Doctore."

"Yes Dominus, " The gladiator replied, sparing a glance at the would be Gladiatrix before exiting.

Once the trainer of his gladiators was summoned before him, Batatiatus clasped a hand upon his shoulder, making announcement. "Doctore, meet new recruit - Neith. She is to be our new gladiatrix."

"Gladiatrix? Her? A house slave? Surely you jest Dominas."

"I fucking do not. She has killed Ollo this night and I would have her skills put to use."

Doctore looked to the woman before him in surprise. She was of average height, with a full hour-glass figure. But she did not appear to hold sufficient strength or speed to strike down a fearsome gladiator. Knowing he had no choice but to obey he nodded and asked "When does her training begin?"

"Tomorrow at dawn with the others. Have her taken to the cells and placed in one by herself. I would not have any more dead fucking gladiators this night."

Both slaves bowed and exited the room. As they walked, Doctore muttered to self, "fucking house slave playing gladiatrix. What shit this house yet falls to. Fucking girl training alongside men."

But all Sharifa could think about was how quickly her life had changed yet again. No longer would she work beside treasured friend Melitta. No more trips to market or readings with her Domina. Worse still, her name had been stolen from her; the final piece of her old life stripped and replaced.

When they reached the stairs that led to the cells below the villa, Doctore stopped and spoke to her directly. "Do not expect to receive special treatment because you stand as woman. You will be expected to reach same goals yet have to work twice as hard. Only then will you earn respect from your fellow warriors. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Doctore."

Inside, her courage rose. She would meet challenge. And she would succeed for fall into the afterlife by trying.

* * *

She had never been to the cells beneath the villa before and knowing they now stood as home filled her with despair. Space was dark and forbidding, lit only by a few torches. She was placed in the cell nearest the door, bare of furniture or any comforts but a pile of straw and a tattered blanket. She slowly sunk to the floor as the cell door swung shut, trying to hold tears at bay. Her life had never felt so hopeless.

Hearing footsteps, she pulled knees to chest and wrapped her arms around her legs in attempt to make self small and invisible. If her neighbor was anything like Ollo, she would not have a pleasant night.

Cell beside her was empty, so she made assumption the occupant was being led back after a night of wine and women. As the man walked into view, she recognised who the long, dirty, flaxen hair and athletic build belonged to.

Gannicus was his name, friend to both Oenmeous and Melitta. She unclenched muscles slightly, movement drawing the gladiator's attention.

"I thought my pleasures for the night over. Though I believe you are in wrong cell." He chuckled stepping into his own, the door being closed by guard behind him.

"I am not here for pleasures of the flesh," she said. "But am more likely to become sacrifice for crimes committed."

"Crimes?" He laughed. '"What crimes could delicate beauty stand accused of?"

"I killed Ollo." She stated plainly.

"Killed... Ollo?" Gannicus stepped back stunned "You?"

She nodded grimly. "I am to be made gladiatrix. If I survive upon the sands, I will continue to draw breath. If I lose, I move to stand upon the shores of the afterlife."

"Fuck the gods." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Reward should be given for killing that shit. Not death sentence."

"My training begins at dawn. I stand beside you and the others."

"Batatias has lost fucking mind." He cursed, pacing the floor.

Becoming angry she rose from the floor and stalked over to the bars. "I may not be strong of body yet but I am iron in will and mind! I will train and fight. I may even become champion of Capua." She poked him in the chest emphatically through the bars.

"You have fire within little one, I will concede to that." He smiled, his face wrinkling attractively "What is your name?"

"Shari... Neith." She slipped, forgetting the name she had recently been given.

"Neith. A decent name for a gladiatrix."

She could not help but return the smile he gave her, feeling a bond forming between them. "I would to bed. Much energy will be needed for tomorrow's training."

"Agreed. Stay close by my side upon the morrow. I will make attempt to cause others to give you fair chance to prove worth."

"Gratitude." She replied smiling.

* * *

When dawn broke, the warriors filed out into the training ground. They lined up, awaiting instruction from Doctore. The man strode onto the sands, whip in hand, glaring at all present -especially the lone woman.

"We have among us a new recruit. Neith, a woman destined for the gladiatrix games. She will train with you shits as well as eat with you. Dominas has issued strict orders that none are to try to fuck her. She has already murdered the shit Ollo who made attempt."

The gladiators broke no words but all glanced at the woman who stood among them, flanked by Oenomaus and Gannicus.

"Since you have proven eager for blood, let us have sparing match to see what you are made of. Gannicus step forward and take arms with Neith."

Both nodded and walked over to receive their practice weapons. Gannicus a set of double swords and Neith a single sword and shield as was the norm for those new to training.

"I cannot promise to go easy on you little one." He whispered in warning as they took their place.

'I would not ask you to." She challenged, her body alive with anticipation.

Though she had never fought personally but had read books on military stragity and training in her former dominus' library. As well as both the Iliad and Odyssey which spoke of fighting styles. Another added advantage was she had watched Gannicus train several times and noticed in his attacks he often left his ribs exposed. If only she could put self in position to take advantage of such knowledge.

Suddenly she swung her sword at him barely missing his bare chest he but had second to shift weight upon his heel and avoid the blow. Around they circled until Gannicus swung his sword at her legs she moving in time to side step the attack and extending her arm brought her shield in contact with his shoulder. Surprised Gannicus stumbled a step backwards before regaining footing and a sly smile spread across his face. He made movement with his right arm as if to strike drawing her attention she lifted shield and shifted to attempt strike but was cut down by blow sent to the backs of her knees delivered by sword in his left hand. Laying on her back upon the ground she glared at him for the trick but soon found herself returning his mischievous smile against her will. He helped her up from the dust and placed comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"Do not feel bad. We stand surprised you lasted so long."

"I watched the training upon many a day with either my Domina or Melitta. I have discerned strengths and some weaknesses in all who stand upon these sands."

Doctore called out pairs to begin the days training and drills swinging his wip though the air with a loud crack. Oenomaus was to spar with the woman next and Gannicus was to take up swords against Barka.

"A thing best kept to self." Oenomaus warned gently, though he wore a look of pride. "Many a gladiator in this house would not take kindly to being easily bested by a woman."

"They shall have to face such a thing one day. I plan on becoming champion of Capua." She replied as she took possition across from him, Gannicus and Barka mirroring the action next to them.

Both men smiled knowingly at each other sensing the fire in the young woman. The rest of the day she spared with other warriors in a rotation. Some tried to demean her and cause serious injury. Though the third most skilled gladiator, Barka accepted her presence much like Oenomeus and Gannicus knowing that none among them had chosen this life it was forced upon them and believing they all deserved equal chance to live and gain freedom or die in glory upon the sands. Once shadows grew long and day started to turn to night Doctore dismissed them for evening meal and rest. Nearly stumbling back across the yard Sharifa had never experienced such bone deep weariness. She ached in places never felt before and if were not for her pride and wishing to not show weakness in front of the men she would have alowed Oenomaus to carry her back to her cell. But as such she merely leaned on the man who offered comforting support and fell into exhaustion once laying upon straw pallet.

For weeks she trained the days becoming a blur of pain and bruises. Her body becoming firm with muscle where it had once been soft. She put everything she had into daily exercise, hoping for yet dreading the day of her first match. The night before that day arrived, she was called before her Dominus.

"Tomorrow is your first match. Doctore says you have improved remarkably fast and has confidence you will do well." She allowed herself a slight smile but continued to gaze upon the floor. "Though if you win and live, that it up to you. I will now present your armor and gear."

Batiautus strode over to a large chest against the wall and opened the lid. Inside she could see padding and sword not unlike the ones the gladiators used. But the shield was unique. It was painted red with two crossed arrows in the centre. The symbol of her namesake.

"Thank you, Dominas," she whispered, voice hoarse.

"Yes, well just survive the match would you? Lucretia nags that you have no place upon the sands."

She nodded, touched her Domina still tried to intercede on her behalf.

"If you were to win part of the winnings are yours. What would you have done with them? The men often use their coin to pay for wine and women or small trinkets."

"Books Dominus. I would like a few books. Any kind on any subject that can be obtained."

"Books." He repeated slightly surprised.

"Yes. And if you would alow, a cat or kitten."

"Nasty flea ridden things." He shook his head

"They are considered sacred by my people. I would enjoy the companionship and ensure it stays out of trouble." she pleaded

"I will think on it." Batiautus replied after a moment's consideration.

She bowed and exited the room realizing she had been dismissed when he set to work on a large stack of papers at his desk.

* * *

As dawn approached, she was taken to a private room to be prepared for the games. Inside, Melitta awaited her and the two women tightly embraced. Melitta chatted about the gossip in the villa while she was dressed. She knew it was a way of taking mind from what awaited her. Yet she only half listened to what was being said. Inside she was a tiny ship cast about on a churning sea of emotions. She was terrified of loosing and being killed but at the same time there was reunion with lost family and lover to look forward to. And the thought of winning and taking the life of another filled her with sickening feeling in the pit of stomach. And yet, there was a part of her, one she would not own to even to self, that longed for the blood and glory. It was the part that had awakened the night she killed Ollo. And she often had to do battle with to keep in check while training. One dark night after a particularly grueling day of not only training but keeping this primal demon at bay she had given it a name: Schezemu. And she vowed to only allow it free rein in the arena, This seemed to slightly appease her darker nature and it had settled into slumber awaiting its release.

She was brought out of her troubled thoughts as Mellita wove red wooden beads into her hair before the long mass was braided into three separate plaits which ended at the base of her neck. The remaining hair was pinned into a bun. Her eyes were outlined in kohl. Most gladiatrix fought bare chested but Batiautus had decided to play on her Egyptian heritage by having an iron gorget painted gold with an image of Khepri, the winged scarab upon it. Her cotton top attached to it and tied behind her back.

A woollen skirt overlaid with leather straps was also provided. Over her right arm a leather manica was strapped. Upon her shins were placed metal guards.

One she was prepared Mellita embraced her once more and led her back to the yard.

Across the training area, Oenomaus and Gannicus, who were already in their grear awaiting being taken to the games, watched the two women speak final farewells.

"I do not like this. It is likely she will killed." The Celt confessed, saddened. He had unexplained affection for the girl.

"As could we all. She is capable, adaptable and well-trained." The dark man replied.

"True. And yet..."

"And yet you would not see her come to harm." Oenomaus finished smiling. "I am of the same regard. The girl is of affection to me not unlike younger sister and I suspect you of same feeling. She has managed to take place in heart of many in this ludus."

"Yet we cannot protect her."

"We cannot. She must stand on own feet, absent coddling of a child." Oenomaus laughed seeing the look upon his brother's face. Gannicus stood out of depth with familial feelings the gladiatrix had inspired within him.

* * *

It was late in the day when the gladiatix events finally got underway. Though the crowd had not dwindled. Shouts and taunts were hurled as blood spilled upon the ground. Batiautus nervously waited the revealing of his new warrior. If she won he stood to earn a generous purse. If not he had a distraught wife and money waisted to contend with. But then gates opened the announcer called to the crowd "Behold! From the house of Batiautus! Neith the Steel Lotus of Egypt!"

His gladiatrix strode into the arena wearing a smile he stood certain was coached from fucking Gannicus himself. Yet instinct told him she stood nervous.

The gates opened again and the announcer's voice called once more. "Presenting Leonitta the scourge of the shores of the Rhine."

The other woman was clearly Germanian with blond hair and blue eyes and was bare-chested. Her body held few scars hinting that she was not a seasoned warrior. He smiled slightly realising his warrior faced untested opponent.

When given starting command, Leonitta charged and the match began, the German raining assaults on the other gladiatrix's shield. But the other woman's defence stood strong and she used her shield as battering ram to force the other back. Once within striking distance the Egyptian landed a blow upon her opponent's shield arm, causing the other to drop the protective barrier.

Moving quickly she closed the distance and used her weight to increase the force of her shield, smacking the other woman to the ground. Standing over her, the Egyptian looked to the crowd who roared in delight, seeking their wish for the other gladiatix to live or die.

The crowd, still thirsty for blood, called for her death. And so the Germanian woman's throat was slit, blood spraying on both the sand and the victor. Quintus smiled and shouted in triumph but once he caught the eye of his gladiatirix his jubilation was slightly cooled. For her eyes frightened him.

The usual warm brown color now stood near black as pools of the underworld. And the look of cold blood lust within chilled even him. This must have been the primal possession she had spoken of the night Ollo was killed. The being once again being set loose during Leonitta's original assault.

Though he stood weary of new development, he still could not help but think of all the money to be made off one as her. And the possibility of money was always worth the risk.

* * *

It was not until an hour after the sun had left the sky that she returned to the ludus. Yet in armor and covered in blood, she was led to the training yard each step slow as if weight of the world had been placed on shoulders. The gladiators had long since been returned and had bathed and taken nourishment. Many looked up in surprise to see her return alive. But her gaze was fixed upon a group of three gathered together in the center of the yard who awaited her return. Those who had been her salvation and sanity in the time since her coming to this place. Gannicus and Oenomaus looked upon her with a mixture of pride and weary concern, both remembering gore and trauma of their first kills. Mellita quickly embraced her, their bond now as sisters.

"Thank the gods! Thank the gods! I had prayed they would deliver you safely Sharifa." She breathed taking a step back gazing at her.

For a moment the other woman said nothing. Just stood as statue, then slowly she lifted her arms to gaze at her hands still red with the blood of the woman she had killed. "That is not my name." She finally replied "Sharifa may have entered on the sands. But I am the one who stepped off them. My name is Neith."

* * *

 Chapters after this will take part during Gods of the Arena

Gratitude if you would read and review


	4. GotA: Past Transgressions and Misso

I own nothing. This part starts a year after "Neith" during the first and second episodes of Gods of the Arena

* * *

Quintus Lentulus Batiatus was not having a good day. The shit eater Vettius had a man in nearly every match of the games this day while he had only been allotted one. And to make fucking matters worse the idiot magistrate as not present for the spectacular display of raw carnage Gannicus had wrecked. In a foul mood. he cursed the gods lamenting his bad luck to his wife Lucretia and good friend Salonius.

"Consider yourself fortunate to have a man in the games at all. As well as your gladiatix. Good Salonius stands with empty hands." The blond man comforted smirking.

Batiautus smiled slightly in smug satisfaction. It was true. The little prick Vettius had tried to exclude Neith once and the mob had nearly revolted. Games had to be delayed until messenger was sent to his ludus entreating that _The Steel Lotus_ be presented directly. At the time he had half mind to refuse and let the crowd tear the fucking whelp limb from limb. But the prize money was a near sure thing so he had issued command that Neith be armed and escorted to the games.

"She is a wonder. Gladiatrix champion of Capua in just over a year by Jupiter's cock! Vettius tried churning out his own stock crafted of whores and low grade captures from forgin wars. None stood equal to Neith. " He replied mood lifting as he turned to leave the stadium not wishing to give Vettius the satisfaction of watching his men fight.

Beneith the stands Neith watched Gannicus soak up the roar of the crowd and smiled at his posturing ment to entice all the women assembled. As he walked back through the holding cells heated words were exchanged with one of Vettius' cocky shits who called themselves gladiators. Rising in anger and defence of her brother she silently cursed being kept in a cell by herself wishing to be able to strike the one who gave offence. But Gannicus taunted the man who dared call him emasculate by blowing him a mocking kiss. Doctore stepped in and tried to reprimand Gannicus by asking what leave of sense had occurred that he would drop sword on purpose during his match.

"I could have bested the man absent arm and both fucking legs!" Gannicus replied exasperated. The man always had a way of stealing joy of victory by pointing out how one might of lost.

"Huberus. A fine quality. Often possessed by cunts who perish from it." The trainer warned.

"Then this shit should have died ten times over by now." Neith called from her cell laughing.

Chuckling in return Gannicus walked up to her cell and reaching through the bars placed his hands on her shoulder's affectionately.

"I wish you luck in your own match little sister. Do not allow own blood to fall upon the sands but paint it red with opponents. Melitta will stand inconsolable should you fall."

"Yes, Melitta alone would mourn my passing.' She scoffed "Would your truly shed no tears for me brother?" She asked raising an eyebrow while a smile played on her lips

"Fucking tears? No. I would leave such womanly tasks to Melitta and Oenamaus. Though I would drink wine in your honour and memory."

He joked but there was a dark seriousness in his eyes. He would never cease worry about her when she fought in the arena. Gently he removed his hands from her shoulders and placed a hand under her chin drawing her closer. Wordlessly he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and graced her with a small smile before exiting the stadium to the reward he knew awaited him back at the ludus.

* * *

When the time came for her own match Doctore unlocked the door to her cell and handed her the sword and shield that had seen her through many a fight. From there she was led to the gates where she would make her entrance.

There was a nervousness that Neith suspected would never completely pass before the start of every match. Taking a deep breath in through her nose and slowly releasing it from her mouth she tried to calm herself yet the muscles on her arms and calves twitched in anticipation.

Around the edge of her conciousness Schezemu danced in glee; sensing the blood and death soon to come. But she would hold the dark thing at bay a moment longer. As the gate opened she strode into the sunshine with grin upon her face sword raised in greeting to the roaring crowd then she offered customary nod to Vettius, knowing her Dominas hated the man above all others. She watched the little scum clench jaw in irritation, knowing her popularity forbid him from excluding her from the games. She offered sarcastic wink before facing opponent. This time it was a young African no more than 16, dark as the other man she called brother, but willowy of form and flighty demeanor of cornered deer revealed she was of no season and little training.

Inwardly sighing she knew this child would not last long. Yet the crowd required sport. Walking up to her Neith could see the naked terror in her eyes. Still refusing to allow the darkness to take over completely and kill the girl quickly instead it was kept on short leash as she formed plan. She beat her sword upon her shield causing the other woman to jump and nearly drop her sword.

"Wake up girl! We must give them show or we both shall die upon these fucking sands." Neith warned.

Nodding the other woman made to charge sword out stretched. Neith easily deflected the blade and used her shield to alter the other woman's direction spinning her where she stood.

To her credit the African did not fall to the ground from the blow. Thinking quickly at how to better performance and entertain the horse, Neith dropped her shield upon the ground, the crowd roaring in shock and delight. Doctore was probably shitting himself and raining cursing on her, Gannicus, and the Gods for making his life nightmare, but even without sword Neith knew she would kill her opponent. She merely did not wish to join her for not providing enough spectacle.

The other woman's eyes widened in shock but Neith merely twirled her sword in hand before adjusting her grip and charging her. The African held tight to her shield crouching beneath it and Neith used the incline to run up it her weight crushing the woman under it. As she flipped over the woman's head Neith landed blow to the back of opponent's neck-deep enough to draw blood but not to kill. Stumbling back the woman nearly fell to the ground and dropped her sheild.

"Pick it up little deer." The champion urged.

Doing as she was bidden the other woman rose sword and shield in hand only to have a fist thrown into her face. Swinging sword blindly through the blood and pain the woman felt and heard the clang of steel. But in the next instant there was only blackness. Her head being separated from shoulders.

Neith stood under the thunder of the crowd glad to be alive yet angry she had been not been presented with proper challenge. A waste of a life and day. She looked up into the stands, searching for her Dominas but could not find him. It did not really matter to her anyway. He may capture the glory of these battles but she did not fight for him. Not really. She fought for herself, and her brothers.

* * *

After moon had risen, Neith returned to the ludus anticipating bath and quiet night with her books and Mai, the silver cat her Dominus had gifted upon her becoming champion. The creature had dark spots over her back, stripes upon legs and tail. She stood as faithful companion, following wherever her mistress went. She would often watch from perch as close as she would be allowed as Neith trained.

At first the gladiators had teased her for showing affection for the little beast. Yet soon Mai had many of them wrapped around little paw. After her bath, Mai settled beside her mistress to read of Greek mythology. Neith favoured the story of Eros and Psyche. She had just gotten to the part where Psyche, though forbidden, gazed upon her husband the god Eros with a lit candle when she heard Gannicus returning to his cell beside her.

"So you yet live" He slurred still deep in his wine.

"To train and fight another day" She replied eyes never leaving the page.

"And yet you do not alow yourself pleasure of fucking. You amass number of books and scrolls yet deny baser pleasures."

Neith let out and exasperated sigh and raised her head to look at him. They had broached subject many a time. "I will lay with no man I feel no affection for."

"Then make haste and develope affections otherwise your womb will dry and shrivel." He laughed.

Neith merely rolled her eyes as he lay upon his pallet and was soon asleep. After finishing her story she placed the scroll with the others and scratched Mai's ears thinking over Gannicus' words. It was true she had not been with a man since Mamercus and though she had experienced desires since, she felt almost as if she would betray beloved's memory should she lie with another. She refused to accept offer of bed partner from within the ludas. She already allowed one man to think he owned her, she would not have another. With troubling thoughts she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day at dawn she rose as usual and began training with the other gladiators and recruits. She began by lifting heavy timbers and moved to the pallus later as the sun climbed into the sky and day became hot.

Watching from across the yard she witnessed Oenomaus knock Barka on his backside in attempt to prove to their Dominus he had achieved full recovery. She smiled when Batiutus noticed and remarked on his return to form her heart rising in hope her brother would soon return to join them on the sands. But her face fell much like the dark warrior's when their master merely instructed he train with the scraggly recruit whom he called Crixus.

Seeing Gannicus making his way towards her she moved away from the pallus not wishing to break words with the man. She was still slightly irritated from the night before yet knew he had only spoken truth.

As she watched Oenomaus and Crixcus she laughed at the Gaul being easily sent to the ground. Yet she stood as him once and would see he receive some chance of proving worth. Though she moved to stand beside him, he did not recognise presence, mind still dazed from blow to his head.

"Seems you will receive no further instruction from Oenamaus," She told him chuckling. He lifted hand to shield his eyes from sun which blazed. "Perhaps I could offer service."

"I need no help. Especially from a woman." He spat withdrawing self. She had heard this many a time from the men; mostly from new recruits. She may stand as champion and yet his pride would accept no assistance from a woman. Sentiment still fuelled anger.

A second later his face was connected with wooden shield and he was once again on his back upon the ground Neith pressing her knee painfully into his chest while digging wooden sword into his neck.

"Then I will offer second lesson. Never under-estimate opponent." She hissed between clenched teeth. Standing up she glared down at the man. He propped himself up on his elbows making to once again get up but was stopped short when she landed kick under his chin causing his head to thud against the sand beating in the lesson.

* * *

As sun faded from sky those upon the sand of the training yard looked forward to the cool evening of rest ahead. But just as they made to re-enter the ludus Doctore's whip cracked causing many to jump as he bellowed, "Line up you worthless pieces of shit! Dominus would have words."

All those assembled quickly complied wondering what this divergence from normal routine ment. Batiatus and Lucretia had materialized above them with Gia. Neith had been told by Melitta the night before she was old friend of the Domina's. To Neith the dark haired Roman reminded her of Matilda, her former Dominus' daughter. A spoiled girl in a conniving woman's body with little care of much beyond reputation, coin and material things.

"My warriors!" He called from the balcony, "A challenge has been made to this great house! The shit Vettius has laid claim his gladiators are better than mine. Better then you!"

At this they booed and cursed their master's rival.

Holding up a hand to silence them, "I know you all wish to fight for the glory of this ludus but this fight is not to be one fought upon the sands. It is to be in the market with the magistrate in attendance! I must choose man who is powerful, and ruthless as well as adaptable."

When this part of the news was revealed a murmur of shock and discontent went through the crowd. A street fight? They were not ment for such low forms of violence.

"Therefore my choice is clear."

Neith could feel Oenomaus beside her straighten and square his shoulders, all expecting his name called.

"Gannicus! Champion of this ludus." Batiatus called pointing to the Celt.

All eyes shifted to the man. Though he seemed surprised at first he quickly covered it and stepped forward crossing swords over his chest. "You honor me Dominus."

"No it is you who will honor me. Or die without glory and see this house to ruin." The man warned before turning and moving back into the villa his wife and her friend in tow.

"You are dismissed!" Doctore shouted cracking his whip once more. All could tell he was not happy with this. It was without honor or decorum.

"A brawl in the streets? How can Dominus alow such a thing?" Oenomaus questioned as the other warriors filled to receive evening meal. He shook head, unable to make sense of Batiatus's motives. Gannicus and Neith both recognised twinge of jealousy that he yet was unable to fight for any kind of glory.

"A thing that stands as means to an end surely" Neith spat distastefully. Batiatus blind ambition might someday get them all killed. If not himself.

"You doubt my skill?" Gannicus questioned agitatedly.

"No brother," Neith said, sensing rising anger. "Opponent is likely to make no contest and if your life is taken, it will stand as fucking dishonour."

Gannicus nodded, accepting her explanation yet jaw remained clenched in determination.

* * *

The night when Gannicus returned victorious against Vettius' man he was greeted with cheers of his fellow gladiators though one voice remained silent. Looking around he did not see Neith and his heart sank slightly wishing to share moment with beloved sister.

"Your victory lifts heart." Oenomaus smiled affectionately as they clasped forearms

"You will not be rid of Gannicus so easily brother." He smiled. Turning to the other men assembled, "Dominus-he rewards me with all the wine I can drink. And I would share it with my brothers!" He shouted. "Those that bear the mark." He through at the recruits standing in the corner.

"And my sister." He said turning back to Oenomaus a questioning look of her whereabouts in his eyes.

"After Domina and her guest returned from your victory in the market they made request Neith and Melitta sing and dance as entertainment. After she retired early, worry over your fate exhausting her."

"Still I would have her share in victory! I shall surprise her and wake her with my presence and cup of wine."

His friend smiled. "She suspected you would be of such a mind and bade me remind you what happened last time you both were of too much drink."

Gannicus wasn't sure if he should smile or frown at the memory. The night he spoke of was one in which Neith was named Gladiatrix Champion of Capua, the entire ludus alive with celebration. Wine flowed as freely as a river and after they both had indulged in much of its waters of intoxication, he and Neith had nearly fallen into bed together.

He had been out of his depth, never before having woman as friend and companion. Neith, new to effects of drink had been lonely. It was Oenomaus who saved them from making mistake. For days after, they had stood unable to gaze upon each other, normalcy only being returned after Doctore commanded them spar together a full day under blistering sun.

Snapped from thoughts, he looked to the dark man and nodded. He rejoined celebration with his brothers, pushing dark thoughts away. He stood alive; Oenomaus, Neith, and Melitta were alive as well. And there was wine. Lots of it. Requirements for happiness were never complicated.

* * *

When word reached the warriors of their Dominus' brutal beating by Tallius and Vettius they all stood in shock. Some of the older gladiators who had served the ludus longest wished to be set loose to exact revenge. While some of the newer ones laughed at their masters misfortune. But all wondered at their fate should he take up residence upon the shores of the afterlife.

Batiatus's father Titus was still alive but residing in Secillia due to poor health. He no longer stood capable of running a luds. Should Batiatus fall, would they be sold to Salonius who was also a Lanista? Possibility holding less appeal was being sold upon the slave markets to masters yet unknown, bound for foreign lands. Doctore made attempt to distract thought by putting the gladiators through the hardest week of training any among them could remember. Sparring, lifting heavy weights, running long distances stretched them all to their near breaking points. None thanked him for it.

* * *

For a week Batiatus lay in bed from his injuries not knowing how hard his warriors were being pushed for the glory of his house. All he could think about upon rising was how much he had disappointed his father over the years. Titus had many champions over his career as a Lanista. Magnetius, Hadrianus, Acerbitus, Dolor, Zepheyros, all his father and grandfather's champions. And now he was excluded from the games thanks to the sadistic fuck Tullius and cock sucking Vettius. And now words from Salonius revealed he too would be barred from games should Batiatus refuse to sell Gannicus.

But he was no fool. Once Vettius had Gannicus he would soon set eyes upon wresting Neith from his hands, depriving him of two champions. Quintus knew his father would bow and scrap to Tullius' will offering ass freely to the crime lord for fucking. But he stood a more prideful, cunning man. Once plan was formed after Gia revealed she knew Quintillius Varis, an extremely wealthy man in charge of selecting warriors for the opening games of the new arena, it was quickly set in motion. After his men exacted his revenge on Vettius and Gia detoured the golden Varis to his own villa he returned in higher spirits than he had in weeks, perhaps months.

After a rousing performance by Gannicus against Crixus in the training yard, his jubilation was nearly overshadowed by Gia's underhandment of his plan.

"See your man oiled and scented to be presented as the hour passes. And your gladiatrix if you wish for her lofty placement in the games as well." She urged him revealing her own scheme after she suggested that Varris take wine and opium with her before discussing business.

Traveling quickly down to the cells he was met with Doctore at their entrance.

"See Gannicus and Neith prepared and brought up to the villa." He commanded.

"And what would be required of them?" Doctore questioned harshly, still unhappy about the lack of honor shown by his master's recent use of his fighters.

"Whatever I fucking desire." Batiatus snapped loosing patience.

After further heated exchange the master commanded the trainer step down from his post to be replaced by Oenomaus. One who was loyal to him above his father and had never compared them in unfavorable light to himself.

Neith meanwhile had not felt so clean in many years. She had been washed and scrubbed until her skin was nearly raw. Then her long dark hair was combed and left in dark waves down her back. Her skin was anointed with rose scented oil and she was then dressed in a blue dress cut to her waist both in the front and back and only held onto her body by a simple white cotton cord. When the servants escorting her to where her Dominus and Domina awaited came to collect her she nearly laughed at the sight of Gannicus as clean as she in a simple white loincloth. He looked uncomfortable and out-of-place, his skin shining in the torch-light his hair washed and combed and smelling of lavender.

When he caught sight of her he stopped and stared at her figure. She knew she must look lovely for a smile played upon his lips, though it was soon to be replaced by disapproving frown when looking at her revealing dress. They were quickly ushered up to the villa where their presence was expected.

"Pleasing this man must now become your whole fucking purpose." Batiautus urged them before they made their entrance.

"Please him? In what manner?" Gannicus spoke up looking to Neith nervously. He would not let this fucking shit lay hand upon her no matter how rich he was.

"I have had my fill of being questioned by slaves." Batiatus seethed. "If Varus wishes you to suck his cock dry, you will savor every drop. Are we of a singular mind?" He hissed, his gaze moving from one warrior to the other.

"Dominus." The answered in unison.

Gannicus and Neith paused a moment as their Dominus announced their presence to his guest. The Celt's eyes filled with rage as he looked towards where his master stood but softened when he turned to his sister. He promised protection from the blue-grey depths of his eyes. She touched her hand to his momentarily offering reassurance for whatever would soon be commanded of them.

"In honor of distinguished guest, I present my finest warriors for your personal viewing. Behold Gannicus and Neith, yours to command."

Gannicus squared his shoulders and passed through the curtain Neith followed close behind and came to stand close to him. Both their eyes traveling to Melitta who stood nearby beside their Domina's couch, each wishing treasured friend and sister not be present to witness what the fates had in store.

"You are quite the Lanista, Batiatus. I have never been so well-plied towards aid of sale." Varris complimented eyes roving over the warrior's bodies

"This is not about business. This is how they live. They grab life and squeeze until juice flows." Gaia gushed from her bench

"How do you always come by such marvellous aquatences?" Varus asked her.

"It is a gift." She replied smiling.

'One of many that are set before me." He breathed never taking his eyes off the gladiator and gladiatrix.

"Are they not of a form- our champions?" Lucrietia asked before sipping from her opiate wine

"I have not seen their like." Varus admitted coming over and placing a hand on Gannicus' chest before circling behind him and then reaching to run his fingers through Neith's silky hair. "And more than a few have stood before me."

"They stand as gods, the arena their Olympus. Gannicus once trust sword so deep into opponent's breast that tears turned to blood" Batiatus embellished.

"I am not impressed by inflated tales." Varus scoffed. "My interests are grounded in what I can see. What I can touch." He whispered reaching under Gannicus loin cloth. Melitta and Neith's faces winced in the violation of the act.

"Now that is impressive." He cooed removing his hand. Gannicus's breathing had become laboured, trying to restrain self from fucking breaking the man's neck. "Are you as skilled with its use as you are with a sword?" he asked Gannicus, not waiting for answer  "I would have demonstration." he commanded stepping away.

"The man is yours. We will lend privacy." Batiatus offered.

"You mistake intent." The man laughed. "No, I have taken too much wine and other pleasures for such rough exertion. I would prefer feast of the eyes."

"You would have them fuck each other?" Gia giggled.

Neith and Gannicus gazes flew to one another's their eyes widening and nostrils flaring in fear. It was one thing for the act to be a drunken near mistake of their own hand but this would all but destroy their bond. Neith's eyes flashed to her Domina silently pleading for her to intercede.

"No while the gladiatrix is pleasing to look at I would have him conquer one who is yet soft and delicate. Oh, have him fuck this one and I shall watch." He said pointing to Melitta

All eyes flew to the woman. Neith felt new fear rising inside as well as shame that her prayers to the gods to be delivered from circumstance was answered only to have it thrust upon her sister.

After Varus commanded that Gannicus remove Melitta's dress, Neith allowed her eyes to glaze over blocking the site before her. She may of been forced to look but they couldn't make her watch.

Instead her mind replayed treasured memories she had nearly forgotten. Sitting with her family in their garden in Egypt, the sun shinning as a cool breeze from the Nile blew though sending the perfume of the many flowers into the air. Heated debates with Aulus on many a subject ending in heartfelt laughter as she eventually won him over in argument without him realising. And _Mamercus_.

She stood in doubt that love for him would ever cease completely. His emerald eyes under long dark lashes, strong square jaw with soft lips that easily gave way to heart melting smile. Her heart lifted in remembrance of the day he taught her to ride a horse, she always having a love and fascination with the creatures. She had taken to the skill remarkably fast and Mamercus had remarked she must be in relation to Diana for her way with animals was all but divine gift. Thoughts soon drifted to the night when she offered herself to him. The man was so gentle and loving in her deflowering she had felt little pain at all. And after that only pleasure as he worshiped her body nearly every night until his tragic death.

But thoughts were interrupted by shouts of pleasure. She came back to the scene before her to find Gannicus and Melitta clasped tightly in lovers embrace and Neith realised the shouts had come from them. Looking at each other and then Neith with shame they both raised themselves from the floor.

Varus quickly gave their Dominus what he had sought, Gannicus in the primus and Neith in the main gladiatrix event as well.

"You elevate this house." Batiatus said speaking to Melitta and Gannicus after his guest had left the room. "Yet speak of how we came by such honor and see brotherhood shattered and a husband lost." As if they needed to be told Oenomaus would be severely wounded upon discovery

"See to Melitta's clean up. Her husband has made wish to see her." He commanded to Neith.

Without looking at Gannicus or her Dominus she took her sister's hand and led her away to a quiet corner of the house where the task could be compleated. Wordlessly she assisted in bathing Melitta, scrubbing evidence of recent lovemaking from her body. Both women crying silent tears while Neith ran her fingers through the other woman's hair and touched her shoulders in a comforting and reassuring manner. The two of them cursing the gods but especially those who thought themselves their betters and who commanded them to perform as animals.

Once task was compleat she helped Melitta redress and then Neith was lead back to the cells bellow meeting up with Gannicus and his escorting guard along the way. Before being placed in their respective cells Neith quickly grasped and held tight to her brother shedding tears for him as well. He returned embrace with equal vigor both silently vowing to never speak of this night again.

* * *

Gratitude if you would read and review


	5. GotA: Paterfamilias and Beneath the Mask

I own nothing.

* * *

Neith stifled yawn as she stood next to Gannicus upon the balcony of the ludus overlooking the training yard. The sun had barely made full appearance over horizon yet her Dominus had assembled the men before days training to make announcement.

"Two days hence our champions will take to the sands to face another of Vettius' shit-eating dogs. Not in the streets but in the fucking Primus!"

The gladiators below cheered for their fellow warriors.

"Behold the champion who's recent performance inspired good Varus to return the House of Batiatus to proper position! Behold Gannicus!"

The man stepped forward as his brothers bellow chanted his name lifting arm in recognition.

Neith clenched jaw in seething anger upon over hearing Gaia gush about Gannicus' "performance" absent thought to those around who might hear and divulge true meaning. Though tense stance lessened some what when her Domina insisted it was not to be repeated.

Attention was again diverted back to Dominus when he called to his men, "And Neith!" Stepping forward she raised her arm mirroring earlier action the chants morphing to her name. After a moment Batiatus motioned her to step back as he reclaimed the center of attention. "This is but glorious beginning. Soon you will litter the sands with the blood and bone of all who present challenge, instructed in the ways of death and glory by a former champion! One of our very own! I give you Oenomaus! No longer to hold that name! No longer a gladiator! Now and forevermore to be revered as your Doctore!"

Neith looked back to Melitta knowing she must be happy with knowledge her beloved husband would no longer have life in jeopardy upon the sands. But the other woman's gaze was upon Gannicus, a look of guilt and something else Neith did not yet recognize upon face quickly masked.

Handing over the training whip he spoke to Oenomaus "This has been wielded with pride by each before you since the time of my grandfather, bestowed on only the most loyal and honorable of men."

The new Doctore took it looking slightly overwhelmed by the magnitude of his new duties but grasped the instrument and replied, "Your will, my hands."

* * *

After they were dismissed Neith walked beside Gannicus back through the villa followed by Oenomaus and Melitta, the shouts of the other gladiators still ringing through the building.

"The primus" Oenomaus chuckled, "To gain such position , Varus must truly have been impressed with your prowess. As am I."

Standing across from Gannicus, Neith noticed the Celt could not meet his brother's eyes. Silently she cursed, hoping his guilt would not give them all away. Yet she could not blame him. She had trouble keeping painful words from tumbling from own lips, revealing all.

"It was nothing." Gannicus eventually said attempting to brush off praise felt undeserved

"It is a great honor for yourself and this ludus" Oenomaus insisted.

"You all bring honor to this ludus, each in your own way." Melitta spoke up looking to the three of them.

Nodding both warriors turned to leave their new Doctore and his wife to take place upon the training grounds. Once out of earshot Neith grabbed Gannicus by the arm and roughly pushed him against a wall.

"Has mind gone soft?!" She whispered in agitation "You cannot meet Oenomaus' gaze yet cannot keep it from Melitta."

"You know not what you speak." He bit back attempting to move past her.

"I speak of what eyes have seen. I do not pretend to know of the guilt and shame within your breast. The crush of my own steals breath. I will not break words to reveal to our brother that which has passed between you and his wife but there are looks and gestures, that if caught, will require no words to explain."

"I have betrayed him. And new desires brought to life would cause me to continue to do so."

"You lust for Melitta?!" She gasped. "You have sampled what was not yours and would consume more of forbidden fruit?"

His eyes would not meet hers as look of self loathing confirmed her thoughts

"You must swear to never act on such feelings. Keep them locked away and far from thought."

"You ask the impossible." Gannicus sighed wearily

"You must. For Oenomaus, Melitta, for every soul within this shit hole."

Reaching an impasse they merely stared at one another trying to convey all they could not speak. Gannicus was the first to break gaze as he moved past to ready for the days training.

* * *

Neith worked the pallus not in a mood to speak or gaze upon another, the blows of sword fueled by her anger frustrations nearly knocking the post over. All stopped when the new Doctore stood upon the sands. His gaze upon the warriors unsure of how to address those whom days before had been his equal.

Looking down at the tool of his command for strength he said,"Barca, pair with Crixus. The rest of you...continue training."

As they moved to do as he commanded the man circled the yard intent on doing his duties to the fullest extent of his ability. Walking up to Neith he felt his brow furrow at the ferocity of her strikes upon the pallus. Something troubled her.

"You must not exert so much into each strike. Opponent will wear you down and deal swift death upon your exhaustion."

The gladiatrix stepped back and looked him in the eye for briefest moment with such range of emotion churning in her eyes he was startled a moment. He saw sadness, anger, defeat, guilt and longing flit about in the brown orbs.

"Yes Doctore." She muttered, turning back to the wood, striking with less ferocity, tense set of her shoulders still whispering of discontented mood.

Sighing he placed hand on her shoulder forcing her to stop and look at him. "What troubles you sister? Both you and Gannicus have not been able to look me in the eye since I took up mantle of Doctore. It is it because you are ill at ease of following my orders?"

"No of course not. We but do not know how to act towards you. Your position has been elevated and though you still stand as brother we are unsure of how to maintain bond yet show respect to one of your station." She spoke quickly grasping at the reasoning offered

"A thing I have no answer to myself." Oenomeus replied looking to where Gannicus sparred with Auctus. "Perhaps we shall discover it together." he smiled slightly looking to Neith. The woman merely nodded and turned back to training.

* * *

Weeks later word of the return of Titus, the head of the House of Batiatus spread quickly. And many of the older warriors were gladdened to see their former Lanista. Smiling the old man greeted many of them milling about the yard during evening meal in his gruff croaking voice.

"Neith." He greeted giving the gladiatrix a slight nod and smile. His acceptance of her was hard won upon their first meeting. The elder Batiatus had been furious when he learned that his son now held a gladiatrix as would be champion. He had been residing in Baiae for his decling health but returned when news reached him of this abomination of all he had instilled in his ludus.

Decision was made that order for her to remain gladriax she would have to beat Oenomeus, Gannicus, and Barca to prove true worth. Some how the gods granted favor and she accomplished the near impossible task.

They had broke words on her future and he was delighted to find her a woman of intelligence and insight. Friendship had started to bud but his health took sudden steep decline and he had departed, bound for Sicillia. It seemed she would now have to prove self once again along with the others.

According to Oenamaus, the older man had ruled the ludus with a firm yet easy hand, believing that showing by example of honor and determination would make better and loyal gladiators. Yet the son believed in automatic obedience and entitled loyalty and had little dealings of day-to-day training of his warriors. It appeared the father would take up the reins once more and undo perceived damage wrought by his child.

* * *

Neith wasn't sure how the fight among their ranks started yet somehow Gannicus ended up in the middle. She had been fetching water and returned to pure chaos. Arms, legs and bodies flew about absent purpose. Looking down at Mai at her feet the cat looked from her mistress to the brawling men and back as if to ask if they should join in. But decision was left unneeded as Titus, returning from town with his son witnessed the fight and bellowed his anger and disgust.

"Calm yourselves! Is this what my house has fallen to? Brother setting upon brother, so far removed from the arena where such contest holds meaning?"

As he spoke the men engaged in the fight stepped away from one another many holding their heads and eyes in shame. Neith stepped forward in respect for her Dominus to show she was listening and looked to Gannicus who stood directly in front of the older man. Her brother with a slightly dismissive look sent to the elder Batiatus. All knew Titus held Gannicus in little regard thinking him a joke of a gladiator due to the Celt's tendency to not take much seriously. Yet his recent victories and place in the primus would surly open his eyes to Gannicus true nature and potential Neith thought.

"This points to reason the gods have turned from us, stripping the primus from our hands." All those assembled looked around in shock. Did he speak truly? Neith felt pity and concern as she quickly gazed at Gannicus then back to the Dominus.

"I do not fight in the games?" Gannicus questioned disbelieving taking step forward.

"You do not." Titus spat harshly

"Yet our sacrifices do not stand unrewarded. A few of you men will take to the sands after midday sun." His son soothed the fears of the other gladiators.

"And I expect those chosen to bring more honor to the House of Batiatus than you now bring to yourselves." Titus demanded as he stalked away.

Realising what he had said Neith approached the younger Lanista, "Dominus, am I not to fight as well?"

"No, as part of fucking bargain struck you are excluded along with Gannicus." the man sighed

"But the crowd, they nearly tore the arena apart last I did not make appearance." She reminded him casting small glance at Gannicus near-by, feeling guilty for pressing her own interests when he too was not able to fight

"In attempt to pacify crowd it will be suggested to Varus that no gladiatrix games be held in favor of the power and might of men. Men chosen of this house fight each other." Batiatus stated before following his father back into the villa.

Neith held in a disappointed sigh as she made her way to the cliffs edge and gazed at the city bellow. But it did not hold her interest long. Her eyes lifted to the horizon and the lands beyond. What she would not give to sprout wings and fly beyond this place, far from the scheming and maneuvering of those who currently held her fate in hand. But time was not yet right she conceded as Mai wound herself between her legs voicing hunger. But someday. That she knew.

* * *

The night after the games held by Varus all gathered in celebration around Crixus as he kneeled before their Dominus and recited the oath of the brotherhood as he received the mark. He had bandages wound over his torso where Auctus had dealt wounds before his death by the Gaul's hand. As he rose from the sand the men all came forward to congratulate him. Gannicus gave the man a slight nod and smirk showing respect while Neith beside him merely titled her head and gazed into the Gaul's eyes. He may now be a true gladiator but had yet to prove himself a true brother.

* * *

Many tempers had soured among the gladiators being removed from the arena. Barca still mourned his lover Auctus while Gannicus had become brooding and of ever shifting moods. Neith felt trapped within the walls that seemed closer everyday. The only one still of high spirits was Crixus, still drunk on his victory and earning of the mark. Oenomaus stood discontented as well that the men did not heed command or instruction. But one day enough was enough and he struck Gneaus with the lash of his whip for speaking out of turn, causing all in the training yard to stop and give attention.

Gannicus drew self and swords from the shade and spoke to the Doctore still as an equal, "You speak as Jupiter hurling bolts from the heavens."

"Raised there by words and touch of loving wife. Now pair with Barca and remain far from the shade." He smirked in return.

Neith who sparred nearby with Ashur witnessed Gannicus look to Melitta above upon the balcony. Gaze was filled with jealousy and anger. His violent attack upon Barca and returning look to Melitta gave the impression they had recently broke words. The night before Neith had glimpsed the woman as she made to visit her husband but had not been able to speak to her sister. Feeling impatience grow, Neith realised Gannicus must of given voice to his lust, despite counsel to the opposite, and she rejected his advances. Anger rising she quickly knocked Ashur to the ground and stalked away to cool mind and body with water.

* * *

Neith remained in her cell reading _The Birds_ that night but knew what "festivities" occurred above, laughter and music falling from the villa to the cells bellow. She still could not belive that her Dominus and Domina allowed such activities within their house. One they claimed was with honor yet was filled with shameful acts as this. She had been gladly excluded from group assembled to provide entertainment, reasoning being circumstance behind her standing as gladiatrix. After the event no man had made move to touch her. Once or twice a new gladiator had asked for her as reward upon first match. Her Dominus allowed her refusal and she had gladly done so and soundly beat the man the next morning. Her thoughts became more troubled as Gannicus returned to the cell beside her cuts marring his skin. Quickly standing she awoke Mai who had curled up next to her during her readings.

"What has happened?" She gasped reaching for him trough the bars

"A contest with Tullius. One I was commanded to lose." He replied allowing her to place hand on his chest inspecting the wounds

"Commanded to lose? By whom?"

"Our honorable Doctore." Gannicus fumed

Neith looked him in the eye, shocked as she removed her hand. Much had changed in so little time.

"You yet live that is what is of importance. And Medicus has done a decent job in the dressing of your injuries."

"Of the body perhaps but it is Melitta who lends aid to wounds of the heart."

"What meaning do you speak?" Neith asked slowly, uncomfortable with where conversation led

"Melitta escorted me to the medicus after Tullius escalated exposition to blood like rabid animal he is. After I would break words with her upon my feelings."

"Ganni-" She attempted once again to voice warning

"I confessed feeling within my breast." He continued cutting her off. "I made argument that to deny feelings was worse than the lie we all tell to protect Oenamaus." He paused and she saw the rapture upon his face. "We kissed. Neith, it was a kiss blessed by Venus herself. One words cannot describe."

"You are a fool!" She hissed. "Worse. You are a selfish fool. What can you hope to gain from this? That Melitta will leave her husband, your brother, for you? You dwell within the same walls and will have to look across the yard and see pain and betrayal where you would have joy and companionship. If you had kept silent as I bade you feelings might have faded not given voice. But now you would see this entire house to ruin!"

She quickly punched him on the arm opening one of his wounds and slight guilt washed over her. But in the end, she stood firm in belief her words rang true.

"You think I wished this?" Gannicus asked in return his voice rising in anger "Oenomaus is as brother to me."

"Then act it." She insisted stepping up to him against the bars. "Do not covet his wife. My sister. Your friend. It can only lead to bitter end."

They stared each other down for a long time neither backing down. The return of the other gladiators the only thing that broke their gaze. Wordlessly they retired to their pallets thoughts and emotions swirling as troubled sleep over took them.

* * *

Graditude of you would read and review


	6. GotA: Reckoning and The Bitter End

I own nothing

* * *

 

Days had grown hot and tempers hotter as opening of the new arena drew close. All gladiators who resided in the House of Batiatus could do naught but fight and train. Each day training intensified as Titus called for contest to gauge each man's worth.

Neith was among those who fought having bested Ashur, Gnaeus, and Barca. She Gannicus and Crixus the only ones who yet stood undefeated. The warriors were currently watching Ashur take on Dagan many hoping the larger man would take out his opponent. Feelings for Ashur held little beyond disgust and mockery. Though neither man had passed the test of the brotherhood, the fact Ashur offered up Dagan to be fucked by Roman shit was all but unforgivable,

Neith and the others watched in horror as Ashur slit the eye of his fellow Syrian. Through usual trickery, he has gained upper hand on the better warrior. She had never liked or trusted either man, finding both as slippery eels. Yet unneeded bloodshed showed smaller man capable of deep cruelty.

That evening upon setting sun the final contest was soon to begin. But troubling words were shared among three trusted friends.

"I am to be sold to fucking Tullius?" Gannicus questioned splashing cup of water upon the ground

"Only if you fall. Clear mind. Prove yourself the man I know you to be" Oenomaus reassured him.

"Doctore! Let us begin and see who truly stands champion of this house." Titus called from the balcony

'You can easily best the man." Neith assured him as they walked to their places, "You have done so before brother."

As the men exchanged blocks and blows, both spilling blood, Neith prayed to the gods her brother would be victorious. In this place, life without him would become unbearable. As she watched she saw his gaze linger upon Melitta. Horrified she saw his eyes glaze over with pain of unrequited affection. His arms dropped absent purpose and she knew he made conscious decision. He allowed Crixus to best him, the Gaul becoming the new champion of the house.

Enraged she stalked after him as he returned to the building after drawing self from the ground.

"How could you?!" she seethed grasping his shoulder and turning him to face her. "How could you allow Crixus to win when fate of sale to Tullius was known?"

"I grow tired of you constantly questioning my actions." Gannicus snapped in reply.

"You would gladly see yourself from my side?" She asked tears forming.

"I do not leave you sister." He whispered taking her face in his hands, his manner softening. "I leave her."

Drawing back she searched his eyes in shock. "You would leave me for Melitta? Allow me to wither and die without the comfort of your company that you may no longer be tempted by your feelings for her?"

"A thousand times a day mind commands heart to cease wanting but to know avail. I would see self removed from temptation and memory alleviated."

"The memory shall always remain for those who bore witness. You are my brother no matter where you are. Yet heart shall never again be lightened." Her tears fell as she held him tightly.

"And you my sister. Always infuriating thorn in my side forcing me to be beyond what I am." He replied softly pulling away as tears rimmed his own eyes

"I merely exploit good already within" She smiled through the tears. "Oenomaus often spoke truth to fact I bring out the best in you. And you worst in me."

They embraced once more, after which Gannicus placed a hand under her chin and chaste kiss on her forehead. They gazed at one another for a long moment memorizing every detail before a guard came to take him to where he was to be placed until sale to Tullius was honored.

* * *

"No!"

Hearing her brother's strangled cry Neith jumped up from her seated position upon her blanket attention snapping into focus. She pushed open the cell door and ran up the steps to the training yard, Mai close behind. Rain had begun to fall from the sky as tears from the gods themselves. Tears joined own eyes at the sight before her. Gannicus, her brother, running across the training yard desperately searching for any who could lend aid a familiar female form held tight in his arms.

Upon catching sight of her he rushed to her side clutching Melitta's lifeless form to his chest. A heart wrenching cry escaped Neith's lips as she saw the blood around her sister's mouth and splashed upon her throat. Together they alighted the stairs of the ludus where Nevia met them upon hearing commotion below.

Shock and tears filled the young woman's eyes. While still a house slave Neith had developed a liking for her though Nevia stood a few years younger then herself. Still the pain of the loss of one so loved by all untied them as they continued to the villa.

The group of slaves and guards that formed around them found their Domina emerging from behind curtain that led to her father in law's room. Her husband and Oenomaus having gone into town in search of medicines for the ailing man.

"Domina" Nevia sobbed rushing to her mistress

"Melitta" Lucretia gasped when she caught sight of limp form within Gannicus' arms.

"The wine." Gannicus spoke, his voice raspy and distant. "It was the wine."

Understanding filed Neith looking at the jug Nevia held. Melitta must have taken the wine to Gannicus to share finale goodbye. She gave prayer of thanks that he too had not partaken of the poisoned drink yet her heart still was raw with grief for beloved sister.

"Take her." Lucretia ordered to one of the guards. Neith looked from the woman to Gannicus who held Melitta tighter.

"Oenomaus must not know she came to you. She was never with you." Their Domina insisted grasping his arm, tears rimming her eyes.

Reluctantly he gave up the body and Neith stepped close, placing hand upon his shoulder. She would place arms around him, but knew it was not the time nor place.

"Return to the ludus.' Their Domina ordered. Both slaves looked to her wordlessly, still in shock. "GO!" She shouted

Hands of the guards ripped them from their trance as Neith and Gannicus were led from the villa. Outside the storm raged as both warriors stood beneath the pounding rain each hoping the water would wash away the sight before them. They watched as their brother carried his beloved wife's body back to his cell. But the gods offered no such baptism as the blood from Gannicus body was cleansed, yet the horror of this night remained stained on all within the house.

* * *

For days grief hung about the ludas like a dense fog. Quiet words were rarely spoken as slaves and others tip-toed around their Dominus and the gladiators. Many whispered the house was cursed due to the deaths of Gaia, Titus, and Melitta occurring so close to each other. But Gannicus, Oenamaus and Neith banded together in their grief and stood together against the storm.

Melitta's body was burned upon a pyre in the training yard; all slaves and gladiators assembled to remember dear friend. Neith could not hold back tears as Gannicus stood beside her, his body rigid, but his hand gripping hers tightly.

Oenomeus gave light to the dried wood, his dark face streaked with tears of his own. Her ashes were collected and placed beneath the ground as was her people's custom. As the box was closed Neith sent prayer to the gods her sister safely resided upon the shores of the afterlife. She also asked forgiveness for bitterness she felt towards Melitta those final days for the feelings and actions that had arisen between her and Gannicus. It was of little consequence now. She would give anything to hear her sister laugh as she told tale of outlandish gossip or a soft touch of comfort and strength after a gruelling match in the arena.

A few days later Batiatus assembled all his warriors before him and his father's funeral pyre as setting sun cast long shadows through the training yard. As was custom gladiators fought in display of might as their master's body was burned. Gannicus and Neith dueled as Crixcus fought Barca, Rhaskos with Plenus. After the exposition Gannicus voiced wish to see their Dominus.

"What words do you have for him? I doupt he will grant audience today." Neith said looking to where the ashes of the man's father lay

"I mean to speak about my sale to Tullius." Gannicus replied steeling himself for what he intended to say

"But Dominus has just announced none shall be sent from this place. Surly that includes you."

"If I am not sold to the man no warrior within this house will never be allowed to fight in the new arena." He revealed.

Neith searched his face knowing he had not given entire tale voice. She gasped upon divining true reasoning. "You intend to seek revenge against him. You would kill Tullius."

"If I am able. If not then I will join Melitta on the shores of the afterlife and await you there."

"This can not be happening. I thought you removed from the tide of loss yet find you diving back into current that would carry you from me."

"You would have me do nothing?! Stand idle while that monster roams free?"

"I would have you live." She insisted as she placed a hand on his cheek.

Leaning into her hand he placed his own to cover hers before replying, "Death is one of the few certainties provided us."

* * *

Some time later Neith curled up with Mai, was looking at a passage of the Oddessy yet her eyes did not truly see the words upon them. Hearing someone descending the stairs she looked up to see Gannicus before her. She quickly arose to ask of his meeting with Dominus.

"Ready yourself for journey." He instructed before she could speak

"To what end?" She asked fearful he ment to escape with her

"Revenge." Was his reply

"Against Tullius? How?" She asked donning her long red hooded cloak without second thought

"Batiatus has crafted scheme that causes him to think I am to be sold to another. We move to strike him from this world. You will accompany with Oenamaus and Barca with Dominus to provide ruse."

Nodding she exited the cell and grasped her brothers hand as they made their way to where others waited to carry out their revenge.

* * *

The fight in a courtyard at the edge of the city was violent and bloody. Yet the fate her Dominus had in mind for Tullius was the most grusoum act that night. Yet Neith could not manage to care as she plunged dagger into Tullius over and over. She then stepped back as the shit was raised and placed into the walls of the arena. Upon the last stone being placed she expelled healing breath. This act may not bring Melitta back to the world of the living and heal her wounded heart. But it was a fucking start.

* * *

The opening day of the arena arrived. To say Neith was nervous was under statement. She had fought many a time before yet had never faced two opponents at once as she was expected to do this day. She arose at dawn as was the norm for past events yet it was Nevia who now assisted in her preparations. Though she was kind and attentive on how to present the gladiatrix she was no Melitta. When Naevia ran comb through her hair it hitched many times; Melitta had somehow managed to easy detangle knots without trying. Naevia's braids were much tighter, pulling at her scalp, the beads in her hair digging against flesh. But her hair mattered little compared to her armor. That Naevia was able to do perfectly without any straps or pieces needing to be adjusted. Smiling in thanks after all was complete, Neith made way across the training yard and quickly stepped through the gate to where the other warriors were assembled.

"I almost thought this day would never come." She spoke as she walked beside Gannicus

"Neither did I." He replied, "Though if we are to stand victorious, that is yet to be seen."

"I shall be victorious." Crixus commented from behind them, "And I shall wipe you from memory of this city and take my place as champion."

Gannicus merely rolled his eyes and smirked to his sister. But Neith felt irritation grow towards the Gaul. He had become of single mind to topple her brother and if Gannicus would not put the usurper in his place, she would.

* * *

When sun had reached it zenith in the sky, the main glaiatrix even was scheduled to begin. Neith attempted to quell nerves with quiet meditation yet the roar of the crowd made it impossible. So she paced and looked to the vastness of the sands beyond the iron gate she was to pass through.

"It is a wonder." She heard Oenomaus speak

Turning she looked him in the eye and replied, "It is a tomb. Ornate and vast as it is, it stands a place of death and blood."

"You fight for honor this house."

"This house has no honor. It hides dark nature behind guilded smiles." she spat

"There is but one way from it. Win and gain freedom. Or die and take your place with Melitta in the next life." he sighed walking away

Neith felt shame for her words and the pain they caused her brother but she had meant them. Fearing this would be the last time she would see him she felt need to reveal truth, to ensure final moments were honest and real.

She called "Oenomaus! Gannicus and I..." The dark man turned and she lost her nerve to reveal what had happened between his wife and friend. "We hold you in highest esteem. We no longer fight for this house. But for each other as well as you and memory of Melitta."

Oenomaus nodded with a slight smile before continuing his trek to where the gladiators awaited their matches.

Neith turned back to the gate and took a deep breath feeling Schezemu awaken after long slumber away from the arena. The other two gladiatrix had already taken place upon the sands and Neith could hear the magistrate call her introduction and entrance. As the dark primal side took over she felt a slow maniacal smile spread across her face. These women had no idea what was about to be unleashed on them.

* * *

After starting command was given the other two gladiatrix immediately began their attack on Neith. Agrippinna who fought in the style of Retiarius through her net attempting to ensnare the current champion yet it merely wound its self around Neith's raised shield tethering the thing to her arm.

Next Hercullia made attempt to stab with spear but Neith once again used shield to defect the blow and cause it to pierce Agrippinna in the leg. Enraged the woman howled in pain and ran the Hercillia through with her trident. The woman fell to the ground withering and attempting to pull the trident from her stomach. Seeing this as her chance to make an easy kill Neith quickly swung her sword at Agrippinna's neck but the other woman was able to side step the blow and tumbled out of reach. She picked up Hercullia's discarded spear and aimed it at Neith's face. The blow merely nicked the other woman's face as she brought up her shield just in time. Using the barrier as a battering ram she knocked Agrippinna to the ground and periced the woman in the heart soon after.

Raising her arm to the crowd in apparent victory she felt a slash of pain across her right arm. Looking in the direction of the blow she realised in the battle between her and Agrippinna, Hercullia had managed to retake her feet and still held her dagger in hand. Looking to the cut on her arm and back to the dying woman before her Neith gave an angry shout before punching the woman in the face with the hilt of her sword once, then twice. Hercullia's head snapped back and Neith used the opportunity to stab her at the base of her neck, hot blood spraying as a fountain on her face.

As the woman fell to the ground the roar of the crowd filled Neith's ears and the darkness receded. Looking to the Magistrate she raised her sword in recognition awaiting to be announced the victor.

"A great and stirring performance. Behold Neith of the House of Batiatus! The Steel Lotus of Egypt! And gladiatrix champion of Capua." He called to the crowd who chanted Neith's name as they rose to their feet.

But the Magistrate raised his hand calling for silence. "You all know that this incredible warrior heralds from the fertile shores of the Nile. Yet many may not know that she takes her name from the Egyptian goddess of war and the hunt. Let us see if she is truly as her name sake and is able to either tame or kill one of the mightiest of beasts!"

The crowd went wild at the prospect of her new opponent but Neith's eyes widened in shock at unexpected event as she looked to her Dominus seated behind the Magistrate, look on his face mirroring her own. But as the gates opened she steeled herself for whatever came through them. A horse or bull she could easily tame she mused. Though the Roman goddess of the wilds, Dianna favored a deer, Neith doupted such an animal would find itself here.

Then through the iron doors stepped a tiger. Neith had never seen a creature more beautiful. Its orange color crossed with black stripes and white on its paws and tip of tail. She had read about them before and heard of them from her father who had seen one as a boy with his grandfather in pharaoh's zoo while he had been treasured scribe. But descriptions had not done justice.

Quickly deciding she would rather die in attempt to tame this beautiful cat then kill it she quickly dropped her sword and untangled the netting that held her shield to arm. She also wiped the blood from her face hoping it would cause the tiger to see her more as friend then meal. Whispering a prayer to the goddess of her namesake as well as Bast the cat goddess for strength and protection she slowly inched towards the cat. Blinking slowly hands open and outstretched to show she posed no threat. The tiger eyed her and slowly blinked back but its tail continued to twitch as its nose sniffed the air more then likely smelling the blood on her and the ground. Carefully and silently she made her way across the sands to where the cat stood. Slowly she made to touch the giant head but quickly pulled back when the cat snarled.

All her attention was focused on the tiger and she hadn't realised the whole arena had gone quiet each in attendance holding breath to see how the scene before them would end.

Steeling herself once more Neith extended her hand and this time was allowed to place in on the tigers head. Scratching the tiger's ears much like she did Mai's Neith couldn't help but smile and tear up at the feelings that overwhelmed. Silently she prayed thanks to the gods for allowing her to tame the beast and not needing to resort to killing the magnificent creäture. She continued to pet the giant cat running her hands through the soft fur as the tiger leaned into her asking for more. Smiling she placed her hand on the massive shoulder and got the tiger to turn and follow her to the base of the pulviny where the Magistrate and honored guests sat in shock. As did much of the arena.

"I belive my task has been completed Magistrate." She called

"Indeed. Indeed it has." the man replied finding his voice as he stood

The crowd found its voice as well and once again screamed and chanted her name to the heavens.

Once again the Magistrate raised his hands for silence after a moment.

"You have tamed the beast. Now what would you have done with it? You could wear its skin as trophy or train it to become part of your arsenal in the arena."

Neith felt herself frown in irritation at the man. Only a Roman would save a life only to take it. And she was not selfish enough to condemn such a wonder to a life of blood and to be spent behind bars.

"I have but one wish. To see this tiger safely returned to its homeland. To be free to roam and live untethered. As all creatures of this world deserve." She announced not caring if double meaning of her words was understood or not.

"Very well." The Magistrate replied. "You honor the House of Batiatus, as well as the city of Capua. Though only the tiger will be granted freedom this day."

Neith stood puzzled at his final words. Had he intended to bestow freedom on her? She shook off the notion and nodded to the man as she was led away by a set of guards. But not before she ran her hands over the tiger's body one last time and placed a kiss on its head. Looking back the tiger made move as if to follow but was ushered by armed handlers back through a separate gate and hopefully to freedom beyond the republic.

* * *

"You could have been killed!" Gannicus raged after she was led back to the holding cells

"But I wasn't." Neith reminded him. "Have eyes ever beheld anything more beautiful?" she asked he eyes taking on far off look remembering the exotic big cat.

"I had seen it's equal before. By one now removed from this world." he replied his face sad no doubt thinking of Melitta. "Though you come in close second." he smirked slightly touching her cheek where spear had scratched earlier with concern.

Wincing in pain she batted his hand away before saying, "You have earned place in the Primus. A great thing. Do not fall." she commanded lightly punching him on the arm

"I will do my best little sister." he smirked

* * *

The Primus was a bloody fire full of carnage. Bodies and limbs danced about in search of glory. Many fell within the circle of flame but three of the House of Batiatus were thrown from it, excluded from the contest. Gnaeus, Ashur and Crixus would hold no glory this day. As the final two stood within the circle, Neith felt her heart nearly give out in fear.

Gannicus stood alone against one of Salonius' new gladiators. A man nearly twice his size and of deadly skill. Gannicus was currently face down in the sand and she nearly screamed in protest at the look of defeat in his eyes. She willed him to look at her, joining hands with Oenamaus who now stood at her side. Look at me, she called silently. By the grace of the gods, he did. She willed her eyes to say everything she could not voice with words. Her faith in him, her forgiveness at his actions and her trust that he would choose to live. His look of defeat was replaced with one of determination as he nodded and drew self from the ground.

Standing he quickly grabbed the spear the other man would pierce him with breaking its shaft and shoving the end down his throat. Gannicus then ripped the spear upwards causing the man's jaw to crack with a sickening noise heard even above the din.

Neith shouted and screamed for joy, jumping up and down as she grasped Oenamaus tight his own smile stretched across his face. The first one since his wife's death. Their voices mingling with the crowd's chanting Gannicus name and glory to the gods. Gannicus roared to each section exciting them further. He was yet alive and would not be parted from her. They would rule as champions of this city, this arena together. Until they could buy their freedom and be gone from blood and death forever.

The Magistrate stood and raised his hand calling for the quiet of the masses. Gannicus still drunk on victory stumbled about the dying flames laughing.

"Gannicus has proven himself to the city of Capua. Let him be rewarded... with freedom," the man announced.

Neith stood in shock. The gods themselves must conspire to keep her from beloved brother. Looking to Oenamaus she saw the man steel his jaw and followed his gaze back to Gannicus who even at a distance she could see was close to tears. She felt her own form as she turned and walked away.

* * *

The next morning all the gladiators were assembled in the yard chanting their freed brother's name. He stood in the middle of the crowd and embraced many of them in turn. Barca and Gannicus exchanged words of meeting in freedom. To Crixus he gave his necklace defining status as champion.

Neith stood beside Oenomaus near the gate attempting to hold grief at bay.

Oenomaus stepped forward with the wooden sword of proof Gannicus was a freed gladiator, "You have earned the rudis-proof you no longer stand a slave."

Gannicus took it and turned the thing over staring at the names of concurred opponents upon it. "A lifetime of blood." he commented

"And victory." Oenomaus insisted "It lifts troubled heat to see my brother gain his freedom. Melitta would of been proud."

"Oenomaus-" Gannicus began and seemed to change mind around what he would say, "She loved you above all others."

"The thought shall keep me warm till I join her in the afterlife."

"And I shall meet you both there" Gannicus smirked

Oenomaus chuckled and embraced his brother, Gannicus' eyes meeting the warm brown ones of his sister who held her hands clasped together and pressed to her chest, her eyes swimming as she took in the sight of her brothers together for the last time.

Stepping away from Oenomaus Gannicus gently placed a hand under her chin and tried to smile. "Be strong little sister. We shall see each other again. In this life or the next."

"You could still stay." she told him voice cracking

"There is little here for me now but dark memories."

"What will you do with freedom?" She pressed hoping he would choose to stay

"Travel I suppose. See the world. Perhaps spend some time in Alexandria." He smiled

Her eyes snapped to his and she managed a small smile. "Then you must go to the library. It is the greatest in all the world. It is so vast perhaps you shall get lost in it and I shall find you there when I gain my own freedom."

Nodding he chuckled slightly as he embraced her and she clung to him with all her might breathing in his sent to forever keep it in mind and heart.

Drawing back she opened her hand to reveal something she had been holding. A small silver cat charm no bigger then his thumb with tiny eyes made of blue glass. She had bought it with her first winnings fearing Dominus would never alow her a real one. Gently he took the item from her hand and ran a finger over the metal and the leather cord it hung from.

"So you will not forget me." She whispered.

"I could never forget you." he insisted pulling her close once more kissing her hair

Drawing back he tied the charm around his neck allowing it to hang over his tunic. He kissed her forehead one last time and stepped through the gate. Oenomaus and Neith stepping through as well to watch him descend the hill, Gannicus only looking back once before turning his eyes to the horizon.

"I will never see him again." Neith said to Oenomaus finally allowing tears to fall once Gannicus was out of sight.

"Yes you will." He insisted placing hand on her shoulder. "You yet will either win or buy your freedom."

"Even if I do how would I find him?"

"You will find a way. You are bonded far beyond mere words and gestures. You both need only search your heart to know where the other is." Smiling he continued, "You always brought out the best in him."

"And he the worst in me." Neith finished smiling slightly

"Doctore!" Batiatus called from the balcony, "Begin the day's training."

Oenomaus nodded and he and Neith stepped back into the training yard as the guards closed the gate behind them. Cracking his whip he shouted "First position!"

Neith gathered her practice sword and shield and made her way to spar with Gnaeus. She set mind to purpose as sword met with his trident. This ludus would not be her final resting place. Gladiatrix would not be the tittle she would hold until the end of her life. She would meet her destiny beyond these walls, beyond this city.

She had feeling it was a great destiny that yet awaited her.

* * *

Gratitude if you would read and review


	7. BaS: Sacramentum Gladiatorum and Shadow Games

_I own nothing_

* * *

 

 _Five years_ Neith thought as she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling of her cell. Today it was five years since Gannicus had been freed. Yet she was the only one who would probably realize the significance of the day.

Morning began like any other, rising at dawn to train with the others. Stepping out into the yard she saw Doctore already awaiting them hard look upon his face. Rarely did she call him Oenomaus anymore. Not even in her thoughts. He had committed himself to the mantle of trainer, their bond ebbing away as they hardened to their purposes.

His bond with Crixus had grown however, the Gaul rising in prominence as city's champion. Neith suspected Gannicus had requested Crixus take duties of brother to her to heart upon his own departure from the ludus, but the feelings between them were never as they had been with Gannicus. Crixus often came off as controlling and arrogant in manner. The open mouthed Gaul who had been eager to learn everything any would teach was replaced with a self-absorbed champion.

Merely wishing to get through the day she made her way to Pietros, the young weapons manager and smiled slightly at the likeable boy when he handed her wooden sword and shield. Stepping onto the dirt she sighed, day was already hot and humid. Drought gripped the land for months and still rain was denied.

"Neith. Pair with Barca." Docotre called

Nodding she moved to where the large Carthaginian stood, spear and shield waiting. He spun stick in hand and wrapped it against her shield, she swinging sword in return.

"Where stands mind Neith? For it is not here." he asked as they continued to spar, recogning she was not giving all. Usually she could match of not best him.

"It is this fucking heat." She replied, "It addles senses and makes one slow, as if swimming trough oil."

Barca knew she was lying, but held his tongue. All knew she missed Gannicus, even all this time later, though speaking his name was forbidden. For this reason the gladiatrix had become hard towards their Dominus, often rebelling enough to raise the man's ire but not to ensite punishment.

"Perhaps news I have to share shall lift spirit." he offered as he blocked her sword with spear

Neith said nothing but he knew she was listening so he continued, "Dominus has new recruits coming in upon the marrow."

"Another batch of lives to be sacrificed to fucking glory of the Republic." Came sarcastic reply

Barca chuckled. Hazing of new recruits was a right of passage for all within the ludus. Neith had never taken part in the ritual but had never spoiled the gladiator's fun either.

"Though how Batiatus manages to rub two dinari together let alone purchase warriors is a wonder. Perhaps they fall like shit from ass." She added

Barca's face was astonished at disrespect she showed towards their Dominus, yet image her words created forced laughter. Plus it was true. After the opening games of the new arena gladiators from the House of Batiatus were in high demand. Money had flown into the ludus which their master and his wife had spent on opulence and gradure for themselves. They held both the city's champions within their walls and times had never been better. Their names were on every person's lips and it seemed life they had desired was within grasp. But then the drought came. And the money had dried up with much of the water.

Soon Salonius, once treasured friend but now bitter rival's gladiators rose to prominence. Where Salonius boasted of his gladiator's deadly skill Batiatus crowed his own talents as lanista. As such, though Batiatus' warriors were better in skill, they were cast aside in favor of those trained by Salonius.

Neith laughed along with him and used his distraction to knock spear from his hand and then used her shield to send him flying to the ground. Looking down at him she couldn't help but smile at the hard look he gave her. Reaching down to help him up she questioned, "Now who's mind stands absent?"

Barca chuckled in return of the jest and grasped her forearm as she helped him up, both taking break to sip a small cup of water they were alloted each day. Standing in the shade they watched the others spar.

"Neith" Doctore's voice sounded drawing their attention.

"Yes Doctore." She replied looking him in the eye. For a moment she thought she saw the dark brown orbs soften at her but then the hard look returned

"Dominus has new recruits arriving tomorrow. I shall be counting on you and Crixus to aid in their training." Seeing her eyes flash in annoyance at the Gual's name he continued, "I know you do not care for the man but you both stand champions and must put aside differences to bring honor to this house."

Neith decided it would be better to merely bite tongue and simmer argumentative thoughts. Merly nodding she headed back into the heat to work on weight lifting.

Much of the day she was able to avoid Crixus and spar with Barca or work the pallus, but when Gneaus fell to the Gaul's sword twice in a row Doctore's voice boomed across the yard "Neith pair with Crixus."

Sighing she turned from the post and made her way to the center of the yard where Crixus awaited.

"So you have come to challenge a true man." He goaded in his harsh whispering voice

"I would not waste time on you if not commanded." she replied already tiring of his arrogance

"There is much I have learned since first we sparred."

"You mean when I first sent you falling on your back. There is much you have forgotten as well."

He gave her a condescending smile of indulgence before he swung his sword at her head. She easily ducked and swung at his stomach. He was able to move away in time and tried to use shield to land blow on her chin she in turn leaned back avoiding the blow.

Circling, they exchanged blows; both equally matched in skill though not in size. They were locked in stalemate of shields pressed against each others attempting to cause the other to give when Doctore called for training to end. Looking to the trainer then back at one another they pushed back on their sheds separating and stalked over to Peritos to return weapons and equipment.

After training and evening meal Neith stood before a pair of house slaves as they poured oil upon her skin to cleans away the dirt of the day. Though the grime was removed Neith still felt unclean due to the slick feel of the liquid on her skin.

What she wouldn't give to dive into the Nile's waters, hippos crocodiles and all. But such things were not too be. As one of the women, Mira ran a comb through her hair, Neith mentally calculated how many more fights she needed to yet win. She had saved every dinari from her winnings and would soon be able to buy her freedom and be gone from this place forever. The thought made her smile as she was redressed and returned to her cell for the night.

* * *

The next morning dawned hotter then the last as Neith laid perfectly still, eyes squeezed tight upon her palate. She allowed her muscles to relax and slowed her breathing imagining her body melting into the ground below her. Then she thought of Gannicus. In her minds eye she saw herself flying over land and sea to where he was. She could almost hear the ocean and feel a cool breeze off the water though hot sun beat down. Expelling breath and releasing the vision she slowly opened her eyes and made to rise and make her way to the training yard. She was never sure if those visions of where her brother was were true and gifted by the gods or merely her wishful imagination but they brought comfort none the less.

Making her way to the yard she couldn't help but frown at the actions of the other gladiators. They were crowded around the edge of the yard shouting insults and jeers at the new recruits. She did not like the practice but knew voicing her dislike would be futile. While Batiatus addressed the would be gladiators she took the opportunity to look each over in turn.

Out of the six - two maybe three would survive to the test. And after that only the gods knew. She made to turn away and perhaps receive morning meal before the men descended like a pack of wild animals upon it, but stopped when she heard Doctore say to the others,

"None of you stray dogs would last a fleeting moment. Except one." He said stopping in front of one of the men. Neith stopped and looked to whom he spoke of. Doctore towered over the man yet he was of muscular build with attractive features and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Like sapphires yet they now were hard in remembrance of what the trainer spoke of next, "This sad battered Thracian stood against four in the arena, condemned to die, given nothing but a sword to wage his life upon. They came at him again, and again, and again. He defied death, fate, even the gods themselves."

Against her will Neith found herself beginning to respect the man. She had taken none to heart since Gannicus left fearing the sting of death or separation. Nearly every she had dared care for had been taken and she had hardened like a crab to protect soft insides. Yet this man was different, there was a fire within that would not be contained by these walls for long. Something they shared.

But when he refused to fight she felt disappointment and slight worry take hold. Any recruit or gladiator that did not do as commanded was sent to the mines. Doctore called to Spartacus once more before swung his whip to strike the man but the whip wrapped itself around the Thracian's wrist instead.

"That is not my name." He replied harshly.

Neith sprung to full attention at that. She too had name stripped in favor of one more suted to the arena and had not heard it for many years. She doubted any still remembered it but her.

As Spartacus fought Crixcus, Doctore gave instruction of all the ways he would be dead if he were actually in the arena. With each passing moment her faith in him wavered. Perhaps she had misjudged his skill and he would not make it to the test - let alone the arena. Once he accidentally killed his fellow recruit she shook her head and turned away, once again seeking out sustenance before the day reached full heat.

* * *

The next day the recruits sagged in exhaustion from a full night circling the yard carrying heavy timbers. Spartacus and another man who called himself Varro were huddled together eating bread provided by Ashur after Barca spilled the portage to the laughter of the other gladiators.

Looking around Spartacus felt little beyond contempt for all the warriors assembled. Especially Crixus and now Barca. But then his attention was drawn to a woman entering their midst, a large silver cat at her feet. At first he dismissed her as a common slave kept for the gladiator's amusements until he heard Varro speak "I would not let gaze linger too long on her. That is Neith, _The Steel Lotus of Egypt_ , gladiatrix champion of Capua and she does not take kindly to being stared at."

Spartacus looked to the other man in surprise. "They force women to fight as well?"

Varro nodded his eyes still upon her and Spartacus followed his gaze. This Neith was attractive he though looking over her form. Long dark wavy hair was pulled back away from her oval-shaped face and large brown eyes. He let his gaze linger on her body. She boasted a full hour-glass figure, covered by a simple tunic, her legs long and shapely, her calves large and strong.

"Barca!" he heard her shout, "Have you knocked over the portage again you shit of Carthage?"

Both Spartacus and Varro couldn't contain their shock when the woman swung at the man who towered over her. They were even more surprised when the man took a punch to the center of the chest and laughed though he winced in pain.

"Do not worry little dove. I have saved you some." He told her pushing a second bowl to her hands

"Perhaps you should learn to control your temper." Crixus told her as she sat down beside Barca

"Perhaps you should learn to speak when spoken to." She shot back before looking around the training yard. Her gaze came to rest on them so Spartacus and Varro averted their eyes to not be caught staring.

"How did you manage this?" Varro asked shoving bread into his mouth

"By playing the odds."

"I fear they are about to worsen." Varro replied looking over Spartacus shoulder at a pair of guards who quickly grabbed him and led him away. As they did he couldn't help but steal a look at the gladiatrix sitting across from his new rival

* * *

That night was the test. All the warriors were assembled to see who among the recruits would join their ranks and who would perish or be sent to the mines. Varro's competition with Gneaus ended in a draw. Barca's with Marcus ended in the recruit's quick and sudden death. Next Spartacus was to face Crixus.

Neith held her breath hoping the man would not die too quickly. When he paused before engaging Crixus she thought he did not intend to fight and heart dropped against her will. But then the fight began and it seemed that the Gual would easily best the Thracian especially when he held sword and shield against the smaller man's neck as he lay upon his back. But then Spartacus reached for a strip of fabric laying upon the boards of the platform she had seen him clutching earlier. He pulled it and sent opponent to the ground bellow.

Jumping down he pressed his sword to Crixus neck. Both Docote and Batiatus bade him stop and she silently did as well. If he killed Crixus he would be beaten and killed as well.

Though thankfully he stood down, looking to the man upon the balcony he nodded and replied, "Dominus."

Neith let out a shaky breath and allowed a slight smile as the man received the mark. He recited the oath and did his best not to show pain as was custom. As he rose, the other gladiators surrounded him to offer congratulations and welcome.

Once many of the others had stepped away, Neith came forward and extended her hand. He looked at her a long moment before clasping her forearm and she placed a hand on his shoulders a grin on her face. Many of the gladiators looked on in surprise. She had not clasped any as brother in many years upon their entrance into the fold.

"Congratulations Spartacus." She said

"I do not know if I shall ever get used to using that name. It is not my own." He told her

"And you think Neith is truly mine?" She laughed drawing her hand away

"Then what is it?" he asked puzzled as she turned away

For a moment she thought to answer. To reveal who she had been once along time ago. But there was still much she had to do as Neith and to strip that away prematurely would never see needed things done. So instead, without turning back she replied, "Perhaps another time." before walking across the yard and back to her cell.

* * *

After many weeks of rigours training Neith had to admit Spartacus was advancing well. Though he had to spend time in The Pits - an underground ring of blood thirsty fights, more horrifying then any fought in the arena. The time spent there had tamed his unpredictable nature.

Word soon came the magistrate was organizing games in hopes of enticing the gods to provide rain. Neith smiled at the fact they would be her last. She had enough coin to purchase her freedom and would soon be gone from this place. Though she would miss Spartacus as well Varro, she had come to find them a kindred pair to herself, both fighting to get out of current fate.

Yet when her Dominus announced that Spartacus and Crixus were to face Theokoles, _The Shadow of Death_ , her heart nearly stopped. She quickly looked to where the two men stood then to Docotre, the only man to of faced the giant and live.

Her mind flashed to the aftermath of the match, her brother Oenomaus has he had been know at the time, being pulled from the sands beaten and covered in his own blood. For weeks she had assisted Medicus and Melitta in nursing his wounds as the dark man clung to life by a thread. To this day many scars were etched over his body standing out as a reminder of the shadow's power.

* * *

 

Neith stood anxious as she awaited her Dominus in his study. The day had finally come when she would repay him money he had spent on her and gain her freedom. As she waited she looked to the mural behind the desk always fascinated by the crude painting of a great hunt of wild cattle and boar. Hearing foot steps behind her she turned and bowed slightly to her Dominus as he took his place behind his desk. Ashur stood close beside their Dominas, always eager to do their masters bidding, as lap dog was often want to do.

"You have requested words with me." Batiatus began glancing over papers on his desk. No doubt bills from creditors Neith mused.

"Yes Dominus. I wish to break them on my freedom."

"Freedom? The magistrate's games are tomorrow an you request freedom! You are to take prominence in the gladiatrix events."

"And I would honor that place. But once my opponents are defeated I would make request my repayment be honored at I be set free."

"Your repayment. You have amassed such a sum?" He asked skeptical.

"Yes Dominus. 500 dinari saved from every match I have won in your honor." She answered with pride looking him in the eye.

"500 dinari" Batiatus repeated.

"Yes. 500." She insisted, "I shall count it in front of you if you doubt me."

"You misunderstand." He replied. "I do not doubt your honestly. You have never given false witness on any matter. Though perhaps at times too truthful." He chuckled remembering all the times she had pointed out faults and flaws of many in his house- even his own on occasion.

"Then what discrepancy gives cause?" She asked

"It is a matter of the price of your worth." Upon seeing her confusion he continued, "I had a slaver, one who deals exclusively in the highest stock of warriors such as yourself and he appraised your worth at..."

"1600" Ashur stepped forward thumbing through the ledger her always carried about

"Ahh yes, that's right. 1600 dinari." Batiatus said.

"16-..." Neith choked out. She felt as if she would faint. The air was torn from her lungs and the room began to spin. Even a champion in Rome itself would be lucky to see 1000 dinari in a life time.

"So you see the discrepancy." her Dominus told her. "Though perhaps tomorrow the Magistrate shall be moved by the crowd to bestow it upon you himself. Now I have business to attend to in town. Rest, for tomorrow you shall claim another victory for this house."

He waved a dismissive hand and she was escorted from the villa. Still too dazed to give argument or fight.

Once back in the yard her focus slowly returned as she heard Doctore giving instruction. Before him stood Crixus and Spartacus, all others having retired for the night. The twilight casting long shadows, she stumbled onto the sands as if drunk and fell to her knees catching the trainer's attention. He gave the two men no notice as he came up to her and kneeled before her.

"What troubles you Neith." he asked his voice soft with concern. The voice of Oenomaus, her brother, not Docotre.

"I shall never be free of this place." She gasped through dry sobs

"What do you mean sister?" He asked allowing the hard mask to slip

"Batiatus. He will not let me leave. I made to pay him the 500 he paid for me yet he would not take it claiming I am now worth over three times that amount."

The man's eyes widened in shock but he said nothing.

"It is as I feared. I shall never see him again." She whispered reaching out and pressing a hand to the dark man's chest both knowing of whom she spoke.

"It is just as well then." Came Crixus voice from behind them. "The man is surly dead from too much wine, whores or from picking fights with better men."

Looking beyond the massive shoulder of the man before her, she felt eyes and heart harden at the Gaul. Spartacus looked from his rival to his teacher then to her confused as to whom they spoke

"He was a better man then you could ever hope to be you worthless son of a whore!" Neith screamed as she launched herself at Crixus.

She used her weight to plow her shoulder into him sending them both to the ground where she began to punch him in the face and claw at his chest. Spartacus quickly tried to pull her off him but was elbowed in the face. Releasing her she once again set on Crixus but this time the man had been able to raise himself and he quickly flipped her onto the ground where he placed his calf across her shoulders and pinned her hands to the ground with his own. She continued to struggle and snap at him but was not able to release herself from his hold.

"Neith! Calm yourself!" A voice boomed. She looked up and immediately calmed. Oenomaus was once again replaced with Doctore and she knew he would not hesitate to punish her outburst.

Crixus looked to the man who nodded signaling to let her up. Once she was again on her feet she silently made her way back to the baracks, all three noticing the absence of tears. Two knowing they had dried up years ago.

* * *

The day of the games came and Neith stood once again victorious against two opponents she did not even bother remembering the names of. She gave the fight her all sending the crowd a glorious show of bloodshed, the greatest she had yet performed, yet the magistrate did not grant her freedom. Hardened and empty she took her place between Ashur and Barca to watch the primus behind a set of iron bars. She felt Doctore come to stand behind her so she moved aside enough that he too may watch.

As the gates opened and the Shadow of Death entered the arena both she and Doctore took in a sharp intake of breath. The monster was as tall and hideous as she remembered. She placed a hand on the arm of the man beside her offering strength and comfort as clouds blocked out the sun and a hush fell over the crowd.

When the match began she felt pride at seeing Sartacus and Crixus working as a team. Though she still felt seething anger towards the Gaul for his words against her departed brother she still felt a contradictory softness towards him. He had been a constant in her life and had looked out for her despite her misgivings.

When _The Shadow_ fell to the sands silence once again fell over the crowd. From across the arena she silently called to the men to not let down their guard, the beast may yet live.

But the two warriors did not look her way and both removed their helmets and began laughing to a cheering crowd believing themselves victorious. For a moment she would smile at the bond that might now form between the rivals yet she did not belive the shadow could be killed so easily by two men when the creature had killed a 100 in the past.

Then like the undead thing he appeared to be, Theokoles rose from the sands both swords in hand.

"Capua! Shall I begin?" His gravely voice called.

The crowd went mad, cheering the monster on. Crixus and Spartacus resumed their attack, this time they did not work together. Looking to Doctore beside her she saw him shake his head in disappointment, both of them certain the men would perish if they could not fight as a team. Their fears seemed to be realised as Crixus was slashed on his chest and across his back by the giant, the Gaul falling to the sands. He cried out in pain as he held on to his innards, yet seeking to spill from his cut stomach.

But Spartacus had used an incline made by Crixus shield as he fell and used it to gain upper hand. While he attacked Theokoles, Crixus used his discarded helmet to reflect the sun blinding _The Shadow_ allowing Spartacus to part head from shoulders the giant's blood falling like rain.

Neith turned to look to the man beside her and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "It is finished. _The Shadow of Death_ has met his master. Spartacus is the instrument of your revenge."

He nodded as a look of peace took place on his face though eyes still held worry for their injured comrade still bleeding onto the sands.

All looked to the skies as thunder rolled as if the gods themselves were cheering and the crowd fell silent. Looking out across the arena Neith almost couldn't belive what she was seeing.

_**Rain** _

It began softly, a drop at a time, quickly being swallowed by parched earth. Soon it was a downpour. She smiled to Doctore as he left to attend to Crixus who was being laid on a stretcher and taken away.

Stretching out her hands she gathered water in her hands and splashed it upon her face laughing and cheering. The lone warrior in the center of the sands extended his arms allowing the cooling rain to wash away the blood and grime. Then like a wave upon the ocean the crowds voices rose crying out his name.

Neith couldn't help but smile and cheer along with them. For Spartacus, the new champion of Capua. _The Bringer of Rain_.

* * *

Graditud if you would read and review


	8. BaS: Great & Unfortunate Things and Mark of the Brotherhood

I own nothing.

* * *

The scene before her eyes nearly broke Neith's heart. Spartacus carried his beloved wife's dead body in his arms though lines of his fellow warriors to the funeral pyre that awaited. If she were able, she would gladly shed tears for this man and his loss.

Spartacus had paid for his wife's transport to the Ludus and had only been reunited with her mere moments before she died in his arms from injuries suffered in a bandit attack upon the cart she arrived in. All within the ludus bearing witness to the champion's pain and wondered how the gods could be so cruel.

Standing beside Varro next to the pile of wood Neith looked to Doctore across the yard, he no doubt also remembering a time not so long ago when his actions mirrored that of Spartacus now. Stepping back once the pyre was set alight, Neith offered a prayer for Sura to be welcomed by the gods into the afterlife. And one that they might watch over her husband in the days to follow.

* * *

Later that night she lay upon her bed running her hand through Mai's soft fur lost in thought when Varro appeared at her door. Sitting up she motioned for him to come in.

"I am worried for him." The blond gladiator spoke

"For Spartacus? The man has just lost his wife he will take time to heal." She replied

"There was a look within his eye that caused concern when I saw him just now."

"You fear he would cause himself harm in order to join her in the afterlife?" She asked concerned

"I am not certain and that is not the only worry. He has in his possession a knife pilfered from the Magistrate's son."

Neith's eyes widened in shock, "If he were caught with such a thing..."

"Death would be his punishment. He wished to use it in aid of escape once his wife was again within his arms."

Neith shook her head dumfounded. The time and thought such a plan would require was immense. Yet the stupidity of it was greater.

"We should break words with him to see matter straightened." She insisted rising

"I already have given them voice though the next few days we should keep close watch upon the man." Varro suggested

Nodding in agreement she sat back down, her eyes following Varro as he left her cell. She herself had contemplated escape after Gannicus had been freed but she knew if she were caught she would be crucified. And the pain that would bring Oenomaus out weighed the slim chance of happiness she would find should she be reunited with her other brother. And so she had stayed, year after year hoping to buy her freedom. But now even that was denied her. So she would have to win it. And may the gods help any who stood in her way.

* * *

A few days later she sat beside Spartacus and Varro as they consumed morning meal, her eyes meeting Varro's before they both flicked to Spartacus as if awaiting some madness to set in and the man possibly to do harm to himself or others.

Their vigil was interrupted when Spartacus called to Pietros to bring them more water. The young man sporting a black eye and quietly whimpering as Gnaeus attempted to keep him at his side and lay claim. Neith felt compassion stir in her breast for the weapons manager. He had not been freed with his lover Barca as was originally promised because of too steep a price. Now the soft kind boy was left at the mercy of those like Gnaeus, gruff and ungentle in all things.

"Fucking pig." Varro spoke his eyes not leaving Gnaeus. "The way he paws at the boy."

"The fault lies with Barca. For leaving him." Spartacus replied.

"A thing he did not do lightly I am certain." Neith spoke up in defence of a friend. Also remembering how difficult it had been to watch her brother leave.

They all looked up as Ashur entered their midst, Varro quickly asking, "Is it delivered?"

"As promised." The Syrian replied

Looking to his companions he explained, "A letter. To my wife."

"Long over due." Spartacus chuckled placing a hand on their friend's leg.

Neith nodded in agreement. It had been nearly a year since the two men had come to the ludus and Varro had sent nor received any word from his family. It seemed the death of Sura had ensited action to hear his family was well.

"Did you bring her reply?" Varro asked looking up at Ashur.

"She did not favor me with one." The man shrugged.

For a moment Neith feared her friend's wife had decided to turn from him. It had been some time since they had seen one another and it was his depts and shame that had separated them after all.

"She insisted on bringing you the message herself." Ashur continued motioning to the yard's gate

All three of them looked to where he pointed and through the heavy iron door stepped a slender dark haired woman and a young boy who could only be Varro's son. So much was he a miniature version of the man.

Varro quickly rose to his feet and met them at the gate pulling his wife into a searing kiss and crushing embrace.

From where they still sat Neith and Spartacus watched their friend's reunion with his family. The sight bittersweet for both. While they were happy for Varro the burden of their own losses was quickly and heavily felt.

"It seems another lifetime when I held one so loved in such an embrace." Neith spoke in a far off voice

"You had a husband?" Spatacus questioned

"A former Dominus. Though we loved as husband and wife. He resides upon the shores of the afterlife."

"Like my wife." Spartacus whispered his voice thick

"She may be gone but she continues to watch over you. Make her proud. Fill her eyes with the blood of your opponents until you are able to join her."

"I have nothing left to fight for." Spartacus replied

"Fight in memory of your love. This too shall pass. Grief is the price of love." Neith insisted

Spartacus paused lost in thought before replying, "When we first lay together she told of how the gods came to her in her dreams and foretold I would never love another woman."

"Perhaps she is right. Or maybe you will love again one day just not as deeply as Sura. My mother used to say if you keep your heart open joy will find it's way in. For five years I locked down my heart against threat of loss and sadness. But it was also closed to happiness and laughter. Things I have rediscovered thanks to you and Varro." she revealed looking deep into his eyes.

Spatacus gave no reply as his gaze returned to Varro and his wife. Neith followed it with her own and was surprised to see the woman and child already exiting the yard. _Perhaps they were only alloted a small amount of time together_ she thought as the woman disappeared from sight.

* * *

That night she made to retire to her cell when she came upon the sound of crying. Looking about she realised she was nearly upon the cell Peitros and Barca had shared. Stepping into the space she found the boy crouched on the floor a pigion in each hand, one pressed to his chest the other to his face as tears ran down it's grey feathers. Feeling her heart break at the sight she stepped into the cell.

"There are those who belive birds send our prayers to the gods." She spoke softly

Peitros looked up and Neith took in a sharp intake of breath. In addition to the black eye he had earlier the other eye was now swollen shut, yet tears still managed to fall from both.

"I fear no amount of prayers will see me again to Barca's arms. He has left and no doubt forgot me."

"He loves you Peitros. You would not so easily fall from his memory. Perhaps right now he is seeking employment that he might gain coin for your freedom and create life for you to join him in."

"I would accept him without a dinari to his name that we would create one together."

She placed a kiss upon his head and looked to Mai who was sniffing about the bird's cages. Smiling she said, "Do you remember when Dominus first gifted me with Mai? Barca was furious and warned should she attempt to harm the birds he would kill her himself."

Peitros nodded and replied, "He would curse her every time he laid eyes on her and I would remind him the pain it would cause you should harm come to her."

"And then she saved their eggs from that rat and he spouted her praises for weeks." Neith smiled, the young man gifting her with a small one of his own.

"Do not lose hope my friend. It is the only thing that keeps many of those within this shit hole alive." she insisted rising from the floor and placing a hand on his shoulder. He said nothing but Neith hoped he took her words to heart as she made her way to her own cell.

* * *

The next day she was again taking morning meal with Spartacus and Varro when a cooing sound drew their notice. Upon a table not far away sat a handful of Barca's birds.

"Seems Peitros has lost control of his flock." Varro commented

But Neith had a sinking feeling looking at the pigeons. She remembered Bara's words that the birds would be released upon his and Peitros' freedom. Looking to Spartacus she saw concern reflected in his eyes.

Quickly rising they rushed down to the cells finding birds fluttering about along the way. When they reached the cell she had just visited the boy in hours before she let out a gasp of despair. Hanging from the rafters was the weapon manager's body. Pushing past Spartacus she gingerly touched the young man's leg before climbing up the bird cages stacked against the wall to untie the corpse.

"The boy has freed himself." She heard Varro say

Managing to untie the knot she carefully lowered the body to the floor and took Peitors' head in her lap stroking the young man's face.

"What shall become of Barca now?" She asked him "What shall he do when heart is ripped out a second time by lover's death?"

Looking up she realised Varro and Spartacus were no longer within the doorway. Rising she made her way back up to the yard just in time to see Spartacus push Gnaeus off the cliff and guards swarm on top of the champion.

"I fear he has lost mind as we suspected." Varro spoke coming to stand beside her as the man was led away in chains.

"This house has seen too much death outside the arena recently. It is a wonder we all haven't gone mad." She replied.

* * *

For months after Spartacus gifted the city of Capua with much blood and gore. Neith did not know what words had passed between their Dominus and the champion after the death of Gneaus but whatever they were, the Thracian stood a new man. One fully committed to life as a gladiator. Neith couldn't help the smile upon her face watching him stride across the training yard with pride as he came to stand beside her and Crixus while new recruits filled in.

Again there were six. Though this time it seemed three would perhaps join their ranks. A Celtic Gual and two German brothers. As was custom Doctore stepped forward and asked what was beneath their feet. And as always the answer given by a recruit was sand. All the gladiators laughed. Even Neith chuckled. _Some things will never change_ she tought.

"Spartacus?" Doctore called

"Sacred ground Doctore." Spartacus answered stepping forward. "Watered with tears of blood."

She half listened as Batiatus welcomed them to the ludus with the promise of glory then Doctore gave his speech upon the absence of the fear of death true gladiators possesed. But then their Dominus ordered that the men be stripped for the gaze of his guest. Neith looked to the balcony and saw a blond Roman woman, about her own age, dressed in expensive finery. Neith rolled her eyes as the recruits did as commanded. _Romans_ she mused, _the woman never grow out of adolescent flighty things_.

* * *

Later as the day grew hot Neith made her way to the fountain across the yard from the ludus. Splashing the cool water on her face and allowing it to drip down the back of her neck she sighed with pleasure. After Spartacus had brought back the rains she vowed never to take water for granted again. Hearing a crash and raised voices back towards the ludus caused her to look to the sound of the disturbance. Concern filled her as she spotted a recruit upon the ground, Crixus and Spartacus staring each other down above him. Drawing closer she heard the argument that ensued,

"Do not mistake me Crixus. I give no shit about these men. But you are no longer the champion of Capua. You do not take lead here. You follow."

Neith could not contain her shock. No one had ever spoken thus to Crixus not even her in raging temper. But there was also disappointment she felt in both men. She had hoped upon his arising from sick-bed Crixus and Spartacus would make attempt to mend the bond that could be that was torn asise by pride.

Crixus stared at Spartacus a long moment, then turned his gaze to her, as if asking her support. Wordlessly she came to stand beside Spartacus showing where her loyalties lied. Though she had known Crixus longer, if it came to blows she would side with the Thracian.

The Gaul gave a small disappointed shake of his head, a hurt look of betrayal flicked over his eyes before he walked away. But then he turned at looked Spartacus in the eye.

"The man who follows will always be at your back. Something to be considered champion." He spat

When he was out of sight one of the German brothers, Agron she had heard him called; seethed, "Fucking Guals."

"Much graditude." Another new recruit said.

"Men should not die of empty stomachs." Spartacus simply replied turning back to the table where he had been eating.

"That was very brave. But equally foolish." Neith told him coming to sit across the table

"He is no longer champion but would continue to act so. Best to put him in his place quickly."

"Crixus has been champion longer than nearly any in memory. Now he must fight is way back up the latter. You remember how hard that was; now think of needing to do it a second time."

Spartacus merely shrugged, "But I am champion now. I have dug and clawed and killed my way from The Pits to The Primus. And you remain gladiatrix champion."

"The reason I desired to become champion was to gain freedom all the quicker. I have been fightling for my life seven long years. I doubt I will be able to continue another seven."

"Tell me of the one you wish to gain freedom for. The one who you nearly took a lashing in defense of when Crixus cursed him."

"My brother." Neith smiled remembering the man. "He was the first to belive in me when I was made gladiatrix. I was bought as a house slave but a gladiator tried to force self upon me and I killed him with a clay shard."

Spartacus' eyes widened and a look of pride flashed over his face but he remained silent so she continued.

"He stood champion of this house after Oenamaus – Doctore - was injured in his battle with The Shadow of Death. He was fearless in the arena and possessed by a  
thirst for the fleeting pleasures of life. His love of wine and women, coupled with unwavering arrogance, is unmatched by any other gladiator. He would often laugh in the face of his opponents, in the face of death. This why many would call him The Mad Celt. We were closest, though Oenamaus was considered brother to us as well when he still stood a gladiator. Along with his wife, Melitta, taken too soon. My brother won his freedom during the opening games of the arena. That is when he became known as God of the Arena."

"What was the name given to this great warrior?" Spartacus asked

"To speak it within these walls is forbidden." She replied but she took his hand in hers. She was surprised at their feel. Though they were rough and callused from wielding a sword there was a gentle strength they possessed at well. Turning the hand over so his palm was facing up she traced lettering with her fingers to spell the name.

_**Gannicus** _

* * *

Neith shock her head watching Spartacus and Crixus spar. The Gual wishing to prove to all he had fully healed and might one day reclaim his place as champion. _Are all the men within this ludus fools?_ she tought. Crixus was clearly not returned to form for every blow he dealt caused pain to be etched on his face.

Again and again he and Spartacus went at each other but again and again Crixus was forced to the ground while Spartacus gave instruction to the new recruits on all the things Crixus did wrong in his attacks and blows.

The final attack saw Crixus with merely his shield attempting to batter Spartacus but instead being punched and beaten to the ground once more. Neith knew this wasn't just a lesson for the recruits but one for Crixus as well. If he were to press the Thracian once more, Spartacus would gladly end his life.

* * *

Walking up the stairs to the training yard to witness the test, Neith quickened her pace as the sound of screaming was heard from above. She was not able to see past the massive bodies of the gladiators but she spotted Varro near by and quickly made her way to him.

"What is happening?" she asked

"Segovax made attempt on Spartacus life."

"What?" She gasped horrified

"Crixus saved his life." Varro told her

Pushing thorugh the men, she looked for both Spartacus and Crixus. Coming to the front she saw the recruit being lifted up the wall to hang upon a cross, his manhood removed. Turning from the gruesome fight she spotted Spartacus and quickly embraced him to assure herself he was truly unharmed. Then when Crixus came into view she did the same to him. Standing between them they watched as the cross was put into place.

"I will regain my position champion." Crixus assured Spartacus

"I welcome the attempt." he replied

Though their words were harsh Neith could sense a new respect forming between them. Hopefully they would no longer wish to tear each other apart and bring the ludus down around them.

Looking to Segovax she noticed his gaze was fixed upon the balcony and she turned to see what held his interest. There stood the blond woman she had seen a few days earlier, the one who had ordered the recruits to remove their loincloths. Illythia, Spartacus had told her, wife of the man who condemned him and his wife to slavery. _Her hatred of Spartacus must be as powerful as her husbands if she were to entice a recruit to kill a champion_ Neith thought. _But your treachery will lead to your downfall. Your day will come you spoiled bitch. Your day will come._

* * *

Graditude of you would read and review


	9. BaS: Party Favors and Old Wounds

I own nothing

* * *

Shifting from foot to foot in annoyance, Neith glanced at the Romans milling about the room in their finery like peacocks, they crowed their own importance while attempting to look down on one another. And especially the slaves were looked down upon and jostled about. While Neith herself was mere decoration, garland of knives hung upon a wall.

She stood with the other gladiators, decked out in full battle regalia. As always, Nevia's braids were a bit too tight but she would not be fighting this night. No, only Spartacus and Crixus would be performing in an exhibition match in honor of the magistrate's son, Numerius coming of age ceremony being held at the Batiatus ludus.

As the sport was about to begin, all were surprised the boy did not wish to see Spartacus and Crixus, but Varro instead. The look of pain of dismissal clear on the Gaul's face.

When the match began, the scrape of steel and clang of metal filled the villa. Neith smiled at the sight of her friends battling and chuckled a bit at Varro drawing first blood. But Spartacus quickly landed an elbow to the back of Varro's head and slashed him lightly across the chest. Within a few moves Spartacus had Varro kneeling before him, his sword raised for killing strike as he looked to the magistrate's son after Varro signalled the missio.

All assembled, clapped at the performance and Batiatus cheered Spartacus' victory and Varro's gallant attempt. He asked Numerius to pass judgment on the loser's fate.

Neith's blood ran cold when the boy gave the signal for death. Looking to her Dominas she silently begged him to intercede. But he did not. So she looked to the boy's father but his face remained as stone. Then her gaze came to Spartacus.

He too looked to their master for reprieve but none came. Neith let out a small cry of despair when Varro pulled the sword deep into his shoulder forcing Spartacus to finish the job.

As her friend fell to the floor and his blood coated the wood, she felt nothing beyond rage and contempt for the Romans around her who cheered and laughed at a death without honor, but for a boy's amusement.

* * *

After all were dismissed Nieth made her way to the champion cells hoping to find Spartacus after her armor and braids were removed. After what had just happened she knew he would need comfort and a friend to stand beside him.

Upon arriving at his cell she found Mira clutching the champion to her as he wept. Feeling her heart break anew for the man she stepped into the cell drawing their notice.

"Mira." Neith spoke spoftly motioning that she wished to speak out of ear shot.

Once they were farther away, Neith whispered, "Dominus requests you lend aid to Medicus in preparation of Varro to be returned to his wife."

"I can not just leave him." Mira insisted glancing to Spartacus' cell

"I shall stay with him. And offer what comfort I can."

Mira reluctantly nodded and left to do as commanded

Neith closed the door and made her way back to Spartacus and found him kneeling on the floor dazed as tears flowed from his eyes. Kneeling before him she wrapped her arms around this form and drew him to her.

After a moment he drew back saying, "You should not be here. Forget you ever knew me. I stain and cause death of any I touch."

"I am here because I am your friend."

"You just bore witness to what happens to those I befriend."

"You stood absent choice. If you did not do as commanded you both would be killed. And you are not alone in loss of everyone you have loved. My parents and older brother murdered in single night, my sister torn from me in a slave market. My former Dominus and lover. All now on the shores of the afterlife. I will stand beside you until I am to join them in death as well, and nothing shall shake my faith in you." she assured him pulling him close once more.

They stayed like that a long moment as she stroked his back shushing his tears. Once again he drew self from her and she readied herself for another argument but it never came. Instead he crushed his lips to hers and pulled her even closer. Surprise caused her to stiffen a moment but she soon melted into his soft but firm demanding lips. Drawing her into his lap he deepened the kiss and she couldn't help but rub against his growing erection causing both of them to moan with pleasure.

Leaning her back to the stone floor Spartacus settled between her legs and took her one nipple into his mouth. Neith arched against him silently asking for more and wishing the fabric of her tunic was not in the way. The next moment her wish was granted before Spartacus resumed his feast on her breasts. Pulling his face back up she hungrily kissed him back as her hands traveled across his back then down to his loincloth as she attempted to remove it.

Spartacus obliged her and moved back that she may complete the task. Once he was free of the cloth he gently pushed her back and took his place between her legs. As he entered her his eyes rolled back into his head and the tightness of her wet depths.

"It has been a long while since I have been with a man." She whispered in a gasp of pleasure at the feeling of being stretched around him.

Spartacus merely nodded and tried to regain control of his rampant emotions fearing he may come undone too soon.

Neith wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him in deeper and he began to trust. Slowly at first but then picking up speed, Neith's cries of pleasure soon filling the small space. Clinging to the edge of the precipice she stood upon Neith enjoyed the pleasure before the fall. As she came she raked her nails down Spartacus back and bit deep into his shoulder causing his completion as well.

In the aftermath Neith looked into his eyes and gave a slight reassuring smile. She did not regret what had passed between them but knew it would not be repeated. Spartacus still believed he would never love another woman and she deserved more then that. She had felt love before and would settle for nothing less. But she had ment what she said - that she would always stand beside him.

Standing up she redressed and kissed him upon the cheek before leaving to attempt rest within her own cell.

* * *

The next morning the sun for sorrow did not show it's head. Neith walked beside Spartacus as he and three other gladiators loaded Varro's body into a cart his wife standing near barely holding onto tears. After their friend was in place Neith and Spartacus walked around the cart to pay respects to the woman.

"Aurellia..." Spartacus started, seeming unsure of what to say to make sense of her husband's death.

"Is it true what they say? That he perished by your sword?" she asked voice cracking

Spartacus merely nodded in shame

"He loved you as a brother." She replied as if to throw it in his face and add to misery

As the woman walked away Neith stepped forward to tell the full extent of the incident. But Spartacus took hold of her arm and shook his head.

"She should know of true circumstances of his death."

"What difference would it make? Her husband is still dead, her son without a father. Because of me."

"Because of the whim of a child! Had you fought Crixus as planned perhaps it would be he laying in a cart. We are all bound by choices not just our own but others as well."

Spartacus said nothing and walked away to start the days training.

* * *

That night as she bathed, Neith felt a deep melancholy in her soul. For years she had guarded her heart against pain and sadness brought about by the loss of those around her. And soon after she reopened it she again felt the sting of grief. Yet she had no tears to shed. She had discovered them dried up after Gannicus had gone from the ludus, never to return.

As she rose from the water Mira stepped forward a towel at the ready, clean cloths laid out.

Neith nodded her thanks as she wrapped the towel around herself and began to wring out her hair.

"How did you fare with Spartacus last night?" Mira asked

Looking up Nieth narrowed her eyes at the other woman, trying to divulge her meaning. But the woman's face was open and merely showing questioning interest, not accusation.

"I stayed with him until he fell into exhausted slumber. Then I retired to my own cell for the night."

Mira nodded and a slight look of relief passed over her face. Neith then realised the woman held tender feelings for the champion though he had rebuffed her in the past. Neith felt a slight pity knowing her feelings would never be returned in the same kind.

"I still fear for him. The wound Varro delt has become swollen and discolored."

"Have you spoken your worry to him?" Neith asked concerned

"I made attempt but his response was bristling."

"Perhaps I shall speak to Medicus. Have him strap the man down if need be so he may tend the wound."

* * *

The next day she watched Spartacus closely as he trained with Agron. She could see that Mira had spoken the truth of his wound's infection and it gave him much pain, causing him to pause after nearly every series of attack. This went on for a few moments, her concern growing at each grimace on her friend's face.

But then after his latest pause Spartacus looked up at the German as if he had seen a ghost. He came at him again and again with such verousity he quickly had the man in a killing position.

"Spartacus!" Doctore called ripping the man from whatever vision grasped him.

The champion looked back at his opponent who pointed to the wound on his side that was now oozing dark discolored blood. Stepping away he whirled once and began to fall.

Quickly dispatching her own opponent, Rhaskos, Neith ran to him and cradled his head in her lap calling, "Some one get the Medicus!"

Agron and his brother Durro picked him up and carried Spartacus between them as they made their way to the infirmary.

Once there she assisted Medicus in the cleaning of the wound, bringing him herbs and clean water.

Hearing some one approach she looked up and saw her Dominus enter with Doctore.

"The man is half dead! Did you not notice he needed fucking attention?!" The lanista raged

"I thought him merely distraction from Varro's death." Doctore admitted

"Mira brought the state of the wound to my attention late last night. I made to discuss it with Medicus this afternoon if Spartacus did not seek it out himself." Neith spoke

"Will he be able to fight against Pompeii?" their Dominus asked looking to the Medicus

"He burns with fever. A miracle if he lives to the games." The man answered

"Provide a list of all that is needed. Ashur will see it filled. Do not a moment pass where he is not attended!" Batiatus seethed, "Fetch Mira from the villa if you need assistance. He has a feeling towards the girl. Her touch may aid in his recovery. Our champion can not fall!"

"Dominus." Medicus replied

"Neith see yourself back to training. You are to fight in the games against Pompeii and I would not have another one of my best fucking warrior's within death's grasp!" Batiatus ordered

Neith did as he commanded but not before placing a soft kiss on her friend's head. Nodding to her Dominus and Doctore she left the infirmary to take up her place once more in the yard.

* * *

While she did as commanded and resumed her training, every night she would assist Medicus and Mira in tending Spartacus. The man of medicine brewing healing draft to releave fever and mixing potions to be placed on the wound to draw out the infection.

For days there was no change, the champion was lost in fevered nightmares often crying out and thrashing upon his bed needing to be strapped in place that he would not do harm to himself.

When the games against Pompeii finally arrived, she almost welcomed them as distraction from worry over her sick friend. But after opponent was dispatched to the after life, like so many others, her mind resettled on Spartacus and her misery began anew.

After being returned to the ludus and once again stripped of her armor she made her way to the infirmary finding only Mira.

"How fares he?" Neith asked coming to the bedside

"His fever has broken but he still does not awake."

"Perhaps he does not wish to and it is not death who clings to him but he who clings to death."

Mira shrugged and made to gather linens needed to change the bandages around Spartacus' wound, Neith stepping away to give her better access.

Suddenly a large gasp was heard from the bed causing both women to jump and look towards the sound. Realising Spartacus was awake they both quickly rushed to him, Mira arriving first.

"I'm here. I'm here" She soothed touching his face, "Be still. Your fever has broken. The gods blessed you."

But the man paid neither women attention but gazed upon the fat hairy man lying on a bed near by. Curious looks were shared by the women but they said nothing as Spartacus replied, "Yes. Yes they have."

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Neith smiled taking a step closer and laying a hand on Spartacus' arm finally drawing his notice.

"I will fetch Medicus." Mira said seeming a little frightened at the intensity of Spartacus gazed as it returned to the man.

"Wait." Spartacus urged her, holding onto her arm, "Release the straps. I would speak to this man alone."

"Twards what purpose?" Mira asked suspicious

"Wait in the corridor." he replied, looking to both of them, "Sound warning if any one approaches."

Both women looked at Spartacus with concern but they were moved by his pleading gaze

"Do this for me Mira. I will be in your dept." he begged

Mira did as he bade and released his straps and removed herself to the corridor. Neith remained where she stood and when Spartacus sent questioning look she replied, "It is as I said before. I will stand beside you. And give whatever aid necessary." jerking her chin to the man yet asleep on the bed.

Spartacus nodded and quickly set on the man rifling through his cloths as if looking for something.

Awaking the man asked, "What are you doing? What are you doing?"

Pinning the man down Spartacus growled, "Tell me what happened!"

"Take your hands off me." The other man replied

"My wife, Surra. The slave you were transporting from Neopolus. Tell me what happened to her!"

Neith suddenly realised why the man seemed familiar. He drove the cart that delivered Spartacus his dying wife. She had barely noticed the man covered in blood, her focus being on the champion cradling his beloved, but looking at the man now she could see no scars to indicate the injuries needed to produce the amount of blood the man had been soaked in.

"We were attacked on the road. I tried to get to her." the man still keeping to the obvious lie

"Where is your wound? Where is the wound you earned trying to save my wife?!" Spartacus questioned

The man's eyes widened as he realised he had been caught. He made to tumble off the bed and call "Guard! Guard!"

But Spartacus was faster and grabbed the man in a choke hold, Neith punching him in the face to further his silence.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Spartacus raged

"I only did as commanded." the man choked

"Who spoke the words? Who?!" Spartacus demanded

"Batiautus." the man choked out with his dying breath as blood began to spurt from his mouth.

Spartacus released the dead man and Mira reentered the infirmary

"What have you done?' she asked

"Help me restore him." Spartacus replied breathing heavily, "Secure my straps, and never speak of this. Ether of you."

Mira did as he bade but Neith remained stone in shock. She knew her Dominus was of lofty ambition and low morals but this was beyond any schemes and underhand dealings she had ever seen any capable of.

"Your still here?" Spartacus voice roused her

"I have been in this house for many years under Batiatus and never thought him this cruel."

'He is a Roman. It is in his nature."

"And it is your's to act before you think. Varro spoke of a look that gave concern and I bear witness to it now."

"It is thanks to Varro I am able to see past the veil of lies. He and Sura visited me and showed what I had been blind to for some time."

"Just don't do anything stupid. To each there is a day of reckoning. His will come soon enough of that I'm sure."

Spartacus merely closed his eyes and shifted into a more comfortable position. Neith sighed and left the infirmary, hoping for a good nights sleep

* * *

The next morning's dawn found Spartacus working the pallus with the other gladiators. His wound no longer bothered him though his left eye was slightly bloodshot from a popped blood vessel while straining against his straps in the troughs of his fever.

"Spartacus!" their Dominus voice called from the balcony, "You are well?"

The champion turned to face the man and replied, "Yes Dominus. I am myself again."

From the look in his eye Neith could tell her words from the night before had gone unheeded. _This house will burn and nearly all within shall perish under his wrath_ she shuddered.

* * *

Gratitude if you would read and review


	10. BaS: Revelations and Kill Them All

I own nothing

* * *

For days after the discovery of his Dominus' hand in his wife's murder, Spartacus became irritable and restless, demanding audience with the man many a time. Neith stood thankful it had not come to pass yet. She knew the gladiator would kill their master as soon as he was close enough. Then, in accordance with Roman law, they would all be killed.

During training, Spartacus was a man possessed, swinging his double sword with deadly purpose against both the pallus and opponents. Neith kept a close eye  
upon him to ensure he made no plans to strike against their master. Yet since the death of the man in the infirmary, he had become distant and avoided her  
presence. Many times she made attempt to break words but found she had none to give that held meaning. And she could see justification to the man's thirst for  
vengeance. If she were able to slit throat of the man who murdered her family, she would take it without hesitation.

Late one night as she was preparing for bed she was surprised to see Spartacus at the door of her cell.

"Is there a way you can escape?" He whispered urgently.

Dumfounded, she stared at him a long time unable to form words.

"Neith is there a way you can make escape?" He spoke again this time a little louder.

"I..I...No there is not. No one has ever escaped and lived. Years ago there was a young girl named Diona who was caught and executed in the arena."

"Mores the pity. I would have you from harms way." He sighed.

"What do you speak of Spartacus? Straighten your tongue." Neith commanded, rising and came to stand before him.

"I have been granted audience with Dominus tomorrow and would seek my revenge against him. Mira has revealed all slaves within the house will be killed should I succeed."

"You know consequences of your actions yet would still seek the death of others merely for revenge that will not bring your wife back?!"

"I can see no other way. The feelings of anger and hate within would cause me to burst into flames and consume all around me."

"You and I are alike in hatred of those who took our families - so I cannot ask you to stay your hand. Merely ask that you think before you act so that you are not killed yourself before task is compleat."

Spartacus nodded and grasped her hand in his. She gave it a gentle squeeze and a slight smile. The corners of his mouth upturned into a sad grin before he made his exit.

* * *

The next day was cool of sun and warm of breeze as Neith trained with Agron. She found the German a worthy opponent and a possible friend. Though today knowing that Spartacus made move against their Dominas left her distracted.

"Perhaps I should seek worthier opponent," Agron said after he was able to land a second killing blow.

"You will find none among this batch of shits." Neith laughed as she regained her focus and brought her sword to his throat.

"There is Spartacus. Or even Crixus. You would be easily bested by them today," He replied as they began a new series of manoeuvres.

"She is still gladiatrix champion. Mind what you say." Durro spoke nearby in German.

"I but move her to pull head from ass," Agron replied, pausing a moment before resuming attack.

"Or to settle between her thighs." Durro laughed.

"No man may enter my thighs without permission. Unless death is what they truly seek." Neith spoke up in German as well.

The brothers looked at her mouths hanging open in shock.

"When I was younger my father urged my siblings and I in the learning of many languages. I was taught Arabic, Egyptian, Ethiopic, Greek, Hebrew, and Latin. My father was not pleased when I began to learn German; he said it was a vulgar sounding tongue, as if nearly every word was a curse."

"For most Germans it is." Agron laughed.

Neith laughed along with him but her laughter was cut short upon spying Spartacus entering the yard. She gave a quick nod to the brothers before making her way to the champion.

"What has happened?" She asked seeing his distress. "You did not kill Batiatus?"

"No. Aurellia is now within these walls. A slave until she can pay off Varro's debts."

"I thought you made request your winnings to be paid to her. And Dominus would match them. Surly that would be more then enough to pay off his debts and see her and the boy with a comfortable life."

"She would accept no coin not earned in honest labor."

"You mean she would not accept any coin from you." Neith surmised

Spartacus flinched in guilt but nodded

"She should know the full truth Spartacus. It will not ease the ache but it might ebb away at her hatred of you."

"I do not deserve it."

"There are many things given to us in this life that we are undeserving of. What we do with such things is the true test of ones character."

"You are a wise woman." Spartacus conceded.

"And you are a good man. Despite what you currently belive." Neith replied.

* * *

Watching Spartacus spar with Legotus Glabber's men, Nieth could not help but smile at how easily the man dispatched them. All knew how the men hated each other. Glabber's hate was initially fuelled by humiliation caused by Spartacus and other Thracians' desertion. Now cause stood as the man's popularity with the masses. While Spartacus' hatred was rooted in his wife's abduction and sale into slavery.

Many in the Ludus had heard that their Dominas sought Glabber's patronage and that is why Spartacus fought the man's soldiers. But when the match was complete, and all the soldiers defeated, Batiatus commanded Spartacus kneel before the Legotus. Neith held her breath. She did not wish to see her friend's humiliation of the act but still did not wish to see the man punished for disobedience.

A look of smug satisfaction took place on the Roman's face as the great Thracian warrior kneeled before him.

Neith seethed in anger until she was suddenly roughly pushed to the ground. Looking at the retreating back of Crixus, she gasped as he began to beat and punch Ashur upon the floor. Spartacus and Doctore pulled the Gaul off of him, the other man's face covered in blood.

"I but yet touch my gift and Crixus goes mad. I felt her maidenhood long absent when we lay together. Now I know whose cock was in her first."

Throughout the whole discussion Crixus raged against Spartacus and Doctore, shouting threats and obscenities.

Neith could not contain her shock looking to Naevia who stood in tears gazing at her lover. Most within the house knew Crixus lied with the Domina in her quest for child but none suspected he also held favor with her body slave. And now his actions had condemned them both.

Batiatus quickly dismissed the gladiator's back to the ludus and ordered Crixus to be chained, awaiting punishment. As Neith did as commanded she stole a final glance at the slave girl being pulled by their Domina by her hair to another part of the villa. Saying a quick prayer to the gods to protect her, Neith made her way from the chaos above.

* * *

That night all the warriors were assembled to witness Crixus' punishment. He was tied to two posts erected in the training yard and would be whipped for his relations with Nevia without their Dominas' permission.

As Batiatus spoke of tightening of his fist around them she felt the hardness that had begun growth years go against the man grow once more. He was worse then a snake. His maneuvering and back stabbing left a trail of blood from one end of the republic to the other. And he had stained countless innocents along the way.

After the requirements of the punishment were reached the gladiators were dismissed back to their cells. As Neith took her place in line, she almost did not recognise Nevia rushing past her to speak final words with her lover. Her long, beautiful, dak hair had been crudely cut at different angles and lengths. There were many patches of bloody scalp showing as well.

Feeling a coldness in her heart at the cruelty, she looked to where her Dominus and Domina stood upon the balcony above the training yard. She lived under the roof of monsters. Looking at them she realised her Domina was no longer the kind gentle woman she had once gone to market with and read to. That woman was long gone. And Neith had been too foolish to see it. Until now.

* * *

Days training had been hard. The added guards from Glabber's legions found it amusing to abuse many of the newer gladiators and often disrupted drills to fuel their own importance by sparring with one they wished to demean. They weren't stupid enough to go after her or Spartacus but the men still managed to make days hard on them all.

Stripping off her tunic, Neith sank into a warm relaxing bath sighing with pleasure as Mira began to wash her hair. But the feeling did not last long, as the other woman began to roughly dig her nails into her scalp. Wincing in pain she endured the abuse in silence thinking Mira had been told that flees were once again within the ludus and to insure the gladiatrix would not fall prey to them.

But as Mira began to attempt to scrub her skin raw Neith quickly grabbed the spunge away and caught the woman's arm.

"What have I done that lends cause to this abuse?" She questioned, glaring harshly.

"You are to share Spartacus bed." Mira hissed.

"He has made request for me?" She asked puzzled. Neith thought she had made it clear she would not lie with a man who did not give his heart to her fully.

"Dominus would 'breed' you."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. But once they did she felt outrage like she had never felt before. She was no brood mare to be matched to promising stallion.

"It will not happen. You must have misheard." Neith seethed

"I did not. Dominus claimed that while you are still within your prime it would do well for you to bear child that may be raised to become his own son's champion. Either gladiator or gladiatrix."

"I must see Spartacus. Now." Neith demanded rising from the bath.

"Why? So seed may take root as soon as possible?" Mira questioned, her jealousy evident.

"No. Mira I know of your affections for the man and would not betray one I consider friend."

The other woman's eyes widened as a look of shame crossed her face. Nodding she helped Neith redress into a clean tunic.

Making her way quickly to the champion's cell, Neith threw open the door and quickly slammed it shut. Spartacus quickly sat up in his bed and looked to her in confusion at her state of agitation.

"He would breed us!" Neith yelled "He would have us beget a child to be raised in shit and piss with no desires but that of blood!" Pasing back and forth she did not notice the man's confused expression.

"Dominus?" He questioned, "He would have us lie together that we may create a child destined for the games?"

"Yes! Have you not been fucking listening?!" Neith asked still not stopping.

"Is the thought of children so unpleasant to you?" He asked as if the idea was a good one.

"Of corse not. What woman does not wish for children? A loving husband..." Seeing the smile on his face she realised he had been joking.

"Such things are possible. In freedom."

"Freedom. It is an idea. A dream to those such as us."

"You did not always hold such beliefs to heart." He reminded her.

"When I was yet nieve and foolish."

"You no longer wish to see your brother in this life?" Spartacus questioned.

"I wish it everyday. But such things are near impossible. It has been five years with no word. I know within my heart he is yet alive but he is no doupt far from Capua."

"What if I made promise to reunite you with him. In exchange for your help in bringing this house, and Rome to its knees?"

* * *

When Spartacus first told her of his plans Neith's first thought was the man had fallen into madness. But once he further explained she could see the genius of it. Though they would need the support of all within the ludus. She knew this would not be an easy task given most within their ranks were Guals and saw Crixus as their true champion and would not follow if he did not.

And there was also Doctore. Neith felt exceeding guilt as she conspired with Spartacus and the others behind the trainer's back. He had been her brother once and she did not wish to see him fall with the Romans should their uprising succeed.

For days she, Spartacus, Agron and Durro whispered their cause to the others wishing to gain their support. A few promised aid when the time came but many did not. Those who did not join spoke not of their schemes knowing all would be punished or killed should word reach their Dominus.

* * *

As Neith worked the pallus with Agron and Durro they all voiced worry of not seeing their plan to fruition.

"With out Crixus we do not have the support of the Guals." Durro stated.

"Why do we need the aid of fucking Guals?" Agron asked, seething.

"They hold greatest number among us. Perhaps if I were to but speak to him. We have known each other many years." Neith offered.

"He is chained in confinement. Separated for his dishonorment." Durro reminded her.

"No longer." Spartacus voice called their attention. Agron and Durro taking arms against him while Neith remained at the pallus. "He is to be returned to training. Dominus has planned a celebration of Glabber's patronage. I am to fight Crixus to the death."

"How is that to further our cause or to persuade Crixus to take up arms with us?" Neith questioned

"He is to resume training. Also I have spoken to Mira last night. She will lend aid to see villa gate opened."

"Our plan takes form." Agron smiled

"But what of Crixus?" Durro asked "You must find way to broach subject with fucking Gaul."

"Opportunity presents itself. As promised." Spartacus replied looking towards the edge of the yard.

As the former champion retook the sands many cheered his return and beat their swords in recognition.

"Well fuck my ass. Now all that is needed is for you to convince a man who hates you to join your cause." Agron chuckled.

"You must find common ground with him. There is no chance of success without him." Neith urged.

* * *

Later as the sun climbed to it's zenith, Neith watched as Crixus spared with one of the newer gladiators and she had to admit his days in confinement had not lessened his skill or thirst for victory. When Doctore called them to rest and take nourishment she looked to Spartacus and gave slight nod of encouragement.

This would be his one chance to gain favor before the match tomorrow.

As Spartacus sat beside him, Crixus agitation was clearly visible. As they continued to speak it seemed almost as if they had reached common ground and agreement, and Neith felt hope stir within her chest but as the men stood to clasp arms, a look of regret passed between them. Neith felt her stomach drop in realization.

They would not have his support. And so they did not have the Gauls. Their plan would fail before it began.

Stalking over to Crixus she grasped his arm and pulled him to a quiet corner of the yard.

"What cause gives urgent action?" He asked searching her face. They had quarrelled and been at odds many times through out the years but never had she felt so agitated and angry.

"You refuse to lend aid in our cause?" She questioned, already knowing the answer.

"You are in league with Spartacus and his pack of dogs?"

"I am. If you would but open your eyes to the treachery all around you would too."

"I would gain my freedom in coin. Not rebellion."

"I had the same ideals. Yet here I stand."

"It might not be so, when Doctore is in command of the ludus."

"You speak of preposterous things." Neith scoffed

"I speak the truth. After I defeat Spartacus, Dominus is to hand over the ludus to Doctore to command while he pursues his political interests. Doctore is to be granted freedom and has promised assistance in finding Nevia.

Neith shook her head in disbelief. Such things were not to come to pass if she, Spartacus and the others were successful. And they had come to far to be halted now.

"There is a storm coming Crixus. And each must decide if they are to be the lightning or washed away in the flood."

"I have made my decision. I will stand as a mighty tree against the current."

"But Spartacus has-"

"I have warned you from his presence. He shall see you to ruin both in and outside the arena. If Gannicus were here-"

At hearing her brother's name upon his lips for the first time in years she felt something inside snap and rage fulled her thoughts and words, "You are not Gannicus! Nore are you Oenomaus. You merely inherited mantle of brotherhood from true bond. When have you showed affection towards me? You have been nothing but brute and overbearing. A self absorbed champion. You are not my father nor my master and have no right to order me from anyone's company."

The undefeated Gaul's eyes softened looking at the woman before him, as if truly seeing the warrior for the first time. "It is true I would not of watched over you as closely had Gannicus not asked it of me. But I have always tried to do my best by you."

"But I am my own person. Able to stand or fall on my own feet. And their is a vast world beyond these walls that I shall like to see."

"You speak the truth." he sighed. Gently touching her cheek though he whispered, "I may have not shown affection over the years but I have always held you as younger sister. Though an exasperating one most times." he smiled slightly.

"Then we are at odds once more." she replied giving him a slight smile of her own.

"It would appear so." He conceded.

* * *

At the next sunset, the celebration took place. All the warriors within the ludus were lined up with their backs to the cliffs edge as Spartacus battled Crixus to the death. There were many guests upon the balcony calling to their favored combatant to end the life of the other. Standing beside Agron, Neith watched as the two men struck, blocked and parried around the yard. Spartacus had told her mere minutes before that Ashur had poisoned Crixus' food and drink upon Batiatus order that he would be more easily struck down. And the effects of the potion were becoming clear to the trained eye as more time passed.

As the men fought she could tell Spartacus continuously tried to break words with Crixus to turn him to their cause, but still the man was as bull-headed as ever. Then Spartacus made attempt one last time as they were locked in stalemate. Whatever words he broke, Neith could see in Crixus' eyes they had desired effect.

Pushing Spartacus, Crixus grasped his shield tightly and lightly padded it with his hand giving a signal. Neith almost couldn't stop a smile forming on her face as she recognised the manover they used when they took on _The Shadow of Death._

As Spartacus launched through the air Neith felt her spirit soar for the first time in years. The Thracian stabbed a man through the head and made to kill their Dominus but was stopped by Doctore's whip curling around his arm. Crixus quickly stepped forward and cut the cord, knocking the dark man to the ground.

"Kill them all!" Cixus shouted to the roar of the gladiators.

Neith cried out and surged against the guards with the others. The first guard she came to, she wrapped her chained hands around his neck and squeezed the life from his body, afterword taking his sword as her own. For the first time in years she allowed Schezemu free reign and the dark thing laughed and cackled at the blood and screams filling the house. She slashed and stabbed causing the quick death of all who stood before her seeking retribution for years of enslavement and hardship.

As the chaos in the yard died down, the primal side retreated once more and she stood in the center of the yard, breathing heavily and looked about. Seeing Agron cradling his dying brother in his arms, she rushed to her friends.

"I save you this time brother." She heard Durro whisper with his last breath

As he felt his brother's spirit leave his body Agron let out a strangled cry of anguish.

Placing a comforting hand on the German's shoulder, Neith said, "He was a great warrior. But Spartacus needs us within the villa."

Agron gave one last look at his brother before nodding and taking her hand as she aided him to standing. Together they went in search of their leader.

* * *

The blood and carnage within the yard was nothing compared to that which awaited in the villa. Screams pierced the air as fine fabrics were stained red and priceless jewelry was flung like mud about the rooms.

Neith fought along side all her brothers in dispatching all those within who thought themselves their betters. That they could own another human being and buy, sell and trade a life as if it were a meaningless thing.

One by one they made their way to the center of the villa where only their Dominus remained yet of breath. Standing sword out stretched and swinging at any who came to close.

"I will have your fucking hearts!" He roared covered in blood. "I am your Dominus."

"Quintus." The Domina's voice was heard. All looked to the once great and beautiful woman, the bottom of her dress covered in her own blood.

"Lureita!" He gasped making to catch her as she fell.

But Spartacus stepped forward blocking his path.

"What would you do?" the Thracian asked, "To hold your wife again. To feel the warmth of her skin. The taste of her lips. How many men would you kill? A 100? A 1,000? There stands but one between you and her."

Enraged the Roman swung his sword but was quickly stuck on his back and forced to his knees.

"Go to her." Spartacus said. "Tell her the gods themselves could not keep you apart. As you had me lie to my wife!"

Spartacus punched him in the face sending the man once more into the bloody water of the pool.

"Oenomaus!" Batiauts called looking to his longtime slave, and on occasion, friend.

But the dark warrior did nothing. Neith felt her heart go out to the man knowing the difficulty the task held. He had dedicated his life to the house but now found it without honor. His life, and the lives of his wife and all who had served and fought for its namesake, were wasted

"You are nothing before me!" Batiautus growled looking around at them all. "I gave you the means to accept your fate."

"And now you are destroyed by it" Spartacus replied as he slit the man's throat.

The once great lanista let out a gasping gurgle as he fell to his knees and crawled to his wife, dying mere breaths away from her arms.

As the last breath was expelled all the remaining slaves looked about to each other as if realising the full extent of what they had done for the first time. And many wondered what they would no now that they held no home. And would be hunted by the republic.

"I have done this thing because it is just!" Spartacus voice spoke filling the entire villa, "Blood demands blood. We have lived and lost at the whims of our masters too long. I would not have it so. I would not see the passing of a brother, or sister for sport. I would not see another heart ripped from chest. Or breath forfeit for no cause. I know not all of you wished this. Yet it is done. It is done. Your lives are your own. Forge your own path. Or join with us. And together we shall see Rome tremble!"

Neith cheered with many of the others from her place between Crixus and Agron. She had promised to stand beside Spartacus til her last breath and she would honor her words.

* * *

Many took nothing as they left the ludus not wishing to be burdened by trinkets or other non-nessesities. Many of them carried nothing with them save the cloths on their backs and the swords they had stolen from the guards. Neith merely returned to her cell to gather Mai in her arms and left without a second glance. As she stepped through the gates one last time she took a deep breath and looked into the growing darkness around her. Pausing a moment beside Spartacus, she smiled as they watched their fellows stride down the road to the lands bellow. Holding Mai to her chest she kissed the cat's head and placed a hand on the man's shoulders, drawing his interest.

"I never imagined the air of freedom to smell so sweet," she told him.

Smiling in return, he merely nodded and placed a hand upon her back guiding her to pace with the others. And to whatever the gods and destiny would have for them.

* * *

Gratitude if you would read and review


	11. V: Libertus and Chosen Path

I own nothing.

* * *

Waking with a start, Neith momentarily forgot where she was. Sitting up quickly, she groaned at a wound on her side. Then she remembered. The mines. After remaining a few weeks in Capua, the band of rebel slaves had left the city behind and headed south. They had liberated a few villas along their way and a few slaves had joined their ranks - a young man named Nasir and a woman called Chadara standing out among them.

But Crixus insisted on finding Nevia when he learned she had been sent to the mines. So Neith had joined with him, Spartacus, Mira, Nasir and a few others to aid in his quest. Their journey had been successful yet only she, Spartacus, Nasir, Mira and Nevia returned. Others led by Agron, who had refused to aid in the suicidal quest found them in the shadow of Mount Vessuvius.

After a days travel they had found shettler in an old temple occupied by a hermit named Lucius who welcomed the enemies of Rome. The man shared what food and wine he had to spare and Spartacus and the rebels expressed much gratitude for it.

While she had been injured escaping the guards who pursued them after leaving the mines, her injuries were slight compared to Nasir's. The Syrian suffering a large gash to the side and a stabbing wound close to the heart. Once sun had set, Neith assisted Nevia and Camilla in tending the man.

When Neith first laid eyes on their lost friend she had not recognised her. The once shy yet warm, kind eyes now stood empty and hollow. Weeks of abuse and little food had left her thin and waif like. Though her hair had started to grow back, it still barely touched Nevia's chin causing her cheekbones to appear more pronounced and gave a pitiful look to her appearance.

As Nasir was attended Agron came to check on the man. Neith had noticed the German held affection for the smaller man and it gladdened her heart that her friend might find happiness after the loss of his brother.

"Neith. You are well?" Agron asked.

"Yes, thank you. My wound is not half sever as Nasir's. Though with Camilla and Nevia's guiding hand he will soon make recovery." She smiled to the other women

Camilla merely nodded never one for many words, she had been born a slave and had ran the Batiatus household for many years. But even she could not deny the need for the fall of her master.

Nevia gave a small forced smile in return but it never reached her eyes.

"I shall see myself to Spartacus and be of use once more." Neith told them, leaving the room.

As she walked the corridor she met Mira holding a candle in both hands.

"Spartacus requests your presence. Along with Agron's."

"I make my way to the man presently. Agron is within speaking with Nevia."

Mira nodded her thanks and both continued on their paths.

Neith found Spartacus sitting on a fallen ceiling beam twirling his sword into a large timber lost in thought. The man seemed taller in stature since their escape. As if the loss of shackle's weight allowed him to stand to full height. Yet now he carried weight of leadership upon his shoulders.

"You wished to see me?" She asked, wincing a bit as she sat next to him.

"Your wound still lends discomfort?" He questioned concerned.

"Only now and again. I am still much of this world." She told him trying not to let on the full extent of pain she was in.

Spartacus chuckled a bit before looking up as Mira and Agron approached.

"Nasir?" The rebel leader asked

"He yet fights." Agron answered

"As do we all." Mira added

"The Roman's would have it believed otherwise. Lucius tells of spreading word we are all but defeated."

"They belive us a band of common beasts, unorganized and easily frightened." Neith seethed

"Let them come and find assumption false." Agron replied

"I would not wait for such a day. And see our brothers fall in the arena." Spartacus told them

"You would lay attack on the arena?" Agron questioned guessing at his intent

"It is madness." Neith insisted, "Such a thing is impossible."

"Our numbers are low. More so of men with sword." Mira reminded him

"A thing known by Glabber and his soldiers. He would never think us to make attempt." Spartacus replied as if that was the genius of his plan

"For good fucking reason." Agron chuckled

"Who is more familiar with the arena then the men who fought upon it's sands?" Spartacus shot back

"What are your thoughts?" Agron sighed realising he would not be dissuaded from plan

'These executions serve as message. That Rome burns any threat against it's rule. I would send message of our own. One that will ignite the hearts of all yet enslaved." Spartacus spoke rising.

The night passed quickly and soon dawn waited breaking. Neith gathered a few previsions and fresh bandages to make the journey to Capua. As she made her way to Spartacus and the others, she overheard Agron speaking to Nasir who wished to join them.

"This time you stay and I go." Agron said before laying a gentle kiss on the man's lips.

"I will make sure the fool does not get himself killed." Neith assured him placing a hand on Agron's shoulder.

"I fear you will not be joining us." Spartacus told her.

"You jest surely." She scoffed turning to him.

"You are yet fully healed." He spoke gently putting pressure on her wound causing the shadow of pain to pass over her face, despite her effoerts.

"I will not be burden if that is your worry." She insisted, a desperate feeling clawing in her chest, bitter tears forming in her eyes.

Moving his hands to her shoulders he tried to sooth speaking softly, "I would be of sounder mind knowing you are here. Safe. And should our journey not be fruitful and we do not return, I would have you take up leadership with Lucius and see all those among us to true freedom beyond the republic."

"And cause as much destruction and mayhem as possible along the way." She added with a slight smile trying to calm herself and the anger she felt due to her hurt pride.

Spartacus managed a small chuckle before calling to the others, "We must move."

* * *

It is a heavy thing, waiting for news and sign to know if those you hold to heart yet live or have died. Nieth had felt it before many times when still a gladiarix awaiting her brothers victories or deaths. But this time it felt hevier. To know that those she cared for fought not just on the sands but Rome it's self. And if they fell the rebellion would all but fall apart and those remaining would have to flee or perish the same.

Throughout the day she divided her time between tending Nasir and assisting others to make the temple more livable. Rotting wood was piled to be used as firewood. Floors were swept of small debree and water was stocked from a nearby spring.

It was tiring work but it kept mind and body occupied. As day turned to night though she found idle time brought crushing worries again to surface. Wondering about the temple she found Nevia staring into the flames of a small fire.

"Much has changed in the time we have been apart." Nevia spoke not taking her eyes from the flames.

"But there are many things that have not. Like Crixus love for you." She insisted.

"He loves a shadow. A memory replaced by the wretched thing I now stand."

"We have all faced abuse and hardship Nevia. Though not a much as you. But you have many to lean on until you are able to once again stand alone. And Crixus will not see blame as your own but the fault of those who sought amusement at your expense."

"That is if Spartacus returns." Nevia whispered.

"Crixus himself could not kill the man. Do you truly belive those Roman shits can?" Neith questioned chuckling.

Nevia's eyes wrinkled with slight amusement. Neith placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze before retiring to bed and fitful slumber.

* * *

As the next day approached Neith felt worry grow with each passing hour. Spartacus and the others had still not returned and it frayed at her nerves. She paced about the top of the temple wall for hours searching for sight of them only to jump down and walk outside the walls to the spring, complaining of need of air to Nevia and Lucius. She was making return when she heard a shout of celebration and she quickened pace back to the temple.

Finally at just before mid-day they returned. Ragged and tired but alive.

"The arena is burned to the ground!" She heard Agron shout to the cheer of the crowd. "And many Romans among the ashes!"

Seeing Crixus, Neith quickly embraced him.

"I never thought I would be so happy to see you." She told him.

"Neith. Oenomaus was among Rhascos and I when we were delivered to the arena. The Romans had recruited..."

But Neith did not stop to hear the rest. Oenomaus was here, somewhere and she would find him and see their bond renued.

Passing Nevia, she couldn't help but smile as the woman noticed her long absent lover. Their reunion mere steps away.

Coming into the crowded room she looked to the body on the table and her heart sank. Oenomaus lay upon a makeshift bed covered in his own blood. Her mind once again flashed to his battle with Theococles. Looking around for Spartacus and explanation her eyes landed on another, and her breath caught in her throat. _Gannicus_. She would know that messy tangle of hair anywhere. And his unshaven face with pericing yet gentle eyes, still the same. He had not noticed her yet, his eyes locked onto their brothers injured form.

"Gannicus" She called.

The man did not look up. Puzzled she realized that though her lips had formed the word her voice had not given them life.

"Gannicus!" She tried louder once more.

This time he looked to her and as their eyes crashed she felt their pull once more. She lost herself in the blue grey color and had not realised either had moved until she was in crushing embrace.

Breathing deeply, she held him tighter drawing in his sent once more. The smell of wind, dust and sweat, yet somehow fresh and pleasant. The comforting strength of his arms once again after so many years brought forth another thing she had been denied for a long time. _Tears_. As they flowed like a mighty river she had no care to stop them as they soaked her brothers cloak. She cried for Varro, Barca, Mellita once more, as well as Oenomaus. Also herself and the wasted years she had been forced to endure.

Pulling back she whispered in choking voice "I thought I would never see you again."

"Nore I you. When word reached me of the rebellion..." As if realising once again where they were his face hardened. "Neith what leave of senses caused you to join these band of animals?"

"They are no animals. Merely those that were enslaved and sought freedom. Like me."

"I thought you would earn or pay for freedom."

"I tried but it was denied me by Batiatus. He claimed I was worth over three times what he paid for me and would accept nothing less."

"And that is why you turned on him?" Gannicus asked, disbelieving.

"There are more reasons then can be told right now. Many of us have reasons that overlap and entwine." She told him looking to Nevia and Crixus.

"We have much to discuss." He told her sternly as if father making to chastise child.

'That we do." She challenged back.

* * *

"I merely seek words with an old friend. Nothing more."

Neith stopped a moment on her way to attend Oenomaus upon hearing Gannicus voice. Coming around the corner she saw Chadara standing above her brother who only had eyes for the dark injured form upon the table.

"Seek to spread your thighs elsewhere." She commanded drawing the woman's notice.

"I was merely..."

"All know of your relations with Rhascos, Chadara. You provided your body and he provided sword." Neith said.

The blond woman's eyes shimmered with shame but she held her head high, then catching the eye of Donar she gave a haughty smirk to the Egyptian and followed him. No doubt securing her position once again.

"You always had a way with making friends." Gannicus spoke over his shoulder.

"She relies on men for protection and does not seek to take destiny in hand despite urging from both Mira and I." She replied, coming to sit beside him.

"Not all women or even men are like you or I. They do what they must, no matter how low to survive."

Neither spoke for awhile merely enjoying the comfort of each other's presence after being apart to long. But Nieth had pressing questions.

"Why did you agree to fight on the sands for the executions?"

"When I heard of the rebellion I made my way to Capua as fast as I could hoping to find or hear word of you. When I heard Oenomaus and Crixus were to be exicuted, I hoped to give them clean, honorable deaths."

"Where were you all this time?"

"Traveling. Seeing the world."

"Did you make it to Alexandria? To the library?" She asked hopeful

"I made it to the steps of the building. Before I was enticed by a very beautiful Greek woman." he smiled sheepishly

Neith couldn't help but laugh. He would probably never change, not that she could fault him for it.

"I missed you. So much." she whispered winding her arms around him.

"And I missed you sister." he told her placing a kiss on her hair, "But I carried you with me everywhere."

Drawing back Neith looked into his eyes confused until he removed something from around his neck and pressed it into her hand. It was the cat charm she had given him when he had left the ludus.

Smiling she hugged him tightly a moment before returning the necklace to him.

"For a long time I believed the thing cursed." He told her as he hung it back in place, "I have seen you where ever I have roamed these many years apart."

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I've seen you in Aquileia while waiting out a blizzard, while traveling by caravan through Numidia you were dancing across the desert. Sitting upon the leve wall watching the sun set in Crete. Neith, I swear just the other day you were down in Greece picking pomegranates. I also thought you were in Sicillia barefoot on the beaches. No matter where you choose to be, in my heart I would always see you everywhere."

She merely smiled at the thought. Often she had wondered about him over the years. Where he was, what he was doing, was he safe and happy? It seemed the gods had favored them both with visions providing favorable answer.

"I have just realised you have lost your silver shadow. Where is Mai?" Gannicus questioned after a moment.

"I saw her to a better home. One far from blood and war."

Gannicus raised a brow at her. Both knowing she would not easily part with the creäture.

"For a few weeks after the uprising we remained in Capua, finding shelter in the sewers. Spartacus received word that the man who condemned him and his departed wife to slavery was returning to the city. Wishing revenge he made to kill the man in the market square. There were those among us who made to stop him. We were all discovered and had to flee in all directions. My path led to the walls of a villa that Mai and I climbed to escape advancing guards. We landed in a beautiful garden where a lone child sat by a pool and fountain reading. Mai escaped my arms and made her way to the girl. I could see one of her legs was shorter and thinner then the other. The girl probably had no playmates and little time outside the house. I could tell that Mai knew this girl needed her more then I did, so with a final wave goodbye from my hiding spot I left absent notice."

"So the little beast has found a new mistress and fine pillows to lounge upon." Gannicus laughed.

"I bear no ill will to her or the child. My place here is dangerous. It is a comfort knowing you are here as well." Neith told him.

"I remain only to speak to Oenomaus. Then you and I will leave this place and put all the blood shed and heart ache behind us."

Neith stiffened at his words. Did he truly belive he could order her from something she believed in? From those she fought beside and had bled for?

Angrily she stood up and walked away without a word or parting glance.

* * *

The next evening she found herself sitting upon the wall around the temple with Gannicus. While still angry she wished to spend as much time with him before he left as she could. She had no idea if or when she would ever lay eyes upon him again.

While they looked out to the horizon Spartacus made his way into the yard and began to speak of his plans for the next few days and weeks. He would have them create escape tunnels under the temple should they be attacked. And weapons would be crafted from wood and stone. Neith listened attentively though she knew her brother had turned back to the sight beyond the cause.

Upon hearing a commotion, all eyes turned from the rebel leader to Crixus and Agron exchanging blows.

Being pulled apart Spartacus seethed, "I thought we had moved past this."

"Wounds still linger." Crixus replied looking to Nevia.

From her perch above Neith realised Agron must have tried to break apologetic words to Crixus for his decite at claiming Nevia dead to protect lives that would be lost in rescue mission. Crixus must not of been in a forgiving mood.

"I move for Neapolis, and thoughts of swelling rank with better men." Agron spat, blood dripping from his mouth.

Beside her she heard Gannicus laughter, "You need not fear the Romans." he said, "Your own men make to kill each other."

"You know what must be done." Spartacus spoke to those looking on, "See it done."

Neith remained where she was. Unsure at where the current mood might lead.

"Gannicus. I would have words." Spartacus spoke

Noticing his toan Neith jumped down from the wall along with her brother.

"I would have words alone." Spartacus said looking at her.

Glancing between the men Neith remained where she was. If words came to blows she did not know who she would stand beside but she would not turn blind eye to the tension between them.

'What ever words you break may be said in front of my sister. She has already bled for you, if the wound upon her side is of any indication. Surely that has granted her some honor. Though it appears that Crixus is mostly at fault for not doing as I asked of him upon my departure." Gannicus replied

"I am capable as any man!" she spat at him.

"A thing known to all." Spartacus said, "But words I wish to break we have already shared Neith. Perhaps you would see to lessons with Lucius learning archery."

Looking to the man Neith could tell he held no animosity towards her brother and she silently nodded and made her way to the gathering group around the hermit waiting instruction.

* * *

Hour later she returned to the temple and found Gannicus leaving the room that held Oenomaus, his face marred by grief and guilt.

"What is it? What has happened? Is it Oenomaus?" She questioned quickly fearing the worst.

"He is awake. And has learned of Melitta and I."

"How?" she gasped

"I do not know. But he will never forgive me. Nor do I deserve it."

"It is a matter out of your hands. You were commanded."

"That is not the time I speak of. It is of the night Melitta died."

"The night...she died. You shared simple parting drink."

Gannicus made no answer but the look on his face told all.

"How could you?!" She questioned horrified.

"I have now earned you disgust as well. She died in my arms before we could lie together but our intent was clear."

"Gannicus, you are and always will be my brother. But this opens old wounds that will need time to reheal."

The Celt nodded sadly and directing her to the room said, "I'm sure he would like to see you."

Neith touched the man's shoulder momentarily before walking into the small cramped room.

"Oenomaus?" She questioned looking to the man his eyes closed but his face streaked with tears.

"Neith." He replied, opening his eyes and smiling at the sight of her.

Kneeling beside the bed, she gently took his hand and pressed it to her face, "I thought I'd never see you again." she said as tears ran down her face.

"Nor I you." He replied smiling

"Now we are all back together." she smiled slightly, wishing to guade the extent of the break in her brother's bond.

"You speak of Gannicus. He no longer stands as brother to me. He..."

"Lied with Melitta." she finished

"You knew of this?" he questioned harshly.

"I knew of a time it was commanded by Batiatus for the entertainment of Varris. It is how the primus was secured. Oh Oenomuas, there were thousands of times I wished to tell you but I was commanded to silence, and then when Melitta died I did not wish to taint her memory. I thought as you that she died merely wishing Gannicus farewell with wine." she sobbed

"I cannot blame you for other's actions." He spoke after a long time, "But my heart is saddened at this."

"As is mine. I still hold you as brother."

"And you sister. Though Gannicus betrayal shall never be expunged."

Feeling her heart sink, Neith nodded and placing parting kiss on his hand left the man to rest and recovery.

* * *

"I'm not going with you." She spoke to Gannicus, leaning against a pillar, as he gathered his things for departure.

"Do not fight me on this Neith. This so called army, this cause, is doomed. I would not see you fall in its foolishness."

"If I fall then it will be for something I belive in!" She insisted.

"What is it that you belive your fighting for? Because it is false. You fight for one man's vengeance."

"You are right. I fight for Spartacus vengeance. But also Crixus, Nevia, Agron, Melitta and my own. We stand together for freedom of ourselves and others as well. It has kept us alive so far, it will continue to do so."

"Please Neith." He whispered stepping forward and placed a hand under her chin, a gesture still second nature to them both. "Come with me."

Neith smiled sadly. Was it so long ago that they had been in this same position?

"I cannot. I have given my word to Spartacus and I would keep it."

Nodding with understanding, he shouldered his provisions. Hand in hand they made their way to the exit of the temple.

They were greeted with chaos and accusatory glares along the way. Spartacus stopped them and asked Gannicus what he carried with him.

"Water." The Celt spat. "And meat caught by my own fucking hand."

"What is the meaning of this?" Neith asked stepping forward, but Spartacus' eyes never left Gannicus.

"Our map takes flight in your wake." Mira spoke.

"A thing I have seen your gaze upon." Spartacus added.

Neith looked from Gannicus to the others in disbelief. Did they truly think her brother capable of such a thing? Her trust of him should speak for its self for the rebel leader.

"I am guilty of many things. Betraying ill-fated cause does not stand among them. One my sister foolishly believes in despite my efforts. Remove yourself from fucking path."

Spartacus and Agron squared their shoulders and refused to move.

"Enough of this. If Gannicus claims to not have the map then he speaks true. Any who challenge his word challenges me." Neith demanded

Seeing Gannicus turn she followed his gaze and saw Crixus shake his head in warning against fighting the men.

"I do not need you fighting my battles sister." He whispered. Turning back to Spatacus and the others the laughed and said, "I knew you would lead these men to their deaths eventually. Is this the day you would do it?'

"They are but loyal, a quality you seem unfamiliar with.'

Neith felt her anger rising. How dare Spartacus throw something he did not fully understand circumstance of in her brother's face.

Without warning Gannicus charged the rebel leader and tackled him to the ground outside. Rain began to pour as the men set to do battle.

They slashed and hacked at each other drawing blood in turn. Horrified Neith called over the yells of the others and thunder for the men to stop.

Spying Crixus and Mira she made her way to them, "This must stop!" She insisted fearful for both men, yet absent weapon she was unable to stop them.

"We both know I cannot stop either man once they have set mind to purpose." Crixus replied.

And so the battle raged on as the storm became more intensified. Neith could not look away, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of possibly loosing either man.

"Spartacus!" Mira's voice was heard above the noise.

Neith looked to the woman as an arrow was released from her bow. But it was not pointed at the men. It was at Chadara, who was making her way from the temple, the arrow pericing the base of her throat.

"She was trying to slip away when all of us stood fixed." Mira explained

"A fine shot." Lucius applauded

"I ment only to wound." Mira spoke looking at they dead woman lying on the rain-soaked ground. Reaching into her dress Mira exclaimed "She took the map."

"Why would she do such a thing?" Spartacus questioned

"She felt she had no place among us. She sought to secure once elsewhere."

Neith quickly made her way to Gannicus and quickly threw her arms around him silently thanking the gods he was yet alive. He returned the embrace despite the swords yet in his hands.

"Apologies.' Spartacus voice sounded as they broke apart, the man coming to stand before them. 'Your words prove true."

"It has not always been so." Gannicus conceded. "I will take to path now, unless you would seek further quarrel."

"Go. Enough blood has been spilled"

Neith keenly felt the loss of Gannicus presence as he stepped away to gather his things held out by Agron.

"Do you stay?" he asked Crixus and Nevia

'We do." the Gaul answered.

"Then I shall mourn your passing." He replied. "And hope you will do better job of watching over my sister then you have in the past."

Turning from those crowded about, Neith wordlessly followed him to the edge of the woods where they stopped and tightly embraced.

"I cannot bear it." She sobbed through her tears, "To be parted from you so soon to being reunited. But I cannot go with you."

"I know." He whispered kissing her forehead and holding her close once more.

"We will see each other again. Yet in this life. I can feel it. I don't know how or when but it is certain." She told him.

"I have found myself a fool for not believing you in the past. I shall not make the mistake now." He told her smiling slightly as he wiped away her tears.

As she watched his form fade into the growing darkness she feverently prayed to the gods that her feeling was right and that she had not made the mistake of being separated from her beloved brother forever.

* * *

Graditude of you would read and review


	12. V: Sacramentum and Balance

I own nothing

* * *

For days after Gannicus' departure, Neith wondered about the temple as a lost spirit, drowning in sadness and longing. But once the mission to Napoli bore fruit, she could not help but be pulled into the loud boisterous nature of the Germans Spartacus, Agron and the others had liberated. While Crixus, as a Gaul, held instant dislike and mistrust of them, she held no such worries. Agron was loyal to Spartacus, and the Germans would follow his lead. Though Spartacus' head was turned to agree with Crixus about mistrusting not only the Germans, but Agron as well, after the band went out hunting and attacked a Roman wagon on the road. Neith could sense tension would come to head and no doubt end in the spilling of blood.

That night celebration was held where pilfered wine flowed and roasted meat was in abundance. The Germans held wrestling contest, where Sedullus, a giant of a man won against all who stood before him. Lugo, a shorter but equally muscular man sang songs in their native tongue and entreated a recovered Oenomaus to share wine and women with him. Neith couldn't help but laugh at her brother's obvious discomfort.

The celebration did not last long though, Neith was sharing drink and words with Nasir when suddenly Sedullus came plowing through the crowd carrying Agron with him and slamming him upon the stone temple floor. Both Neith and Nasir laughed, thinking they had continued contest from earlier. But then they were both pushed out of the way by Crixus who screamed the giant's name before setting on the man with his fists.

Looking to where Crixus had vacated, Neith spotted Nevia, sporting a cut to the side of her mouth. Coming up to her, Neith grasped the woman's chin and Nevia answered her questioning gaze. "Sedullus. He tried to force self upon me when I was fetching drink. I stabbed him and he made to attack me when Agron intervened."

The two women were pushed aside once more as Lugo rushed past them in defense of his kinsman. It was as if a signal all had been waiting for was given. Rebels and Germans set upon each other like a pack of rabid dogs, fists and makeshift weapons flying trough the air.

Thinking quickly, Neith hid Nevia in a small a clove knowing the other woman held little chance in the ensuing fight. Nearly all participated in the brawl, Mira against a blond German woman named Saxa, Crixus exchanging blows with Lugo, Neith took up against a man called Nemites and was able to land more blows then she received.

All around it seemed like they all were possessed with the intent to kill those they considered enemy yet in reality were closer to fellow warriors in their cause.

The brawl was only able to end when Spartacus cleaved open the skull of Sedullus with a mighty swing of his sword that the fighting stopped and all turned attention to the rebel leader as the giant man's body fell to the ground.

"Enough!" Spartacus roared. "Is this what you are, animals, demanding slaughter? We give you freedom, and you repay it with blood and dishonor. If you cannot stand among us as trusted brother, if you cannot follow my orders, take leave now or join Sedullus in death."

Neith looked around at not only the Germans but her fellow rebels as well. If any tried to reensu blows and blood it would be impossible to hold those among them together and they would suffer a mighty set back of numbers among their ranks.

"I follow Spartacus." Agron's voice sounded breaking the tense silence, "I call no man my kin that does not stand so."

Neith felt her muscles tighten for another fight as Lugo stepped forward and took discarded shield and stick in his hands, but as the man rose he spoke in his thick accent, "The man that killed Sedullus...is great warrior. And Lugo follow."

He then began to beat the stick upon the shield in recognition, the other Germans beating their fists upon their chests in the same gesture.

Neith let out a released breath upon realising they had all come to understanding. Perhaps now they had a fighting chance of seeing their cause to fruition.

* * *

For days after, all the rebels managed to get along without much arguments or disagreements arising. Neith aided Oenomaus in the training of the Germans and other former slaves who had not held weapon before, while Crixus personally saw to Nevia's instruction. While she was glad her friend was learning to fight and defend herself, Neith held concern at the same time. Nevia's whole mentality in fighting was pure rage and blood lust. The deep rooted hatred of Rome her driving force behind each attack. Such a thing could easily burn innocence as well as the guilty if left to fester.

Neith contemplated these thoughts as she watched beside Oenomaus as the others trained, quietly laughing at the insults the Germans through at each other as they trained. She did not suspect they knew she spoke their tongue and she would keep it that way should the need arise.

She frowned slightly as Nemeties took position against Saxa, the man bemoaning the lack of proper weapons. It was a fact however unpleasant, that held truth.

Her thoughts were echoed by Donar who spoke with Agron nearby. The sounds in the yard went quiet though at the sight of Spartacus returning with Mira and a finely dressed woman.

"Fuck the gods." Agron spoke

As the woman was led through the crowd, Neith quickly recognised her. It was Illithia, Glabber's wife. Had Spartacus been mad enough to capture the woman and bring her here to their hideout?

'You have taken Glabber's wife?!" Crixus questioned stepping forward.

"No. But she has been delivered into my hands. And they will see her to proper end." The Thracian replied.

As the crowd began to shout obcenites and threats at the woman Neith looked for the one who had been bold and foolish enough to deliver the woman to him. Then she spotted Gannicus. Her heart leapt for joy as she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck thankful that they were together again so soon. But then realisation hit.

"You kidnapped Glabber's wife?" She asked, accusatory gaze upon him.

"Yes. That all caught between Spartacus and the Roman would no longer face threat of blood shed." He replied tearing his eyes from Oenomaus who still stood across the yard.

"You truly think him so cold and cruel he would take the life of a woman heavy with child?"

"The wife of his enemy, heavy with his child."

"This is not right Gannicus. It is stooping to levels even those in Rome would cringe at."

"I did this thing for you. That you may not need shed anymore blood for this doomed cause."

"You are gifted with foresight now? To know future before it comes to pass? We would stand better if you were among us."

"I will not. I merely returned to deliver the Preitor's wife and spirit you away with me. And perhaps reform some small measure of bond with Oenomaus."

"I have already told you. I will not leave nor can you order me to. Do not make attempt to break words on the subject again or see our bond broken as well." She hissed threateningly before making to move away.

"Forgive me Neith. I only wish to keep you safe." He pleaded grabbing her arm

"You know I am more than capable on my own. A fact I have given proof of many a time."

"I know this. But it does little to lessen worry."

"Have you turned woman on me Gannicus?" She questioned with a chuckle raising an eyebrow.

"My cock is still firmly in place." He assured her laughing as well. "A thing many a satisfied woman would attest to."

"If only you were able to find one to pledge both it and heart to." she mused with a slight grin.

Gannicus merely gave a half-hearted grin in return as they made their way to where he would be able to unpack his things and make his bed near hers.

* * *

At sunset the that evening Agron stood at the stew pot dishing out the evening meal when Saxa approached him and asked in their tongue, "Is it true, he stood champion in the arena?" Her eyes hungrily roaming over the Celt.

"I thought you were with Nemetes." He chuckled.

"For the moment." She laughed. But then catching sight of Neith her smile faded as the other woman sat beside Gannicus and started conversation. "Though it appears he already has woman."

"Neith?" Agron questioned looking to the pair. "She is not his woman. She is his sister, in all but blood." While it gladdened his heart to see his friend reunited with her brother, it saddened him to be reminded of the loss of his own.

"It is just as well then. She holds no great beauty, and would rather think and talk then fight and fuck. Though she holds decent skill with blade."

Agron chuckled at the woman's clear jealousy. Though he held no interest in women he still thought Neith very beautiful and while Saxa spoke the truth of her preference for thought then fighting it was she and Spartacus who had planned most of their most daring, yet succesful plans.

"I would not let her overhear you speak thus." he warned, "She knows our tongue and you will find her sword as sharp as her mind."

Saxa looked at him in surprise, yet merely looked back to the Celt and Egyptian and smirked before walking away.

* * *

As sun rose over their path to Atella Neith felt uneasiness creep over. Spartacus had arranged terms with Glabber to return Illythia to him in exchange for weapons and armor. Spartacus had not been able to end the woman's life after she revealed the child she carried was his, conceived due to Lucreita's trickery.

Neith had found Mira crying the evening before and from the woman had discovered she had tried to murder the Roman for Spartacus so his hands would not be tainted by the act, but Spartacus was furious when he had pulled her off of Illythia. Mira tried to explain it had been her love for him that drove her actions but Spartacus refused her explanation saying that he did not love her in return. Neith had felt pity for her friend in discovering that the man did not return her affections but she was still appalled at her actions. Still, they had bigger worries ahead of them.

"You are unusually quiet and demure when we are walking into certain trap and double cross." She told Gannicus as they walked the forest path with the others.

"I spoke with Oenomaus upon our difficulties. I attempted explanation of my kidnapping of the woman, that I would not see you or my brother fall. He replied we no longer stand as such." he told her, his shoulders slumped in guilt and sadness.

"Give him time Gannicus. Fight beside us. It is surest way to see bond mended."

"I told him I would give my life that Melitta may yet have hers. He wished that it could be so, but refused to take it saying he would not ease my pain. Then he spoke that I stand for nothing, besides myself. As I always have."

"You are foolish to belive words sprung from wounded soul. You stand for what you belive is right and just, even if you stand alone. There is no nobler quality a man can posses."

Gannicus said nothing but kept pace beside her as they traveled on. As they neared the city Spartacus called them to pause and ensure their weapons were at the ready. Agron, Spartacus, Gannicus and Crixus carried their swords, while Lucius and Mira carried bows and arrows as did Neith but she also kept sword upon her hip should it be needed.

"Perhaps we should fire a few arrows to ensure you are of correct shot." Lucius suggested using his knife to draw target on a tree.

Both women nodded and strung their bows. Mira fired first and hit the target just outside the middle.

"A fine shot." he commended.

Next Nieth stepped forward and loosed an arrow straight into the center of the target.

"A perfect hit. You are surly blessed by Diana." He laughed

"You should of seen her tame a tiger." Gannicus mumbled from nearby.

"Truly? Your tamed such a beast?" Lucius asked disbelieving.

"It was a play upon name I was given upon becoming gladiatrix. Neith is the name of the Egyptian goddess of the hunt and war."

"You must tell me of your victories and the tiger once we return." Lucius entreated her.

"Many of us hold grand tales of victory." Neith laughed looking to Gannicus, Crixus and Spartacus.

The three men smiled slightly and nodded remembering the rush that had come with victory upon the sands, thousands within the crowd chanting their names.

"The appointed time approaches." Agron reminded them.

Nodding Spartacus looked to the others and said, "You know your places. Keep out of sight and do not reveal yourselves unless the need arises. I would not have unessisary bloodshed."

* * *

Neith silently watched as her brother and the others fought Glabber and his men, anger and concern filling her with each passing moment. Stepping from her hiding place, drawing her bow she felt a hand upon her arm.

"No. The signal has not been given. We must wait." Mira told her.

"Now!" Spartacus voice was heard above the clash of swords and steel.

Turning back to the fight Neith released her arrow and it struck Glabber in the shoulder, surprise clear upon his face as he fell to the ground.

As the fight continued, signal horns were soon heard and many of the rebels looked about for the soldiers that would soon be upon them. From where she stood next to Mira, Neith could see the legion streaming out from the woods beyond the city gates.

"Fall back!" Spartacus called to his men.

"You waited long enough to give signal." Mira chided Spartacus as he came to stand between the women.

"I cling to honor ignored. Quickly before they recover." he replied

"Take to foot. I would stay awhile." Lucius said loosing another arrow.

"Lucius!" Spartacus urged.

"Go. Before I come to fucking sense." he spat in return.

Giving one last look at the old man Neith turned and ran with Spartacus and Mira, none of them doubting for a moment that Lucius had found his place to make his last stand.

* * *

"Neith, see Illytia fed and given water. I would have her removed from this place." Spartacus voice sounded causing her to look up to the rebel leader, his from blocking out the setting sun.

She sat beside Gannicus, aiding in tending his wounds though they were slight. Not far away Agron was looked after by Nasir while Crixus patiently was sitting before Nevia.

"You would see the Roman bitch live?" Crixus asked, "After we have suffered the loss of Lucius. And Glabber did not hold up his end of bargain."

"I will see to the woman's death myself!" Gannicus seethed attempting to rise, "I bring her to you to end bloodshed yet find you do not have the stomach for vengeance after all."

"Leave her be Gannicus." Neith ordered grabbing his arm. "Her death would not balance the scales of loss. Glabber obviously does not love her as Spartacus loved his wife if the man would risk loosing her to have Spartacus head."

"See to her presently." Spartacus asked her, thankful she did not wish to fight him on this as the others did.

Nodding Neith stood and made her way down to the cellar of the temple. The once beautiful woman looked plain and ragged in her torn, dirty dress. Her hair falling out of it's elaborate style of curls and braids.

Kneeling before her, Neith unbound her hands and removed her blind fold.

"I have brought you food and water. Spartacus would see you released soon." she informed as she handed over a piece of dried boar's meat and a small jug of water.

"I am truly to be freed?" Illythia asked gulping down the water.

"Yes. Spartacus will see you from this place."

"He will kill me. I am not foolish enough to think he would let me live after Giaus most recent betrayal. I heard the commotion above earlier."

"Spartacus is a man of honor. When he gives his word he holds to it. Something you Romans have forgotten how to do."

Illythia said nothing as she began to eat what had been given to her but when she had finished she asked, "You are gladiatrix are you not? From the house of Batiatus?"

"I was. But no longer."

"How I envied you for a time. To be as a man, yet retain the whiles of a woman. To say and be who you wanted. To fight your own battles not merely with scheming and tongue but to be of intent with full clarity."

"I was a slave. Told when to fight and when to die. I had many I loved torn from me due to the whims of those who held me in bondage."

"And now you seek vengeance against me and mine." Illythia whispered touching her stomach gently.

Neith reached out to feel the bump caused by the growing child, but Illythia quickly flinched and tried to move away.

"I will not harm you. You have my word." Neith assured her.

Illythia stared at her a long moment before removing her hands from their protective spot on her abdomen.

"The child shall be a wonder." Neith whispered feeling the baby move beneath her hands.

"You know of his parentage?" Illythia asked.

Nodding she replied, "And that he may be raised Roman but will more than likely be as his father in manner and ideals."

"A thing Giaus would never tolerate in his heir." Illythia whispered tears forming.

"Then you must shield him from the poison of Rome. Raise him to be upright and true. To be a man any mother would be proud of."

"How can I instill qualities I myself do not possess? Ones that are rare in true Romans."

"Perhaps he will be able to teach you." Neith replied removing her hands.

Illythia said nothing but a small hopeful smile managed to take its place upon her lips. Neith felt herself smiling back at the woman as well, but frowned when she saw the fear in her eyes as she looked at something behind her shoulder. Turning Neith spotted Spartacus standing in the doorway, his face an unreadable mask.

Assisting the Roman woman to stand, Neith wordlessly rebound her hands and replaced the blindfold. Handing her over to Spartacus she couldn't help but see the pure hatred that flashed in his eyes looking at Illythia.

Fearing he still harbored thoughts of killing the woman she whispered, "Her death would hold little meaning. Except loss of your child."

"You know I do not intend her harm. But neither do I intend kindness. I shall see her to forest path and she will seek her own way back."

Feeling a slight calm, she removed her hand from his arm and followed him back out of the temple, all those within silent as they passed. At the edge of the woods she stopped as Spartacus continued on with Illythia.

Turning back to the temple Neith could only hope she had been right about the child's destiny and that it would not turn into the monsters its mother and stepfather were. If not, then the world would bleed and tremble at the feet of the beast.

* * *

Gratitude if you would read and review


	13. Monsters and Wrath of the Gods

I own nothing

* * *

Neith knew she was dreaming, but as with most good dreams she found little care in the knowledge, and pushed it aside for the peaceful visions of slumber.

She stood in the doorway of a modest yet comfortable house watching the sunrise over green furtle fields and hills. Small homes dotted the valley below, fires lit the night before were softly burnt to embers, the cool stillness of the early morning a comfort before the realties of the day.

"I wake to find you from our bed." A man's voice spoke breaking the silence. "Not the way I wished to start the morning."

"Your son was restless and would not allow further sleep." She replied as a pair of strong, yet gentle arms wrapped around her growing stomach.

"A pity. I missed your warmth and sent." He told her, burying his face into her hair and the crook of her neck.

Neith laughed and leaned into his embrace. Her waking mind did not recognise the man's voice or body yet she knew he was husband to her and this was their home.

But in the distance she heard someone's voice calling. As she listened the voice became clear.

"Romans!"

Waking with a start, Neith reached for her sword she had taken from a soldier when they fought against Glabber. She barely had time to stand before she was engaged with one of the Romans. Their swords clashed as they fought, her back soon being pressed to a wall, the darkness hindering her sight. Hearing a battle cry she saw Oenomaus come to her aid only to be knocked aside by the soldier. Enraged she pressed attack against the man, the both of them coming to a stalemate of swords pressed against each others necks.

"Enough! Stand down." She heard one of the Romans call as Saxa lit a torch and made to swing it at the man.

Removing his helmet, all gasped as the man beneath was revealed to be none other than Spartacus.

Looking around, she saw one by one the others took off their helmets revealing Crixus was also part of the ruse. The man she held sword to stepped back and removed his helmet as well. Gannicus smirked at her, enjoying the shock upon her face.

"This was but fucking test?" Agron asked outraged.

"If it had not been you would all be for the afterlife." Spartacus replied.

"We will not be taken unaware next time." Oenomaus told him, obviously disappointed in himself for being taken by surprise.

"I would see words forged into action. Rise, and take morning meal." Spartacus told them looking around. "The day ahead of us will be long."

As the others shuffled about to do as commanded Neith felt anger rising in her chest. How could Spartacus not include her in this plan?

"Spartacus. I would have words." She told him.

"Break them quickly. I would see you train with the others and make use of your weapon." Spartacus replied.

Feeling another blow of discontent she squared her shoulders and looked him hard in the eye and demanded, "Why was I not included in this? I have been with you since the beginning yet I am left without knowledge of scheme yet Gannicus was to take part."

"There were but three sets of Roman armor. And they do not allow women to fight. At least not outside of the arena."

"But..."

"I understand your disappointment and confusion. But fact remains you are woman. There are certain times when you must be unicluded due to this. It is no reflection on your skill or ability which are above all women here and most men but it is how things stand, regardless of how we would have them." He attempted to sooth placing a hand on her shoulder.

While she could see his logic the truth of his words wounded her pride. For years she had stood with men and in many things had been their equal, yet now her gender was no longer an oversight to be brushed aside. It could decide the failure of success of what must be done.

After a moment she replied, "I understand. But just because I am not part of a mission or plan should not exclude my knowledge of it. If the worst were to happen I would know the cause of death or capture not mere disappearance."

Spartacus nodded in agreement before turning away to remove the Roman armor and start days training.

* * *

As day dawned many in the temple were at each others throats blaming one another for their failure to withstand the surprise attack earlier that morning. Standing beside Gannicus, Neith watched as Lugo and Nasir blamed each other in turn for allowing the wall to be breached on their watch. Agron came to the defense of his lover only to have Crixus challenge him in turn.

"The Romans will come!" Spartacus shouted holding Crixus back from Agron. "And if they find us divided, we will fall before them."

"Words of meaning." Nevia stated stepping forward, looking from Crixus to Agron. Neith knew from discussion her friend tired of the fighting between her lover and the German gladiator.

"What would you have us do?" Donar asked.

"Try not to get your head fucking bashed." Nemities told him. Donar had been the first to fall in the ambush, having left the temple to relieve himself.

"Bold words. From one who tumbled so quickly." Gannicus shot at the German.

"I was absent fucking sword!" Nemeties fumed.

"You don't fight so well with fists either." Neith reminded him smirking.

"Why does little man have sword, and not Lugo?" The stocky German asked pointing to Nasir.

"We cannot face the Romans with fucking sticks." Nemeties insisted.

"The I will teach you the bow. As will Neith." Mira answered him.

"The bitch and her fucking arrows." Saxa spat in German, sharpening her knives.

Neith made to challenge her but Agron got to the woman first and reprimanded her with a shove to the arm, which was answered with a cat-like hiss.

"We are from east of the Rhine. We fight with fucking steel." Nemeties spat with pride, as if such a thing held meaning when it was something in short supply.

"We must use what we have." Spartacus spoke

Saxa came forward and asked why he had allowed Illythia freedom when they had not received swords promised, her words translated by Agron.

"A thing I have also wondered." Gannicus spoke up, receiving an elbow in the ribs from Neith in return.

"Taking her life would not of gained us what we need. It would only of served misplaced vengeance. We are better then this." He said looking around at them all. "We are better then the Romans. Oenomaus, Gannicus, see everyone to guarded position. We will train against assault by light of day and attempt to eleviate night's low defeat."

"Let us see it done." Gannicus said removing himself from against the pillar.

"I have no need of aid." Oenomaus told him waving away the man's presence. "Lugo, Nasir, take position upon wall. Donar, Nemeties, Lydon, Saxa, fall to my side!" he instructed

Neith could see the disappointment on Gannicus face and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Give him time. Once you again fight beside one another, old feeling shall return."

He made no answer as they moved to the yard and began to train together.

* * *

As day progressed, Spartacus outlined a plan of attack should the Romans breach the temple walls. Many of the rebels would wait until the soldiers were well within the temple yard to spring trap and have them caught. But many of the Germans were over eager for a fight and did not listen to instruction, causing Saxa and Nemeties to consume mouthfuls of dirt in defeat.

"We must remain hidden until the Romans are drawn in." Spartacus instructed.

"You would see them breach the wall?!" Nemeties questioned.

"We would see them trapped you simple fuck." Crixus told him.

"Like fish in a net." Spartacus explained.

"Then we shall roast them on open flame." Neith laughed from beside Crixus.

"Wagon approaches." Gannicus called from atop the wall.

"Agron leads it." Nasir told them, alleviating fears it was the Romans.

Running atop the wall Crixus called down in shocked anger, "He has attacked another one, without command."

"No he acts on my orders." Spartacus replied coming to stand at the base of the wall.

"Towards what purpose?" Gannicus asked looking down at the Thracian confused.

"To secure something we desperately need." The rebel leader spoke a smile spreading upon his face.

Neith knew that look. He had a plan in the works. As the wagon entered the temple the rebels surged upon it, expecting to find weapons. Instead it held something else many had not had in a long time. Wine.

Seeing Gannicus eyes go bright at the sight of the wine jugs being unloaded she laughed at seeing her brother's joy once more.

"Be warned brother," She told him some time later, "I shall not save you from yourself or whomever's thighs you fall between." chuckling as he downed his thrid cup.

"Do not worry cast worry upon me Neith. It is you who have been without a man for many years." He replied laughing.

Neith said nothing, merely looked to where Spartacus stood talking and laughing with Agron. Since the one time within his cell after the death of Varro they had not even shared intimate touch, yet the memory of it sent fire through her veins. But she would not betray Mira in the pursuit of him now that their relationship had ended. Nor would she give her heart to one who could not give his own.

"I am surprised to see you yet among us Gannicus." Crixus voice called drawing both their attention.

"While I still do not belive in your cause. I would not turn from my sister. Or my brothers." He replied.

"A thing I am grateful for. As is Spartacus." Neith told him.

"I barely know the man absent furrowed brow." Gannicus mused following the leaders movements.

"He is not a man of drunken pursuits. His brow may not reveal it, but their is yet intent upon mind." Crixus told him.

"A thought that reflects my own." Neith said looking to the man who stood on the other side on Gannicus.

"It lifts heart," Spartacus spoke above the noise drawing attention and silence, "to hear voices raised in spirit...to see us bonded...not by brand, not by homeland, but by an ideal. That every man... every woman should be born and should live with the taste of freedom forever upon their lips." He said walking among his people.

All assembled cheered at his words, the sound filling their hearts with joy and hope.

"Yet if we are to defeat the Romans," He continued setting down his cup, "we must put aside our differences, and come together as one. Let us have sport, pairing those of you with ill feelings against your equals, and let us see if thirst for victory triumphs over petty quarrel."

"Intent is revealed." Crixus spoke looking to Gannicus, Neith chuckling beside him.

"Donar! Nemeties! Take position." Spartacus called, "Lugo! Nasir! You will face them."

As Nasir raced to position, Gannicus splashed his wine upon the man in celebration, Neith cheering him on as he tackled Nemeties to the ground.

Lugo came charging through next, more people throwing wine and water laughing and cheering as he landed on Donar. The crowd surged forward excited for sight of the contest.

As the day wore on many contests were held and as Spartacus predicted they did indeed seal bonds of friendship between all who participated. While the sun was dipping low in the sky Neith cheered from beside Oenomaus as they watched Saxa and Mira take on Lydon and another woman in contest.

While she could not deny her skill as a warrior Neith doubted she would ever truly like Saxa, finding the German woman crude and overly brazen. A sentiment she felt the other woman shared.

At the end of the contest Mira and Saxa stood victorious, the German woman placing a kiss on her partner's surprized lips.

"Drink and contest - a clever strategy to forge nesseary bonds." Oenomaus spoke clasping Spartacus upon the back.

"And I would see more follow." He replied a smirk upon his face.

Neith's attention was peaked at the expression. He yet had more schemes to reveal.

"Battle well fought." He called stepping out into the yard "Let us have new contest! Agron! Crixus! Take position." He gestured to the Crixus to stand beside the German. The Gaul clearly unhappy with the match.

"Gannicus!" Spartacus continued.

Neith looked for her brother and found him intimately engaged with the woman who had recently lost the last match.

"Oenomaus! Stand against them." The leader called directing him to the center of the yard.

"We can easily best them if we fight as one." Gannicus spoke coming to pause beside Oenomaus before making his way down the stairs and handing his wine jug to Nemeties for safe keeping, giving clear instruction it was not to be drank.

"Come" Spartacus said as he stood beside his former trainer, "And do what is necessary."

After a moment the dark man nodded and began to remove his shirt, which he handed to Neith as she smiled with encouragement.

She felt a nervousness as she watched her brothers take their place beside one another. This could be the one thing to reform their bond. Or see it never repaired.

"Begin!" Spartacus called from his place beside her.

As the match started it was clear Oenomaus held advantage over Agron, the German being forced to the ground quickly. But Gannicus and Crixus were more evenly matched. Yet the Celt was still able to force him to the ground long enough to take gulp of wine.

Neith laughed and cheered watching her brothers work as one to take down Crixus after Oenomaus had dispatched Agron.

Looking to Spartacus she placed a hand on his shoulder drawing his notice. "You have done the impossible." She told him smiling as tears of joy formed in her eyes. 'You have repaired my...our family." She corrected looking at the warriors laughing and embracing one another. For that is what the four men were. Her brothers.

Coming forward she quickly embraced Oenomaus before he was swarmed by others wishing congratulations. Then turning to Agron and Gannicus she embraced them as well in turn.

"I am for drink. Such exertion leaves one parched." Gannicus told the German man inviting him to join.

But the man was quickly engaged with Crixus so he and Neith left them to converse.

'You fought well." Gannicus stopped to speak with Mira.

"Technique taught by Neith after I was assaulted by one of Batiatus' guards." Mira told him.

"I merely gave instruction. It is you who earned victory." Neith said.

"You are a fine warrior. One a man would be a fool not to be proud to stand beside." Gannicus assured her placing hand on her shoulder, looking to Spartacus.

Mira said nothing but looked to the rebel leader with longing. Neith felt her heart go out to the woman still hurting from the end of her relationship with the man.

Taking Gannicus hand she led him back into the temple for another drink of celebration. Both overjoyed at the mending of bonds that had begun that day, but concerned for their friend.

* * *

Celebrations continued well into the night, while many had retired for the evening some remained awake to sing and consume the last of the wine. Neith sat upon her make shift bed listening to the words drifting through the temple. Since Gannicus' return she had found she could no longer find sleep without him beside her upon his own bed. Sighing with impatients she layed down on the blankets and tried to get comfortable. Soon she heard footsteps approaching and she looked up seeing her brother making his way towards her a pensive, yet determined look on his face.

"The signal has been lit. The Romans make their move to attack. Ready yourself for battle." He told her.

Nodding silently she grabbed her sword, missing her shield in the moment. She had left the one she used in the games behind at the ludus.

Coming to stand by the others as they made ready to attack she couldn't help the feeling of fear and uncertainty. They had taken villas and small armored wagons and travelers but never full legions trained in battle.

"Glabber commands from the rear, a coward's position." Spartacus spoke coming to stand among the gathered warriors. "He will advance his troops in tight formation, intending to overpower. It is the Roman way. We will teach them ours."

They shouted in agreement and anticipation of blood.

* * *

"Their armor clanking could be heard for miles." Gannicus grumbled listening to the Romans approach.

"Hold tongue. Lest you be heard as well." Neith shushed, trying to concentrate on holding her darker nature at bay so close to anticipated battle.

"It still fights for control?" Gannicus asked concerned seeing strained look and shake of her head as if to clear mind. He and Spartacus were the only ones who knew of the darkness that overtook.

"I had gained much underhand on it within the arena. But this is different, this is war." she replied.

Gannicus made no reply as the soldiers halted and looked about. Suddenly through the trees came arrows flying into the rows of men. Men led by Crixus and Agron came forward and dispatched many of the Romans.

"Come then. We make to assist Spartacus and spill the blood of the Pretor." Gannicus spoke.

Nodding, they rushed to the rebel leader's side.

Coming up to the man Spartacus signaled their need for silence as they watched a group of officers on horseback come into view. Glabber would be the one riding the white stallion as was customary for men of his station.

Muscles coiling, reading for attack, she looked to Spartacus who gave a mighty battle cry and sprang their trap. Jumping from heightened position upon a large rock they fell upon the men, knocking them to the ground.

Sword and shield clashed as the ground was soaked with blood. Neith swung her sword felling any who stood before her. Looking about it seemed they had easily won the day. But as Spartacus made to kill the Pretor he grabbed the man forcing him to face his enemy. But the face revealed in the moonlight was not Glabber.

"You are not the man I seek." Spartacus spoke before punching the man in the face.

"Where is Glabber?" Neith demanded the man.

"I will not answer to any slave who speaks to me thus." The Roman replied defiantly.

"Then you will die at the hands of those slaves." Gannicus told him making to slice the man's throat.

"Hold Gannicus. He may yet be of use." Spartacus spoke staying his hand.

Leading the man back to the temple at knife point, Neith wasn't sure what plans Spartacus had for the Roman but she would prefer to kill the man quickly and be gone from the temple to better fortified position or on campaign of destruction.

As they entered the temple the Pretor called for his men to lay down their arms in surrender, Spartacus calling to their warriors in celebration of obtaining steal weapons.

Crixus recognised the Roman, calling him Varinius, and spoke of a dept of blood for those lost in the arena. Spartacus assured it would be paid after answer of Glabber's location was given.

But there was no time for words as a large fire-ball was launched into their midst, hitting two Roman soldiers in it's path. Another was catapulted into a group of rebels though only one was not able to get out of its path.

All around chaos ensued as people tried to get out-of-the-way of the flaming balls being launched, knocking down the temple wall and exploding on impact.

As the Romans poured through the wall both sides set on each other like possessed beasts. Arrows flew through the air as steel clashed and blood spilled, but the rebels were quickly out numbered by the advancing legions.

"Fall back! Into the tunnel!" Spartacus called above the clamor.

Neith quickly did as commanded stabbing the Roman in the chest she had been fighting but Gannicus voice calling their brothers name drew her attention. Coming up to them she saw Oenomaus had been stabbed in both the hand and the eye and was crying out in pain as she and Gannicus helped lead him to the tunnel.

The passage was dark and tight only wide enough for all to travel single file, a feeling of fear settled in as they passed through at not knowing what lay ahead. As they exited the tunnel the rebels made to follow their escape ruite into the woods only to find their path blocked by more Romans. Camilla was killed by a spear to the stomach before the soldiers were noticed.

"The mountain pass!" Spartacus instructed. 'Hurry!"

"But there is no other path down. We'll be trapped." Crixus called

"There is no choice. We must move! Go!" Spartacus bellowed

Neith grasped Oenomaus arm leading him up the path with the others all wondering how victory had been snatched from their hands so quickly.

* * *

For days after they fled to the mountain a waiting game set in between the rebels and the Romans. The former slaves could not come down due to the legions awaiting below while the soldiers could not hope to overtake the rebels without a great number of losses. Life on the mountain was hard, there was little plant life and it was barely edible. There were no animals living among the rocky crags besides small lizards and rodents too fast and small to be worth the effort to catch.

Neith like many of the others held onto hope that Spartacus would hatch a plan to see them from their current surroundings yet as food and firewood dwindled so did such hopes. She was sharpening her sword when the rebel leader came to stand before her and spoke, "Gather your sword. We have need of it."

"You have concocted plan?" She asked hopeful, getting to her feet.

"No. Nemeties has gathered fools to his own plan of setting upon those at the foot of the path."

"He will get us all killed." She seethed following Spartacus to the others who awaited them.

By the time they reached the foot of the path their fellow warriors were already defeated by the Romans and awaiting death. Lugo kneeled before Ashur, sword at his neck.

Mira released arrow into the traitor's arm announcing their presence before the others launched themselves into the fray. Many Romans were killed but they were still out numbered so Spartacus called their retreat. As they made their way up the path, Neith, Mira, Gannicus and Saxa awaited Spartacus to follow seeing the legion making it's way to them. They had no hope against such numbers. But as they turned Gannicus and Neith noticed Glabber's lieutenant making to trow a battle-ax at the rebel leader.

"Spartacus!" They called in unison.

Mira, quickly side stepping the man to fire arrow was the receiving target of the blade. The ax head burying deep into her shoulder as blood spilled from her slender body.

Stepping forward Gannicus and Neith gave Spartacus time to remove the ax and gather his former lover in his arms before they made their way back up the mountain path.

As they arrived at the peak many people began murmuring in shock and concern at who their leader carried within his arms. Nevia and Nasir were the firsts to recognise their friend calling out her name in despair.

"We must seal her wound. Nasir! Heat your sword on the fire! Quickly!" Spartacus called setting Mira down as Nevia cradled her head in her lap.

The smaller man did as he was bid remembering how his life had been saved in the same manner.

"Spartacus" Nevia whispered tears forming in her eyes.

All around they looked to each other realising the woman had passed from this world. Neith grasped onto Gannicus as tears fell for her friend, he holding her tightly in return.

"Was it worth it?" Spartacus spoke. His voice low and dangerous as he looked to Nemeties. "Was it worth her life to make attempt to save your own?!"

The rebel leader set on the man then repeatedly punching the German in the face calling out "She is gone from this world 'cause of you!"

"You were the mad fuck who led us to our deaths!" The man yelled back. "At least she claimed hers as a warrior, not starving and robbed of strength, as the rest of us are doomed."

All around stood in shock not just at the recent death but at the man's words. He spoke what many had thought these last miserable, hunger filled days.

"You are right." Spartacus spat throwing the man to the ground. "We will all perish...if we do not stand together."

"It will make no fucking difference." Nemeites spoke as he regained his feet.

"Seize tongue, and open fucking ears." Crixus commanded.

"Perhaps I should cut it from his mouth. And see us all relieved of its prattling." Neith offered glaring at the German.

"The cliffs of Vesuvius are impassable." Spartacus spoke up. "The southern pass holds the only promise of making purchase. We hold the higher ground and, with it, advantage over superior numbers."

"Only if Glabber is foolish enough to attack before we are too weak from hunger to fight." Nemeties argued back.

"A man is never too weak or too wounded to fight..." Oenomaus spoke stepping trough the crowd, his missing eye stitched over. "if the cause is greater then his own life."

Looking at the man, Neith felt pride and hope surge in her breast. She yet had held doubts that Oenomaus was truly with them in their cause but now all those thoughts were banished.

"Glabber and his army will come. And when they do, Vesuvius will be forever stained with the blood of vengeance." Spartacus pledged looking from Mira's body to those surrounding him.

* * *

As a new day dawned Neith and Nevia assisted Spartacus in preparing Mira for what funeral rights they could offer. The women cleaned and bathed the body and mended holes in Spartacus cloak that the woman could be wrapped within it. After, the Thracian set to cutting and twisting vines around the shroud to secure it in place.

While the day wore on Spartacus worked, many coming at times to pay last respects to the woman and offer comfort to the man. As sun began to set though, word came that there was movement upon the path. The call to arms rang out as those able to fight fell into position.

Standing beside Oenomaus, Neith felt her muscles tighten in anticipation as a man came into view behind one of the large rocks at the mouth of the pass. But is was not a legionary, or even Glabber or one of his officers. It was Ashur.

All those who knew the man from their former house seethed in rage and disgust. The man was a cockroach, so far proving unkillable and scrounging about in shit to survive by whatever means necessary.

"I come bearing message from Glabber." The man spoke holding out his hands in surrender.

"Speak it." Spartacus ordered.

"He has grown weary of this conflict and would return to see his child born in Rome."

Many around him chuckled at his words. So the Pretor did not know the child he claimed as his own was really the offspring of his enemy. But that also ment Illythia was yet alive and returned to her husband. Neith wasn't sure if the news filled her with happiness or dread.

"A thing of no interest." Spartacus answered after a moment.

"Perhaps the lives of your people hold more." Ashur spoke stepping forward. "He offers terms of surrender. Lay down your arms, you'll be allowed to live."

A murmur of disbelief went through the crowd.

"As slaves?! Beneath the heel of the Republic?" Spartacus questioned harshly.

"Yes, as slaves." Ashur responded. "Yet you will have your lives! Refuse, and Glabber has sworn torturous death upon the cross for all that survive the taking of the mountain." He added loudly for all to hear.

The revelation sent fear through them all. Such a death was slow and painful as any man had yet created. But Neith could not belive any among them truly considered they man's offer. Not when they had but so far tasted freedom. However briefly.

"And what of Spartacus' life?" Oenomaus questioned stepping forward.

"The cost of the bargain." Ashur replied.

The crowd murmured in discontent. Could they really trade the man's life for their own?

"I for one would not die this day!" Nemeties shouted.

Neith felt rage boil at the man once more. She would kill him this day she was sure of it.

"Yet," he continued stepping forward, "if it is to be fucking so, I shall do it as a free man!"

Cheers rang out in answer as well as insults to Ashur and the Romans.

"You have your answer." Spartacus told the Roman lap dog.

"Very well." Ashur said. "I shall deliver it to waiting ears."

The Syrian made to turn and make his way down the path but stopped when Crixus called to him.

"I would not have us part so quickly."

"Glabber awaits. I must return with reply." Ashur replied, clearly on edge being surrounded by those who wished him dead.

"Your head would serve equal purpose." The Gaul threatened.

"Spartacus?" Ashur pleaded looking to the former gladiator.

"I find no fault with his reasoning." The man replied knowing well of the past transgressions Ashur had dealt the man.

All around those from the house of Batiatus laughed in anticipation. The shit eater would finally have his day of reckoning. He could no longer manover his way out of danger.

"The mighty Crixus," Ashur taunted, "Forever intoning the honor of a gladiator. Where stands such now in the cutting down of a defenseless man?"

"It is no less than one as you deserves." Neith argued.

"Give him a sword." Crixus told her.

Spartacus tossed the man his own blade, the steel clattering upon the rock.

"You once dreamt of honor upon the sand. Make this your final arena." Crixus told his enemy.

"You stand a champion...and I yet gravely wounded. There is yet no honor in such contest." He taunted showing a bloodied bandage.

"To shit with honor!" Crixus spat raising his sword to strike.

"No!" Nevia called as she walked up to her lover. "I will not have you soil name, to gain vengeance in mine."

"Naevia." Crixus pleaded.

"I shall take it myself." She spoke drawing everyone's attention. "No one has been more wronged by Ashur... and no one has greater claim on his fucking life! I will see him fall, and with him, memories that haunt darkest nights."

"See it done." Crixus conceded.

Neith grew concerned watching the fight, Nevia's undisciplined hatred was evident in her wild attacks which were easily deflected by Ashur. Though the man's attempt at taunts earned him a trip to the ground, he stood up once more and the clang of battle continued. After taking a few more hits, it was evident Naevia grew tired, her movements slow, pain clearly showing on her face. Expending all her energy and strength in each attack left her sprawled in pain once more upon the ground.

Nasir called to his friend in concern but she replied that the man was hers. All around people looked to each other in concern of what to do. If they interceded they would prove Ashur right in their absence of honor, but to do nothing ment the woman's certain death.

As she swung her sword at the man Ashur easily knocked it away and forced the woman to her knees once more before him. Grasping her hair forcing her to look into her lovers eyes.

"Do you recall this?" Ashur taunted, "My body pressed to yours. You trembling as you do now?"

With a ferocious cry Naevia brought her sword up and slashed at his manhood between his legs. The man crying out in pain as he fell to his knees.

"I am far from helpless." Naevia told him as she brought her sword to his neck.

"You think this makes difference?" Ashur questioned choking on his own blood. "My death will not heal scars you bear. Nor erase memory of my cock inside her." He taunted looking to Crixus. "Or all those that followed." He laughed a moment before the pain of the action was too great.

"No it will not." Naevia told him "But it is a fucking start." With a mighty cry she hacked at the man's neck parting head from shoulders after three strikes.

After Crixus grasped her in his arms while others argued over whether or not Glabber would have held up his end of the bargain or not. Lugo warned of the fate of cross and nail that now awaited them.

"Glabber would have seen us all to such fate, regardless of answer carried." Spartacus told him.

"So we are dead either way. Pity there are not enough vines for all our corpses." Nemeties called.

"Perhaps their will be if we do not waste any on you." Neith spoke stepping up to the man. "Let me send you over cliff's face now that you may not become overly ripe later."

"Close fucking mouth." Agron ordered them.

"No." Spartacus said. "Nemeties is right. There ar not enough vines for us all." He mused crouching down and touching the dried twig. "But perhaps there's enough for a few."

"Your words carry no meaning." Gannicus told him.

Spartacus then explained that Glabber expected them to defend the high ground, but perhaps their was another, bolder way that the Romans would never expect. As the plan was outlined order was given for all the vines to be collected and woven into ropes that a few men could scale down the mountain face and launch surprise attack.

"It seems my mothers basket weaving lessons were not waste of time after all." Neith told Gannicus and Spartacus as they layed vines before her and the other women. The comment earned a small smile from Spartacus and a boisterous laugh from Gannicus.

* * *

Watching her brother walk over the mountain side along with Spartacus, Crixus and Agron, Neith couldn't help the fear and worry that rose up to cripple. But she remained sted fast in holding the ropes along with the others to ensure safe decent. A storm of thunder raging overhead aiding in masking the sound of their downward climb.

As the ropes went slack signalling the completion of the mens decent they dropped the ropes and readied for the appearance of the signal that would herald the death of many Romans.

"The signal!" Nasir cried at the appearance of fireballs lighting the night sky, pointed towards the Roman encampment.

Pouring down from the mountain they attacked the flank of the legion making ready to attack Spartacus and the others in front of them. Leaving the Romans disoriented.

Slashing and hacking Neith felt her face and body grown hot with the blood of her enemies, all around her fellow rebels experiencing the same.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Glabbers voice called.

"Press advantage, and see victory ours!" Spartacus called.

While many did as he bade Neith, Gannicus, Agron, Oenomaus and a few others remained to dispatch the legionaries yet breathing.

"Oenomaus!" Gannicus cried in dispar.

Neith looked about seeking her brother and found him before a mighty titan who heralded from the same shores as she, but this man was a barbarian to her people. And now he periced Oenomaus, sword protruding from his back.

Dispatching her own foe she made to seek revenge on the monster, but Gannicus got to him first and cleaved open his head. Rushing to their fallen brother's side Gannicus cradled the man's head as Neith took his hand in hers.

"I go to my wife." The dark man spoke "We shall greet you in the afterlife, my brother. And you as well sister."

Neith felt tears fall as he took his last breath and thanked the gods that they had moved Oenomaus to grant Gannicus forgiveness in his last moments.

As Gannicus' tears joined hers she whispered. "I shall see you again. This is not where it ends. I shall carry you with me, until I see you again."

"We cannot leave him." Gannicus spoke, his voice thick.

"We shall come back for him. Spartacus needs us." She answered.

"We. Cannot. Leave. Him!" Gannicus insisted.

Nodding she aided him as they carefully gathered Oenomaus body and brought it to just outside the temple wall.

"The Roman finally learns his place before us! On his knees!" Spartacus voice was heard booming from the temple.

Quickly making their way into the temple they found many of the others already taking in the sight before them. Spartacus standing over Glabber who was indeed on his knees, sword in his abdomen.

"You've won nothing." Glabber spat, blood dripping from his mouth. "Rome will send legions in my wake, and one day soon you shall fall to deserved end."

Those crowded around looked at each other uneasily, they knew the man spoke the truth and with current numbers they would easily be erradicated.

Lifting the man's head with the hilt of his sword, Spartacus told him "Purhaps. Yet it is not this day."

And with that he thrust his sword down the Roman's troat, a fountain of blood gushing forth. Spartacus no doubt thought of his wife and all the pain and suffering the man had caused, anger giving him godlike strength.

Turning to his people he spoke, "Let Rome send thier legions. We will face them, and see all follow Glabber in death."

Neith looked to Gannicus and couldn't help the "I told you so" smile upon her face. They did not just fight for vengance but freedom as well, something he would come to understand.

Spartacus stepped forward and grasped Agron and Crixus on the forearms as brothers.

"Now we will become an army." He told Cirxus.

The mighty Gaul let out a bellowing cheer, all those around lending voice. Stepping forward Neith embraced Spartacus, smiling with pride and relief. They had both held up their ends of bargain struck, yet they had struggled and survived so much together the thought of seperation was nonexistant.

"Spartacus! Spartacus! Spartacus!" the rebels chanted, the sound filling the temple and surrounding landscape. Lifted by the wind to the gods themselves in praise of the man who was already legand. And legands never truly die.

* * *

Gannicus lay down upon his blankets sighing in exhaustion. Looking to Neith a hand's width away he felt his heart and eyes fill. Her own expressive eyes closed, her muscles relaxed in peaceful dream. She was his last life line tying him to this world. Now that Oenomaus was gone he had nothing left to fight for but her.

As dawn had approached that morning, the rebels had gathered wood to build pryers for their dead comrades, leaving the Romans where they lay. It had taken all day for the piles of wood to be built and the bodies to be washed and prepared but as the setting sun had lit the sky aflame so had they set fire to the fallen.

Watching their brother burn, he and Neith had clung to each other shedding tears for the great man. After, she had gone to find peace in restful slumber while he had found comfort in the arms of Saxa. While he would not claim much affection for the German woman she was a fierce warrior, avid drinker and insatiable lover. His match in all ways but one, he did not love her. But they found enjoyment in each other's company and it was no more then he felt he deserved. While he had found pleasure in many a woman's arms he had never slept a night by her side. He would always leave to find rest in solitude.

He suspected he would never forgive himself for what passed between him and Melitta and the betrayal of Oenomaus. Even if the man had forgiven him with his last breath, he still remained stead fast in belief he was undeserving of it.

Looking to Neith he found himself giving silent prayer of thanks to the gods he most days did not belive in. She had been sent to save him from himself more times than he could count, more than she realised as well. She stood by him when others would not and gave him meaning beyond himself.

Closing his own eyes in anticipation of slumber he stretched out and soon began to doze. That is until he heard a slight shuffling of Neith rising from her blankets beside him. Slowly opening his eyes to slits he watched as she stood and looked about the trees where many of them had pitched makeshift tents, though they themselves slept under the open sky.

Giving last look to him she quietly crept away into the darkness. Wondering what she was up to he slowly arose and made to follow.

Keeping his distance he followed until she stopped and stood over a hunched figure kneeling upon the ground. Gannicus did not recognise the form until head was lifted revealing the face of Spartacus in the moonlight. Realising where they were the Celt felt his heart go out to the man. He was kneeling next to the remains of Mira's funeral pryer. The rebel leader had made pilgrimage alone up the mountain to collect his former lovers body to be burned with the others.

As Gannicus watched Spartacus wrapped his arms around Neith's middle burying his face into her stomach as more tears fell. He felt an unease grow at the display of intimate contact between his sister and the man.

"She is dead due to me. Because I could not love her." He heard the Thracian choke.

"It is not you who is at fault. It is the coward who trew that ax. Now among the dead as well." Neith shushed him running her hands through his hair.

"I remain cursed." Spartacus told her, wrapping his arms tighter.

"You are not cursed. You walk a path fraught with dangers for what you belive. My father once said that in every life there comes a time where one must decide what they stand for and where to plant their feet. And if we are lucky, we find those who are willing to stand with us. I will stand with you. Always. And there are many more of the same regard."

"I do not know where I would be without you Neith." Spartacus told her rising to his feet.

"You will never need to find out." She replied.

Suddenly the Thracian pulled her to him and placed a searing kiss on her lips, his hands traveling to her waist and pressing his body to his, she returning the gesture in kind by wrapping her arms around his neck.

Gannicus felt rage burning at the sight. How dare the man take advantage of his sister before the ashes of his former lover?! While his head argued that Neith was a fully grown woman capable of her own decisions, his heart clenched in the desire to protect her.

But his assistance was not needed he realised seeing Neith gently pull away from Spartacus.

"We cannot." She whispered placing a hand on his chest. "While our last time was beyond words I will not be the one you come to for mere comfort. You still belive yourself incapable of loving again and I refuse to endure the pain Mira endured at grasping for pieces of your heart."

Even in the faint moonlight Gannicus saw Spartacus flinch at Mira's name. But then her other words set in. They had lain together before? Why had she not told him?

"You are right." Spartacus spoke breaking the long silence. "You deserve more than I can give."

"I have expressed my thoughts before. You may yet love another merely not the same as your wife. Perhaps you shall yet meet the woman who will reignite your heart's embers."

The rebel leader said nothing but Gannicus could see he did not hold much belief in her words. Neith placed a final kiss on the mans lips before turning and making her way back through the trees.

Moving quickly, Gannicus just made it back to their sleeping spot and closed his eyes before she returned. Hearing her lie down he willed his breathing to become slow and even giving appearance of slumber much like she had done.

"If I were to die tomorrow I would die with no regrets." She whispered as if she knew he was still awake. "I've been thinking about where I'm at on this not so straight and narrow path, and there is nothing I would change about this life I have had. I had a loving mother and father, the greatest brothers and friends one could ever have, felt the love of a good man, as well as held the hand of a man as he slipped from this world. I have laughed so hard, I have been unable to stop, seen the sunrise from mountain tops. Though I am not planning on leaving this world yet, the truth is, one never knows. So if this is as good as a life as the gods will allow, I will gladly embrace the afterlife. And I thank the gods I was blessed to know you and count you as my brother." Her voice becoming thick with tears as she spoke.

There were so many things he wished to tell her in return but fear choked words in his throat. So instead he made a vow to himself to show her every day for the rest of what time they had left, to express the same. To cherish and love her as she did him. There was little else he could offer. But he knew for her it would be enough, that they were together and fighting for something bigger then themselves: freedom.

* * *

And so Vengeance is compleat :) Looking over story stats for this fanfic, if even half the people who read this story left reviews and comments there'd be at least 100 haha So please leave something, even if it's just a quick little note, all writers love reviews. Anywhoo... onto the fun part: War of the Damned X)

Gratitude if you would read and review


	14. WotD: Enemies of Rome; Wolves at the Gate

I own nothing.

* * *

"The western flank has broken!" A triumphant voice called above the clash and clamor of battle.

Looking to the source of the voice, Neith caught sight of Baldovin, her second in command of the rebel cavalry.

Raising her sword in recognition and celebration, she shouted, "Finish these Roman shits off. I will take some of our riders and assist Spartacus."

Nodding the man kneed his mount into an approaching soldier and hacked at the man's neck causing him to fall to the ground screaming in agony. The others of the cavalry following his lead.

Kicking her steed into a gallop, she raced to where she knew Spartacus would certainly be, in the middle of the action, working his way back to where Cossinius and Furius commanded their troops from relative safety. They had faced the men a handful of times and still they had managed to slip from grasp.

Racing through the chaos, she and the other riders dealt death to any Roman who crossed their path with brutal precision.

Spotting the mighty Thracian, Neith turned her horse and called, "Spartacus! We have broken their flank. Soon their forces will collapse on themselves."

Spartacus stabbed the man he had been battling in the throat and responded, "Cossinius and Furius command from just over the hill. I would see their blood join the others already spilt this day."

Looking up the incline he indicated Neith saw the bodies of the dead; rebel and Roman alike who had already perished in the attempt.

"It is steep." She called, swinging at a Roman who had tried to pull her from horse. "It is too difficult on foot and there are likely many guards upon the crest."

The man said nothing, contemplating her assessment as he battled with a soldier who held spear in hand. As he sliced the man's stomach open he looked to her for the first time as her horse reared and struck out at an approaching Roman, breaking the man's neck with one leg.

"Neith, I am in need of your horse." he commanded.

Looking to the man she felt a apprehension fill her, "Every horse you have been given has perished. We are already in short supply of good mounts."

"I will do my best to see no harm comes to him but casualties are a part of war."

Sighing, she dismounted and handed the reigns to Spartacus, who smiled slightly with encouragement patting the horses strong black neck. Mounting the stallion, Spartacus urged him up the hill at full speed finding little resistance from the Romans along the way.

"Seems you have lost another one." Gannicus laughing voice drew her attention, the Celt watching their leader cresting the hill.

"He will need our assistance in dispatching those upon the hill." She told him.

"We take the hill!" Gannicus yelled to those around them.

"Charge! No mercy!" Agron ordered, a bellowing cheer answering.

Surging up the muddy embankment covered with blood, they cried out a savage war cry coming to the aid of their leader. Like a swarm of ants they overwhelmed the enemy crushing all who stood before them beneath heel.

At the sound of whinnying and galloping hooves, Neith looked up and watched as Cossinius and Furius ran for their lives like the cowards they were as horn blasts filled the air. Spartacus noticed too and in anger and frustration beat a soldiers face in with their own golden eagle standard.

"Spartacus!" Crixus bellowed, "The Romans have sounded retreat."

The others called in celebration and victory.

"We have won the day." Neavia spoke smiling.

"We have won nothing." Spartacus spat. "Cossinius and Furius again slip from grasp." he said looking to the pair of retreating riders.

"Same can not be said of many who stood with them. The field is littered with the dead." Gannicus reminded him.

"A deserved fate. To all those who would see us again to shackle and whip." He seethed, looking down to the bloody eagle in his grasped.

"It seems you fare better then my mount." Neith told him, looking to the injured horse, a spear protruding from it's chest. The animal would not be able to fight again and needed to be put down.

"An unfortunate event." Spartacus spoke taking the horse by the reigns and stroking his head. "He fought as bravely as any man."

Sighing she nodded and stretched out her hand taking the reigns from his hand. "I will see him to grass." She told him.

Nodding he walked away, Crixus and Agron falling to his side.

* * *

Progress back to camp was slow. Guiding the injured animal, Neith did not wish for the animal to expire before they reached their destination.

"Come on boy. You'll be out of your misery soon enough." She urged after the horse had stalled a third time.

The great black head nodded as if in understanding and continued on walking beside her.

"Another mount lost." Came Baldovin's voice from behind her, the man still astride his own large grey gelding.

"An unfortunate casualty of war." She shot back quoting Spartacus.

"You take him to the butcher then?"

"Diotomus will see his flesh to good purpose." She reminded him.

Whenever a horse fell or was injured in battle, Neith would see it delivered to the man and he would distribute the meat to the young and the infirm. They had come to the agreement after she caught him butchering a horse that had been wounded, but she had not yet ordered put down. After the man had explained his reasoning they had come to terms.

"It will take you forever to reach camp this way. Dispatch the beast now and ride back with me." He pleaded extending a hand to her.

"I am in no need of aid. Go ride ahead if you like. I'm sure there is wine and a woman awaiting you." She replied jerking her chin in the direction of camp.

"There are no women that compare to you." He told her winking.

Neith merly rolled her eyes. Baldovin was much like Gannicus in attracting women's attention, flattering them in return, yet he always faithfully returned to her side. While she did little to encourage his attentions he remained stead fast in his pursuit of her.

"After I relinquish this horse to Diotomus I must report to Spartacus." She spoke changing the subject.

"Crixus has informed that nearly 80 horses were captured and enough weapons to arm nearly 200 fighters."

Neith raised her eyebrows at the news. They had fared well in the spoils of battle.

"And how many fighters and mounts have been lost?" She asked.

"40 men 30 horses." He informed her.

Nodding she quickly calculated the number of horses and weapons she would need to inquire after with Spartacus.

Reaching the edge of camp, Neith nearly gagged at the smell. The battle field may smell of blood and death but it was perfume to the smell of excrement, rotting food and sickness within the rebel encampment. Baldovin departed, forging his own path around the tents to his own dwelling upon the hill.

Picking her way through the tents and dodging children and animals that were running about, she made it to Diotomus' tent. Flinging open the flap she was assaulted by the stench of butchering.

"By the gods the air within this space must be belched from the underworld its self." She gagged.

"Begging pardon, but those of us not upon the hill must often do without such luxuries as perfumes. And decent meal." Diotimos spoke coming to stand before her. The Greek man was middle aged, and slightly taller then her with short greying hair.

"Peace Diotimos. I bring you another beast that those among us may yet be fed another day." She soothed.

The man's expression softened at her words as he looked to the large black horse, spear protruding from it's chest.

"A blessing. You are a rarity of compassion Neith. Unlike the big man upon the hill. Spartacus. _The Bringer of Rain_. Bah!" He spat.

"Careful of your tongue, or you may lose it." She warned, "I have attempted to broach subject of food, clean water and shelter for all with Spartacus but he is always called to attend other matters."

"And the common folk continue to scrape and starve as they did when yet slaves." He shot back.

Sighing she shook her head. They had gone in circles many times with this argument.

"I will see him to clean end." She told the man, removing one of her double swords. She had been taught the style by both Gannicus and Spartacus.

Placing one hand soothingly on the horses muzzle she spoke a prayer she had created the first time she had to put down her steed and she repeated it for every one after."Somewhere, somewhere, in time's own space, There must be some sweet pastured place...Where creeks sing on and tall trees grow. Some paradise where horses go. For by the love that guides my sword, I know great horses live again."

With her final word she slit the throat of the beast, its heart pumping out its life's blood, its body slowly falling to the ground. Sheathing her sword once more on her back she left Diotimos to his work, she did not have the heart to look back.

* * *

Neith did not need to seek Spartacus within his tent, she met him along with Agron and Crixus upon her path to give report. Looking at the men she felt a strong sense of pride knowing she stood equal among them. Agron, Crixus and she stood as Spartacus generals along with Gannicus though he shied away from such titles of leadership.

"Spartacus I would have words." She called drawing the three mens notice.

"You have just returned?" Spartacus asked noticing her undressed cuts and bruises forming along with blood spatter still upon her body.

"I was seeing wounded horses to the after life." She explained.

"A blessing then that we captured many new mounts." Crixus chuckled.

"I am in need of 50. 30 to replace steeds lost to surviving riders and the rest to go to new recruits whom Naisr and Donar have placed within cavalry ranks."

"See it done." Spartacus spoke to Agron, who was in charge of seeing spoils divided as needed.

Nodding the German left their leaders side to do as commanded.

Watching Agron depart for a second Neith returned her attention to the men before her. "There is another matter that is in desperate need of discussion." She told Spartacus.

"Break the words and see them fall upon waiting ear." He responded stepping closer.

Feeling hopeful, she took a breath before saying,"There are many in camp who-"

"Spartacus!" Nemeties voice sounded breaking their discussion.

"Fuck the gods." Neith muttered as Spartacus turned his attention to the approaching German.

"The Romans we captured have not revealed location to which Cossinius and Furius have hidden themselves. But loosened tongues have given general direction to which the cowards have fled."

"At last the gods show some favor." Crixus spoke clasping Spartacus on the back.

"Come. Show me where they make their den." The rebel leader insisted, walking with the two men, forgetting Neith in the excitement of the news.

Neith let out a frustrated growl and kicked the dirt before turning on her heel and making her way to her own tent. On the way she passed Gannicus' tent and thought about seeking her brother within. But she knew better then to enter his tent after a victory until at least the next day. Still, she wished to speak with him so she stepped to the entrance but found it silent within.

"He is not there." Baldovin called. He was sitting in front of his own tent, pitched next to hers, not far from Gannicus'.

"I had ventured to guess finding it silent." she responded feeling dejected.

"Saxa emerged from within not an hour ago with two other women in tow seeking him out." the man chuckled winking at her.

Neith rolled her eyes. As time had gone by she had continued to grow in respect of the German woman's skills in combat yet her distaste of the woman herself had grown. She continued to find Saxa arrogant, loud, violent and brash. Neith's dislike of Saxa continued to grow once Gannicus took her as his lover. She felt her brother was deserving of some one better. Some one...more. Someone sweet and innocent, not blemished by years of battle. Yet strong and brave, one he could protect and care for physically while she would do the same in all other ways.

"I am in need of bathing and change of cloths." She spoke more to herself then to Baldovin.

"If you are in need of assistance, you need only ask." He told her, making as if to rise and follow her into her tent.

Sending the man an icy glare she closed the tent flap with a violent yank. The action earning the man's laughter in return.

Sighing Neith turned her attention to removing her battle gear. First she removed her sets of leather arm guards. The first were upon her forearms and had thin pieces on metal over the thick leather, the other set was smaller and set just above her elbows. Next she removed her boots. Made of thick yet soft leather as well they reached just above her knees. After she untied the strings of her top, the covering made of pieces of leather and cloth stitched together time and again when repairs were needed. Lastly she removed her skirt, much like the top, it was disarayed pieces of leather stitched together and it reached to the middle of her thighs.

Reaching for an awaiting pitcher of water she sighed with pleasure as the cool liquid eased the aches on her body. As she removed the blood and grime she took stock of all the scars she had earned in the last year while on campaign with Spartacus.

On the inside of her left arm there was a half moon shaped scar where a soldier had scratched her with his blade, she having lost focus for a mere second. Upon both elbows were marks where she had been cut by Roman helmets while elbowing men in the face. Upon her abdomen there were two long scars, one she had been dealt while escaping the mines, that ran the length of her ribs on her right side. The other trailed along her waist on the left, that one she had been dealt when she had been thrown from her horse once.

As she bathed she heard Baldovin singing a song of his people as he continued to sharpen his sword, "Will you stay with me, will you be my love? Among the fields of barley, We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky, As we lie in fields of gold. See the west wind move like a lover soul, Upon the fields of barley. Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth, Among the fields of gold. I never made promises lightly, And there have been some that I've broken. But I swear in the days still left, We'll walk in fields of gold."

She'd never admit it but she loved listening to his voice. It was soft and deep yet powerful, like distant thunder. He was of Celtic German mix and the man was unique among both cultures. His hair fell to his shoulders and was dark brown, as was the hair upon his face which he kept shaved except for that which grew above his lips and upon his chin. His skin was colored much like Crixus and many would mistake him for a Gual. As with many of the rebel men his body was pure rippling muscle and he stood as tall as Agron.

Changing into a dark green dress she relished the feel of clean fabric against her skin. Though the garment was plain and tattered, the hem uneven with part ending at her knee the other at her ankle while the neckline plunged nearly to her abdomen, it was still a balm to her weariness.

Laying down upon her sleeping pallet she sought but a moments rest but as her eyes closed she found herself in deep slumber.

* * *

A few days later she stood next to Agron watching as Nasir and Donar assessed new recruits as to where their best placement would be. Looking at the men gathered about she did not see many she would wish to join the ranks of the calvaryThey were all of little to no training and seemed they would flail in fright at thought of riding a war horse.

A hush fell over the crowd and Neith looked to where they were staring. Catching sight of Spartacus she rolled her eyes at the awe of their gaze. He was but mortal man, not the god many whispered him to be.

Coming to stand beside her and Agron he looked at each of the recruits in turn.

"Next man. Take position." Agron ordered breaking the looks of wonder.

"Lets go!" Donar told the man who stepped forward to challenged Nasir.

"Begin." Agron commanded. Looking to Spartacus he said, "We test the last of those who have joined us."

"How do you find them?" The man asked.

"Enthusiastic." He responded, Neith snorted in mocking laughter as he continued, "Though short of skill."

"Many among us stood as such and now prove worthy." He reminded them.

"Though not all." Donar spoke up looking beyond the sparing men.

Following his gaze they spotted two young men whispering among themselves while watching the fight. Looking about they pulled their hoods closer to their face before slipping away.

"It was only matter of time before we found rats in amongst the wolves." Neith ground out, her eyes hardening.

"And I would see them exterminated before disease spreads." Spartacus replied unsheathing his sword.

Agron and Neith made to follow his lead.

"No. Stay here and see to training. I would not alert presence and see them scatter." He told them as he began to trail after the boys.

"An unease fills my stomach." Neith spoke to Agron, "Spilling their blood will not bode well for tempting fresh troops to our cause."

"But we cannot abide traitors or spies. If Romans found those of us among their ranks, deaths dealt would be far worse then that which Spartacus would see them to."

Neith said nothing knowing the truth of his words.

"Agron, Neith. Where is Spartacus?" Crixus voice sounded.

"Gone to deal with possible threat of those within our own fold." Agron told him.

"Roman riders have been spotted upon the road. We make to over take them."The Gaul informed.

"Spartacus will wish to hear of it. We shall meet you at his tent." Neith instructed.

"You best go in search of your brother. You among us hold best chance in tearing him away from wine and woman." Crixus chuckled.

Neith shook her head and chuckled and went in search of the man. She found him in front of his tent, wine jug in hand talking with Baldovin.

"Spartacus requires our aide." She informed him.

"Ah, Neith. Do you have no cares in this world but for battle and bloodshed?" Gannicus asked slurring slightly . "I have not even seen you once with your nose pressed to parchment since our reunion."

"There is little time or opportunity for the joys of reading while on campaign. Now tear yourself from that wine and make ready." She commanded.

"My dear sweet baby sister, I'll have you know," He spoke rising and slightly loosing his balance, "That I am perfectly capable of fighting. It is you who denies yourself the pleasures of wine and fucking. Take Baldovin here. He would take on all of Rome its self in exchange for the pleasures between your thighs. In fact he does, yet you remain cold to him."

Neith felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment and would not look at her lieutenant though she felt his eyes on her. Grabbing Gannicus by the arm she dragged him to Spartacus' tent where the others awaited them, plan already forming.

* * *

"Forgive my earlier words Neith." Gannicus whispered as they lay in wait for the Roman soldiers.

Neith looked to her brother who had sobered as the plan of attack was outlined. His eyes held desire for her forgiveness clearly in their depths.

"You are forgiven. But you must not indulge in so much wine. It robs you of what little sense you posses." she told him smirking

He chuckled softly in return and looked to where Neavia kneeled in the dirt of the road digging with a stick. Soon she was circled by ten riders, the leader asking what her business upon the road was so close to the rebel camp.

When the man stepped too close, Neavia stabbed him in the chin, springing their trap. Surging forward they slew all but one who managed to knock Gannicus down as he fled on horseback.

"We must follow." Crixus urged Spartacus.

"No. Give me a spear." The man called. Gannicus through the weapon to him before their leader launched it into the retreating man's back.

Neith couldn't help but smile at the sound of her brother's laughter. "We stand equal in sword. But you have me by fucking spear." Gannicus conceded admiring the throw.

"Spartacus. This one carried a message." Neavia informed handing the parchment to him.

"What does it say?' Crixus questioned.

"We have a new enemy to face. A man named Crassus. He lends aid of 10,000 men to Cossinius and Furius."

Neith felt as if cold water were poured upon her head and her stomach dropped to the ground as she choked out, "Marcus Crassus."

"You know the man?" Gannicus asked concerned at the change in her.

She said nothing but looked about wildly at them all. If Marcus had joined the Roman fight against them their chances of victory were all but gone.

"Come we must return. Neith, there is much we need to discuss." Spartacus spoke looking deep into her frightened eyes.

* * *

Hours later Neith found herself within her tent sharpening swords. Spartacus had devised plan to see the end of Cossinius and Furius that night by attacking the villa in which they made their hide out.

"Neith. Are you within?" Spartacus voice called.

"I am." She responded.

The flap opened and the man entered, his bulk taking up much of the space.

"Are you well?" He asked searching her face.

"Yes." She replied, attempting to give reassuring smile. But memory of early discovery caused the expression to falter and worry to again fill her eyes.

"This man, Crassus. His name caused reaction I have never seen in you before. Who is he to you? Former master? Was he unkind?"

"No. No. He was never my Dominus." She replied. Then after a moment she continued, "He was my father's patron. The reason we left our home in Egypt and came to Rome. If offer had been rejected my family may yet still be of this world."

"He is the one who stole your family?" Spartacus asked, anger filling his voice, his fists clenching at his sides.

"No, that deed belongs to Senator Mettellus."

"But if your body was not discovered among the remains surely he searched for you." He reasoned, still unpacified.

"If he did the quest did not bear fruit. My father counted him as friend and my siblings and I saw him as favored uncle. I remember once he gifted my sister and I with horse drawn carriage so life like and intricate there was real horse hair on the mane and tails of the horses and real gold on the carriage. My brother was gifted with pan flute made of ebony wood and inlaid with ivory. The flute was lost after two days of my brother blasting on it endlessly, but my sister and I found it amongst our mothers things when we played dress up weeks later. Our mother promised not to punish us if we kept the secret." She spoke, her voice and eyes becoming far off as she told the tale.

"He actions of generosity make him appear a good man." Spartacus conceded, voice softening as he briefly touched her arm.

Focus snapping back to the present she said, "Yes he is. But be warned, he is much more crafty and shrewd then Batiatus ever was. Every move, however foolish seeming at the time leads to the next step he wishes you to take. And before many know it, they have ensnared themselves without Crassus needing to lift so much as a finger."

Spartacus brooded over the warning a moment before saying, "Seek rest. I would have you fit to fight another day."

For once she did not fight him on being informed she was not to be included in a mission. Nodding she went back to sharpening her swords. Making ready for the day when her past would finally catch up to her. For she had many questions that would be in need on answer.

* * *

Days later she stood with Spartacus and the others pouring over maps and reports planning their next move.

"The southern coast?" Crixus asked watching their leader move the piece representing their forces.

"It would force Crassus's army to march much greater distance to meet us," said Spartacus. "Sapping strength and supplies."

"Will we not stand as drained at journeys end? The Gaul questioned.

"Comfort of city walls will see us revived. A thing denied Crassus." Spartacus returned.

"I still think you are mad to attempt this." Neith told him.

"Diotimus, I would have your counsel." Spartacus spoke spotting the man enter with Agron.

Neith smirked at the man's unease. She had heard how the butcher had lashed out at the rebel leader's name not knowing he spoke to the man himself.

"Apologies," He said with caution moving closer to the table and seeing the maps and charts. "I am absent knowledge concerning strategies of war."

"Yet you are well versed in other things." Spartacus answered him as Diotomus was shoved into a chair by Crixus.

"Peace Diotomus. You are here for counsel not punishment." Neith assured him noticing the look of fear he gave assessing the two giant men.

"You spoke of a city protected by walls, caressed by oceans breeze." Spartacus spoke drawing the mans gaze once more.

"Sinuesa en Valle. Home to me for many years." He replied moving a piece to the city on the great map.

"Then you know of its defences."

"You would take the city?!" Diotomus asked looking to the three of them in shock.

"That path rests upon your words." Spartacus responded hinting no emotion.

Diotimus considered his next words carefully. "There are two gates. The main one faces the hills to the west -open for trade during light of day, secured when sun retires."

"And the other?" Crixus asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Set against cliffs, running through the canyons of Melia Ridge. Impassable during winter months," He said. "Which are already upon it's peaks."

"If we are unsuccessful, or pushed out by advancing troops..." Neith pondered.

"I would not find ourselves trapped there." Agron spoke for the first time since arrival.

"Nor I." Agreed Spartacus. "How stands the main gate?"

"Formidable when sealed." Diotimus said flatly.

"Could a few men from within see it opened beneath cover of night?" Spartacus asked

"It is well defended. And you would be absent means. Aedile feared weapons could be turned upon the guards so he ordered all of note to be placed within a store room by the gate."

"We must give up sword upon entry?" Spartacus questioned, clearly unprepared for the change in whatever plans he had forming.

Crixus, quickly loosing faith in the plan offered, "Let us fall to more favourable prospect."

Gannicus spoke up for the first time calling, "Hold a moment. I had dealings with a man during my travels who claimed the city as his own. Attius. A blacksmith by trade."

"I know of him. My Dominas oft spoke of his distaste for the man." Diotimus nodded.

A soft chuckle escaped Gannicus's lips. Neith wondered at what kind of man Attius was if Gannicus held him in friendly regard.

"Can we lay trust in the Roman?" Asked Agron. It was clear he did not favour this added developement to their scheme.

"He stands Roman only by name. Weigh his purse with enough coin and he will call Thrace or Gaul his mother."

"I would have you with me to break word." Spartacus said towards Gannicus who nodded before standing.

"I will join you." Crixus told them.

"As will I." Neith added.

"What of your brands?" asked Agron. "If they are discovered, chance of success will be short lived."

"Point well made." Crixus conceded.

"My fucking Dominas holds sway with Aedile. Speak the name of Laurus and see chance of avoiding entanglement."

"The next you greet him, it will be Laurus who kneels, and you master." Spartacus assured a devilish smirk on his lips.

Diotomus smiled at the prospect, though he still held a look of unease in his eyes looking at them. Neith could just imagine the intimidating sight they made gathered around the great war map. The Bringer of Rain flanked on one side by the Undefeted Gaul and the Beast from East of the Rhine. On the other side stood The God of the Arena and The Steel Lotus of Egypt. She was sure he thanked the gods it was only Romans who would suffer their wrath.

"If we are to be seen in the city we will be in need of disguise." Neith told them.

Nodding Spartacus looked to Agron, "Gather cloths that a trader or merchant might wear. Neith, you will join us as guise of wife. Gannicus and Crixus brother and business partner."

Nodding they all left to see their parts in the plan fulfilled.

* * *

Leaving the rebel camp at day break Spartacus estimated the journey to Sinuesa en Valle took most of the morning. He, Crixus and Gannicus, dressed as merchants, awaited Neith as she made final preparations to her own clothing. The dress she had borrowed was peach colored and seemed plain without many adornments of multiple fabrics or pearls but upon closer inspection the cloth held an intricate floral pattern stitched in gold colored thread. Stepping from her tent she noticed the three men's stares.

"What cause warrants such looks?" She asked.

"It is you." Spartacus answered, finding voice first.

"You have never looked so..." Crixus attempted.

"Like a woman." Gannicus finished laughing. "At least not for a very long time." He added, both of them remembering the night they were brought before Varris.

"But I am a woman. Beneath all the blood and dirt." She reminded them, tying a golden cream colored cloak about her shoulders.

"A thing not forgotten by all." Baldovin spoke in awe emerging from his own tent.

Suddenly feeling self concious, Neith looked to the ground.

"We must leave now if we wish to make it to the city in plenty of time." Spartacus informed, impatient to start their journey.

Looking up, Neith set her jaw and nodded making to follow the men back to Spartacus tent where a horse awaited on which she would ride, as befitted a woman of some station.

"Neith I would have words." Baldovin said catching her arm as she walked past.

Feeling a burning heat where he touched her she looked into his face, already knowing what was on his mind.

"These last months...I have tried to speak and act plainly in my feelings-" He began.

"Neith!" Gannicus called realising she had not followed.

"Coming!" She replied. Looking to her lieutenant she said, "Let us hold words until after the taking of the city. Now there are things of greater importance that need seen compleated."

Nodding after a moment he released her arm, but not before lightly trailing his fingers down the length of the inside of the limb, causing shivers to run down her spine.

Walking quickly she made her way to the awaiting men, Spartacus lifting her into the saddle so she would not ruin her dress.

* * *

"Why did you not tell me you were allowing Diotomus to butcher horses to feed people?" Spartacus asked as the traveled the road. He held the horse's lead as Gannicus and Crixus walked in front of them.

"I made to broach subject many a time but you were always called away." Neith explained.

"There is so much that goes unprovided for. I was caught up in plans of war and turned blind eye to their suffering."

"But now your eyes are open. And we make to capture city that base needs will be better provided." She attempted to sooth his guilt.

"When we reach the city gates I would have you close by my side." He told her.

"Where else would a man's wife be?" She teased winking.

* * *

When they reached the gates of Sinuesa en Valle Neith had to admit they were impressive and formidable. But the jostling crowd of people making their way into the city frayed at her patience and she wished for a dagger at least to part the masses with.

"Step forward. State your business in Sinuesa en Valle." A guard directed them.

"We come for grain." Spartacus said as he placed a few coins in the man's hand.

"You insult me." The man said. Looking at Crixus, Neith could see her worry reflected, but the guard continued, "With so light of palm."

"Allow weighted apology." Spartacus smiled grabbing more coins.

"I would have your brace and the jewels upon it." The guard said grasping his arm.

The four companions stilled once more. The brace covered his brand. They all wore such items.

"It is wedding gift. An heirloom from my father." Neith thought quickly stepping forward and pressing her body into the curve of Spartacus', hiding her own brace behind Spartacus back.

"As you can see it is most treasured possession at this time. I would not part with it." The man told the guard pulling his arm away.

"Then remove yourself from fucking gate. Guards!" The Roman called.

"As you wish." Spartacus said making flourishing bow. "Oh, please inform Laurus that his guests were not able to keep intended meeting."

"Wait!" The guard spoke clearly nervous. "Give over weapons." He said directing them to another guard.

"Gratitude." Spartacus told the man tossing him a coin before they continued on.

As they made their way to the square a gruesome sight awaited. A slave bound in chains against a wall covered in blood. His crime, preparing to flee the city and join rebel cause. As stones were handed out to the crowd Neith felt her stomach churn.

"We must make attempt to end this." Spartacus seethed glaring at the slave's master.

"We would but pair our fate with his." Gannicus warned.

"I will not stand idle when a man's life hangs in the balance." their leader replied.

"SPARTACUS!" a voice shouted, drawing all their notice and fear that they had been discovered.

But it was the slave awaiting stoning that shouted the name. "SPARTACUS! SPARTACUS! SPARTACUS! He will see will see your fucking republic to blood and shit! SPARTACUS! SPARTACUS! SPARTACUS!"

At that the crowd started throwing their stones at the man, his face quickly becoming covered in blood as the crowd cheered and laughed. Neith looked to Crixus and Gannicus and saw that they too were disgusted by the barbaric display. But beside her she felt Spartacus throw his rock as well. The hard projectile splitting the slave's head open, killing him instantly.

"You draw attention." Crixus whispered, uneasy.

"I but end suffering. As I would see all afflicted by festering disease of Rome." Spartacus replied.

"Let us away before we cause more suspicion and troubling words." Neith suggested.

"Attius is but short journey. Come. This way." Gannicus directed, tearing his gaze from the other slaves bound in chains.

Looking at the others too Neith spotted a young woman, dressed in dark blue, her hair bound in a single braid. As the woman was yanked to standing Neith could see she had a slender and petite figure, though she had been gifted with large breasts for her body size.

Walking away Neith rolled her eyes. Only Gannicus would be thinking of women at a time like this.

* * *

Gannicus spoke truth when he said Attius would be found quickly. As they turned the corner their sight was nearly blinded by the smoke pouring from the blacksmith's shop.

"Attius! I would have words you fucking goat!" Gannicus called laughing as he stepped into the smithy.

"Jupiter fuck me!" Attius responded pulling the Celt into embrace."Have you lost wit coming here you mad shit?" he demanded pulling away. "Branded an enemy of Rome!"

"I was told you hold no love for Rome." Spartaucs spoke stepping forward.

"Tell me you did not bring the very bringer of fucking piss and shit to my very door." Attius accused looking to Gannicus.

"Your legend precedes you." Crixus chuckled.

"I bring but opportunity," Gannicus told the blacksmith. "One that you may profit from greatly if you are of a mind."

"It would have to be very considerable." Attius said looking to the men thinking they held no such coin.

Neith could tell the blacksmith was wary of what they were asking when he told them he was forbidden from forging weapons, and ordered to only make shackles to keep slaves called to heel.

"Surely one of your skill can forge the mere two swords we require." She stepped forward, attempting to be sultry and coy.

Her act must have worked for Attius eyes flew to her and unabashed they took in her form.

"Forgive my colorful tongue earlier and my disarayed appearance." He spoke quickly attempting to straighten his hair and brush the soot from his apron.

"Apologies unneeded." She assured his smiling. "I have spent years in the company of these shits and have seen them at their best and worst. Any form of lacking on your part is nothing compared to what I have witnessed and endured from them."

"Attius. This is my sister, Neith." Gannicus spoke up, Attius quickly adverting his gaze from her breasts.

A plan quickly formed in her mind. Gannicus had embarrassed her in front of Baldovin days earlier, now perhaps she could raise his ire by flirting with his friend.

"Gannicus has not spoken much about you." She said embracing the man. "But I look forward to making your acquaintance and hearing tales of my brother's adventures while in your company."

Releasing the man, she followed Spartacus and Crixus out of the shop sending Gannicus a satisfied smirk as she passed.

"I would linger and recall joyous times with _trusted friend_." Gannicus called after them. His face showing annoyance but she wasn't sure who it was with. Her person or Attius.

Despite Gannicus trust in the Roman, Crixus still voiced concern.

"Rejoin Agron, and make preparations. When moon is at its highest we shall see gate raised." Spartacus assured him.

"And see fucking city fall to deserved fate." The Gaul spat walking away.

Looking to Neith he spoke, "Come. Let us see what this city has to offer our people in desperate needs of food and shelter."

Nodding she linked her arm in his as they set off to the grain stores.

* * *

Running her hands through the golden grains of wheat, Neith realised how much more precious the kernels were compared to mere metal and gems. Beside her, Spartacus mirrored her actions, both weighing possible supply with need and demand.

"The finest quality, from the fields of Sicilia." A Roman woman spoke drawing their notice.

The woman had long flame colored hair, styled into braids and curls like many women of rank. Her dress was made of fine blue and cream-colored silk, a slave dressed in green attending her.

"I have mind towards large acquisition." Spartacus replied.

"Apologies, my husband concludes business." She said gesturing over her shoulder to an older man having a heated discussion some distance away.

"A thing many husbands appear to always have on mind. Even when newly married." Neith spoke earning a laugh from the Roman woman.

The Aedile's wife then showed them into the grain stores explaining that while they had just received shipment, most of the best grain was already purchased by Crassus. She then told them of how the rebellion caused the price of grain to reach near unfordable prices. Next she asked their business in the city, Spartacus explaining their desire to house their slaves in the city, the Roman woman advising against it due to unrest in the city and the sight of stoning becoming possible regular occurence.

Once the Aedile was freed from other business he turned to them and recognised Spartacus from the stoning earlier. But instead of becoming angry at the spectical ending prematurely he thanked the man for his part. Neith stood in shock looking from the man to his wife. Perhaps not all Romans were shits after all.

* * *

As the moon rose, Attius, after much persuading served as decoy alerting the guards that Spartacus was in the city. Their fear made them gullible and clumsy, allowing them to be locked in the store room where weapons were held. After Spartacus and Gannicus dispatched the remaining guards, Neith grabbed Gannicus sword and cut the excess length off the dress she still wore, the garment now ending just above her knees. While she felt a small pang on sadness for destroying the beautiful dress she knew it was for higher purpose.

Once gate was opened and the rebel army poured onto the city, it did not take long for screams to fill the air. The army had been given strict orders that no women or children were to be harmed and no man who did not resist but watching as her fellow rebels cut down citizen after citizen, Neith could see such words were ignored.

By the will of the gods she found Baldovin in the masses and together they set upon liberating villas and setting slaves free. Overhead the mood turned red as blood as the massacre continued.

As cold light of day dawned, Neith found herself standing beside Spartacus and Laeta, the Aedile's wife looking over the large pile of bodies stacked in the square. Her eyes filled with tears spotting the body of a mother grasping her child within her arms.

"What have we done?" Neith whispered horrified.

Neither had time to answer as screams of Romans yet living fled rebel pursuers.

"Enough!" Spartacus called, causing his warriors to pause in attack. "The city is taken. See the Romans that yet live in chains."

The rebels argued and grumbled with discontent, Nemeties pointing out that the Romans would show no such kindness if they were the ones beneath heel.

But Spartacus was given no time to answer as Crixus entered the square and spoke of how the Aedile's intended to set fire to the grainery.

* * *

Rushing to the grain stores they found Crixus had spoken the truth, the man had locked himself behind the gate, torch in hand ready to see them all starve and the concurring of the city to be for naught.

As she, Spartacus and Laeta made their way through the crowd the Aedile's spotted his wife and called out to her.

"Go to him. And pray your words hold meaning." Spartacus told the Roman woman.

"You place your faith in a fucking Roman?" Crixus asked stepping up beside them, watching the woman walk to her husband.

"If she fails all is lost. The city, her people, possibly the rebellion its self." Neith warned.

"I place faith in ones I belive in." Spartacus said. "Crixus, gather Gannicus and scale wall to grainery. I would have second option should the woman fail."

Nodding the Gaul departed. As they watched it appeared Laeta had convinced her husband to open the gate, but suddenly Crixus let out a mighty battle cry and jumped down from adjacent roof he and Gannicus dispatching the guards.

Stepping forward quickly Spartacus shoved a spear through the gates bars impaling the aedile through the mouth, the man dying before his body hit the ground. His wife wailing his name in dispar.

All eyes though were on the torch the man held as it slipped from his grasp. Crixus diving forward and catching the flaming stick at the last second. All assembled breathing sigh of relief and offering prayer of thanks to the gods.

"Neith." Baldovin's gentle voice called, drawing her gaze from the sobbing Roman woman beating her fists against Spartacus chest.

"We have had our fill of blood and vengeance this night. No Roman that yet draws breath shall suffer further harm. The city is ours!" Spartacus called out to the cheers of the masses.

Looking back to Baldovin she spoke, "I am weary. This day dawns crimson as the blood we have spilled. I would seek rest and healing bath to wash away visions of this deed."

Neith could easily see the disappointment in his eyes but he nodded in agreement and let her pass. Wondering the streets aimlessly she nearly laughed at the absurdity of her search for place to rest. Nearly every villa's owner stood dead, the ones yet alive would most likely never return. But then as she rounded a corner she stopped and stared. She would know the building in front of her anywhere. With its tall marble pillars and intricate carvings and statues. As she rushed up the steps she flung out her arms and spun about in celebration twirling about the atrium gazing at the rows and rows of shelving. At last, a library.

* * *

Gratitude of you would read and review


	15. WotD: Men of Honor and Decimation

I own nothing

* * *

In the days after the taking of the city Neith had lost herself in the stacks of books. She read up on new theories of science, and philosophy. Any scrolls or maps upon subjects of the surrounding area were sent to Spartacus to aid in their defense of the city. Gannicus visited her in the library, but did not linger long, complaining of the musty smell of the building. But Neith knew he was busy helping Attius with the forging and distribution of new weapons.

She was currently pouring over star maps, tracing the movements of the heavenly bodies. As a child she had always found fascination with astronomy and had wished to become an astronomer upon coming of age.

"Neith!" A voice called through the marble halls.

"Here!" She answered, barely glancing up from the large parchment.

Steps sounded against the tiled floors, coming to stand on the other side of the table, a heavy sigh escaping the person's mouth.

Looking up Neith spotted her brother, a look of guilt and sorrow marring his normally joyous face.

"What weighs heavy upon heart and mind?" She asked concerned.

"There was a fight, in the square." He told her.

"Come, let us break words." She suggested motioning to another part of the room.

Coming to sit in a nearby chair, she placed a cushion on the floor in front of her, Gannicus sitting down upon it. Reaching out, Neith carefully untied his braids, running her fingers through the flaxen strands. They had developed the ritual after the death of Oenomaus. Whenever one of them was heavy of mind or heart they sought out the company of the other and unloaded troubling thoughts by sitting together.

"Now what were you speaking of about a fight?" she asked

"Two Romans were fighting over scrap of bread. Crixus made suggestion that if they wished for blood let them have contest. A baker was pitted against another man. The baker won and made to reach for the loaf of bread, but Neavia struck him on the hand claiming he was reaching for discarded sword to attack Crixus."

Neith's hands stilled in his hair. She could not imagine the atrocious act. True they had be subjected to the same spectical of blood for sport but how could they call their cause just when they committed the same cruel actions?

"Attius gave aid to the man and asked how we could call ourselves any better then the Romans we brand villans when we are they same as they."

Finally understanding his emotions, Neith felt her heart go out to the man. He felt guilty for not stopping the bloody display.

"The fault is with Crixus and Neavia. The woman's blood lust has reached imeserable heights and her hatred of Rome and mistrust of men no longer enables her from distinguishing friend from foe."

"But I still could of done something to save the man loss of his hand." Gannicus told her. "Perhaps I am just as Attius said, a villan no different from the Romans."

"You are a kind compassionate man. You feel keenly the weight of your mistakes and the injuries they cause to others."

"You understand me better then any other sister. And pass no judgment in the knowledge."

"How did Saxa react upon the spilling of blood?" Neith asked, already sure of the answer.

"She roared as contest commenced and laughed as the man's misfortion. She did not understand my feelings upon the matter."

"I have spoken my dislike of the woman many times before, you are no good together, feeding off of each others vices. If you lie in shit long enough you begin to smell of it. You need someone different." She told him as she began to rebraid his hair.

"We are matched in all ways." He defended half heartily.

"But you do not love her. You care for her as a fellow warrior but you do not hold her heart as a man should a woman."

"And who would you have me share bed with?" He questioned turning slightly to look at her his hair tugging in her hand.

"Some one sweet..." She started, " and kind. One who can watch over and care for you when I can not."

"You know of such a woman?" He asked chuckling.

"Not yet. But when I meet such a woman I will ensure you give her fair chance to capture your heart." Neith challenged tying off the end of the braid with leather strip.

"I have your love sister. Perhaps that is all the gods will allow." Gannicus spoke, rising and placing a kiss on her forehead before exiting the hall.

Sighing Neith watched him leave. If only he could see himself how she saw him. Standing, she made her way back to the table on which the star map was still laid out. As she made her way across the floor she heard a shuffling between the stacks. Unsheathing her sword which laid near by she crept towards the source of the sound. Coming around a corner she spotted a figure crouched among the scrolls. Attacking quickly she grabbed the figure by the hair and hulled them up to standing, pressing steel to their throat.

"If you seek fuel for fire seek it elsewhere." She spat. After the fall of the city many rebels and freed slaves had entered the library seeking warmth the burning of scrolls would provide. Neith had made it her mission to see they remained untouched.

"Please...Please. I but wished to break words with the warrior just departed." The woman pleaded.

Neith continued to look at the woman suspiciously but after a moment she recognised her as the chained slave that had been in the square the day earlier while another was stoned.

"Who are you? What business do you have with my brother?" Neith asked lowering sword.

"I am called Sibyl. That man is the one who delivered me from cruel dominus." The woman answered.

Neith felt a surprised smile spread across her face. "You are Sibyl? Diotomus spoke of you. How fares the butcher? Does his personality remain as unpleasant as his smell?" She chuckled.

"He now stands on the shores of the afterlife. Cut down by our dominus before the man himself was killed by your brother." Sibyl told her tearing up slightly,

Suddenly feeling as if she took hit to the gut, she felt shame for her words. Though Diotomus had been gruff, he was kind. "Gannicus. The Celt's name is Gannicus. And I am called Neith." Sibyl was told.

"Gannicus." Sibyl spoke, testing the sound of it on her tongue. "Gratidue." She said turning to leave.

"Sibyl, I counted Diotomus as friend. I would honor his memory by aiding you in any way you require. You need only ask." Neith called to the retrating woman.

Sibyl turned, a thoughtful look on her face as she bit her lip, as if wondering if the her woman's words were genuine. Then making decision she asked, "If you knew of a place I could stay, I would be eternally grateful. I have left the villa my dominus-"

"Laurus." Neith insisted. She had noticed that if slaves spoke the given name of former master it helped them start to journey past the pain they had suffered during their time in slavery.

"Laurus." Sibyl choked out after a moment. "And other places I have tried to occupy I have been pushed out of by those of greater numbers or skill with blade."

Nodding, Neith spoke, "Come with me." Grasping the woman by the hand she gathered her other sword and slung the twin blades over her back. After, the other woman followed her across the street

Coming to the door of the doma, she paused and pulled out one of daggers she kept upon her waist. Placing the blade against the wood she carved Sibyl's name underneath hers already upon the door.

"Now everyone will know who occupies this place." Neith told her placing the blade back on her belt.

Opening the door she led the way inside. Upon entrance they stepped into a large garden, late blooming flowers still blossoming in the cooling air, some trees still retaining their leaves though they drifted to the ground in the gentlest breeze.

Ascending the stairs Neith led her to a small but comfortable bedroom, silk and cotton sheets still upon the bed.

"You may sleep here. I'm afraid I have already claimed the largest sleeping area." Neith told her.

"It is more then enough. Again, gratitude for your kindness."

"If you wish to bathe there is a bath just down the hall."

"Gratitude. I would break fast after a bath, if you are of a mind." Sibyl spoke looking to the floor.

"You need not ask permission Sibyl, what I have is yours to share. And you need not feel obligation to remain here if you do not wish."

"I have no where else to go. Nor would I turn from kindness you offer."

Neith smiled at the thought of finding a new friend. Though she had barely known the woman an hour, Diotomus often had spoken of her and the kindness and quiet strength she possessed.

"I would not have you traversing the city unarmed. There is still much unrest." Neith told her removing one of her daggers and handing it to the woman.

"I have no skill with blade." Sibyl told her but took the dagger anyway.

"Then I shall teach you upon a free afternoon. I must report to Spartacus now, I have too long been absent. If you like I shall wait and take you to see my brother directly."

"No. He is a savior sent by the gods. I have not yet the words to express gratitude owed." Sibyl spoke slightly panicked.

Neith looked the other woman up and down surprised. With so few words she had expressed a deep belief in the gods and the part they played in everyday life. And she saw Gannicus as Neith did herself, a great man despite his faults, though she doubted Sibyl knew of them yet. But if the woman could hold Diotomus to heart then why could she not do the same for Gannicus?

"Very well." Neith conceded. "Remember if you need anything all you need is the asking of it. Even if it is calling my bull headed brother to heel that you may properly break words with him."

Sibyl smiled and gave a small laugh. "Gratitude, for all you have done."

Nodding, Neith turned on her heel and left the other woman to bathe.

* * *

Upon entering the street Neith quickly caught sight of Baldovin, the man obviously searching her out. Moving quickly she attempted to slink away without his notice.

"Neith! I would have words." He called.

Cursing the gods at the loss of their favor she turned and faced him.

"I had hoped to seek you out earlier but Gannicus warned against it claiming you would see head parted from shoulders should I intercede on your refuge of the library."

Neith smiled slightly in gratitude of her brother, she knew of Baldovin's feelings for her though she tried to ignore them. Ever since his liberation he had been her shadow. Not long after their victory at Vasuvius, she and Spartacus had concocted scheme to see their ranks swell by infiltrating many ludus and villas with former slaves sold to the dominas. Once inside the Roman homes, the spies had spread whispers of rebellion. Nasir had been placed in the ludus where Baldovin had resided, the man a gladiatorial champion of the area. Upon the agreed timing all the ludus and villas were over run by the slaves within. Within a single night their numbers had nearly doubled. After liberation Baldovin had joined their cause and had swiftly climbed the ranks coming to be her lieutenant of the cavalry.

While she had never admitted it, she held the same feelings for Baldovin as he did her, but she refused tp acknowledge them out of fear. She feared heart break should he find another or fall in battle. She also feared loosing her station as general to a man. Though she knew Spartacus, Gannicus and the others would not push her out in favor of a man - and she suspected Baldovin would not try to take over command - the concern remained

"I make to report to Spartacus. I have lost myself in the stacks too long." Neith pressed, attempting to pass.

"You cannot run from me forever Neith. One day you will listen to what I hold within my heart." He spoke low, a dangerous, hungry look in his eye.

Neith felt herself cringe slightly at the dark look within the brown orbs but she was not able to move away for Baldovin quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. The contact was passionate and possessive, full of hunger and promise of more to come.

Pulling back he stalked away without a word or second glance. She remained rooted on the spot, dazed and euphoric. Touching her lips gently she still felt the searing tingle of his mark upon her. Suddenly snaping from her daze she continued on in search of the rebel leader.

* * *

Asking around for the location of Spartacus, directions given lead her to the grain stores. She was just about to enter when she met the man himself, Agron, Donar and Nasir in tow.

"Ships have found themselves at the coast" Spartacus told her, she falling in step with them.

"Romans? So soon?" She asked concerned. They had taken over the city but from what she had heard and seen they did not yet control it.

"We do not yet know." Nasir spoke, uncertainty in his eyes.

Walking quickly threw the streets they soon made their way to the gate, a crowd already gathered.

"Seems we have drawn notice." Gannicus spoke to Spartacus, while giving small smile and nod to Neith.

"Sanus, what have your eyes fallen upon?" Spartacus called to the giant Cilician upon the battlements.

"Four men, armed. One carring cask upon shoulder."

"Romans?" Spartacus questioned.

"Not fucking likely. By appearance." The big man boomed.

"Raise the gates!" Spartacus ordered.

"Do you think it wise?" Neith questioned unsheething her sword with the others.

"We will shall divine purpose and kill them or send them on their way if they pose threat or hold no value." Spartacus responded.

As the gates were raised, four men dressed in varying shaded and styles stepped through. None of them appeared Roman in the slightest. The leader appeared Sicilian while another was clearly Numidian, the others of unknown origin.

"What shit is this?" Agron spat.

"Brigadiers. From Cecillia." Gannicus told him.

"Fucking pirates?!" The german questioned disbelieving.

"I would speak with the man that has claimed this city." The pirate leader stepped forward, exuding arrogance.

"Your words fall upon his ear." Spartacus spoke forcing the man to turn around. The Thracian had crept around the pirate and now stared him down hand upon hilt of sword.

The pirate asked if he was indeed Spartacus, the man who destroyed the arena in Capua, defeated Glabber and brought untold suffering to all in the republic. The Thracian replying that all deeds were claimed with pride.

Stepping forward the pirate caused all the rebels to do the same, circling the pirates should they attempt attack on their leader. But the Cecillian threw off his cloaks hood and laughing called out "Then I call you fucking brother!"

Quickly embracing the mighty rebel leader the pirate placed a kiss on both of the man's cheeks, Neith and a few others chuckling at the normally stoic man's face being etched with surprise.

"Let us share wine! And break words over common enemy." The pirate spoke motioning for the man holding the giant cask of wine forward.

Looking at the cask, Neith shook her head. She had never developed a taste for wine despite her years in the republic. She still prefered beer that was brewed in her homeland. Beer was thick and sweet while Roman wine was bitter and strong and even Romans watered it down or added honey as well as fruit juice to the unpalatable drink.

"Neith." Spartacus voice sounded drawing her attention away from the pirates. "I would have you at my side. I know your love of knowledge but your presence with us is more important then the library at the moment."

Nodding she made to follow the group to the domus in which Spartacus now made his head quarters.

* * *

When they reached the domus the pirate congratulated Spartacus on steeling an entire city, Crixus biting back that it was merely what they owed the Romans for stealing their freedom. The pirate, who called himself Heraclio asked if there were Romans yet in the city, Spartacus growing suspicious replied their were. Heraclio then asked if the Aedile was among them, Spartacus again replying he was not, that it had been his hand that parted the man from this world. The pirate seemed disappointed and spoke of being injured as well.

"This man speaks in fucking riddles." Gannicus stepped forward becoming impatient for inent to be revealed.

"Peace Gannicus. Control temper." Neith whispered grasping his arm.

"Straighten tongue." Spartacus demanded stepping up to the pirate, "Or fall from presence."

Neith sighed, it was not easy being the sisterly, feminine voice of patience and reason in this band of brothers.

Heraclio then explained that the Adile and he had an arrangement, if the pirate would capture and raid the vessels of the Adile's competitors the pirates would be free to do what they did best. And the Adile would place his seal on the new manifest of captured ships that had been turned into pirate vessels. Crixus asked what a pirate would have in need of parchment. Heraclio replied that they were used for trade in port cities, and now that the Adile was dead he could no longer do business. Agron suggested that they run the pirates out of the city, for what harm could they cause from the sea? The pirate replied his reach was a long one, causing the men to square off but their posturing was interrupted by Spartacus who told the pirate to return at moonrise and if they had located the seal he would have it then.

"As you command King Spartacus. As you command." Heraclio conceded exiting the building with his men.

"The man has cock to rival Jupiter himself." Gannicus laughed at the man's boldness.

"Let us see gate closed upon ass and be done with it." Crixus seethed.

"I am in agreement with Crixus." Neith spoke, drawing the surprise of all the men. Though her relationship with Crixus was not as strained as it had once been, they were still often at odds, the Gaul being quick of temper and impulsive while the Egyptian was evenminded and thoughtful.

"He may yet be of use." Spartacus argued after a beat. "Find Adiles seal and let us gauge its worth."

"I shall ask Attius if he has ever laid eye upon the item. Perhaps he is the one who saw to its forging." Gannicus offered.

"I shall accompany you." Neith told him.

"I would have words alone." Gannicus told her.

Surprised, Neith stepped back wounded by his rejection.

"Forgive me but their are words I must speak to see friendship repaired and would not have him distracted by your...how did the man put it? Ahhh yes _divine beauty and deadly grace._ " he soothed

Neith laughed at his words, Gannicus always managing to brighten her darkest moods, "Then tell the old goat I still would hear of your foolish pursuits while we were parted."

The Celt smiled and nodded before making his way to the blacksmith.

Turning to Spartacus she said, "Perhaps the location of the seal is within the archives kept in the library."

The Thracian looked at her an eyebrow raised, clearly decerning her true desire, she in turn giving sheepish grin.

"Search the archives. But if it gives no mention of location return here. I would have you at the exchange."

Nodding Neith raced off back to the sanctuary of her library.

* * *

Neith had tried to remain focused on the task at hand, by the gods she had tried, but the archives were full of information so dull it numbed the mind. The collection of information held only the records of harvests, tide movements and other recordings long forgotten. So she had made her way through the shevels picking up scrolls and glancing over them hoping to find something of interest. After a while she came upon a scroll containing the story of Eros and Psyche, smiling fondly she quickly made her way to a couch and soon lost herself in the familiar love story. Though she knew the story by heart, rereading the tale brought a sense of unchangeable normalcy to her soul, no matter where she was or what she now endured, the story and characters remained the same, welcoming her with their distraction from reality.

"Pardon my intrusions." A soft voice called, tearing her attention away.

Looking up Neith was surprised to see Leata standing a few feet away, her auburn hair in disarray and her floral dress ruined by dirt and tearing.

"Leata, what are you doing here?" Neith asked cautiously. Last she had seen the Roman woman she was chained with the other surviving former residents of the city.

"I was sent by Spartacus to inform the seal has been located. He requests your presence at the payment of the pirates, that the sea faring scoundrels will provide food for the city, my people among them."

"You have been freed?" Neith questioned wary, the woman had lost everything, her home her husband and status.

"I aided in the retrieval of the seal and Spartacus granted me liberation from shackle."

Nodding Neith carefully turned her back to the woman and placed the scroll upon a table for continued reading later.

"You know how to read?" the woman questioned. "I assume that is why you are within the library."

Feeling insulted, Neith turned hatred burning in her eyes, "Yes I know how to read. I also hold knowledge of mathematics, can predict the movements of stars, can speak more languages then you have probably even heard as well as tell origin of plants and creatures I myself have never set eyes on."

The other woman, clearly terrified stepped back, "Apologies. I did not know."

"You pass judgement without knowledge. There are few among us who were born slaves. Most held lives and families before such things were stripped away."

"Again apologies." Leata attempted to sooth. "You are one of Spartacus generals, yet you are a woman." She stated though her eyes held questions.

"I was gladiatrix, champion of Capua but I held no love for the title. Once Spartacus concocted plan of escape, together we saw the number of those sympathetic to our cause grow."

"I continue to find that rebel leaders are not what one would expect."

There was a silence between them, as the Roman woman began to understand the emotion behind the rebellion, having spent time in chains herself and suffering the same loss as many of the former slaves had. Quietly she turned to go, her form swallowed by night's shadows.

"Neith." A soft voice called from beyond the shelves. Hearing gentle steps the figure of Sibyl soon appeared, her face marred with sadness and shame.

"Sibyl, what is it?" Neith asked coming up to the woman cupping her chin searching for cause of her distress.

But the gesture seemed to deepen the woman's hurt look further, "I made attempt to thank Gannicus for his actions and he...rejected me."

"Rejected?" Neith asked confused "How?"

"I was mustering courage to speak to the man upon my thanks when I was set upon by Saxa. She brought me to the domas they share and had me dress in a sheer taphita dress to be presented to Gannicus. I thought, perhaps if he would not listen to my words of thanks he would accept my body as payment. But he refused and ordered me from the house. After I attempted words to express thanks but he again rebuffed them and spoke that if I truly wished to thank him I would stay far from him and men of his kind."

As Sibyl told her tale Neith felt her anger at Saxa grow. What could she hope to gain from this? If this did not open Gannicus' eyes to Saxa's true character, she wasn't sure what would.

"There is no fault on your behalf." Neith assured her. "Gannicus is not one to force himself on woman he considered unwilling."

"I was not unwilling." Sibyl insisted. "He is a hero sent by the gods. I remain beyond words for all that he has done for me. I owe him everything."

Again Neith felt herself surprised by the woman. But she also felt herself smiling, the woman held her brother in tender regard if not love. And she saw him much as Neith did.

"He sees you as innocent a thing he would marr and stain. He is haunted by a dark past covered in blood, friend and enemy alike. You are open, honest and trusting. Not a common trait among his women." Neith explained.

Sibyl looked to the ground dejected, her shoulders sagging.

"I still hold sway of my brother's ear. I will speak to him and give cause for him to remove head from ass and listen." Neith told her, the other woman looking up hopeful, "Now I must meet with Spartacus to secure pact with the pirates that food may continue to be provided. See yourself to peaceful slumber and no longer give worry to that which is unworthy."

Smiling the woman exited to follow direction.

* * *

The fight with the Romans was brutal, the legion having taken them by surprise, but through the combined forces of the rebel party and the pirates they were easily defeated, the remaining Roman forces retreating to the hills once more. Though the rebels stood equally surprised as their enemies when Heraclio revealed flaming jars of pitch catapulted from his ships lying in secreted wait within the harbor.

"How stand you thoughts now King Spartacus?" Heraclio asked clasping the man on the shoulder.

"Gather coin. See ships to port." Spartacus replied smiling before turning away.

As they entered the city Gannicus voiced confusion as to why such a small number or solders attacked them, led by a boy. Neith kept her peace at the thought of who the boy could be. She recalled to mind Tiberius, Crassus son, barely a toddler when last she saw him but now perhaps the leader of his forces.

Their confusion was short lived when Neavia, covered in blood made way through the crowd telling tale of Attius betrayal.

Rushing to the blacksmith's shop they found the man upon the floor, his face all but gone from violent beating, Neavia spinning tale of how he attacked when she questioned him about a group of missing Romans.

"Why would he aid in taking of the city only to risk life in the attempt?" Spartacus questioned.

"He but sought to see basest clay formed into something of worth." Gannicus responded.

"Then he was a man made of finest marble." Neith assured him kneeling beside the fallen man.

Agron spoke up of more pressing matter of the missing Romans, Spartacus agreeing and speaking worry of plots they may form or the escaped prisoners falling to harm.

Neith remained with her brother as the group left her eyes hard watching Neavia's retreating form. There was more to this event then the woman let on, her distrust of the man had been evident from the beginning. If it were possible to clear the man's name Neith would see it done, for the sake of her brother. And may the gods have pity on Neavia if she took Attius life without cause she claimed.

* * *

In the days following the city swelled with slaves flocking to the protection of the rebel forces and to join the army of the cause. Much like the Romans before them, order was issued that all weapons were to be surrendered upon entrance. The movement into the city was boisterous yet organized until Romans disguising themselves as slaved tried to enter the gates. Neith, who had once again been torn from the library assisted in dispatching the shit eaters along with Spartacus and the others.

But in the midst of the fighting one new arrival aided in the slaying, a scraggly looking man repeatedly stabbed a man already dead, lost in fevered blood lust. When called upon to bear his mark the man lifted the bottom of his cloak showing a large red mark upon his thigh where he had carved off the offending brand.

Watching the man walk away after Spartacus dismissed him, Neith could not shake a feeling of unease. This supposed slave was more then he appeared.

"Agron, Crixus, Gannicus, Neith. I would have much needed words." Spartacus called, diverting her attention.

Following the man through the streets Neith could tell he was within a brooding rage. He face was silent and still as stone but a storm raged in his eyes, though he put on a calm continence for those they passed, offering greetings to those they encountered as to not incite worry or panic in the streets.

As they reached the command center of their army the men ascended the stairs two at a time, all eager to vent frustrations.

"Mystery of Crassus holding advance falls to discovery." Spartacus spat, tossing a bloody knife into the great war map spread out.

"The fucking cock on him. To belive a few men could end rebellion." Agron seethed from his chair, his raging temper inabling him to remain still.

"He does not move as the others we have faced. He adopts our stragites and attempts to twist them against us." Spartacus replied.

"Did I not tell you he was a man of cunning?" Neith reminded him.

Crixus then voiced option of closing gates to new occupants of the city, Spartacus replying that he would never deny any seeking refuge. Agron, Crixus and Spartacus then commenced argument on if any among those joining their cause now could truly be trusted or if they were agents of Rome.

"You scale a mountain of if's and I would advance to its peak," Gannicus spoke for the first time, moving to stand beside the rebel leader. "If you are struck down by one of your errant flock, how would they fare absent guidance?"

"Crixus would see them upon proper path with the aid of wise counsel gathered at this table."

Neith cringed at the announcement. If Crixus were to gain command, Rome would certainty tremble at their forces but losses of their own would be great, due to rash decisions and unnecessary risks. Neavia's position would be elevated as well, and the woman would see that no mercy be shown to any Roman, innocent or guilty.

"I pray to the gods that that is a day I never see come to pass brother. Yet if I hold sole command, I would move swiftly against Crassus. We are men of blood and battle and the streets grow restless with idle purpose." Crixus replied.

While Neith agreed with the restlessness string amongst their ranks, his words also revealed that he had no idea of the mastermind they were up against was capable of.

"We must stay course agreed upon," Spartacus insisted. "We hold advantage of city walls. Crassus legions will suffer on open planes. While we train swelling numbers to see weakened foe to the afterlife."

"Would that Attius were still alive," Gannicus spoke, stepping closer to the Gaul. "To forge more weapons."

"You would see traitor live and Naevia with brains upon fucking sand? Let Attius stand as promised fate for all who would see Roman slaves from shackle." Crixus seethed.

"And if she was wrong about him? Just as she was wrong about the baker who's reach for bread nearly cost him a hand?" Neith challenged.

"Fix mind upon the present," Spartacus cut in, his voice laced with impatience. "Gauge prowess of those yet among us."

"Escaped Romans yet to be found,Crassus almost upon us you would have me play fucking Doctore?!" Crixus asked disdainfully.

"I would have you observe with watchful eye any that measure beyond expectation." Spartacus returned clearly tiring of being questioned. "They may reveal themselves more than they appear."

To Gannicus he spoke, "Join brother. See it done."

"What would you have of me?" Neith asked.

"I would have you assist in training for a time. And to attend the Romans with Laeta."

Nodding she exited following her brothers to the square where training was to be held.

* * *

By the time they reached the square training had already begun, Nasir battling with opponents with spear easily defeating many of them. Neith couldn't help but smile at the man, he had come so far from the apparently feeble body slave he had once been.

Spotting Sibyl, she made her way to the woman.

"You wish to gain skill with a blade?" Neith asked

The other woman gave no reply but the shy tentative look she sent Gannicus spoke volumes.

All other words were halted as Gannicus took up arms against the man who had killed a Roman seeking to infiltrate the city earlier, the clash of steel a welcome and comforting sound. Watching it was clear that her brother held advantage over the slightly smaller man but it seemed as if the man were holding back.

Looking to Sibyl, Neith could see she was becoming even more enamoured by her brother, a thing she would see nurtured.

"You are no stranger to the clash of steel." Gannicus stated as they paused the other man upon the ground.

"All shepherds are versed in sound. Many claim to steal another masters stock upon hill and plain," The man replied.

As the clash of steel continued Sibyl gave a slight jump, clasping her hands to her chest.

"Do not worry for my brother." Neith told her, "The gods have not yet crafted a man who is able to defeat him."

"I have heard him called God of the Arena." Sibyl replied never taking her eyes off the sparring men.

Neith nodded conformation of the title. "He gained his freedom upon the sands. He joined rebel cause in memory of shared fallen brother."

"And what did your Dominas call his defender of goats before he slipped from grasp?" Gannicus voice asked, his blade to the man's throat.

Neith smiled and inclined her head towards her brother who's gaze fell upon her, yet his eyes shifted and remained fixed upon Sibyl beside her.

"Liciscus. A name forced upon me and one I desire quickly shed." The man replied attacking once more.

It did not take long for Liciscus to once gain be upon the ground, blood spilling from his mouth.

"I shall have rematch… upon a day," He said, his bloody smile appearing macabre.

Gannicus laughed loudly, clearly amused by the man's confidence, Neith and many others laughing along. As he turned he looked once more at her and his smile broadened as his gaze flicked between her and Sibyl. A warmth spread through Neith's chest at the realization that perhaps Gannicus held Sibyl in tender regard as well.

Looking to the other woman she spoke, "Come. I promised to instruct in ways of knife skill. I shall honor it now. I know of a stable where we shall not be disturbed."

* * *

"You must see blade as extension of your arm." Neith instructed handing Sibyl one of her daggers.

The other woman took it looking apprehensive.

"I do not think I am capable of taking the life of another." Sibyl insisted.

"I once had such a mind. Before I became gladiatrix. But when the moment comes and you are staring death in the face, a moment of clarity overwhelms, and you fight for your own survival. In the arena, in this war, one does not think about right, or about wrong, you do what must be done, to defend your own. I would do the same for you."

"Words cannot express gratitude." Sibyl choked.

"Nor are they needed. I count you as friend and would lay down my life that you may hold on to yours." She insisted.

Moving past the emotion filled moment she spoke,

"There are three main grips that can be used; the reverse grip with the knife held along the wrist, but this limits ones attacks to slashing motions. Next the ice-pick grip enables deep penetration against soft body armor, heavy clothing, or other protective outfits... To achieve such a grip, simply hold knife handle in a fist, with the blade pointing down. There are drawbacks to this grip, however. When raising the knife for a downward strike, one not only gives away intentions and expose the chest area, but you also make it easy for opponent to see the weapon. Moreover, the ice-pick grip does not provide parrying or thrusting capability, and it is easier for opponent to block strike delivered in this manner. Last there is the hammer, a knife held in this fashion is less likely to be knocked from ones grasp, and can also be used in conjunction with a punch or to deliver butt-end  strikes. Hammer grip is achieved by grasping knife at the handle and forming a tight fist. Keep the wrist flexible, as if using a hammer or hatchet. This enables you to lock the wrist tightly when needed."

Neith showed her the grips, the other woman mirroring her.

"Remember, always keep the weapon between you and opponent. By keeping the knife pointed toward the enemy, one can both attack and block or parry any thrusts by opponent. You can also pull the weapon close to your body, leaving free hand to protect against an opponent's grabbing technique. Since the enemy will generally be defending his vital points, you should seek the most available target, be it the abdomen, back, neck, stomach, or any other exposed flesh. Drawing first blood is a tremendous psychological advantage. The more you strike your opponent regardless of where you hit him-the more he will bleed and weaken."

Sibyl nodded looking more and more overwhelmed.

"I want you to come at me, with the knife and attempt to overtake me." Neith told her.

"You can not be serious." Sibyl choaked.

"I am. Come at me." Neith instructed, placing her knees shoulder width apart, knees bent, her left hand extended and poised as a shield, her other arm was bent her own knife pointed towards Sibyls head.

Taking a deep breath Sibyl came at her knife extended, wrist at her hip. Neith quickly side stepped the woman and grabbed her by the throat with her arm.

"One of the best ways for quick and silent death is to come at an opponent from behind and stab them here," Neith spoke quietly tracing the blade gently against the base of Sibyls neck between her collar-bone and her shoulder.

Sibyl let out a small whimper and Neith quickly released her before saying, "When you slash, extend hand while simultaneously rotating the palm up until knife blade makes contact with opponent, then snap or rotate the wrist through the slashing motion to maximize blade's contact. Then it can be followed with a reverse slash."

As time went on she showed her blocking techniques for unarmed and unarmed opponents as well as hand to hand combat skills. Neith had to admit Sibyl was a fast learner and there may yet be a warrior underneath timid exterior after all.

They were within the tangles of another sparing match when Baldovin came into view. Loosing focus for a second, Neith received a small cut to the arm.

"Apologies!" Sibyl urged, dropping her knife and taking the other woman's arm in her hands.

"I fear the apologies owed are mine." Baldovin spoke, his voice drawing her notice for the first time.

"It causes no pain Sibyl do not allow trouble to cloud mind." Neith assured as Baldovin stepped closer. She suddenly realised that she had not set eyes upon the man since the day he had kissed her. The fact now brought to light a void she had not realised existed.

"Sibyl, this is Baldovin, my second in command of the rebel Calvary." Neith introduced.

"Sibyl, I knew Diotomus, though I never much cared for him he was a good man. I was saddened to hear of his passing." Baldovin spoke.

"Gradditude." Sibyl replied looking to the straw covered floor.

"You wished to break words?" Neith questioned her lieutenant.

"None that can not wait another day. I would not interrupt instruction."

Nodding Neith watched him turn and leave. She resisted the urge to follow him, wrap her arms around his neck and beg him to kiss her once more as he had. But the sudden appearance and departure left her mind no longer intent on training.

"Let us have race." She suggested to Sibyl, the other woman giving her an exhausted, exasperated look.

"The first one back to the doma is the first to bathe." Neith offered.

"Agreed. But only if I am allowed head start." Sibyl countered.

Neith nodded and smiled as the other woman sprinted from the stables. Counting to fifty she quickly followed suit and dashed through the darkened streets to the doma.

Upon entrance to the building, Neith thought it odd it remained empty and quiet, Sibyl had not returned. Thinking perhaps she had spotted Gannicus and again wished to break words, she shrugged and headed upstairs to bathe.

Running her hands through the cool clean water Neith sighed with anticipation as she poured some floral scented oil into the bath. Sitting upon the edge of the marble tub she began to unlace her boots when she heard the door burst open, "NEITH!" Sibyls voice cried from bellow.

Jumping up quickly Neith rushed to the entrance of the building finding the other woman out of breath.

"What is it?" The Egyptian questioned, seeing no injuries upon her friend.

"It is Gannicus." The other woman gasped through heaving breaths. "I saw...Leata...with bread. The Romans were fed earlier this morning, I having assisted in the distribution. I voiced concern to Gannicus whom I found a moment later. We followed her to a stable not far from where we trained and there, beneath the floor were the missing Romans."

Neith stood in shock at the news. If Leata had been the one to spirit away the Romans not Attius...that ment Neavia had murdered him in cold blood.

Snapping back into the moment she quickly asked, "Sibyl, where is Gannicus?!"

"He said 'To see memory of Attius well fucking honoured.' "

"Neavia." Neith gasped.

He ment to kill or seriously injure Neavia, the one who took his friend's life. Though she no longer held much regard for the woman, Neith knew if Gannicus took up against her it would cause Crixus to attack as well. Fighting Romans was bad enough, to fight their own would see an end to their army.

Looking to Sibyl she instructed, "Stay inside. Extinguish all flame. Do not open fucking door unless it is I or Gannicus who calls to you."

Grabbing her swords and daggers she exited the building once more wildly sprinting through the streets hoping to find her brother before he did anything foolish.

* * *

"He was my friend you mad bitch!" Gannicus roared.

Pushing her way through the crowd Neith arrived just in time to see Crixus and Gannicus set on each other, Neavia being pushed to the ground.

"Neith! We must stop this." Neavia urged spotting the Egyptian.

"You are the cause of this!" Neith shouted punching the other woman in the face. "It is your obsessive thirst to kill Romans and willingness to kill or maim innocent people who do not pose any threat, brutally murdering Attius without concrete evidence of betrayal. Merely because he was born Roman, a thing beyond his control."

The two women exchanged heated blows, Neavia swinging at Neith's head but the Egyptian blocked it with her forearm and dealt a jab to the other woman's chin.

Hearing the gathered crowds roaring cheer Neith glanced to where her brother and Crixus were entangled in a knot of limbs, Gannicus having captured the Gaul in a strangle hold.

Suddenly the world went black.

"Neith! Neith." A voiced called to her, darkness slowly retreating.

Opening her eyes she found herself looking into Baldovin's soft dark brown eyes, now clouded with worry. As awareness returned she realized she was still upon the ground where she had fought Neavia, cradled in Baldovin's arms.

"What are you doing here? Where is Neavia? And Crixus and Gannicus?" She questioned her head pounding.

"When you left Sibyl she grew worried about you and Gannicus so she sought me out and told of how the Roman's truly slipped away. I figured you and your brother would do something foolish but was not able to find you until a moment ago. There is chaos within the streets, our warriors have been slaying Roman captives under command of Crixus and Neavia. Best I can tell you and Gannicus were both hit over the head with a rock."

"Neavia. That fucking bitch. Could never beat me in a fair fight." Neith seethed attempting to rise.

"You need to see a Medicus." Sibyl urged. Her face coming into focus standing behind Baldovin watching her friend intently.

"I need to find Spartacus. Only he can call Crixus and his rabid bitch to heal." She shot back getting to her feet, Baldovin keeping an arm around her waist.

Getting up she looked around, the square was deserted except for them. As if reading her thoughts Baldovin said, "Gannicus woke moments before you and demanded I escort you and Sibyl back to your doma."

"And may he spend a week in the Underworld for thinking he can order me around." Neith responded gingerly touching the back of her head. Her hair was matted with blood, her hand coming away red with that which had not yet dried.

"Neith please. I thought I had lost you." Baldovin pleaded, gently pushing away a stray lock of hair from her face.

She allowed herself a moment to close her eyes and lean into his touch, to revel in the comfort of his touch and the warmth of his body. But then she snapped back into the warrior she had conditioned herself to be.

"See Sibyl back to the doma. Find our riders and command that any who take part in these slaying shall loose their mount if not their lives." she told him. Baldovin paused clearly at war with himself. "That is an order. Go now."

* * *

Neith found Spartacus staring down Leata, sword at the Roman woman's throat, surrounded by Crixus and his blood thirsty followers.

"This is thanks for mercy I have shown?" Spartacus questioned.

"Mercy?" Leata asked distainfully through tears. "You robbed me of my husband, your people slaughter thousands within my city. And I now stand condemned for wishing to save but a handful from such cruelty?!"

"Learned at the hand of our Roman master." Neavia stepped forward.

"Our master is long dead. And you far removed from ones who wronged you. Yet you lash out blindly at slightest and even imagined slights." Neith called coming to stand beside Gannicus, her gaze one of searing hatred.

"Take her life brother." Crixus urged Spartacus. "And in the act let us all be as one again." He looked to Neith and Gannicus.

"A thing deserved." Spartacus reasoned lowering his weapon. "But I will not see us become the very thing we fight against."

"There are many who question your mind in this!" Crixus warned.

"I question mind as well. For placing faith in you, as leader." Spartacus returned.

Crixus surged forward a brutal cry of betrayal escaping his lips, but he was caught and held by Agron holding him back.

"See the Romans that yet live to my villa. Make any attempt against my will, and follow those you have struck down this night." He warned looking at all assembled.

As the others turned to leave Crixus and Neavia paused to exchange words.

Neith came up to them and gave each a hard look before saying. "I hope you are satisfied Neavia, your lust for blood has caused a great man to fall from favor. Crixus, this woman will be your doom."

She did not wait for reply but turned on heel and came to stand before Gannicus, gently touching his face.

"I told Baldovin to see you to safety." He spoke mirroring her gesture.

"If we were not both injured I would strike you for issuing order on my behalf." She chuckled, but she grimaced at the pain the action caused.

"Come, let us lick our wounds in the comfort of my villa." The man suggested.

When they reached the building Neith gratefully shed her swords and boots coming to sit upon a bench, Gannicus joining her once he had gathered water, rags and wine.

Taking the bowl of water Neith dipped the rag into the liquid and gently began to clean away the blood from her brother's face and head.

"You know Sibyl." Gannicus spoke, though the statement was more question.

"I count her as friend." Neith replied.

"She follows me around this city as shadow wishing to break words of thanks."

"This is known to me. As is the fact you turned her from your bed when she was offered."

Gannicus cringed at the reveal. Though Neith had never been blind to his trysts with various women, he had always made attempt she be spared the details.

"She is but a child." He told her, though it was clear he did not believe his own words.

"She is no child. She is a strong, courageous woman. Stronger then both of us. Her Dominus was Laurus, the man who ordered stoning upon our arrival within this city. We but glimpsed the man's cruelty, she lived under his wrath for years, yet it has not tainted her view of the world and the goodness people are capable of."

Gannicus was silent a long time as Neith finished her ministrations. When she had finished he rose, emptying the stained water before returning and beginning to wipe the blood from her.

"She reminds me of Melitta." Gannicus admitted in a soft whisper.

"I have noticed it as well. They are cut from same cloth of needing to nurture and care, seeing the gem beneath shit and piss."

"I would not have her share the same fate for daring to love me." Gannicus spoke low, guilt racking his face.

"You are not cause of Melitta's death. Oenomaus granted forgiveness upon last breath, why is it you cannot find the strength to forgive yourself? Gannicus, this war has taken much from us. We must grasp at any measure of happiness we are granted however fleeting."

"Advice you would do well to follow yourself." Gannicus challenged.

An image of Baldovin flashed before her mind's eye, his warm brown eyes, easy smile and boisterous laugh. His voice, as calming as waves crashing upon the shoreline, his body hard and defined yet his touch and manners soft and gentle as a new born kitten. She could not point out the exact moment she fell in love with him, it was more a combination of events and time. His unwavering loyalty, though he was never afraid to speak his mind and his treatment of her as an equal. He would never seek to cage her, a fact that brought forth a wave of emotions bigger then she had ever experienced.

"Perhaps it is time we both show true bravery and allow ourselves to open our hearts once more. For anything worth having is worth the risk." Neith told him.

Gannicus said nothing, merely finished cleaning the blood from her face and gathered the bowl and soiled rags along with the wine. As she watched his retreating form she silently prayed to the gods that in the coming days he would finally open himself to forgiveness and love.

* * *

Gratitude if you would read and review


	16. WotD: Blood Brothers and Spoils of War

I own nothing

* * *

"You are prepared for journey?"

Neith looked up from her traveling pack and spotted Sibyl, her beloved idol clutched within her hands.

"I am." She replied shouldering the leather bag.

Sibyl said nothing but looked to the floor, a look of pensive worry upon her face.

"Do not worry, Gannicus and I will only be gone two days at most. I have asked Nasir to keep eye on you and to lend company while caring for the remaining Romans."

"Take this with you." Sibyl offered handing the idol to her, "For protection."

Neith took the small piece of wood in her hand, its surface worn smooth by years of wear, Nieth wasn't sure which deity the image had originally meant to personify.

"You will need it more then I." Neith assured handing the idol back. "There is much tension within the city since the standoff between Spartacus and Crixus."

Sibyl took back the offering and clutched it to her chest once more. "You will be careful will you not?"

"Always." Neith grinned back pulling the other woman into sisterly embrace.

Sibyl clung to her a moment before they released each other. Then turning slightly Neith walked out the door and down the winding streets to the docks.

Finding Gannicus already there with Lugo she smiled at the German's obvious discomfort with the water faring vessel.

"Fuck your mother you bloated cock eater." Saxa spoke in German to her lover, obviously finding displeasure with whatever Gannicus had recently said or done.

"Are you certain it is not his mother's cock he suckled not her breast?" Neith asked in German, earning a smile and chuckle from Saxa and a roaring laugh from Lugo. While they had never gotten along personally, Neith would never turn down fighting along side the German woman. She was one of their fiercest warriors after all. And they enjoyed much laughter at her brother's expense given that he had never cared to learn his lover's mother tongue.

Gannicus merely winked at them and said "I prefer the bliss of ignorance."

"We sail for Sicilia and promise of blood. There is no time for drink." Spartacus spoke as he boarded the ship and was clearly not pleased so see the number of wine jugs at their feet.

"I but lend support to brother Lugo," said Gannicus.

"I fear the water, and the monsters within it." Lugo spoke looking to the dark water uneasily.

Spartacus did not appear appeased. "Prepare. We leave for Sicilia. Neith, you came to offer final goodbyes?"

"No. I came to join you upon sail to snatch grain from Crassus for our people." Confusion written all over her face.

"Did Gannicus not inform that you would not be joining us?"

Both of them looked to the Celt accusingly, the man taking a giant gulp of wine before answering, "I thought it better you suffer her wrath then I."

"I have more need of you here. To watch over the Romans with Agron and assure their safety." Spartacus spoke gently, not wishing to spark her anger.

"You would have me watch over a handful of errant captured Romans?!" She raged, "I am a warrior, not fucking nursemaid."

"And you will use those skills as warrior should Crixus once again try to challenge my word and authority." Spartacus shot back.

They stared each other down a long moment, both faces hard and impassive, eyes cold as stone.

"Fine. But do not think for a moment I am not angry with you." She spat looking to Gannicus.

Whirling away she stomped off in the direction of Spartacus villa, her cloak blowing in the breeze.

* * *

Flinging open the wooden door, Neith stormed into the building drawing the notice of many of the Roman captives, she returning icy glare that caused them to look away.

"Agron!" She called, the tall man turning to face her, "I come lending fucking aid."

The man towered over her, yet he stood wary of the rage burning in her eyes.

"Spartacus spoke that you would be issued command to do so." He told her.

"Command meant to be voiced by Gannicus, yet it was never done." Neith replied, her agitation making it impossible to stand still.

"Come lend aid to distribution of bread." Agron attempted to sooth placing a hand on her shoulder.

Throwing down her pack and removing her cloak she did as suggested.

"You did not set sail?" Sibyl asked materializing at her side.

"No. I did not." Neith replied curtly, grabbing bits of bread from a basket.

Thankfully the other woman did not press for more details and they began to hand out the loaves, Sibyl adding words of comfort and peace to the nourishment.

Suddenly the villa doors burst open once more, revealing Crixus and Neavia, rage and discontent clear in their eyes even from a distance.

"Turn from whatever intentions cloud mind. You will not lay hand upon these people." Agron warned, Neith coming to stand bedside him, laying hand on her daggers.

"We give no fuck towards your Roman pets." Neavia spoke, haughty arrogance radiating from both words and form.

"Why has Spartacus left the city?" Crixus asked clearly attempting to calm himself.

Neith and Agron looked to each other and back to the Gaul, concerned. Crixus had been left ignorant of their plans for the voyage due to his recent unfavorable behavior.

"Where did you hear of this?" Agron questioned, not bothering to feign ignorance.

"Give fucking answer." Crixus snapped, his patience waning.

"Seek it from the man himself, upon his return." Agron replied turning away.

"I thought more of Spartacus than a coward of secrets and schemes," Crixus seethed, clearly bitter and hurt being left absent knowledge of the goings on.

"As you scheme to slaughter these Romans against his command?" Agron asked not bothering to fully turn around.

"They are the enemy, no different to the ones who we suffered beneath as slaves. Or the ones who took your brother's life." Crixus argued, smiling slightly for he knew he had struck a cord with his final words.

Neith shifted uneasily, if Agron decided to turn on the Romans and Spartacus, she had no hope of defeating them all. All around every one had stopped and looked on, Sibyl looked to her as if for guidance then back to the ground, worry clouding her down cast eyes. She resumed a passive position many slaves had been trained in, shoulders hunched hands clasped, and head bowed.

"There was a time when you followed your heart in matters of blood. What does it tell you?" Crixus continued stepping closer to Agron

Agron turned to face Crixus then, his voice calm, eyes filled with pity and sorrow. "That we are different men now."

"Not all of us." Crixus tightened his jaw, disappointment filling his words. "Let Spartacus know that I would have words when he returns."

"Would that they be well received." Neith spoke stepping forward.

"Spartacus sets sail without the comfort of his bitch?" Neavia challenged.

"Would that Crixus be able to wipe his own ass without the hovering of his." Neith spat back.

"You guard these Romans as well? You would give your life for them?" Crixus asked stepping between the women.

"You know I would not. But it is Spartacus wish they remain unharmed."

"There has only briefly been a time when we stood as one." He ruefully replied, a small smile upon his lips.

"My lust for blood has cooled. I would but see all those we are able to be struck from bond and seen to true freedom. And perhaps to find some peace ourselves."

Crixus gave no reply but turned and left the building, Neavia sending seething glare over her shoulder.

* * *

The next days dawn saw Neith once more assisting in feeding the Romans. Though she would rather be doing nearly anything else, she followed her commands and handed out bread along side Sibyl and Nasir.

"The man resents we yet draw breath." She heard Leata remark to Nasir, speaking of Agron.

Looking to the tall man, it was obvious the man's temper was one of agitation, yet his gaze did not continue to flick to the Romans but to Nasir. Discussions with her friend had revealed Agron was jealous of time Nasir spent with one of the pirates called Castus, though Nasir had done nothing to encourage the other man's pursuit.

"You do not stand the object of his displeasure." Nasir assured Leata. "Agron pause a moment." He called rising from the floor.

"Spartacus is due upon docks, I would breach his return." Agron's voice sounded disinterested.

"And I would have much needed words." Nasir insisted.

"And I yet have none to break." Agron shot back, yet his eyes obtained a wounded look within them.

"Is it a common trait for men east of the Rhine to run from a fight?" Nasir asked as he followed Agron who had turned away.

"Would you care for water?" Sibyl asked Leata, attempting to draw attention away from the quarreling lovers.

"Gratitude." Leata answered reaching for the jug.

"You may not be the object of Agron's displeasure but you are mine." Neith spoke looking down on the once grand woman. "You are the cause of the death of Attius, dear friend to my brother."

"Apologies, I did not know. I heard of his death but did not know he was blamed for my actions."

While Neith found the sentiment hard to believe she pressed on, "If it had been any but Sibyl who discovered you, his fate would be your own, along with all your people.

Leata's gaze shifted to the woman still kneeling beside her, Sibyl's cheeks blooming pink.

"Gratitude, for all you have done. For me and my people." Leata told them both.

"Neith. We are needed at the main gate." Agron's voice sounded

Looking to the German it was clear there was trouble brewing. Quickly following, they reached the main gate in a matter of moments, a crowd already forming.

"How many crest hill?" Agron called to Neavia, the woman standing upon the battlements.

"30 by count, perhaps more concealed by dawns mist."

"Scouts, their numbers stand too few for advance." Nasir spoke allaying fears they would be attacked without Spartacus to guide them.

Neavia turned back to Crixus beside her and shared words. The Gaul turned and called to those gathered, "Gather weapons and prepare to open gate!"

The crowd cheered in anticipation of blood.

"You hold no power to issue such orders." Neith reminded him. She feared should they attack and win the skirmish, Crixus would seek to topple their absent leader.

"Spartacus would not allow foolish attack on Crassus." Agron added.

"Whilst he lays assault on the man in Cecilia?" Crixus spat back.

"He moves towards Crassus, and we are to remain here stroking cock?" Nemites questioned the crowd igniting them further.

"Let us show Crassus, that all the coin in the world will not stay his blood upon the ground." Crixus bellowed.

"You do not lead these people!" Agron shouted back.

"Perhaps it is time I should." he answered back.

Neith felt her blood run cold. Crixus had openly challenged Spartacus leadership, nothing would ever be the same. A rift would now and forever exist within their own forces, those that followed Spartacus, and those that followed Crixus.

"Crixus!" A voice sounded above the clamor, turning Neith felt her heart leap at finding Spartacus, Gannicus and the others once again within the city. If the mood were not so dire she would gladly embrace the men.

"Why are you assembled with rising intent?" He continued questioning.

"To meet Romans gathered upon hill." Crixus shouted.

"He has given order to throw open gate." Agron spoke.

"Despite counsel to the opposite." Neith added.

"I would see it opened as well." Spartacus spoke after a moment of thought.

Neith and Agron could not mask their surprise.

"At last he falls to fucking reason!" Crixus laughed.

"You mistake me, I do not give command to see Crassus men engaged." Spartacus answered.

"Then what gives purpose?" the Gaul questioned.

"I would see that which remains of our Roman 'guests' released." Spartacus spoke, drawing gasps of shock from the crowd.

Neavia and Crixus questioned if Spartacus had lost mind to free the prisoners. Spartacus replied that Crixus had lost voice in all decisions of worth. Neith could feel the tenseness of the air tighten, Should Crixus press Spartacus further there would be blood filling the streets, though this time it would be rebel against rebel.

"Attempt to raise gate without my word, and find it forever shut behind you." Spartacus looked around at those assembled before setting hard poignant gaze on Crixus.

Crixus stared down at Spartacus a hurt look upon his face yet his clenched jaw revealed he used his entire will power to keep temper and words in check. Beside him Neavia's agitation caused her to be unable to stand still, looking to her lover to voice words of protest. When none came her gaze became accusatory.

Turning from the gate and those assembled, Neith fell into step between Gannicus and Spartacus, happy to be within the men's company once more. As they walked Spartacus outlined his latest scheme to see their forces to victory.

* * *

"Gather yourselves and any possessions you yet hold with you! You will be escorted from the city within the hour." Spartacus called to the chained Romans upon entering the villa.

"Truly?" Leata asked hopeful, attempting to stand, "You would see my people freed?"

"Yes. Crassus has sent a scouting force that is upon the hill as we speak. You will be released into their care." the rebel leader replied before ascending the stairs to the rooms above.

"We are gone but a day and the city sinks further into shit then when we left." Gannicus spoke to Neith beside him, though his gaze remained fixed upon Sibyl who was speaking with the baker's widow, comforting the woman in her loss.

"It would have sunk even more so had you not arrived an hour later." Neith replied, "I am glad you are again by my side."

"You are no longer angered?" he questioned, gaze shifting to her, his eyebrows raised.

"No, Spartacus was right, I was needed here more so then in Cecilia."

Looking across the courtyard, Neith spotted Sibyl watching the two of them, an unreadable look upon her face. Quickly forming plan Neith called, "Sibyl, I would have word."

The slender woman crossed the space, head slightly bowed, a blush upon her cheeks to be caught staring.

"We make for Cecilia while you will move to Melia Ridge. Gather what supplies can easily be carried, along with warm cloaks. Nights upon open water can become chilled and the peaks with be piled with snow."

"I have never sailed upon ship before." Sibyl spoke, slightly in wonder. It was clear she did not wish to dwell on the freezing temperatures on the mountain.

"It is but short journey," Gannicus assured, a protective look in his eyes, "Not a long voyage to be endured."

Sibyl gave him a small smile of thanks, the Celt gifting her with one of his own.

"Gannicus, it would be comfort to know Sibyl has reached the doma under your protective guidance. There is much unrest and I would not have her fall pray to it."

Gannicus nodded and gestured to the front entrance of Spartacus' villa, Sibyl looked to Neith slightly unsure.

"Go, I will follow shortly after the release of the Romans."

Sibyl nodded and followed slightly behind Gannicus as he led the way out.

* * *

About two hours later Neith returned to the house, disgusted with many of her fellow rebels. As the Romans had been marched through the streets many among their ranks jeered and jostled the prisoners. When they had finally reached the front gate a man took it upon himself to piss upon the freed people as they passed beneath.

As she entered the main part of the building she spotted Sibyl flitting from one room to another, unsure of what to pack.

"Collect food and warm cloak. I shall gather the rest." Neith spoke, causing the other woman to jump slightly at her unannounced presence.

"Upon leaving Gannicus informed that Spartacus calls meeting of the generals within the villa."

Neith nodded as Sibyl exited the room to gather food from the larder. Turning to the room she had occupied since the taking of the city, she dug through a chest where she had seen a heavy cloak stored. Running her hands over the dresses kept within, she couldn't help but admire the shimmering fabrics. The former Domina of the house must have preferred green for the clothing within her possession varied in shaded of the color from deepest emerald to palest jade. Finding the heavy hooded cloak she shook out the garment. The outside was of dark green wool while the lining was made of rabbit fur, small feathers along it's trim. Laying the item aside she continued to search for fabric and leather scraps incase of needed clothing repairs. Next she checked to assure her tent remained in good condition. She knew it was just large enough to accommodate both she and Sibyl should the other woman not find other lodgings.

"Neith, I would have words." Baldovin's voice sounded.

"Should you not be making preparations of your own? We evacuate the city by nightfall. Unless you plan to stay with Crixus and those loyal to him?" she questioned slightly fearful that he did wish to follow the Gaul, taking him from her side.

"There are other matters of greater importance." he spoke, echoing words she had spoken before as he stepped closer to her, his movements predatory, his eyes filled with desire.

Quickly he grabbed her by the waist pulling flush her against his body before placing his mouth hotly upon hers. At first she tried to resist him, but she soon melted into the fiery passion of his demanding lips.

"I knew your feelings were as mine." he spoke breathlessly after pulling away, smug smirk upon his face.

"I never denied them. But I also believed it was not the time or place." she told him, twisting the ends of his hair between her fingers. "We are in the midst of a war, to give my heart away was thought madness."

"But that is what I desire. Madness. Countless times I would seek you out just to see the color in your eyes. Telling myself I would be alright without you was discovered to be a waste of time. A fall like this cannot be undone, for love dose not know what time or distance is. I want be scared, and not know why, I want to feel as though I am drunk with out the need of wine. Mankind makes all sorts of rules for love, I say let us allow it do what it does. I do not seek "good" or "good enough".I desire the inability to sleep or breathe without your love. Moonlight and desire for one more kiss, one that does not make sense to any one else. You are the single constant within my mind. I have searched the world and I know now, it is not truly right if you have not lost mind. I do not want easy, I want madness."

"Then perhaps I am mad too. For that is my wish as well, and you are the fulfillment of such dreams." Neith whispered, pressing her lips lightly to his.

Wrapping his arms around her tighter, they smiled through the kiss each heart being lifted at finely finding its match.

"You must go. Make ready for journey." Neith pulled away laughing slightly as she gently pushed him towards the door.

Baldovin pulled her with him, stealing kisses the whole way to the door, pausing a moment to once again kiss her deeply before exiting.

Neith continued to stare at the wooden barrier after he departed, unable to shake the smile that stretched from ear to ear. Turning, she spotted Sibyl the other woman obviously over hearing if not watching the display.

"He is a good man." Sibyl spoke smiling, "I am happy for you."

"As I would be for you if ever my brother removed head from ass." Neith told her coming to stand before her, placing comforting hands upon her arms.

"I have attempted to break words upon my feelings only to have them rebuffed." Sibyl replied.

"Because he feels he does not deserve one as you. Remain constant as Ursae Minoris, the pole star, and he will see you will not abandon him when times become heavy."

Sibyl smiled slightly, hope rising once more. Suddenly Neith realized the time passage, she would be late for the assembly of the other generals, but she found herself with little care for the fact. She remained giddy with the memory of Baldovin's kiss still tingling upon her lips.

"Come." She spoke taking Sibyl by the hand giggling, "Let us have some fun."

The other woman looked slightly confused but followed her back into the house.

A half hour later, they were laughing like naughty children, cloths and dresses strewn about the rooms. Neith had donned one of the pale green dresses she had discovered earlier, the silk flowing in floral patterned waves. Sibyl was clothed in a deep bluish purple gown, one side of the dress was slashed to reveal an emerald colored under skirt, the end of the opening decorated with peacock feathers.

"I have never worn anything so fine." Sibyl spoke in wonder fingering the fabric.

"Did you never play such games with your mother's things?" Neith asked as she applied kohl to her eyes. She had never understood why Roman women did not wear makeup. Nearly every woman in Egypt did if they could afford it. Even the poor lined their eyes with the cosmetic.

"My mother and I were sold into slavery after my father's death due to depts he amassed, owed to the local crime lord. My mother became a prostitute and I served in the man's house. She left this world when I was eight, I was sold not long after." Sibyl answered.

"Forgive my errant tongue." Neith spoke, her heart going out to her friend. Their lives were not so different, being torn from their loved ones due to their parent's mistakes.

"Apologies are unneeded, you did not know. This idol is all that my mother left in this world, it is what has grounded me to this world and has given me strength when I have been in need of it most." She spoke, reverently holding the totem to her chest.

"Come, let us make ready for journey." Neith suggested, placing hand on Sibyl's shoulder. "The hour will soon be upon us."

The other woman nodded and gathered her dress before exiting the room to change. Neith removed her dress and set to work donning her battle armor and cloths, hardening to purpose as each piece was set into place. Looking to the dress, she had a thought, perhaps it should be kept, to be sold or traded later on for needed supplies. But in her heart she knew it was because she did not wish to be parted from the finery, perhaps it was vanity but she enjoyed the look and feel of the jade colored silk against her bronze colored skin. Riffling through a jewelry box she stashed a few smaller pieces into her bag as well. Then her hands fell on a lotus flower hair clip. The petals of the ornament were made of sapphires, the middle of the blossom of yellow stones while the leaves were set in emeralds.

Running a finger over the jewels waves of unexplainable emotion filled her, bringing tears to her eyes. The lotus had changed its meaning to her many times in her life, and those meanings had defined her. As a child in Egypt the blossom had been a symbol of fertility and rebirth, as a gladiatrix it had meant the beauty in glorious death. But now, she found it as personification of her life, rising again and again from murky depths of circumstance currently thrust upon her. Clutching the item to her chest she thanked the gods for watching over and protecting her as well as for those who she had held to heart whom had already left this world.

"Neith?" Sibyl's voice questioned at seeing her current state.

"I am well." Neith assured slipping the hair piece into her bag. "Are you ready?"

"I am. I was uncertain what to do with the dress though." she spoke handing over the garment. "It is too fine to leave upon the floor."

"Let us take it with us. And see what use it can bring." Neith suggested as she placed it into the bag as well.

Sibyl smiled and nodded, obviously pleased at the thought of keeping the dress awhile longer.

Looking over their packs once more Neith assured that all was as it should be for their journey. Taking Sibyl's hand they exited to the street.

"I must go take command of my riders. Stay with the crowd, do not become separated. Keep your knife at your side and remember our lessons should the need arise."

Sibyl nodded and they embraced. Neith prayed to the gods they would be reunited soon. Releasing each other they each walked the paths designed for them.

* * *

Neith shifted upon her horse the animal prancing about uneasily as the surge of people passed by exiting the city. She and her riders of the Calvary were to see the people safely from the city, then to split, half following Crixus across Melia Ridge, the other to follow the coast and await Spartacus' return from Cecilia.

"Keep moving!" She called to the jostling crowd.

"Neith!" Baldovin's voice called to her. Fear radiating from his eyes.

"What is it? Speak!" she commanded, a cold uncertainty filling her.

"Romans. They are attacking the city!" Baldovin spoke.

"Keep to charge of protecting the people. Send all our riders to the ridge. I must find Spartacus!"

Before the man could protest, she kneed her horse into a gallop and raced back to the city, the buildings already alight with flame.

"Spartacus!" she called spotting the man through the northern gate. But the surging crowd funneling through the smaller gate refused her reentry back into the city as the warriors still within battled against Roman forces.

"Move!" she called desperately, swinging her sword in the air and attempting to knee her mount forward. But the horse refused to move as a firry explosion caused the gate to lower. Neavia, Saxa, Agron, and Nasir quickly moved through the remaining opening as Romans continued to surge forward, outnumbering them greatly.

"Crixus!" Neavia screamed at her lover on the other side of the descending gate.

"GO!" Spartacus called to his friend, urging him to safety.

Dismounting from her horse Neith grasped at the Gaul, pulling him through the gate along with the others.

"Spartacus!" A voice called. Neith looked beyond the rebel leader's from and her blood ran as ice. It was as if she were setting eyes upon specter from haunted past. _Marcus Crassus_. Older then she had last seen him, but his eyes, blue as the heavens above were the same. As was his manner of bearing, the self assured arrogance of his stance. The man's gaze did not flick to her but still she feared recognition, so she stepped back behind Saxa.

"Cease him!" Crassus ordered. But the action was never completed, for the moment the rebel leader had dove under the gate it shut behind him.

"What the fuck happened?!" Neith demanded.

"Fucking pirates, and Lisiscus. The Selitians betrayed us to the Roman shits and the man was one of them secreted among us." Agron spat between heavy breaths.

Despair filled her chest, to be so betrayed on both sides cut deep wound in their plans and forces. They had no hope of reaching Cecilia without the pirate's ships, their only hope was Melia Ridge.

"Come, we must not tarry. Neith, ride ahead and urge our forces to find suitable place to regroup that we may plan next move." Spartacus urged.

Remounting her horse she quickly urged the animal forward, racing up the mountain path. It wasn't long before she came upon the end of the mass of people, warriors keeping watch for advancing Romans, passing them she met riders of the Calvary flanking the lines of refugees and relayed the given message. Soon the path widened to a large open space providing more then enough room to fit their forces thirty times over.

As the people quickly began to set up camp once more, Neith dismounted shivering violently at the chilling air and snow and donned the cloak she had packed. The heavy garment warming her near instantly.

Remounting she made her way back down the path and soon re-met with Spartacus and the others. She embraced the rebel leader and even Crixus upon dismounting. It was only then she realized one who was not among them.

"Where is Gannicus?" she questioned uneasily, fearful of answer.

"He stayed behind. To offer distraction." Spartacus answered.

Neith reeled at the news. On one hand she was immeasurably proud of her brother to sacrifice himself for others. Yet how could he do that to her? Leave her again to live in fear of the unknown fate he now lingered in. Then she became angry.

"How could you?!" She demanded shoving Spartacus. "How could you let him be left behind!"

"It was not decision made lightly. On either end." Spartacus replied catching her wrists that began to beat against his chest.

"I am going after him." Neith spat tearing her hands away.

She made it three steps before she was caught by Crixus and Agron.

"It is madness!" Agron insisted catching her by the waist, her answer being a punch that nearly landed in his face.

"We can not allow it." Crixus insisted placing himself between her and the horse.

"Move. Now!" Was the returned demand, her voice low and even yet dangerous.

When he refused to move she swung at him, but the Gaul caught her arm and pulled her body flush with his preventing her escape. She attempted to stomp on his foot and hook his knee from under him but he anticipated the move and it sent them both to the ground in a spray of powdered snow.

"Let me go. Let me go." She sobbed from the ground, raging strength quickly cooling to despairing weakness. "He is my brother!"

"Crixus, I will take her to my tent. She can remain there until hers is readied." Spartacus spoke softly.

Too weak and filled with anguish to protest she was handed from one warrior to the other, being held like a new born babe. Burring her face into the rebel leader's neck her tears fell, sobs rolling in great waves, causing her to miss the pained looks of sadness sent her way.

* * *

By the time they reached Spartacus' tent the space was already warmed by a decent sized fire, the light casting dancing shadows upon the walls of fabric holding out the elements.

Neith could feel herself being laid upon furs, but barely opened her eyes as she heard muffled foot steps exiting the space. Despite all had happened she fell into a light fitful slumber.

The next morning she awoke early and spotted Spartacus lying beside her. He was still asleep, his normally stoic face at peace and unlined. Though he was not a hard man, he rarely smiled, yet lines upon his face showed it had once been a regular activity. She wondered at what kind of man she would have met should they of known each other before the Romans cast him into slavery.

Tearing her eyes from the man she slowly arose and made her way to the exit.

"If you still hold fevered thought of rescuing Gannicus see it extinguished. I have ordered you be given no mount until you regain sense or Gannicus returns. Whichever is first." Spartacus voice sounded as he too rose from the bed of furs muscles rippling, he body clothed only in a simple lion cloth.

Neith said nothing, merely jutted out her chin definitely and pulled her cloak closer around her before exiting the tent.

The morning chill crept into her chest highlighting the hole in her heart where Gannicus resided, worry and anguish filling her once more. Trudging through the snow she made her way through the tents head bowed against the blustery wind.

"Neith!" Nasir called from her right, obviously surprised to see her up and about.

"Nasir, where is my tent?" she asked, egger to see Sibyl.

"This way" he directed. Moving further among the tents, they soon found hers, set up just as Spartacus had ordered.

"Sibyl?" Neith called entering the dwelling. Inside was dark, only one pallet rolled out and her traveling packs were the only ones within. A new fear filled her as she quickly exited the tent asking, "Nasir, where is Sibyl?"

"We have not been able to find her." Baldovin answered emerging from his own tent.

"What?!" she demanded. Glaring at the men. "Where is she? Have you looked everywhere? Questioned everyone?"

"There were a few who think they might of seen her slip back into the city when their group was separated and attacked by Romans upon the path." Baldovin spoke.

"We have to go back! She may yet be alive!" Neith pleaded.

"It is too dangerous. It is possible she is with Gannicus and they are making escape as we speak. Pitting ourselves in combat with the occupying Romans may lead to their discovery as well." Nasir tried to reason.

Becoming angry, she spat. "Fine. If you will not lend aid then remove yourself from path." she shouldered her way past the men, reaching for the reigns of Baldovin's mount.

"I have been given strict orders that you are not to be given horse until express command from Spartacus himself." Baldovin spoke snatching the reigns from her grasp.

"I am the head of the Calvary. As your commanding officer I demand use of your mount!" she demanded her voice hard, yet tears of desperation filled her eyes.

Baldovin's eyes softened yet he stood firm in his refusal.

"If you will not lend aide then we are through. You claim to love me yet words do not match action." she hissed. He was the one person she had fully expected to lend aid yet he stood against her along with all the others. The betrayal cut deep wound in already tender heart.

"Neith." Baldovin stepped forward, his voice pleading.

"No! If you shall not remove self from my presence then I shall seek better company elsewhere." moving away she stalked off towards the edge of camp.

"He only held your best interests to heart." Nasir urged falling into step beside her.

"I care not. My single focus is the return of my brother."

"Neith, Spartacus has ordered we find meat and keep look out for Romans." Saxa spoke coming into view.

Neith looked to the German woman agitated at first, but then plan formed. If any would aide her quest, surly her brother's lover would.

Nodding, she grasped the spear the other woman offered the two of them exiting the camp and headed up one of the game trails that wound their way through the rocky crags.

They walked in silence for a time the only sound being the wind howling through the narrow space. Neith knew if she were to get Saxa to assist her she could would need to appeal to the woman's emotional nature, if only she knew where to begin.

"You are concerned for Gannicus yes?" Saxa spoke in German, snapping her train of thought.

Neith smiled slightly, Saxa was no fool. They often conversed in German, Saxa finding it easier to speak then the common tongue Neith and Agron had taught her, and Neith enjoyed rediscovering the language she had learned as a child. Agron rarely spoke his native language except in heated rage or tender moment with Nasir.

"I am. He has always managed to escape any situation by fighting or laughing his way from danger. Yet to slip from a city filled to bursting with Roman soldiers undetected would seem impossible for even shadow upon wall. Not to mention Sibyl is missing as well."

"You keep company with little thing?" Saxa questioned surprised.

"I do. She is a good woman, kind and gentle. I would see her survive this war unscathed if I am able."

"Gannicus has paid much attention to little thing lately. He does not wish to fuck as he once did. He instead spends time lost in thought like you, haunted look upon face."

"This war has taken much from him. Brothers, and friends. It is drawing to close and it is hard to face the number of bodies piled up of comrades and loved ones."

"We are warriors. Death comes to us all, better to die in battle then old and useless by fireside." Saxa reasoned.

Neith shook her head quickly loosing hope.

"You would leave my brother to die? To be made example of to other errant slaves, nailed to cross?"

"Spartacus gave orders. And Gannicus would not have you risk life for him. He ask should he fall or go missing, I keep eye on you and ensure you do nothing stupid to get yourself killed as well."

"You should know me better then to think I would follow such demands." Neith told her.

Saxa released a small chuckle and placed a quick kiss upon her lips. Neith did not flinch as she once had at the gesture, she knew it was one of the few ways Saxa knew how to express affection. "You and I are not so different. Our passions churn like tide and we sail upon where they lead."

"But you will not help me retrieve Gannicus from the city." Neith surmised.

"No. We hunt. We return and keep watch upon path should he return." Saxa spoke turning away.

Sighing, Neith trudged along behind further into the mountain.

* * *

Hours later they returned to camp dragging a large mountain goat between them.

"You have returned. A good sign." Spartacus spoke as he and Agron lent aid in carrying the game.

Neith and Saxa stopped confused, "What do you mean?" Neith asked.

"Fucking Crassus. He planned all along to push us to this frozen waste land. He has built wall at the other end of the valley with giant trench guarded by countless men upon opposite side." Crixus seethed.

"Other hunting parties were dispatched in the direction of the wall, few returned." Spartacus added.

Shocked, neither woman spoke as the men moved on to see the meat set to purpose. For an instant Neith wondered if Crassus would grant them asylum should she reveal herself to him. But she brushed the thought aside. Any tenderness Crassus would of felt for the young girl she had once been had surely faded over the passing of the years, and his pride would never allow him to grant such favors.

Later they sat huddled around a pair of fires, attempting to keep warm as they planned their next move. Crixus and Neavia argued that they should turn and fight, making attempt to reclaim the city. Spartacus replying the city was lost. Neith felt her sorrow deepen at his words. An entire day had passed without sign of her brother. She was quickly loosing hope she would ever see him again in this life.

"Fuck the gods." Agron marveled, looking beyond the swirling snow.

Turning, Neith could not believe her eyes. There entering the camp was Gannicus, astride a chestnut horse, Sibyl upon the same mount. Her heart left for joy and her feet soon followed.

Lugo who guided the horse by the reigns gave her a small smile as she reached them, Gannicus nearly unconscious from cold and exhaustion. One of the men standing nearby carefully assisted Sibyl from the horse, the slender woman visibly shaking from the freezing wind.

Somehow, Saxa beat her to Gannicus so Neith embraced Sibyl first; momentarily wrapping her within the warmth of her heavier cloak, "Never frighten me like that again." She demanded of Sibyl.

The other woman said nothing but held tight to her friend glad for her concern and shared warmth.

Drawing away slowly Neith looked to her brother. There were so many things she had planned to say. To rile against his foolishness and curse him for causing her to worry. But looking into his tired eyes she held tongue and clung to him with all her might.

"Neith, you are unhurt?" He asked.

"Me? You manage miraculous escape from beneath Crassus very nose and you ask of me?" She questioned chuckling with wonder, stepping back slightly to peer into his face.

Gannicus nodded, dark seriousness in his eyes caused her to smile brighter at the care and devotion he had always shown.

"I am well. And you are safe. That is what matters. You are safe." She assured as she clung to him once more.

"And I believed myself a difficult man to kill." Spartacus spoke, Neith stepping away so that he and Gannicus may clasp arms and embrace as brothers.

All around everyone let out a relived laugh that the circle of generals was once more complete.

"Spartacus!" Nasir called, stepping into view leading another horse. This one bearing Leata, clothed in a thin red dress of fine cloth.

Shocked Neith looked to Gannicus and Sibyl, bewildered how the Roman woman had come to be in their company once more. Leata half fell into Spartacus arms as he clasped her in his body, a wound on her side causing deep obvious pain.

"You bring us a prisoner." Neavia spoke happily.

"Leata now stands as you or I beneath heel of the republic." Gannicus answered not bothering to look at the woman, his eyes remaining fixed upon Leata.

"Crassus gifted her to Heraclio for his aid in betrayal, the pirate branded her with his mark. Gannicus killed the Sillitian and stole his necklace bearing the mark of Crassus that allowed him to move freely about the city as well as his cloak. We nearly made it out of the city but was stopped by a man who questioned my presence. Gannicus fought our way out as we fled upon the horses." Sibyl explained, her nervousness allowing her to only speak loud enough for Neith, Spartacus and Nasir to overhear.

"She may yet live if her wounds are tended." Nasir spoke, he having discovered natural talent for medicinal skill after their time spent upon Vesuvius.

"See it done. Lugo!" Spartacus commanded, the burly German stepping forward to take the woman from the rebel leaders arms.

Perhaps it was combination of wind and snow but Neith would of sworn the man was reluctant to release the Roman woman. She had often heard them in heated discussion upon many subjects during the occupation of the city. The both of them battling wit and tongue against each other.

"It is a miracle any of us yet before you still draws breath." Gannicus spoke, Neith noticing that his eyes met Sibyl's who stood beside her. "The gods themselves must have taken note of delivered prayer in order to see us from certain end."

Neith looked to her brother in slight wonder, he rarely spoke of the gods, except in offered curse for he held no belief in them. Sibyl was changing him for the better in more ways than she might ever know.

"I fear they have but delayed it." Spartacus replied stepping forward. "Come there is something you must see."

While she was loath to be parted from her brother so soon, Neith knew he must be caught up on their current plight and Sibyl must be warmed and given proper meal.

"Come, let us remove chill from bone and fill stomach." She offered taking Sibyl's hand.

As the crowd dispersed, they wound their way through the tents coming to the one they would share. Opening the flap she motioned for Sibyl to enter first. Unwillingly her eyes flicked to Baldovin's tent still feet from hers and caught the man's sad haunted gaze for mere seconds before entering herself.

"Gratitude." Sibyl shivered as Neith added dry tinder to the smoldering ashes.

"You wear Heraclio's cloak." She observed, "Where is the one you wore last I saw you?"

"Torn from me when set upon by advancing Romans. I through the pack as well in escape." Sibyl answered in a low voice, fully expecting to be chastised for the loss of supplies.

"It is of little matter now." Neith assured seeing her downcast look. "You are alive, and the thing that is irreplaceable. Unlike a cloak or pack."

Sibyl smiled and embraced her friend, the other woman returning it in kind. Drawing back, she handed Sibyl a piece of dried meat from her own supply bag.

"Saxa and I provided fresh meat this morning, it is being added to what had been caught by others and shall be divided as needed."

"It will be miracle if we survive upon this mountain longer then a week." Sibyl spoke, voicing the fears of many.

"Then we shall make prayers to the gods they stay death as long as possible." Neith answered, opening the tent flap slightly. Looking to Baldovin's tent she found the former spot he stood vacant. Closing the cloth she gave reassuring smile to Sibyl, feeling little hope herself.

* * *

Gratitude if you would read and review


	17. WotD: Mors Indecepta and Seperate Paths

 I own nothing.

* * *

"Another defeat at the hands of Crassus men." Neith spoke to Spartacus as they trudged back to camp after the loss of most of the force they had set against the wall blocking their path.

"Give count to those who have fallen." Spartacus ordered turning to Agron. "I would have number." the rebel leader was clearly frustrated and disappointed with his forces inability to break through the wall - but mostly with himself.

"The man has us march half way to Olympus only to piss at us from atop the wall." Gannicus bemoaned.

"Spartacus!" Nasir called moving quickly between the retreating forms. "Crassus army approaches from the mountain pass."

Spartacus looked around at his warriors, his jaw becoming set in determination. "Move all those not able to fight to safe distance. See the others to weapons."

Nodding Nasir quickly departed to give command.

"We shall show the man a fortune of gold is the cost of our lives." Spartacus vowed as they jogged up the incline to meet the new threat.

Soon their gathered forces culminated at entrenchments they had created from wooden spikes and broken spears. The voices shouting battle cries and blood thirsty growls eager for death of Romans and swift vengeance.

"We shall see Roman blood upon fucking snow!" Crixus bellowed igniting the crowd further. "Or see our own in glorious death!"

Neith stood beside Gannicus as they watched the Roman legions crest the hill the distance giving them appearance of ants grouped in tight formation.

"Hold!" Spartacus called, his deep voice booming over the din. "Calm yourselves."

"Your words move against purpose. We must press attack before their army washes over us." Crixus argued.

'They do not intend to advance." Spartacus said, many eyes looking upon him with slight disbelief.

Just has he had spoke, horns filled the air. The legions stopping and falling to a knee awaiting instruction.

"The gods hold you privet to the future now do they?" Gannicus questioned looking out over the legions before them. Though he looked slightly impressed with their leader's insight.

"I am but familiar with unfortunate past. I served with the Roman auxiliary when I was yet of Thrace. Crassus men do not fall to battle formation." Spartacus explained.

Neith nodded remembering he had once spoken such when they were yet within Batiatus ludus. And they had faced enough Roman forces to be able to spot the difference in their formations and tactics.

"Yet they hold advantage of numbers. Why pause from promise of blood?" Crixus asked, desire for battle still singing in his blood.

"They but await their commander." Spartacus replied looking out across the snow covered plain.

"Then let us cut off the head of snake and see the body fall like dust to wind like the others who have crossed us." the Gaul seethed.

"We must lay in wait." Neith spoke up. "Better to hold onto life another day and devise winning tactic then die today and loose ten of our warriors for every one Roman slain."

"Always voice of fucking reason." Gannicus laughed. "If there will be no fighting this day I will return to camp for awaiting embrace of wine."

"Fall to distraction. We wait for new day to spill blood of Romans." Spartacus called dismissing them all.

"Storm approaches." Agron spoke looking towards the heavens as the wind picked up.

"See all within camp to shelter." Spartacus ordered to his generals.

Nodding Neith moved with the others back towards camp. As directed she assisted in helping others to shelter. She was holding arm of an elderly man as he attempted to sit beneath erected shelter when she spotted Sibyl carrying armfuls of sticks and bits of cloth.

"Sibyl where do you head with such items?" She questioned.

"Some of the others and I make to construct simple shine to offer appeasement to the gods in hope they shall see us all delivered from our current plight."

Though concerned for the weather, Neith knew Sibyl's faith would not allow her to seek shelter until her task was done. "Very well. But do not linger long." She cautioned.

Nodding with a smile she continued on, Neith hoping she would remain cautious and returned soon. Moving on she continued to lend aid to others, many thankful for assistance. As she neared the medicus tent she spotted Spartacus emerging from the structure his face drawn and tired.

"How fares Leata?" The Egyptian questioned.

"She is drowning in the misery of what has befallen her." He answered with a sigh.

"I doubt even in her worst nightmares that she ever thought her own people would turn on her."

Spartacus did not give answer but looked to Agron who was quickly approaching, "Crassus' tent has been erected. The man is no doubt but hours from arrival."

"Let us determine if there is chink in armor that may be exploited." Spartacus replied, a new look of determination filling his eyes.

The three of them made their way back to the barren plain where Agron pointed out the massive tent set upon a rise above others that surrounded it. The Roman camp barely visible beyond the swirling snow.

"Crassus erects pulvinus as if we fight for his fucking entertainment upon arena of snow." Agron seethed feeling insulted.

"Then he will behold what miracles of blood gladiators are yet capable of." Crixus spat as he and Gannicus joined the others.

"You speak as if all stand as so." Gannicus spoke reminding him not all of those within camp were warriors.

"The ways of us do. Passed on by our vary hands." He replied, bringing to remembrance that they nearly all stood as champions at one point.

"There are still too few to stand between the two hordes we are pressed between." Agron countered.

"Crixus is not wrong in his belief." Spartacus said, halting any argument that was brewing. "We have done the impossible time after time. Yet by inspired tactic. Not force." he added eyeing the Gaul.

"Where lay your thoughts?" Crixus questioned.

"Crassus has become overly bold with the position he holds. He places pretorium in forward position in better view of anticipated victory." The Thracian pointed out. "Perhaps we should pay visit and explain fatal error."

"Does not position suggest heavier guard around pretorium?" Agron questioned eyeing the tent with suspicion.

"Wind grows restless with approach of storm. By nightfall it shall serve as cloak. Their number has not swollen beyond intent." Spartacus planned.

"How many?" Crixus questioned, already suspecting the scheme Spartacus concocted.

"Only the most skilled among us. We must strike as serpent, fast and sure. If Crassus falls to our venom, his legions will froth and foam absent proper leader."

"A plan well served to Cassinus and Furrious." Gannicus recalled.

"You would send a sleeping man to the afterlife?" Crixus questioned, finding little honor in the plan. "When he can awaken to a nightmare. A sea of death as our entire army crashes-"

"Such a force be discovered in advantce of purpose and advantage lost!" Spartacus shot back loosing patience. "A thing a child could see."

"You would brand me as such?" Crixus spat.

"Words foolishly chosen brother. Stay by my side, and when Crassus falls from this world we shall see his legions swiftly follow."

Through the whole exchange Neith had not spoken, merely looked out across the snow eyes fixed upon the Pretor's tent. She held uneasy feeling looking at the structure.

"I do not like this Spartacus. It holds too easy a promise of victory." She voiced.

"The man's arrogance has finally led to his downfall, as it has done for every Roman we have faced." Spartacus brushed off.

"You truly believe a man capable of the schemes you have already born witness to would so easily fall to carelessness?" Neith asked turning gaze to the rebel leader.

Spartacus looked to her, realization dawning in his eyes, "You suspect trap."

"I do." She replied, earnest worry clouding her face.

"She holds greater knowledge of the man then any of us." Gannicus spoke, his eyes upon his sister.

"When she was yet a girl." Crixus replied.

Neith rolled her eyes and glared at the man. "I will follow command given by Spartacus but know I hold deep suspicion in this. I only hope if I am right, we all live that I may revisit this moment and recount my discarded warning."

With that she turned and began the long, slow walk back to camp.

"Neith, do not be cross. The man grows easily restless without distraction of bloodshed." Gannicus spoke falling into step beside her.

"A thing I am well versed in. He has changed little since gaining freedom, though this time it is memory of past wrongs that form the links of bonded chain."

They were silent for a time as they continued on, sharing companionable silence, but once the camp came into view Gannicus questioned, "How fairs Sibyl?"

Neith smiled at the question, since their escape from Cinuessa he often would ask of the woman, assuring she was well. He also looked at her differently, with a new respect and care, with twinge of longing.

"She is well. This morn she was lending aid to others to the construction of a shine to the gods."

"Her faith in them is unshakable. Even in the face of certain death." Gannicus marveled.

"As is her faith in you." Neith spoke, drawing his eyes to hers. "She spoke of words exchanged while hiding under stable floor and the concern you showed within Attius shop when she was held captive by Heraclio."

"We have broken words on the matter. I will not have her marred by my faults." he spoke, voice becoming hard and impatient.

"Or perhaps she shall wipe the stains from your soul. Spartacus and Oenomaus both spoke of how their loves changed them for the better, they once being much like you. Yet the love of their women caused them to rise above themselves, to be better and prove themselves worthy."

The Celt gave no reply as they entered the outskirts of camp, winding their way through the snow drifts.

"Neith!" Sibyl called standing, wiping snow from her dress and cloak.

Coming to stand before her, Neith looked to the small mass of stones, twigs, ribbons and fabric strips that lay within a semi circle of people still kneeling upon the frozen ground.

"You have completed the shine." Gannicus spoke, Neith turning surprised he had followed.

Sibyl looked down, a small blush upon her cheeks. "I but lent assistance to the others in hope this small measure of devotion shall earn the gods favor once more."

"May they tumble from Olympus if they turn from such offering." he replied smiling, earning him one from the slender woman in return.

"Have you taken nourishment?" Neith questioned.

"Not yet. I was awaiting your return." Sibyl answered.

"Would you care to join brother? I doubt your own tent holds little beyond what wine is yet left." the Egyptian teased.

Gannicus laughed, the sound warm and full bodied against ice and snow. "If you have enough to share."

Motioning with his arm he directed Neith to lead the way, the approaching storm sending white flakes dancing before their eyes. As they passed row after row of tents Neith found it stark reminder of how camp life had been before the taking of the city. Sickness and hunger abounded, now coupled with the danger of bitter cold that could turn ones limbs black as death's cloak.

Reaching their tent, Neith pushed back the flap and entered, shedding her swords as she did so, Sibyl and Gannicus soon following.

As Sibyl saw to the reheating of stew made earlier, Neith smiled slightly to herself as her brother watched the woman's movement's intensely, as if she might disappear without contestant vigil.

Before long the meat and broth were reheated and Sibyl unwrapped their last loaf of bread, hard as stone and frozen solid. Tearing the loaf into pieces she placed it into bowls before ladling the hot stew overtop.

"Gratitude." Gannicus spoke as she handed him his bowl, their eyes locking and fingers brushing for a long moment.

They ate in silence for a time before the Celt complimented on the good meal despite the limited supplies.

"Gannicus, as payment for this meal we would accept stories of your adventures while you and I were parted." Neith spoke, lowering the bowl from her lips. "You have spoken little of the passing of years except for tales of drunken misadventures."

"There is little of merit to recant. Much time was spent in activities you would most likely find displeasing to hear of." he replied, his eyes flicking to Sibyl.

"You mean with women." Sibyl stated, though there was no animosity in her words and no judgment in her eyes.

"Partly." he answered, flinching slightly. "Life by the sword was all I had ever known. As a freed man I held little skill in much else. So I discovered position that would allow me to continue to gain coin with its use." He paused a moment before adding, "I became a mercenary, a bounty hunter."

"You did what was required to survive Gannicus. There is little shame in that fact." Neith told him, Sibyl nodding in agreement.

"I speak of the manner in which I came into Attius acquaintance." Gannicus spoke. "I was hired by a wealthy Roman to recover his kidnapped wife, spirited away by a jealous man of lower class. For months I tracked him from town to town. When I finally confronted the man I spoke it was a truly vile man who kidnaps another man's wife. It was then the man revealed the woman was in fact his own wife, coveted by the Roman who hired me. The woman came out of hiding and supported the fact, saying she had caught the wealthy man's eye and when she had refused to leave her husband the shit eater had made attempt of her husband's life. They had attempted escape in hopes that distance would defer the man's lust, but it had only enflamed them."

"What did you do?" Sibyl asked, entranced by the tale.

"Together with Attius and his wife we concocted scheme that would make it appear as if they had flung selves over cliff to escape my pursuit. The Roman was presented bloodied cloak as evidence, the man falling for the ruse. I ended my career as mercenary after that." he concluded, guilt washing over his entire form.

"But Attius had no wife upon our coming to Cinuessa." Neith pointed out.

"She died in child birth a year later. Her and the babe. Attius and I re-met in Corsica months after, his grief driving him to wondering. We traveled together for a time until the call of his craft caused planting of roots once more. He settling in Cinuessa while I traveled onto Athens."

"Attius was a good man, and fortunate to have friend such as you." Sibyl urged, placing tentative touch upon his arm.

Gannicus broke no words, merely looked to the hand upon his arm and back to the woman it belonged to, her gaze open and trusting. Full of understanding and forgiveness. The look within the man's own eyes was one of pleading, though weather it was of wanting to bear all past sins or one of recoiling from promised expungement, Neith wasn't sure.

"Come Gannicus, hour of mission is fast approaching." Neith broke the heavy silence.

Nodding, he left the tent to ready for their attack on the Roman camp and the possible ending of Crassus life.

Looking to Sibyl, Neith could tell she was effected by her brother's tale, "Do you now turn from him?" She asked uncertain.

"Never." The other woman answered, "I merely never realized the true pain that lurked beneath joyous exterior."

"A thing only known to those who know him best." Neith replied coming to stand at the tent's flap, looking at her brother's retreating figure.

* * *

As darkness fell and winds picked up the rebels set upon the Roman encampment. Swiftly and silently, Neith, Spartacus, Agron, Gannicus and Crixus dispatched border guards, their blood staining the white snow. Moving quickly, Neavia, and Saxa joined them killing four more Romans who milled about.

"Should we not hold perimeter against escape?" Neavia questioned.

"There shall be no escape for Crassus this night." Spartacus replied before stalking forward.

Moving quickly, Spartacus and the generals made their way to the Pretor's tent, the leader looking to his commanders as they prepared themselves for the task that lay ahead. Taking a quick breath, Neith steeled herself for the murder of a man she had once cared for deeply.

But as they entered the pretorium, there was no furniture, no tables, bed or rugs. There was only a cross, upon which was a man they all thought long dead.

"Donar." Spartacus spoke, surprised and sickened by the sight before them.

The once great warrior was naked and covered in blood, crude writing carved into his chest. As one they stepped forward, being drawn to the gruisum sight and unable to look away.

"What is carved upon his flesh?!" Crixus demanded outraged.

"Death." Spartacus replied. "Undecivable."

"Marcus is not here. But he is coming for us. He sees himself as death, the god who comes for every man, the one thing no man can escape. Just as he believes we shall not escape him." Neith added voice quaking, this was not the work of the man she had once called Uncle. This was the work of a monster.

As they exited the tent, Spartacus gave signal the others should join them and quickly leave the camp, but as they scurried from the scene they were met by Roman soldiers.

The skirmish was quick and brutal, though only Neavia suffered serious wounds. Swords clashed along with grunts of exertion and cries of pain.

"Fall back to the camp!" Spartacus ordered, throwing Neavia over his shoulder.

"Run you fucking cowards!" One of the Romans taunted their fleeting backs.

Enraged Crixus turned and dispatched the four who had dared voice such sentiment. But soon reinforcements were arriving , their torched beacons of light through the driving snow.

"Crixus!" Spartacus called attempting to draw the man from danger.

Gazing at the man's face, Neith was fearful he may dive into the advancing troops head on, such was the look of bloodlust in his eyes. But at last he turned and joined them as they raced back to camp.

* * *

"You were right." Spartacus spoke to Neith as she sat beside him, tending cut upon his arm. "Crassus had set trap and it was my arrogance that led to our defeat and Neavia's injury."

"I thing I did not wish so." She replied dabbing the wound washing away a thick layer of dried blood.

"You once spoke that he was a good man. Treatment of Donar's body would be seen as evidence otherwise."

"He may not be the man I once knew. I am hardly the girl I once was." She reasoned sadly releasing his arm to dip the soiled rag in a bowl of water set between them. "Even if I were to appear before him and speak my true name, only the gods know if he would even remember me.

"It would be the work of the gods themselves if he did not." Spartacus spoke smiling slightly as he tilted his head down to fully gaze into her eyes.

Neith smiled and looked down at the rag within her hands.

'At last a smile." Spartacus said as he brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. "You have gone too long with out it."

"There has been little to bring forth joy upon this mountain." She replied ringing out the rag and cleaning the last of the blood away .

"Yet I would see a smile upon your face every day. It brings light even to darkest recesses of despair." He told her placing a warm calloused hand upon her cheek.

Neith grinned sadly as she placed her hand over his. Ever since she and Spartacus had shared lover's embrace their had been a tenderness between them. She listened to his thoughts and worries and brought him strength and comfort of knowing he wasn't alone. Though they had not laid with each other since, once Mira had fallen, they had spent nights within each others arms offering comfort. Yet still they had wished to be able to give each other more. Spartacus more of his heart, and Neith more of herself in the exchange. Yet now her heart belonged to Baldovin.

"You would have me stay?" She asked uneasily, wanting to comfort the man yet not set tongues waging and have word reach Baldovin.

Nodding, he silently moved aside the bowl and rag before lifting the many blankets and animal skins he then laid down upon the furs, stretching out his arm inviting her to his side. Wordlessly she slid in beside, laying one hand above his heart and her head upon her shoulder.

In what seemed like no time at all, he dozed a light snore escaping his chest. Wrapped in warmth and what comfort could be found she soon drifted off as well.

* * *

The next morning, Neith awoke alone and disoriented. Realizing quickly where she was she sprang up and gathered her cloak, armor and swords. Exiting into the blustery winds whipping through camp she felt the melancholy in her soul deepen. Many within the camp flitted about seeking shelter, while others attempted to keep current shelter standing against rising winds.

"Nasir!" She called spotting the small man ahead of her. "Have you seen Sibyl yet this morning?"

"I have. She made her way to the shrine at day break. She claimed you did not return last night." He informed knowing fully well where she had been, though his voice held no judgment.

Neith felt herself blush, she wondered who else had noticed her absence. Though she had been the one who sniped bud of relationship with Baldovin she still held hope he would forgive her harsh words.

"If you lay eyes upon her again break word I would not have her on bended knee for long in this weather and remind of the dangers approaching." She requested.

Nodding, the man continued on in another direction, Neith forging ahead in her wonderings. Soon she came upon the sound of shouts and jeers. Through those assembled about she could see two men fighting amongst the tents. Rolling her eyes she wondered what fools expended such energy when there were other matters that needed attended.

Suddenly Agron and Gannicus burst through the opposite side of the crowd, tearing the two men apart. Seeing it was Spartacus and Crixus who had been exchanging blows, her heart wrenched inside seeing their faced bruised and bloody. Their disputes and harsh words had finally boiled over into blows. It was as if they were once again within Batiatus' ludus and the men were enemies facing each other in a war of wills.

"Have you fallen from fucking reason?!" Agron shouted, releasing Crixus.

Gannicus chuckled, though with the other man's choice of words or at the situation, Neith wasn't sure.

"A question better posed to your leader." Crixus spat, his mouth bloodied.

"Crixus!" Spartacus raged as he broke from Gannicus' grasp, attempting to follow the Gaul and continue physical argument.

"Now is not the time for quarrel!" Agron spoke halting Spartacus. "Medicus tent has been struck by rising wind."

"As have many other tents!" Neith called above the rising wind.

"Storm approaches!" Gannicus warned.

Looking about, Spartacus suddenly returned to himself donning the mantle of leader once more, "See those exposed to shelter!"

Moving quickly among the tents they saw all out of wind's blustering and driving snow. Returning to her own tent, she found the space vacant and dark, the fire's ash smoldering, like a fading heartbeat.

Becoming fearful she quit the tent and went in search of Nasir. She found him along with Agron at the tent holding prisoners captured from the pirates who had betrayed them. The look upon Agron's face speaking he was again in foul mood, most likely caused by Castus while Nasir had tender, pleased expression for his lover.

"Nasir! Where is Sibyl?!" She asked.

"She has not returned?" He questioned, clearly surprised and worried as she.

"Neith what leave of sense causes you to remain exposed in this fucking weather?" Gannicus demanded coming to stand before her, his voice hard but his eyes full of concern.

"Sibyl is missing." She informed, concerned.

"I voiced your concern and she promised to see self to shelter should storm worsen." Nasir spoke, Neith turning her gaze to him, trying to keep it from appearing accusatory.

"We must find..." She started, turning back to her brother, she found the space empty.

Concerned, she glanced about and moved forward, following his tracks.

"Neith, it is madness to follow!" Agron called, grasping her arm to stop her.

"Do not lend worry." She told him, removing her arm. "If this storm does not kill them I shall. For causing such worry a second time."

Turning her determined gaze she trudged through the snow and howling winds. At the edge of camp without the breaking of the wind it became impossible to see beyond ones nose. Becoming slightly frightened she called, "Gannicus! Sibyl! Gannicus!"

Suddenly the wind picked up and lifted her from her feet. Falling from the ground she gasped at the cold seeping into her exposed flesh. Standing quickly she did her best to wipe the frozen flakes away, but once she looked around she soon discovered she was disoriented and didn't know which direction the camp was located.

"Gannicus! Sibyl!" She called again becoming desperate. If she were to die in this storm she would not wish to be alone, found frozen and pitiful brought down by the icy forces of nature and without a warriors death.

Looking about, she spotted the outline of a figure slowly moving forward through the chilling storm.

"Gannicus?" She cried.

"Neith!" A man's voice answered. But as the figure moved into her ability to see it was revealed the voice belonged not to Gannicus but to Baldovin.

"Baldovin. What are you doing out here?!" She questioned, concerned and relived at the same time.

"Searching for you. When I did not find you within your tent I went looking. I came upon Agron and Nasir who spoke of you going in search of Gannicus."

"You will aide me?" She asked hopeful.

"No. I am taking you back to camp." He told her before throwing her over his shoulder.

"Let me down! Now!" She demanded kicking and punching at the man.

"Calm yourself. It is for your own good." He spoke, swatting her behind that rested exposed upon his shoulder.

Coming to the edge of camp they passed through the tents yet bracing against the weather. Suddenly the snow and wind ceased. Looking around Neith realized they were within a tent, but not her own.

"Make yourself comfortable." He told her laying her down upon a pile of furs.

"I must find Gannicus and Sibyl." She demanded him attempting to leave.

"You will do no such thing." he insisted grasping her arms.

"Please." She pleaded shivering, though if it was the cold or his touch and closeness that caused it she wasn't sure.

Sighing he quickly unlaced her cloak, throwing the garment to the ground. Picking her up once more he laid her again on the furs. Quickly removing his cloak and boots he kneeled beside her and pulled the furs overtop them. Reaching for her, he drew her to him and rubbed his hands against her flesh attempting to bring warmth to the freezing skin.

"You risked your life for me." She mumbled, her teeth rattling.

"I would search forever just to bring you home. No matter what would stand in my way, as long as there is still breath within me. I would come for you, no one but you. I would fight a thousand legions for you. Give my life, everything I am." he spoke, settling her head beneath his chin.

Pulling away slightly she looked at him, "Why? Why would you do such things for me?"

"Because I love you. Have I not proven it time and again?" He insisted.

Looking into his eyes she placed a hand upon his chest she said, "Love is a rhythm of two hearts beating as one. Pounding out message, steady and true."

Placing a hand over hers he replied, "Can you not feel mine beating for you alone?"

Feeling the last of her resistance crumble she pressed her lips to his, tentative at first but growing in boldness as he responded and wrapped his arms around her. Shifting positions so he was on top of her she gasped with pleasure feeling the hardness of him against her thigh. Instinctively she rubbed herself against his manhood causing them both to groan with mounting desire.

Tearing at each others cloths, they both soon lay naked and exposed, hungry to make up for lost time.

His hand stroked her breasts with feather light touched before he grasped them firmly massaging one as he took the other into his mouth and feasted on the pert nipple. She in return arched silently asking for more, her skin becoming enflamed by his hot breath.

Turning his attention to the other breast his hand began to travel downward, skimming across the plain of her stomach to between her thighs. She mewed with pleasure as the ball of his thumb found her love bud and rubbed against it, the pleasurable strains building.

Smiling wickedly he inserted a finger inside her warm depths then two. His mouth meshed against hers once more as his tongue mimicked the movements of his fingers below.

Suddenly she pushed him off of her, his looked confused for mere seconds before she took his manhood into her mouth, his hands instantly tangling in her hair as his hips bucked in ecstasy. Grasping the shaft in one hand she slipped the head into her mouth and flicked her tongue over the opening, he letting out a hiss of surprise and awe. Using her other hand, she gently began massaging his testacles much like he had her breasts.

"Enough, I shall not last." he pleaded.

Sending him a wicked grin of her own she allowed him to once again move on top of her.

Slowly entering he stretched out the feeling for both of them, bodies arching at the contact. Wrapping her legs around his waste she drew his in deeper the action causing both their eyes to roll back into their heads. Moving slowly he explored her wet depth tentatively at first but soon she was moaning low against his mouth, her body straining for more.

Surprised at how well they fit together, Neith clung to him biting his shoulder hard, he laughing in return as he swore softly and increased the tempo. As he sped up she gasped at the building tightness of her inner muscles and raked her nails down his back. Moving faster and faster within in her it wasn't long before they both stood upon the precipice of final pleasure and release.

Crying out as it finally came wave after wave she clasped him to her and he to her as the dove over the edge together.

Falling sideways off of her, Baldovin gathered her in his arms, she molding perfectly to his side. The only sound being their heavy breathing drowning out even the howling wind beyond the simple cloth structure.

"I was a fool." she chuckled breathless. "To turn from such pleasure that awaited all this time."

Baldovin chuckled as well the sound warm and full bodied. Her body next to his shook at the action. But then his eyes turned serious. "After your dismissal I was fearful you would turn upon path that led you back to Spartacus' arms, a thing that crushed heart within breast when you spent night within his tent."

"Spartacus and I shared similar embrace but it was of a singular time and born of a need for comfort and physical contact. Not love or true passion." She insisted looking deep into his eyes.

After a moment she added, "I am surprised you forgave harsh words so quickly."

"They were spoken in heated moment of fearful concern. I would be of same temper if it had been you who had gone missing."

"You are truly one of the greatest of men." She told him placing a light kiss upon his chest.

"I love you Neith, not even the gods could part us now."

"And I love you Baldovin, with all that I am."

* * *

The next morning she awoke early, the rising sun glinting harshly off the snow that had fallen the night before.

Looking to Baldovin, still asleep beside her she rose carefully and quietly as not to disturb his slumber. Dressing she reached for her cloak.

"Do you now wish to slink away?" Baldovin's voice asked, his brown eyes boring into hers.

"No. Of corse not. I merely did not wish to disturb. Storm has broken and I would resume search for my brother. Be he alive...or.." She could not bear to finished the thought.

"I will join you if you wait but a moment." He spoke rising.

Nodding, she allowed her gaze to roam over his form. Broad shoulders, chiseled chest and tight stomach leading to strong, toned legs and calves.

"If you continue to gaze as such I fear we shall never leave this tent." He smirked, his eyes locking with hers.

Blushing slightly she turned her gaze away confused at the burn on her cheeks. She had seen many naked men over the years yet his form caused her desires to become enflamed like no other. Once he had completed dressing they exited the tent together, he slipping her hand into his.

Entwining their fingers, Neith marveled at how hands so calloused and strong could be as soft and gentle as they had been used the night before.

"Neith, Baldovin, you have risen from slumber." Spartacus voice called their attention, the rebel leader making his way through the tents.

"Have you set eyes upon Gannicus yet?" She asked, hopeful yet fearful of answer at the same time.

"Not yet. I came to collect you to join search party for him and any other survivors." He replied his gaze flicking to the hand she had joined with Baldovin.

"Then let us not tarry but join them so we may find him and Sibyl all the more quickly." Baldovin suggested.

Nodding Spartacus led the way to the others already waiting at the edge of camp.

"You know where Gannicus go?" Saxa asked upon seeing them, worry clearly etched on her face.

"He disappeared after I spoke of Sibyl missing." Neith spoke, her heart churning slightly. Perhaps Saxa had cared for Gannicus more then she had let on and the fact he had risked life for another would surly be a deep blow.

"Nasir spoke of how she was last seen at the prayer circle. Let us start there." Agron suggested.

"So fucking cold. Lugo freeze cock off soon enough." The stocky German lamented as they fanned out slightly beginning the search.

For a time all they saw was ice and snow, Neith marveling at the cold silence as if they were the only ones who existed in a world of white. But soon bodies began to appear, bleached white and blue caught in various poses of death. Walking beside Baldovin and Agron, the German general near continuously had people come and give report of number of the dead discovered in other parts of camp and the surrounding area. Neith's heart began to drop further and further as the number of those lost continued to climb.

Reaching the shrine, Neith dashed through the snow at seeing the figures frozen in prayer to the gods. Scanning the faces of those removed to the shores of the afterlife she allowed herself a small grain of hope when Sibyl was not discovered among them.

"They are not here." She breathed to Spartacus as he kneeled beside one of the women.

"Even so, I am unable to make any promises they may yet be alive." Spartacus spoke gently.

Neith nodded in sad understanding, only the gods could deliver her brother and friend from the fate many had shared within the night.

"How many?" Spartacus asked Agron as he, Saxa and Lugo joined them.

"Nearly a thousand lost in the storm." Agron informed.

"A thousand." Their leader repeated. From the tone of his voice and the look on his face it was clear he felt keenly responsible for ever life lost.

"Neith, Spartacus." Agron spoke, a look of disbelief upon his face as he gazed over their shoulders.

Turning, Neith felt her jaw drop and her eyes fill at the sight. Gannicus and Sibyl, together, covered in snow but alive. Rising quickly she rushed to them, arms outstretched and held both of them tight at the same time. They in turn grasped her with equal measure.

"Worry me such ever again and I shall kill you both." She told them laughing through her tears of relief.

Gannicus gave a small chuckle and a gentle squeeze before releasing her. Sibyl gave a small smile and nod knowing her friend spoke out of deep tender concern.

"I feared you among the dead." Spartacus spoke moving forward, the others following suit.

"Gods took pity and provided us with needed shelter." Gannicus responded stepping closer to Sibyl and grasping her hand in his.

Neith felt her eyes widen in the action guessing at how they had managed to stay warm. She also felt a warmness flutter in her chest like the gentle flapping of a birds wing at seeing the tenderness shared between them. Gannicus had finally succumbed to the love and forgiveness the gods had offered in the form of Sibyl.

Saxa, a hurt look upon her face stepped forward and said, "Not all so blessed." Her voice cracking slightly.

"No, they were not." Sibyl answered looking to her fellow devotes frozen in place around the shrine they had so lovingly constructed. Coming to kneel beside the shrine she picked up her beloved idol stained with blood and spoke, "They sought aid from the heavens, to see us beyond darkness of trench and wall. And here stands reply."

Neith felt her heart go out to her friend kneeling in the snow, clearly racked with guilt for surviving when her fellows had perished in the ultimate display of devotion to the gods. She felt her own guilt stir in remembrance of the number of those lost and the memory of bliss she had shared with Baldovin while surrounded by death and dying.

"Yet in their cruelty, perhaps the gods light way for those yet living." Spartacus spoke slowly, Neith recognizing the look as plan took form.

Turning away, he began to stride towards camp Saxa following his lead while casting one last look of hurt longing at Gannicus. Agron and Lugo soon followed after clasping arms with Gannicus and giving brief embrace.

"Plan begins to take shape in our fearless leaders mind." Gannicus spoke as the remaining four stood in the snow.

"Indeed it does." Neith replied.

"We should return as well." Baldovin urged placing his hand in hers. "You both are in need of rest and nourishment."

"Whatever Spartacus is planning I am sure he will see I am called upon to see it completed soon." Gannicus spoke, his eyes widening slightly at his sister's hand entwined with her lieutenant's.

"I would be of use as well." Sibyl spoke rising from the ground, Gannicus pulling her to him and rubbing her arms encouraging warmth.

"A small meal of dried meat and rest of an hour can be spared." Neith insisted.

Nodding Gannicus conceded and taking Sibyl's hand they began the walk back to camp. As they walked Gannicus told of how he had found Sibyl and then found refuge sheltering them from storm, Sibyl adding where needed and repeatedly apologizing for causing worry. Neith and Baldovin then spoke of their experience the night before, both couples leaving out the intimate details but the silence of the act speaking loudly for itself.

"Sibyl! Thank the gods!" Leata spoke, exiting Spartacus' tent as they passed. "What leave of senses caused you to kneel in storm and raise voice to heavens while leaving others sick with worry." She chided but embraced the other woman.

Sibyl embraced the Roman woman and Neith smiled at the sight. Sibyl had spent her time not at the shrine assisting in care of the sick and injured, the action giving way to friendship formed with Leata helping to pull the other woman from brink of despair.

"Apologies." The slender woman spoke.

"Enough voice has been left expressing foolishness, let us see them warmed and rested." Neith told Leata gently.

"Of course. If assistance is required in any way simply give it voice."

Nodding they continued on all knowing the true test of the day was yet to come.

* * *

Hours later Neith stood with Gannicus, Agron, Crixus and Spartacus within his tent outlining the plan concocted to see wall breached and their army liberated from the accursed mountain.

"I still believe you to be mad fuck." Gannicus spoke with slight unease, his eyes bright with regained sleep.

"It is as Spartacus has said, nothing has been as it appeared with Crassus, he is a master of deception." Neith countered.

"As we speak, bodies of the dead are being collected. Once night has again fallen we shall launch surprise attack upon the wall breaking through. Once victorious we shall use the fallen to form bridge that all may see liberation."

"And if you are wrong?" Crixus questioned. "If there is not a battalion of men but legion awaiting on other side?"

"Has cold robed you of manhood? Since when do you shy from a fight?" Neith questioned, becoming irritated that Crixus yet again was becoming of sour mood.

"All will be needed in this. To be working as one, united." Spartacus cut in before argument could ensue, glaring at Neith slightly.

"And we shall see it done. Or find warmth on the shores of the afterlife in the attempt." Agron assured him.

* * *

The next morning sun did indeed see them victorious and the rebel army beyond the wall. The fight had been swift and deadly all Romans quickly being ushered to the next world.

Neith was currently supervising the leading of horses through the opening in the wall made by Lugo and a few others. The animals had been kept in a cave to be sheltered from the weather and heavily guarded to ensure they were not taken for food.

"We have done the impossible." Baldovin said, coming to stand beside her.

"I continue to find little is impossible when it comes to Spartacus." She answered standing on the tips of her feet and placing a kiss on his lips.

"You sound in awe of him." Baldovin voiced, a slight edge to the sound but his eyes held no hardness.

"I am but not as much as I am that the gods blessed me with you. Though there is one more in awe of our leader." She answered gesturing with her head slightly to Leata, the woman currently speaking with Sibyl some distance away yet her eyes remained fixed upon Spartacus overseeing the remaining people making their way down the mountain.

"It seems this storm was created by Venus not Khione." He chuckled in her ear, wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss on her temple.

Neith laughed along she ran her fingers lightly over his back beneath his cloak, enjoying the bumps of raised flesh the action caused on his skin.

"Have all the horses been brought through?" Spartacus questioned coming to stand before them.

"The gray one is the last." Neith spoke stepping slightly away, Baldovin keeping a hand upon her hip.

"Crassus will soon discover our absence. I would organize proper greeting."

"See our riders reunited with their mounts." Neith spoke to Baldovin, reluctantly stepping away from his warmth.

"Ensure that Neith is seen to mount as well when she rejoins you." Spartacus commanded.

Baldovin smiled slightly and left to see order completed.

"I still believe tents should be left to give illusion we have not left. It might give us enough lead to ensure our safety by a day at least." she spoke as she climbed the ladders upon the wall, following Spartacus.

"They are needed by our people more." Spartacus replied looking to the Roman encampment in the distance.

* * *

Kneeling behind the barrier of sticks atop the wall Neith watched as Marcus, Ceaser and a younger man discovered the way they had breached the trench. Ceaser and the other man's faces contorting in horror at the sight of the bodies piled within the earth while Marcus' remained impassive.

"Give order to advance the legion." Crassus ordered. "I would reclaim what is mine."

Suddenly the rebels sprang their trap. Crassus had kneeled to place hand upon the snow, removing him from arrow's path but the man behind him was not so lucky.

"Protect the Impiritor!" One of the Romans called as the men swarmed to do as commanded.

Firing arrows, Neith noted the look of rage Crassus sent Spartacus, the leader sending a satisfied smirk in return.

"The mighty Crassus shows fucking ass as he flees from us!" Crixus bellowed to the cheers of the rebels upon the wall as the Romans quickly retreated.

"He will return." Agron gave ominous warning. "With balisti and missiles."

"He will find monument of illusion in flame. Giving us time to slip further from grasp." Spartacus answered. "Let us see ourselves far from here. And honor the fallen with future victories and the blood of Marcus Crassus."

"May it be so." Neith spoke turning look out over the path their army had taken and feeling hope igniting once more. "May the gods will it so."

* * *

For nearly a week they traveled without the encumbrance of fighting off Romans as the wintery chill of the mountain gave way to warmer weather of valleys bellow but soon enough Crassus army caught up with them once more. Spartacus had given order that the cavalry be positioned along the flanks of their marching forces protecting the venerable positions as well as keeping the people within tighter formation.

Baldovin once expressed the impression he was a herdsmen keeping unruly cattle grouped in thundering herd. A comparison that brought much laughter to Neith, Sibyl and Gannicus as they sat around a shared fire.

Though constant threat of being set upon by the Romans was always upon mind the four of them found happiness and contentment in the love they had found. Neith marveled at the care and concern in which Gannicus showed Sibyl. And he expressed joy that she had found companionship as well - though he displayed a common brotherly thought that there was no man upon this Earth who truly deserved her.

Currently they were passing through a swampy forest, the suctioning mud and pools of water causing progress to slow to near frustrating pace. Neith had dismounted and lent aid to an elderly couple who had stepped upon the wrong patch of ground and were stuck within the earth. She had finished releasing them and saw them on their way when Agron and Spartacus appeared announcing Roman attack once again upon their rear position.

Quickly remounting, she urged her horse forward, blood stirring at the coming fight. By the time she reached the skirmish chaos had already ensued as Roman and rebel battled with lack of proper formation. Those not skilled with blade rushed between those fighting all around them hoping to escape unscathed. Kicking her right leg she urged her horse into a canter as she drew both swords, holding herself in place with her knees and centering her weight.

Slashing at the Romans, she felled any who stood in her path, cries of anguish escaping from all around.

Nearly as soon as the attack began it ended with the rebels being clear victor having suffered few losses while every Roman either lay dead or dying.

"Is this all Rome has to offer this day?! I have not yet had my fill of blood." Crixus bellowed as the fighting died down, the man's bloodlust yet unquenched.

"Crassus makes assault twice upon this day." Gannicus reminded, clearly not understanding the mans motive.

"And with but handfuls of men." Agron added equally confused.

"He but seeks time for legions to narrow gap between us, knowing we will slow to protect those weakest among us." Spartacus replied. "Stragity taken firmest hold."

A cough nearby gave notice that one of the surrounding Romans was yet alive. Crixus made attempt to kill the man immediately but Spartacus urged that he may hold useful information. The Roman, after some painful urging revealed that Crassus was four days behind them, Spartacus gaze becoming determined and thoughtful at the news.

"Four days." Spartacus echoed. Looking to his generals and warriors he ordered, "Gather weapons and rejoin march."

The Roman then begged Spartacus to spare his life, the rebel leader replying that he made entreaties to the wrong man as Crixus descended, parting the man from his head.

"Crassus will be pushing his men all that much harder to over take us.' Neith spoke directing her mount to fall into step with Spartacus.

"A thing that he will regret upon a day."

'Would it not be wise to quicken our pace as well?" She asked.

"You would exhaust our people in slimmest hope of staying beyond reach?" He questioned a bit harshly.

"No but if we were to break camp an hour earlier and seek rest of the same delay, it may give us the needed advantage."

"I will see it considered." He assured voice softening. "Retake position and see flank guarded from further attack."

* * *

For another three days they found little threat of Crassus and his legions, only suffering minor losses to continued handfuls of soldiers attacking their rear. But eventually the sting of such attacks began to fester causing ire to again become enflamed between Crixus and Spartacus. The Gaul all but outright suggested they leave those unskilled with sword behind and see themselves unburdened by those of little worth.

This sentiment caused both Neith and Spartacus to bristle, finding the thought very close to one their former Dominus had shared about his slaves. But Spartacus refused and did his best to keep the army together and protected.

"Days walk has been hard?" Neith questioned Sibyl as they unpacked supplies and started the cooking of evening meal after the pitching of tents.

"It has become progressively easier. Due in part to the sandals you and Gannicus provided." She replied removing the shoes. They had once belonged to a Roman soldier and though they allowed her feet protection she preferred the feel of the grass and ground against her skin.

"Your men return victorious!" Baldovin's voice sounded as he and Gannicus came into sight. Both men holding up three rabbits each as if they were grand trophies won in the arena.

"You act as though you bring the head of Crassus himself." Neith teased.

"You would find the rabbits wilier pray if you were of skill." Gannicus teased back winking as he set down his portion of the catch.

"I prefer large game, where an element of danger adds to challenge." She replied sending him a mischievous smile back.

"And you are as fearsome as Diana herself." Baldovin answered indulging her with kiss upon the temple before entering their tent.

"Gannicus, Neith, gather Lugo and scout ahead. I would know of any opportunity for grain or meat" Spartacus called as he passed flanked by Agron and Crixus.

Though there was much game in the forest they now traveled many lacked skill of hunting and supplies of prepared foods was running low. They also had not tasted bread since the earliest days upon the ridge.

Neith could tell by his voice and stance Spartacus was of sour temper, and looking to Crixus the look was mirrored, they no doubt rehashing old arguments.

Turning to Baldovin who had exited the tent upon hearing their leader's voice, and Sibyl she said, "We return as soon as possible."

"See that you remain safe." Sibyl urged them.

"Warm meal and embrace shall await your return." Baldovin assured placing a soft kiss upon Neith's lips.

"Ensure he does not burn the rabbit." Gannicus told Sibyl in a loud whisper as he kissed her as well, attempting to see the mood relighted .

* * *

Hours later Neith returned with the men giving report of a small farming village at the base of the next valley, full to bursting with livestock and grain. Spartacus seemed heartened by the news yet storm clouds gathered in his eyes.

"Neith, there is one among us who belonged to the house of Crassus. I would know of her character and if she can be trusted." He told her.

"It has been many years since I knew any of those belonging to Crassus." She replied, shocked at the revelation.

"Still, I would have you give assessment. She has been placed under the care of Leata. Agron will take you to her." He directed towards the German.

Walking through the camp Neith felt nervous anticipation sing in her blood. She would soon come face to face with direct link to the life she once knew. Flashes of lost memories circled her mind. Splashing in a fountain with her siblings in the gardens of one of Crassus' villas, lying upon her back and gazing at the painting of the pantheon of gods upon his library's ceiling, as well as the sound of music and laughter as she spied on one of the grand parties when she should of long been asleep.

"I do not believe the woman to be of ill intent." Agron's voice sounded, drawing her from thoughts. "She delivered babe into this world with utmost care. As well as spoke of how she had been severly mistreated by his son."

"By Tiberius?" The Egyptian questioned shocked. Memory stirred of happy kind boy, yet the one who this woman spoke of did not fit mold.

Agron merely shrugged and pointed to Leata's tent. Slowly approaching the tent, Neith lifted the flap with a shaking hand. Inside she found Leata standing above a woman facing away from the entrance, offering cup of water.

"Neith, I am surprised to see you. Have you yet taken nourishment?" Leata questioned upon seeing her.

"I have not but Baldovin promised meal upon my return from scouting mission. Spartacus asked I meet with our newest addition." Neith spoke her eyes boring into the back of the woman's head.

Taking the woman's hand Leata assisted her to stand, "Neith, may I present-"

"Kore?!" Neith gasped looking at the woman. Her long, dark brown hair and large brown eyes still much the same as they had been last they had seen each other. Her warm, motherly aura continued to radiate around her, the reason she had been Tiberius nurse and a favored babysitter when she and her siblings had been visiting the Crassus household.

For a moment confusion was etched upon the woman's face not being able to place the female warrior before her, but then recognition clicked and eyes widening she replied "Sharif-"

"I am called Neith now." She cut off gently.

"You may call yourself mud for all I care." Kore assured laughing with disbelief as she embraced her. "It is truly the will of the gods we have met again. Marcus and I had long given you up for dead."

Pulling back suddenly she quickly asked, "What happened that night? Is your sister with you as well? How did you come to be here?"

Neith laughed slightly feeling tears of joy springing to her eyes.

"You know each other?" Leata questioned disbelieving.

"Kore served as caregiver to my siblings and I when we lived in Rome and visited Crassus who was patron to my father, a philosopher and inventor." Neith explained.

She then went on to tell of how Metellus had attacked their home in dead of night slaughtering her family then selling her and her sister to slavery. She then spoke of her first dominus and her first love. Then she recounted her time spent in the Batiautus ludus and her victories as champion before coming to tell of her meeting of Spartacus and the igniting of rebellion.

"It is a wonder, that you survived all these years. You have changed so much, yet grown into a strong beautiful woman. Your mother and father would be proud." Kore assured her.

Neith lowered her head, tears forming in her eyes. She had often wondered what her parents would think of who she had become.

"Did Marcus see them avenged?" She questioned her voice taking on hard edge.

"I fear that Metellus is very much alive. Marcus spent two years searching for you spending a small fortune in the process but no definitive proof of leads were ever found. The loss of your family still weighs upon his heart." Kore assured.

There was a silence for a time as both women reflected upon information revealed after years of obscurity then Neith remembered circumstance of why Kore had joined rebellion.

"Is it true? What Agron said. That Tiberius forced himself upon you?"

Kore's eyes filled with tears as she nodded before saying, "He did. The kind caring boy we both held to heart is gone, replaced by cold brutal man who defiled me to injure hated father." At seeing Neith's bewildered face she continued, "After Tiberius disobeyed order not to engage rebel forces within Sinuessa and the humiliating abandonment of his men Marcus ordered decimation to be their punishment. Tiberius was stripped of tittle as his father's will and word and banished to followers camp. During decimation his friend Sabinus drew one of the white stones marking him for death. Because his father had his friend killed, Tiberius struck out at his father through me."

"Why did you not speak of it to Marcus? All know he holds you within high regard." Neith questioned

"When I made attempt upon Melia Ridge he spoke of how proud he had become of his son and could forgive him anything. And Tiberius warned should I attempt to break word upon his actions he would spin tale of seduction."

"He would truly cast aside your council so easily?" Leata asked slightly shocked.

"I was a slave." Kore shrugged sadly. "Would you be of so different a mind?"

Leata looked away slightly ashamed, the emotion in her eyes speaking that she would not of. But she was not the same woman she had been mere weeks ago.

"You are safe. That is what matters; none here shall lay hand upon you not unless they wish to have it severed from body." Neith assured.

"Ceaser spoke true of your fierceness." Kore smiled slightly. "I take pleasure in getting to know you once more."

Neith smiled her heart expanding with happiness at being reunited with her old friend yet a sadness still lingered. Kore was not much older then what her sister would have been, causing Neith to again question her sister's fate for the first time in what seemed like years.

"Neith? Are you within?" Gannicus voice sounded as he entered the tent.

"Gannicus, I wish to introduce Kore. A dear friend from a time in my life before shackle of slavery. Kore this is my brother Gannicus. A man who watched over me through out the years and one of the greatest men I know despite what he would have you believe." Neith introduced coming to stand beside the man.

"I am honored to meet you. Marcus spoke of your prowess in the arena."

"Did he now?" Gannicus replied eyebrow raised in surprise.

Kore nodded adding, "He gathered much information upon Spartacus and his generals, yet knowledge of who Neith truly is escapes him."

Gannicus mulled over the information before turning to the Egyptian and saying, "Spartacus would have us attack the village we spotted at day break. Crixus and those who follow him depart upon the sunrise after."

Reeling at the news she exited the tent quickly, offering no farewells or explanation to the other women in her wake. Stalking through camp she came upon Crixus and Neavia's tent, Crixus sharpening his sword, Neavia no where to be found.

"Is it true?" she questioned, Crixus looking up in surprise at the sound of her voice. "Is it true you are leaving?"

"It is. Spartacus would see his people to freedom. I would see mine to Rome to topple those who ground us beneath heel for far to long." he answered. After a moment he added, "I would ask you join with us but already know answer before it is given."

"You will not stray from path of vengeance to take upon road to freedom?" she questioned still disbelieving. She could hardly imagine life without the Gaul despite the odds they were usually locked in.

"Even the gods could not tear me from such." Crixus assured.

Being struck dumb she wondered away, lost in numbing thought. Aimlessly she wondered nearly passing by the tent she shared with Baldovin, had he not called to her she would of continued walking.

"Crixus is leaving." She told her lover as he wrapped her within his arms, a concerned look upon his face at seeing her distress.

"Gannicus spoke of it upon his return He and Sibyl have already retired for the night. As should we." He urged, a wicked smirk upon his face.

"We attack the village at dawn." Neith told him though a coy smile played at the corners of her mouth.

"Then let us make the best of what time we are allotted." He replied pulling her into the tent with him.

* * *

The dawning of the next sun found the rebel army at the crest of the hills surrounding the valley, a quiet sleepy farming village not yet stirring at the base of the hills. Suddenly as one they let out a fierce battle cry, the noise echoing off the hills like rolling thunder as they streamed down into the valley. Finding little resistance from local guardsmen the hamlet was taken in less then an hour.

Nasir was the one to announce they valley taken, to the cheers of all the warriors. Spartacus then announced a celebration to be held in honor of Crixus, The Undefeated Gaul at sundown. Meeting up with Gannicus and Baldovin, Neith claimed one of the larger villas, Sibyl, Leata and Kore meeting with them after their arrival into the village. The largest villa would be where celebration was held and there was much to be done before nightfall.

Assisting Kore in the kitchen, Neith helped in the preparation of food while Sibyl and Leata strung together garlands of flowers and bolts of cloth. The scene was much the same in other villas and houses around the village as animals were slaughtered, wine gathered and bread baked.

Looking across the kitchen to where Sibyl and Leata sat side by side, Neith smiled as her gaze then flicked to Kore. The four of them were so vastly different in looks, manner and temperament yet they held each other in high regard of friendship and even sisterhood.

"Your smile reminds me of the girl I once knew." Kore told her.

"I feel for the first time I have much to smile about. The love of a good man, the friendship of three of greatest women I have ever known as well as brothers who would lay down their lives for me. And though I shall miss Crixus I know he shall never be truly at peace until he has made this mad attempt."

"And we share joy in your happiness. I find more to smile about each day as well." Leata said. "A thing I would have never thought possible after the taking of my city."

"Many things we thought impossible have come to pass." Sibyl spoke, a far off dreamy look in her eyes as she no doubt thought of Gannicus. "Like your affection for Spartacus." she added teasing.

"Wha...I..." Leata sputtered, blushing. "Is it so obvious?"

"Only to those watching closely. And he shows affection towards you as well." Neith assured.

"A thing Agron spoke of as well." Leata confessed bowing her head in shyness as if a young girl caught within her first experience with attraction, not a widowed woman.

"Happiness is not one to drag its feet. And time has habit of moving faster then we believe." Kore warned.

"But I am Roman."

"And I am Egyptian. Kore a Gaul and Sibyl Greek." Neith pointed out. "Yet here we all stand, brought together by grand design. The way Spartacus looks at you, it is with deep tender regard. He has had lovers since his wife's death but he has not gazed at any with such emotion as he has you. I believe you have begun to ignite heart the man himself thinks burnt out and extinguished."

Leata said nothing, merely continued to work on the garland within her lap, but her eyes held deepness of thought as the compainable silence between the women stretched on for most of the afternoon.

* * *

As the sun began to set, food and decorations were gathered and brought into the largest villa where it was set up for the grand celebration. As people beagn to pour in it didn't take long for the halls to become loud and boisterous with celebration.

Looking out across the crowd to Crixus, standing with warriors who had already pledged themselves to him, Neith couldn't help but smile at the animated way he spoke of glories filled with blood to come. Yet a small part of her heart ached, knowing she would likely never see him again in this life. The thought caused the smile to run away from her face.

"You look so glum." Baldovin told her coming to stand before her, blocking out her view of Crixus.

"I will miss the great oaf. Despite his temper and the headache I often receive from butting my head against his." She replied wrapping her arms around him, laying her head upon his chest.

"Come, there let us find somewhere quitter."

"But I still wish to speak to Crixus as well as spend time with Gannicus, Sibyl and Agron as well as Nasir-"

"Please love." He begged cutting her off. "Just this once do not argue."

Intrigued by his pleading tone and the look in his eyes she sealed her lips and let him guide her from the celebrations. Waling through the streets they passed others taking part in the merriment, many stumbling around deep in their wine, others locked together in intimate embrace.

Feeling her confusion grow as she realized he was leading her to the villa they had claimed earlier, she looked to Baldovin to ask why they had returned so early. But he caught her gaze and shook his head cutting off her questioning, her brow furrowing at the distracted look in his eye.

Entering the villa they passed through the various rooms to the bedroom they had taken as their own. Neith was about to ask again why they had returned when she saw that the room had been transformed.

Candles were lit and placed all around. Upon the floor, furniture and in bowls of scented water. Flower petals were sprinkled all over as well like multicolored snow.

Leading her forward Baldovin assisted her to sitting upon a low couch beside a table upon which sat covered dishes. One by one he lifted the covers revealing fresh baked bread with butter, roasted vegetables, black olives mixed with fresh cheese and herbs, chicken cooked in wine with pork belly, mushrooms and onions, and finally dates marinated in beer and drizzled with honey.

Looking to Baldovin in shock she recognized many of her favorite foods from when she was a child. "How did you?"

"Kore. I spoke of wanting to make this night special and she provided the food. Sibyl and Leata assisted with the décor."

Reaching out she placed a date in her mouth, a moan of pleasure escaping as the sweetness of the fruit touched her tongue followed by the juices mixed with beer and honey. Sitting down on the bench beside her they ate the meal together, taking turns to feed each other and enjoy the food and company.

"Why did you wish to make this night so special?" Neith suddenly asked halfway trough the meal, suddenly registering his earlier words.

Smiling slightly he said, "I had wished to finish the food and awaiting bath but you have forced my hand." He chuckled ruefully.

Standing quickly he placed a kiss on her lips, the taste slightly salty from the olives he had just consumed and left the room.

Thoughts swirling as to what could possibly be going on, the time he was gone seemed like hours though it was barely minutes. Seeing him return, hand behind his back she felt her eyebrows rise in confusion as he kneeled before her.

"My feelings for you have been apparent from the beginning, yet I know it took some time for yours to develop. Though I thank the gods every day that they saw fit to bestow me with the gift of your love. Yet there is one gift that only you can award me. Neith, will you be my wife?" He asked.

Neith felt an icy chilling wave wash over her, only to be quickly replaced by a basking warmth brighter then the sun. She had not entertained serious thought of marriage since she had been a young girl, yet here amongst this war she had found the man she wished to spend the rest of her life with. For a moment she wonderd if they were moving at too fast a pace but then Kore's words echoed in her head.

"Yes! Yes I will be your wife." She exclaimed breathlessly placing kiss upon his lips and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You have made me the happiest of men." He laughed as he placed a ring upon her finger.

Surprised, Neith gazed at the silver band, an oval shaped sapphire, circled by twelve tiny diamonds twinkling like stars in the candlelight.

"I had heard Egyptians believe to give a woman a ring signifies never-ending and immortal love." he explained. "I found this one in a jewelry within the villa I stayed at while in Sinuessa."

"It is beautiful." She insisted lifting her hand and marveling at the stones.

Baldovin pressed his lips hungrily, leaning her back upon the couch. She tangled her hands in his hair and kissed him back with equal vigor, running her tongue along his bottom lip causing him to open his mouth and their tongues to do battle as fiercely as they were want to do upon the battle field. In that moment she could not think of a time she had been happier, except maybe Gannicus being returned to her.

Suddenly sitting up, she looked to Baldovin slightly wide eyed. "I must tell Gannicus." She gasped smiling.

"Can it not wait until morning?" He groaned placing searing kissed upon her neck and collar bone.

"We leave at day break." She told him between smacking kisses he placed on her lips. "I would share final happiness with all my brothers." She insisted placing hand upon his chest, pushing back gently.

Sighing her relented, removing himself from the couch then helping her to stand. Exiting the villa they walked through the streets once more hand in hand, their arms swinging happily.

Rushing back into the hall, they realized the celebrations were already in full swing, the wine had clearly run freely and most of the food consumed. The pool was filled with many women and men in various states of undress, Neith laughing when she spotted Lugo among them, silly drunken smile upon his face as he swam among the beautiful women unsure of whom to sample first.

Spotting Gannicus on the other side of the pool she made to wave but noticed the smile upon his face disappeared as he shared words with Saxa, the German women stooping to place kiss upon a woman's lips within the water.

Feeling unease grow, Neith wondered what words Saxa had spoken, perhaps causing trouble for her brother and his new woman. Saxa had spoken little to them the past weeks, healing bruised heart many thought unclaimed.

Making their way over, Gannicus replaced the smile upon his face at the sight of them, Sibyl giving genuine one as well as she joined them.

"We had not expected to see you until morning." Gannicus told her wrapping an arm around Sibyl.

"You knew of Baldovin's plans?" Neith questioned, surprised.

"How could I not? He asked my permission along with Agron and Crixus."

Neith looked to Baldovin, the muscular man's look sheepish as his gaze flitted from her to anywhere else in the room.

"Did you enjoy the room?" Sibyl asked.

"Very much." Neith smiled embracing her. "Gratitude to you and Leata for the gift."

"It is least we could do for one so treasured." Sibyl assured. "Kore is already abed but wished to express her joy and congratulations as well."

Neith smiled and embraced her again. Then looking across the pool she spotted Agron and Nasir in tender embrace, tears misting the man's blue eyes. Concerned she released Sibyl and made her way over to the men.

"Neith." Agron nodded attempting to smile. Beside him Nasir flicked his gaze to her then to the ground the man clearly barely holding emotions at bay.

"What is cause of current mood?" She asked.

The two men looked at each other then away. "Nothing that you need concern yourself with. We assume you have happy tidings to share." Nasir told her giving potent gaze to her hand.

Smiling, she raised the hand showing the ring both men offering congratulations.

"It is truly beautiful." Leata spoke joining them and taking Neith's hand in hers to examine the jewelry.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Neith almost pulled her hand away fearful that Leata would recognize the piece and know its former owner. But if she did the Roman woman gave no hint as she embraced the bride to be.

"Thank you for the decorations, it was beautiful." Neith told her.

"You are most welcome." Leata smiled, "Though I think your betrothed would care to once again consume your time and I would have words with Spartacus." Laeta said looking across the room where Baldovin still stood speaking with Gannicus and Sibyl, though his eyes remained fixed upon his lover. Giving Neith's hand a final squeeze Leata began moving away.

Coming to stand before Baldovin, Neith lifted her head eager for his lips upon hers, a desire he soon filled. "I wish to but speak with Crixus, then I am yours." She assured between the meeting of their lips.

"Be as quick as possible. I cannot hold my hunger for you at bay much longer." He warned in a soft heated whisper. The hotness of his breath upon her ear caused shivers to spread through her and culminate between her thighs.

Nodding she went in search of the Gaul, finding him momentarily alone, gazing at Spartacus back.

"You yet hold mad desire within fevered brain." She called drawing his attention.

"I do. You are certain you do not wish to share in glory of battles to come?"

Neith smiled slightly touched that he though he knew the answer, he had asked anyway. "I am to be married." She told him showing him the ring.

Crixus nodded smiling, "We were all surprised when Baldovin asked for your hand, in midst of bloodshed and war. But he would not be dissuaded. It is fortunate you did not allow us to kill him when offered."

Neith laughed at remembrance of the day. It was within the first month of their meeting and Baldovin had shadowed her offering words of flattery and romance. Neith, feeling unease and irritation had expressed her feelings to Crixus, Gannicus, and Agron in heated mood. They in turn offered to see the man to perminate removal.

"I am sure Gannicus shall renew offer if I find him displeasing or shortcoming as husband."

Crixus gave a small chuckle then said, "I shall miss you Neith. We have rarely seen eye to eye but I would not trade our meeting for a thousand victories against Rome."

"Nor I you." She assured embracing the fierce warrior. Feeling there was more needed said, something to carry him through coming battles she told him, "I pray for our brothers and sisters as they go forth with courage and determination to face the forces of Rome. Through the darkness may you always see the light. I also humbly ask for their protection for all those who stand with you. That they be given unflinching courage to defend with honor, dignity and devotion, the rights of all who are imperiled by the injustice and evil of Rome."

"I am touched by your words." He told her. "Know I hold the same for you and those who follow Spartacus."

Smiling she released him giving a final look back at the man who had been such a constant within her life. She felt a hole within her heart begin to grow.

Returning to Baldovin she found Gannicus and Sibyl missing.

"They made to retire. Though I doubt they will get much actual sleep." He grinned.

Chuckling slightly she added, "Nor do I expect us to."

* * *

The next dawn saw the final parting of ways of two of the greatest warriors the world had yet know. Spartacus and his people would head north to the mountains while Crixus and the warriors who followed him headed west towards the toppling of Rome. Putting on a brave face Neith bade farewell to Crixus and Agron and even Neavia, the female warriors offering genuine wish for happiness to each other.

Mounting her chestnut horse, she guided it into step beside the cart Sibyl, Leata, Kore and Nasir walked beside.

"Your joy lifts heart." Kore told her "The ring is lovely."

"Gratitude for the meal. I had forgotten the heaven of your cooking." Neith smiled.

Kore smiled broadly, the first one she had in days perhaps weeks.

Neith smiled too and looked over her group of friends. Though future was uncertain she would wrest what happiness she could from the coming days no matter how many she had left. As Baldovin drew his gray mount beside hers, her heart became constricted with joy. Turning a determined gaze towards the horizon she felt the promise of freedom beyond this war and Rome, warm as the sun and cool as a spring breeze.

* * *

Gratitude of you would read and review


	18. WotD: The Dead and Dying and Victory

So sorry it took so long to update. Had some personal things come up and lost the will to write but then it came back and I was able to finish. I own nothing

* * *

"Ugh! I feel as if my ass shall fall off." Baldovin complained shifting in his saddle attempting to find more comfortable position.

"Few more hours remain until we make camp." Neith reminded him laughing.

He merely grunted in response as they looked out over their forces moving at steady pace below. The pair of them were currently astride their mounts keeping watchful eye out for Romans as the people passed by. When the end of the formation was within sight they kneed their horses into a light trot as they made their way back to the head of the line.

During the trip their attempt at keeping pace with one another turned into a race as they urged their horses faster, people passing in a blur. Coming to the head of the line they reigned in the animals laughing at the exhilaration.

"No Romans have been spotted?" Spartacus questioned calling their attention.

"None." Baldovin reported, "We have not seen any since the break with Crixus."

"A rare reprieve that has allowed us to cover much distance. Perhaps Crixus defeated Crassus and we shall make the mountains unencumbered." Neith pondered hopeful.

"One can only hope the gods would be so giving." Spartacus responded. "Rejoin formation and see our people attended."

Nodding the two of them fell further back, Neith spotting Sibyl, Leata and Kore walking beside each other and she pointed her horse in their direction, Baldovin fell into conversation with Nasir slightly ahead of them.

"Neith, I was just speaking of our lessons in knife combat to Kore and Leata. They have expressed desire to learn as well." Sibyl informed, a light smile upon her face.

Looking to the two women Neith felt a slight unease. Leata was Roman after all, yet she had proven herself one of them. In addition she now shared Spartacus' bed. If she had intended harm she had many chances to do so already.

Kore no doubt wished to learn to defend herself from repeat of events that had caused her to fly from the man she loved due to the actions of his son. Remembering the outcome of Neavia learning use with blade - the bloodlust and blind vengeance that consumed her filled Neith with chilling possibility. Yet Kore's anger was directed towards Tiberius alone.

After a moment of contemplation Neith nodded her head saying, "I will begin instruction once camp has been set and meal taken."

Smiling the two women nodded in agreement as they continued on, the four of them falling into easy conversation upon different thoughts.

* * *

Just before sundown the call to set camp was sounded, many sighing with relief. Though constant movement had trained them into a well-oiled machine days had become steadily warmer and terrain had become more uneven as they continued northward.

Setting up their tent with Baldovin, Neith couldn't help but smile at Gannicus and Sibyl next to them laughing and joking as they saw to their own tent. It continued to astound; the change in him. Though he had never been wanting in jovial laughter and smiles the action seemed easier and more genuine theses days.

Looking to Leata and Kore pitching their tent nearby, she felt her smile falter. While Leata's few possessions she had acquired remained in tent shared with Kore, the Roman woman spent most nights within tent Spartacus erected. Along with Sibyl, the three of them had expressed feelings of guilt at having male companionship while Kore's heart still longed for Crassus. Yet if she felt any sting of jealousy it was well hidden, still an air of sadness hung about her like heavy cloak,

Once meal was consumed Neith looked to her three female friends and said, "Meet me within the clearing beyond that rise. I shall soon follow once knives are collected." she instructed.

Nodding they rose and chatted excitedly as they headed towards the clearing.

Watching them go, Neith turned to collect her daggers and noticed Gannicus staring after Sibyl, an unreadable look upon his face.

"What troubles you?" she questioned.

"It baffles mind to think the gods have blessed me with one as her. I stand in awe that she continues to stand beside me." He confessed his eyes locked upon his lover's form until she was out of sight. Turning to his sister he added. "I live in fear that one day I shall wake up and find her gone from my side, in favor of one more deserving. Or that our coming together was but fevered dream. Yet every morning I wake and she is still within my arms my heart aches as if it has become too large to fit within chest. That it no longer belongs to myself but to her."

Neith felt herself smiling and small tears of joy spring to her eyes at her brothers words. Her heart filled at knowing such happiness filled his own.

"Though the amusing circumstance is she thinks she is the lucky one." He continued, "It is as if she thinks I walk upon water and it was I who hung the moon. She tells me every morning, 'The gods truly blessed me to send you'. She thinks I have all together and swears I am strong as steel. But I do not have heart to tell her that she does not know me that well. Sometimes she cries upon my shoulder when she is lying next to me in remembrance of Diotomus and others lost. But she dose not realize that when I hold her, that it is truly she who is holding me. She cannot possibly know how much I need her. That I would fall apart, without her kiss, without her touch, without her faithful loving arms. How can she know every breath I take is for her, that I can't live without her. She has become my world, my everything. Yet somehow, she thinks she needs me." He chuckled in slight wonder.

"Have you voiced such sentiment to her?" Neith asked.

"I cannot. Such words always falter upon clumsy tongue when she is within my presence."

"You must speak them anyway." Baldovin insisted coming to stand beside Neith and placing a hand upon her waste. " Tomorrow is never a certainty for anyone. Especially those hunted by Rome. Once Neith and I expressed our love I made promise to myself to speak each day how much she means to me. And avoid that circumstance where there remains no second chance to tell her how I feel. I stood fearful that if tomorrow never comes, would she know how much I loved her? Did I try in every way, to show her every day that she is my only one? And if my time upon this earth were through, and she must face this world without me, would the love I gave her in the past be enough to last? So tell the women that you love just what you are thinking of. In the chance tomorrow never comes."

Listening to his words, Neith felt tears spring to her eyes as she wrapped he arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his wishing to express the same feeling. He clinging to her and echoing the truth of his sentiment.

"While I pretend to be ignorant of your nightly passions I find it hard to ignore what is displayed in front of me." Gannicus warned lightheartedly cutting in.

Smiling they pulled away, Baldovin keeping his hand upon her waste.

"Baldovin is right brother. And Sibyl is not perfect either." Neith told him. "She worries you may one day grow tired of her and seek out one more experienced, one more humored to the man you used to be."

Startled he asked, "How can she contemplate-"

"We all have doubts, they keep us guarded and make us feel safe though the reverse is the actual truth. Sibyl is self-doubting at times and her shyness, while endearing can cause her to become closed off."

Gannicus nodded slowly as if picking up the signs for the first time. Yet a new fire burned within his eyes.

"I must go." Neith spoke, stepping from Baldovin's embrace. "Sibyl, Leata and Kore are sure to wonder where I am."

* * *

As the next days wore on it was clear Gannicus took their words to heart as he became more tender with Sibyl, lavishing her with gentle touches and caresses as well as continuing to see she was happy and comfortable as possible. Sibyl even confessed to Neith that he had professed his love to her, to which Sibyl had shed tears of joy as she replied the same.

Though Neith felt joy for her brother and his woman she felt a growing concern. Baldovin had been acting out of character lately, riding off for hours at a time once camp had been set. And he had become less talkative and almost secretive. Unsure of how to broach the subject without appearing accusatory her anxiety grew as days continued to pass much the same.

Currently she was lost in brooding thought as she saw to the protection of their people. The sun was dipping bellow the horizon, the day had grown hot yet their was a constant cooling breeze. Now the air was quickly cooling relieving tired aching bodies. Feeling the sway of her horse beneath her as she entered the camp that was quickly being set up, she sighed. What was going on with him lately?

That day she had seen little of him as he rode ahead of their forces, a thing strange in itself. And now he would likely be gone until full night in his wonderings.

Riding up to the cart Sibyl, Leata, and Kore surrounded she smiled slightly as the other women acknowledged her presence.

"Neith!" Baldovin called riding up to her quickly. "Come with me. There is something I would like to show you."

Surprised she looked from him to her friends, the women looking intrigued as well. Nodding she followed, many questions filling her head.

Riding slightly behind him, Neith was surprised to discover they were headed away from camp and into the surrounding woods.

Continuing on they passed through the growing trees, the darkness descending the further they went. Neith was about to ask what they were doing there when suddenly the trees opened up revealing a large grove, full of wildflowers.

Looking around in wonder, she was slightly surprised to see Baldovin beside her mount arms raised to assist her down. Placing her hands upon his shoulders she allowed him to gently place her upon the ground.

"Do you like it?" Baldovin asked, slightly nervous.

"Its beautiful" she spoke in wonder gazing at the setting sun's rays shining upon the flower petals. "But why..." she asked looking at him confused.

"I know I have seemed distant of late but it was of good reason." he told her taking her hands in his. "I was searching for a perfect place in which to make you my wife."

Neith felt her eyes widen in shock. She looked around the grove, it was truly beautiful.

"It is wonderful." she told him smiling placing a soft kiss upon his lips.

"Spartacus has allowed us two days of rest here. Tomorrow morning preparations shall commence then at sundown we shall marry. The next day we move on."

Neith merely nodded smiling as wide as possible, so filled with happiness she was rendered speechless.

"Tomorrow I shall become the happiest of men."

"My people have no words or sacred rituals to mark the coming together of husbands and wives. Once a couple has started living together, they were acknowledged to be married." Neith confessed. She had been to a Roman wedding once and thought the whole affair to beautiful and magical.

"Then we shall make our own. Here beneath the sacred oaks we shall pledge our love to one another and that we shall be devoted and faithful all the remaining days of our lives."

* * *

The next dawn saw the camp bustling with activity in preparation for the wedding. Though only close friends would attend the ceremony, the entire camp would take part in feasting and merrymaking at sundown.

"There is so much yet to be done." Leata bemoaned as the sun reached is zenith as she again checked over a list she had made to aid in the preparations.

"It matters little of the finer details." Neith told her as she sat upon a stool as Sibyl styled her hair into a mass of braids and curls. "What matters is that we are surrounded by friends and loved ones."

"And yet I would see the day be marked with what perfection can be mustered." Leata insisted. "Oh they are lovely." she assured a pair of young girls she had sent to collect flowers to be placed in the women's hair and to be bound into a bunch for Neith to carry.

"Your happiness is what we truly strive for." Kore spoke up from a stool nearby. She was repairing a small hole that had appeared upon a seam of the green dress Neith had kept from Sinnuessa. After she planed to hang the dress out to get rid of wrinkles along with herbs to combat whatever smells the fabric might of picked up in their travels.

"I would have you enjoy the day as well and share in celebration. I expect you all to dance at my wedding." Neith insisted chuckling.

"I do not know how to dance." Sibyl spoke somewhat wistfully. Her hands going still in Neith's hair.

Leata looked up from her list and said smiling, "Then we shall just have to teach you."

The rest of the afternoon Leata, Kore and Neith showed Sibyl the different steps to dances that would likely be performed at the wedding. Sibyl was a quick learner and was graceful and light on her feet making the circular dances seem effortless as she followed their movements.

"The time approaches." Gannicus called from outside the tent alerting them to the current hour.

"We must hurry." Kore panicked slightly helping Neith into the dress, smoothing out the folds as Leata dabbed a bit of perfume upon the bride's neck and wrists. She then handed her the flowers as she hastily placed the remaining blooms in her and the other women's hair.

"Do not forget this." Sibyl spoke bringing out the lotus hairclip.

Neith stared at the piece a moment conflicted, but the insistent look in Sibyl's eyes caused her to smile slightly and nod. Allowing her to place it upon her head.

Exiting the tent, Neith felt nervousness take hold in her stomach. She could not explain the feeling but it caused a cold sweat to prickle upon her back.

"You are truly a vision sister." Gannicus assured her, offering her is arm.

Neith smiled taking his arm, as he began to lead her through the camp and to the clearing. Kore, Leata and Sibyl following slightly behind smiling happily.

When their small procession reached the clearing Neith smiled at those assembled. Stopping, Gannicus and Neith allowed Leata, Kore and Sibyl to join the circle formed by Nasir, Saxa and her woman Belesa, Lugo, and Castus. Standing at the head of the circle stood Spartacus and Baldovin. The groom wore his typical leather leg encasements but instead of his armor about his shoulders he wore a simple dark green vest to match his bride.

"We have gathered here this day to pledge this man and this women in marriage." Spartacus began. "Who gives this women to this man?"

"That be me." Gannicus spoke matter-of-factly giving a curt nod. Yet his eyes swam with tears.

Neith stepped close to him and placed a soft kiss upon his cheek. He mirrored the action before placing a kiss upon her hand before joining it with Baldovin's.

"Take care of her brother. Or you shall have me to contend with." The Celt warned as he took his place beside Sibyl, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Neith smiled to her love as Spartacus continued, "This man and women are a true testament to the power of love. Despite the war and bloodshed around them they have found the partner to their soul. For love is greater then any other force within this word. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. And though the days ahead are uncertain, love conquers all. Even death. For no greater gift has man then to lay down his life for love." During his words Spartacus eyes began to fill, no doubt thinking of his own departed wife.

"You may speak your vows as I bind your hands." Spartacus told them after a moment, the normally stoic man gaining the upper hand on his emotions.

"Today, a day of music and celebration, I will marry my greatest champion." Neith began, her voice becoming thick. "Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. From this day forward I shall cherish you. I shall look down the path of what tomorrows we are granted, knowing we shall walk them side by side, hand in hand and heart to heart. I can only hope that the gods see fit to allow us the rest of our lives together. I shall love you forever."

Baldovin smiled as he spoke, " You are the one I shall live with, dream with, and love eternally. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us. You are every dream I ever had, asleep or waking. No matter what the fates yet hold, I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live."

As Baldovin spoke his last words Spartacus tied the last knot. "You may now kiss and bind yourselves to each other before all those assembled and the gods themselves."

Neith and Baldovin leaned into each other and placed a gentle kiss upon the others lips. A great cheer went up as they pulled away, the bride and groom being pulled into celebratory embraces and well wishes.

"Congratulations." Nasir spoke as he took his turn.

"Gratitude." Neith told him. "I but wish to of shared the day with Agron." she couldn't help but say, missing her German brother immensely in the moment.

Nasir smiled sadly and nodded. "Perhaps he and Crixus shall present you with Rome itself as wedding gift."

"They would more likely gift its ashes." she chuckled slightly.

Nasir gave a small grin before moving to speak with Kore, praising her skill with needle in the dress repairs. Watching the sad droop of his shoulders Neith keenly felt the absence of those not in attendance yet remained close to heart.

"A feast awaits us." Baldovin interrupted her brooding thoughts. "And I for one do not wish to keep them waiting." he finished with a wink.

Neith laughed joyfully, quickly shaking off the dark mood that had threatened as they led the way back to camp.

* * *

Returning to camp the party discovered large makeshift tables had been set out, groaning under the weight of food and wine prepared. There was also a large wood pile awaiting to be lit.

At the sight of the wedding party a great shout went out as well wishers swarmed the bride and groom as they were guided to a table and quickly plied with food and drink. Moments later the fire was lit and music began to play.

As the sun dipped behind the horizon the celebration came into its full swing as the camp delved further into the wine and food.

After consuming all that she had been able, Neith mingled about the party goers laughing and talking with nearly everyone.

"Neith! Come dance with us." Leata called pulling her into a dance with her, Sibyl, Kore and other women.

Laughing with joy she spun around in the circle, moving her hips and arms with the beat and clapping her hands in time with the others.

Looking around she saw happiness everywhere, upon every face. Baldovin looked upon her with such love it ceased her heart. Gannicus gazed at Sibyl with much the same look. Even Spartacus had a strange expression etched across his face as he looked at Leata - Neith assumed it must be deep affection. Kore also held a carefree weightlessness in her eyes as she laughed and spun with the women she counted sisters.

And for a moment they were not fugitives, rebels or slaves. They were a community. Families bound both by blood and love. There were no warriors, just people sharing a moment of carefree happiness and joy. Hopefully it would not be their last.

As the song ended Neith and Sibyl took seats upon the edge of the dancing.

"Joy overflows for you Neith. Truly." Sibyl told her.

"Gratitude." she responded smiling. "I would but have you share the same joy. And see my brother equally tethered." she added with a mischievous smile as the man in question made his way towards them.

Sibyl merely smiled as Gannicus reached them and placed a kiss upon her lips. "The next dance is for both men and women. I would attempt to not make too much of a fool of myself and embarrass my woman."

"This I must see." Neith laughed. For though Gannicus possessed a deadly grace he had never danced a step in his life as far as she knew.

Gannicus gave her a wink as he led Sibyl to the other dancers.

Looking across the space Neith spotted Leata sitting and talking with Spartacus. The rebel leader had a hand placed upon her knee and though Leata enjoyed dancing it did not seem like she held desire to dance this set.

Kore sat some distance away watching the pairs as they moved, a slightly pained look upon her face.

Feeling her heart droop, Neith looked around then called in a loud whisper, "Lydon, ask Kore to dance."

The man looked up from his wine cup to the dark haired woman. Looking her over he nodded and slowly rose and made his way over to her.

Neith smiled when Kore accepted the Hispanic man's offered hand and was lead into the dance.

"I would share bed with my wife before the rising of the sun" Baldovin's heated whisper sent shivers through her as he bent over her, his breath smelling faintly of wine.

"What then is stopping you?" she questioned, peering over her shoulder and meeting his hungry gaze.

"Well when it is put that way..." he told her as he scooped her up. Neith let out a surprised squeal, drawing many people's attention. "My wife and I bid you thanks and goodnight. We leave you to attend our own celebrations."

His declaration was met with many cheers and whistles along with jeers and jokes about another child being born in camp.

* * *

Entering their tent Neith smiled at the candles and food laid out, no doubt placed once again by Leata and Kore.

Baldovin placed his lips lovingly on hers, she responding to his gentle demanding. He began undressing her slowly, kissing the skin as it was exposed, Neith suppressed a moan of pleasure.

As he took her breasts into his hands, massaging them as he began kissing and gently nipping at her neck, she wasn't able to hold back the gasp as her knees buckled, Baldovin's strong arms the only thing that kept her upright. Quickly undressing himself, he soon stood as naked as she, as he enfolded her within his arms once more.

Feeling the heat of his skin and the hardness of him against her thigh she shivered with delicious anticipation. Running their hands over each other no expanse of flesh was left unexplored. Baldovin ran his hands from her neck, down her abdomen in feather light touches. Coming to stop between her thighs, he slipped a finger into her slit, moisture seeping from her entrance.

Biting her lip she tilted her head back, Baldovin once again placing his mouth on the sensitive skin on her neck stroking and sucking. Suddenly he wrenched both his lips and hands away, but seconds later he lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist, both of them groaning as her love bud slid against his shaft.

Lowering her to their pallet, Baldovin feasted on her lips before moving down to her breasts for a moment before continuing downward. Neith let out a gasping moan as his hot tongue met her slick folds. Fisting the furs she moaned and bucked coming oh so close to completion. But then he stopped, a slow sly smirk appearing on his lips.

Then jutting his hips forward he placed the head of his cock at her entrance. Gasping she arched her own hips attempting to take him in fully, but he remained still as stone. Placing his thumb against her bud he began to slowly massage the sensitive spot, circling and lifting the nub causing her head to swim and her body to arch and buck against him.

Just as she was about to come undone he paused once more, removing his finger leaving her whimpering with the loss. Then he trust his hips forward impaling her with the hard length of him. Crying out with pleasure she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he began to pound into her. Meeting his every thrust with primal satisfaction she reveled in the tightening of her lower muscles, her nipples hardening. As she finally came undone, she cried out raking her nails down his back, her heels massaging his backside as he roared in completion as well.

Falling of her in exhaustion, Baldovin gathered her to him as they both quickly fell into peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Good morning wife." Baldovin's voice sounded as he brushed away a stray hair that had fallen across her face in sleep.

"Good morning husband." She replied sleepily, opening her eyes and snuggling into his side further.

It had been a week since their wedding, yet she delighted in the title of wife.

"We are expected." He chuckled placing a kiss on her hair.

"Let them wait a while longer." She sighed, tracing her fingers lightly over his chest.

Taking her hand in his he placed a kiss upon the inside of her wrist before meeting her lips with his.

"Neith. Baldovin." Gannicus voice called, breaking the moment. "Spartacus has called camp to be broken within the hour."

"It is cruel twist of fate that he is one to pull a man from warm embrace of a beautiful, wanton woman." Baldovin sighed, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Wanton?" Neith feigned a gasp, a smirk also upon her lips.

"Indeed wife. But I would have you no other way." he assured placing another kiss on her lips before rising from their bed.

Coming to stand behind him as he dressed Neith pressed her body to his, placing light kisses upon his shoulder as her arms wrapped around him. Trailing her fingers over the skin on his chest, she reveled in the sharp intake of breath he took and the hardening of his nipples as she gently scraped her nails over them.

"Wench." he cursed turning around reaching for her, his eyes filled with desire, his cock already rock hard.

Smirking she avoided his grasping hands, laughing at his annoyance at being teased in such a manner. "May the thought of my touch haunt you all day." she purred hungrily in his ear.

Growling he reached for her again but she avoided him once more and quickly donning her cloths she escaped from the tent, laughter escaping her as she did.

"You find much joy this morning." Gannicus commented as he sat sharpening his swords, he and Sibyl had already taken down their tent and seen it placed within the cart.

"It is a beautiful day brother. We have not seen any Roman legions in nearly a month and the mountains are but a few weeks journey ahead of us."

Gannicus smiled in return though his look turned to knowing smirk as he gazed over her shoulder.

Turning, Neith spotted Baldovin, emerging from their tent, a look of promised retribution in his eyes.

"Make no mistake wife." he warned in a low whisper. "You shall pay for your teasing."

Neith smiled slightly unsure of herself suddenly. She had no doubt he would be true to his word and see her own torture doubled when they returned to their pallet that night.

* * *

"How do you find life as married woman to be?" Leata asked as they continued their march later that day.

"It still baffles mind at times. Concept remains hard to grasp yet overwhelming feeling bursts within my chest at the mere thought of my husband." Giggling she repeated "Husband. Such a simple word yet carries the weightiest of meanings."

"There are still many joys yet to be experienced." Kore reminded her. "That of children among them."

Neith balked at the mention of the possibility. "I pray that children are a blessing the gods shall only see fit to grant after our current trials have ended."

"Children are always a blessing. Whether planned or not." Leata responded, her voice downcast.

Neith felt her heart go out to her friend. Leata had once confided in them that she had been married to her husband for nearly a decade and had never been able to bear a child. She had never even suffered miscarriage. She also spoke of how after many years her husband had all but given up on their having children and had spoken of a number of nephews who would gladly take on his legacy and would be fine canidence for inheritance. Yet Leata still clung to fading dream of one day bringing forth a child of her own.

"Baldovin would make a great father." Sibyl chimed in.

"As would Gannicus. And Spartacus." Neith added looking at the two women who's faces had quickly turned red.

Suddenly appearing as if he heard his name spoken Gannicus ran up to the four women calling, "We make camp upon the next hillside."

"But it is barely midday." Leata argued, looking up at the sky surprised.

"Our scouts have spotted a small group of Romans in the distance. They have not spotted us but Spartacus would not see them pose even slightest of threat." Gannicus revealed.

"Are they men belonging to Marcus?" Kore questioned, her eyes going wide. "So far north?"

"A detail yet unknown. Neith, Spartacus would have you present within discussions of how to deal with them. To find out who they are, where they are from, and where they are headed."

Nodding, Neith felt an icy chill grip her heart. She felt with certainty the happiness they had been granted was quickly ending.

* * *

It took hours to catch up to the Roman scouts. They had been sitting around a small fire cooking what appeared to be the smallest hare within the area. The rebel attack came swiftly and efficiently as ever, the Romans quickly ushered to the afterlife.

"Next time you carry bow." Saxa told Lugo and Neith slightly breathless. "Too far from fucking blood."

Neith and Lugo chuckled, while Saxa was skilled at the weapon she preferred closer contact with her opponent. The hand to hand fighting had ceased by the time she had reached them.

"See them stripped of armor and what supplies they yet carry." Spartacus ordered.

Neith cringed slightly at the command. While she knew it was needed for their forces, she had never had easy feeling robbing the dead of their possessions.

"These men travel from the north." Gannicus puzzled, "What purpose would Crassus have there?"

Spartacus gave no reply pondering the answer, yet when he removed one of the men's cloaks he drew back saying, "Those that follow him are known by the mark of the bull. These are not his men."

Curious, they all drew forward to inspect the insignia.

"The formation stirs memory, yet I cannot say for certain whom it belongs to." Neith informed, wracking her brain.

"Perhaps one who is recently removed from the republic can be of more aid." Gannicus suggested, a smirk on his face.

Catching on Neith added, "Indeed. Leata would be of more aid. Finding her would not cause much trouble, she is usually with Sibyl and Kore. Or within your tent." she finished with a laugh.

Spartacus gave them a warning look, causing Gannicus and Neith to laugh harder. The situation reminded of teasing she and her sister had done to her brother when the spied on him kissing one of the girls that lived on the same street as they.

"Fiery woman causes pleasurable burn." Lugo added laughing, Saxa joining in as well.

* * *

"Nasir, see that Leata is directed to my tent for meeting and assistance with information she may be the only one to give."

Nasir nodded, departing his post on the edge of camp to gather Leata while Gannicus, Neith and Spartacus continued on to the leader's tent. It was late morning by the time they had reached the camp and many people were bustling around to complete everyday tasks, shouting greetings as they passed.

Looking around the space of the leader's tent, Neith felt a weariness descend. She was so tired, not merely from lack of sleep but also of the fighting, evading and schemes warfare required. The mountains had been within their grasp yet now they had a possible new enemy to contend with.

Seeing Leata come trough the tent entrance, Neith straightened offering a small smile to her friend.

"Gratitude for coming." Spartacus told her placing a gentle hand upon her elbow steering her towards the breast plate that had been placed upon a table.

Leata nodded giving him a shy smile and meeting his eyes briefly before turning her attention to the mark.

"The eagle and the dolphin. I have laid eyes upon crest before. The mark of Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus." Leata informed fingering the raised insignia.

"Pompey," Spartacus replied turning away slightly, weighing the mans reputation.

Neith felt a chill at the mention of the name. Pompey's name had been heralded when she was a child. His victories in Africa and Sicillia had been on many people's lips for months.

"A master of both land and sea. My husband spoke with great admiration of the man, bending tongue to welcome him as Rome's greatest warrior." Leata warned, panic rising within her voice.

"I have heard tale of his conquests and name of adolescent butcher given him." Spartacus cut in.

"We shall butcher bird and fish," said Lugo, the burly man jutting out his chin with confidence.

"I thought Pompey mired in Hispania against the renegade Sertorius; his absence the reason Crassus took up arms against us?" Gannicus stepped forward, pitcher clutched in his hand.

Neith could almost hear his thoughts, they could not afford to be caught between two powerful men.

"Pompey's scouts return to the republic. As night follows day, the man and his legions will trail in his shadow."

Laeta looked from one to the other, unable to dispel ominous look which settled upon her.

"Spartacus, a rider approaches!" Nasir burst in.

Looking at each other the warriors steeled themselves for the next few moments. Had Crassus sent a rider to tail them and asses numbers? Or was it Crixus come to brag of his victory over Rome itself?

* * *

Coming to the outskirts of the camp, a rush of movement swarmed around them as warriors made ready for whatever was about to crash upon them.

"It may prove distraction." Spartacus called, the voice of their commander. "Give voice if their is movement about our flanks." he told Neith.

Nodding she prepared to mount her horse when she heard Gannicus call out, "They wear cloak of the fucking legion!" his voice incredulous at the gall of the rider.

"That is no Roman." Spartacus spoke in shock, his eyes widening.

Neith tore her eyes from their leader, her own eyes widening as the rider fell from the dark horse, an object slipping from their grasp.

Kneeing her horse forward, Neith wasn't surprised at seeing Gannicus and Spartacus keeping pace with her as they raced to the figure they had all instantly recognized.

Dismounting, she rushed to the figure upon the ground, dust floating within the air the glinting sun giving the appearance of a halo.

Neavia lay sprawled upon the ground, a fresh wound upon her face, the woman herself half unconscious. Within the cradle of her arm, a cloth bundle unwound itself revealing the greyish brown head of Crixus.

Gasping in shock, Neith unconsciously took a step back, bumping into Gannicus. The Celt wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace but Neith could feel nothing as she stared into the blank eyes of her brother. The once brown orbs now a milky blue, the intense look that usually filled them extinguished forever.

* * *

The trip back to camp was a blur of numbed shock and before Neith realized they were within Spartacus tent. Neavia had been placed upon the bed yet it appeared to give no comfort. She sat upon the structure still as stone staring blankly into the distance, Crixus' head held tightly within her arms as if it was the last thing tethering her to this world.

Neith watched as Spartacus poured a cup of wine and urged Neavia to take refreshment, Neavia refusing the offering saying that such things should not be wasted on those already dead. Spartacus urged her to take it replying that she would need the strength to see to the days ahead. The woman replied there were no better days for her within sight.

Spartacus gave no reply, for he held much the same thoughts when his wife had slipped from this world, so he gently took Crixus' head from his lover and held it reverently to his chest.

Neith looked away as the cover slipped once more. She would not let the image of the waxy skinned thing be her final memory of the man she called brother. She would remember him as the vital, combative man he had been. A great warrior and fiercely loyal.

"It was his end as he always dreamed. In glorious battle." Gannicus offered stepping forward slightly. Though his words and stance betrayed his grief as well.

"In battle, yes. Though robbed of glory," Neavia replied, her voice becoming thick with tears springing to her eyes.

"Tell of it. That we may share in the burden of grief." Spartacus urged.

Neavia looked to him surprised, as if she had not realized she spoke at all. But then she began to tell of how days after their parting were filled with victories, the blood of their enemies soaking field. The picture she painted as they fallowed the coast was one of triumph and glory. That is until they reached Rome. It had been within their grasp, she said, until it was snatched away by Crassus and his legions.

"It was the man himself that robbed Crixus of life?" Spartacus questioned, barely able to curb the anger in his voice.

Neavia then continued speaking of how Crixus had been engaging Cesear in combat when he was pierced in the back by a boy. The most unhonorable way for a man such as Crixus to receive his end.

Neith stood in shock. She knew the boy to be Tiberius yet the thought of such an act made her sick. Neavia and Kore's words upon his actions revealed the boy had grown into a vile man.

"Fucking Boy!" Gannicus spat softly, his eyes holding great sadness and anger. As warriors of the arena they had been conditioned into giving and receiving an honorable death. Apparently it was something the Romans clearly sought to deny them.

They were all silent a moment, reflecting on all that had been said and unsaid. Then a voce asked, "What of Agron?"

Turning they spotted Nasir, his eyes shimmering with tears, jaw set to brace against whatever news came next. "Does he share fate with Crixus or is he still of this world?"

Neavia gave no reply, but her pursed lips and newly shed tears spoke that Agron was at least injured; though the German's fate though was unknown.

Nasir's eyes filled further and he exited the tent before tears could fall.

Feeling the need to comfort the man Neith followed him calling, "Nasir, wait."

The small man stopped but did not turn to look at her, his shoulders hung with the heavy weight of grief.

"He may yet live." she urged gently turning him to face her. "Neavia did not speak of his end."

"Because she does not know. He may have fallen upon field of battle. or been captured and tortured for information, and when he did not reveal..." he spoke rapidly but stopped, unable to finish thought.

"What does your heart tell you? Do you no longer feel his beating next to your own?"

"My heart is too broken to say or feel anything." his voice broke as tears streamed down his face.

Turning from her he quickly made his way through the tents, his stumbling movements evident he was blinded by tears.

Sighing sadly, she turned back to Spartacus' tent.

When she re-entered the space she discovered Spartacus and Gannicus in hushed conversation.

"Crassus attempts to goad you into foolish action." Gannicus warned, his eyes intense.

"If I were merely concerned for my own life I may be so moved." Spartacus assured him. "But we must turn from such thoughts. Set purpose towards more pressing concern."

"Pompey." Gannicus surmised.

"Scouts were headed south towards Crassus's legions. He will send more when they do not return."

"We cannot afford to be caught between two armies fighting as one." Gannicus voiced all of their fears.

"No, we cannot." Spartacus replied, a determined look in his eyes as his nostrils flared.

"I know that look. Fevered plan had taken root in addled mind." Neith spoke, looking to their leader wearily.

"I plan I fear you cannot take part in. I would not give slightest opportunity that you may be recognized."

Neith sighed, she would never grow to like being excluded but she saw the wisdom of his words. "What then would you have of me?"

* * *

When the warriors returned around midday the camp erupted into chaos at seeing the Roman prisoners that had been delivered to them. Rocks and curses were thorn in equal measure and with the same verosity.

Neith stood at the head of the mob awaiting Spartacus and the others, Baldovin at her side with a protective hand about her waist as they dodged the projectiles.

As those captured walked past she easily spotted Tiberius, his face bloodied, body closed in upon itself. The look upon his face was pitiful like someone had killed his puppy and the armor he wore gave him the appearance that he was a boy playing with his father's armor and had gotten swept into a game of war far removed from depth of his own understanding.

"Where is Crassus?" Leata stepped forward questioning her lover.

"Plan to lure him to his doom fell short of its mark." Spartacus replied, eyeing Tiberius with disgust. He placed a tender hand upon Leata's elbow as she gifted him with a small smile, clearly gladdened to see him returned unharmed.

Suddenly the crowd surged once more, rocks being pelted once more. One hit a Roman upon the head, the force knocking him to the ground.

"Stay your hands!" Spartacus's voice boomed above all the clamor. "I will not have the boy and his men fall to errant wrath! Their blood is to serve higher purpose."

To Neith he questioned, "You have seen it done?"

"I have. There is rocky outcrop but a mile from here that would serve purpose."

"What purose will it serve?" Sibyl's voice asked as she and Gannicus came to stand beside them.

"Games." Gannicus told her, barely able to contain his excitement. "We shall hold funeral games. Our warriors against these pathetic excuses for soldiers."

Neith felt Baldovin's arm around her tighten as he asked, "You will fight."

"Yes. I will fight. To see my brother honored, and those who have committed wrongs against those I love ushered to the afterlife." she replied looking to Tiberius, her heart hardening.

* * *

The hours passed in a whirl of activity, those who would not fight saw to the cleanup of the cliff face while whose who would fight saw to the sharpening of swords, repair of armor and sparring contests to ensure they were prepared for what was to come.

As Neith donned her armor she recalled days long past when she had prepared to take to the sands. Oddly, the old feeling of excitement had returned full force. In battle there had been but grim setting of mind seeing what must be done to completion, yet in the arena...it was showmanship, celebration, admiration and the roar of the crowd.

Tying her hair into a bun she gave a small chuckle at the fleeting thought of asking Neavia to braid her hair as she had once done. But she was no longer Neith of the House of Batiatus. She was _The Steel Lotus of Egypt_. Free as the blooms of her namesake and would bring honor and final glory to one of the few men who truly deserved such things.

As she walked to the outcrop she spotted Kore, speaking with Tiberius. Walking up to the woman. Kore nearly ran into her as she turned, hardness flashing in her eyes.

"Kore." Neith spoke, unsure of what had just occurred.

"I am well." Kore assured.

"You prefer the presence of women now do you? The feel of my cock ruining you for all other men?" Tiberius called, a haughty smirk upon his face.

Shocked, Neith could not believe such words came from him. The Tiberius she knew would never speak thus to any woman. Slave or not. Yet a rushing in her ears and a snapping in her chest caused her to let out a battle cry of anger as she kicked him upon the chin.

"Neith stop." Kore pleaded attempting to grasp hold of the other woman and pull her away. "Sharifa please." she added as Neith made to follow the blow with her fist.

At hearing her old name, she stopped. Gasping she released Tiberius and stepped back, reeling at hearing her name for the first time in years.

"Sharifa?" Tiberius questioned in wonder looking her over.

"You remember me?" Neith questioned.

"How could I not? We played together as children, I looked to you and your siblings as part of my family. Father was devastated when your family was found murdered. How did you come to be here?"

Neith looked at him a long moment, seeing the kind caring boy he used to be. Yet she knew a monster lurked beneath the innocent cherub face.

"Mettelus. He killed my family and sold my sister and I to slavery. I came to the house of Batiatus where I trained as gladiatrix."

"All this time you have been alive." Tiberius marveled. "Please release us and I know my father shall grant you asylum. He would welcome you as beloved daughter I give you my word."

Letting out a mirthless laugh she found it astounding that he thought she would so easily turn her back on so many others. Her husband, her friends and brothers. There was much he had to learn about honor and loyalty. It was too late for him to learn such things now though. Wordlessly she turned and linking arms with Kore they left the scared little boy to join the others for the game that were about to begin.

* * *

Neith had left Kore and made her way into the cave where others were preparing for their matches. The space was silent for all were lost in thought remembering those lost and soon to be honored.

As the warriors filed out of the cave bellow the stands the crowd erupted into frenzied cheers. At hearing the noise and seeing the crowd's excitement Neith couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

Cheers varied from each warriors names but Spartacus' name sounded loudest of all. Though the clamor died down as Spartacus stooped and scooped up a handful of sand letting the grains slip through his fingers.

"It has been lifetime since I last stood gladiator. Destined for purpose I never desired. Rome forced such things upon me and so many of my brothers. This night we shall return favor!" Spartacus called to the erupting cheer of the crowd.

"Let us show the son of Crassus what we have learned beneath heel of their mighty republic. And may the lesion honor the dead with Roman blood!"

* * *

The following combat was a glorious blur of blood and carnage. Spartacus quickly dispatched a Roman who refused to fight, then called for two more.

Sitting beside Baldovin, Sibyl and Gannicus, Neith felt the familiar lust for blood sing in her limbs.

"I have never laid eyes upon the games." Sibyl spoke in slight awe watching the competition.

"These are but dim reflection of their glory," Gannicus told her, a slight disappointment marring his voice.

"There was little time to build full scale arena." Neith voiced, a teasing edge to the sound. "Though you speak true. This cliff face pales in comparison to the arena in Capua."

"You speak as though heart yearns for such days." Sibyl sounded surprised and slightly confused, looking from her friend to her lover.

None of them said anything for a long moment as they continued to watch Spartacus take on the Romans.

"To return to shackle and lash, no." Gannicus chuckled slightly, he then turned and met her gaze briefly. "But to stand upon the sands again, to know clear purpose, who you are and what must be done. That is a thing that calls to all of our kind."

"The arena was the one place we were truly free." Baldovin explained. "That is the reason we yearned for it so greatly."

Neith squeezed his hand in comfort as a shadow passed over his face no doubt in remembrance of when he too stood as gladiator.

He gifted her with a small smile as they turned back to the spectacle. The promise of more blood to come.

* * *

After her own match fighting alongside Saxa, Lugo and others Neith returned to her seat next to Baldovin, watching intently as Nasir battled with spear in honor of Agron.

"Apologies." A voice interrupted the spectacle.

Looking up they spotted Pleuratos, the leader of their scouts, a look of uncertainty upon his face.

"What is it?" Gannicus questioned standing, Neith following suit.

"A man called Ceaser stands at our border requesting audience with Spartacus."

"On what purpose?" Neith questioned, her voice and eyes hard.

"Whom do you speak?" Spartacus asked coming to stand at Gannicus' shoulder.

"One I longed to believe dead." Gannicus replied as they began walking back to camp.

As soon as they entered Spartacus' tent Gannicus immediately set on the Roman traitor knocking him to the floor.

"I offer fair trade!" Ceaser pleaded from the ground, "500 of your men taken in battle against Crixus for Tiberius."

At hearing their departed brother's name on the vile man's lips Gannicus set upon him once more.

"Hold a moment." Spartacus told him. "I would hear more of this."

"He lives then...the boy." Ceaser questioned, a smirk upon his face.

"Perhaps. For but a moment." Spartacus told him.

"Tell me you do not fall prey to this viper's tongue." Gannicus spat.

"The words they form are not my own. Do not think me a fucking fool to breach you with willful intent. " Ceaser told them still lying upon the floor.

"Crassus would offer such a bargain." Spartacus surmised.

"He would offer Jupiter's thrown for the festering disease that sprung from noble loins." the man told them as he raised himself to standing once more.

"Or attempts to draw us into another plot. One turning in on itself" Gannicus stepped forward threateningly.

"He attempts nothing." the Roman assured. "He is of singular mind one I do not share."

Spartacus placed his sword upon Ceaser's neck contemplating the choice he now had to make.

"You ask the wrong person to make this decision." He finally said. "That choice belongs to Neavia."

"The Gaul's woman?" Ceaser questioned laughing with disbelief. "You would place the fate of 500 of your warriors in the hands of a grieving woman."

"She has been the most wronged by the boy. I gave his life to her to take. Only she can grant it now." Spartacus told him. Looking to Neith he said, "Stay here and keep watch over our guest."

Nodding Neith planted her feet, wresting her hands upon her daggers.

"If he gives any cause-" Gannicus started.

"I will end him where he stands." she assured before he too left the tent.

"They hold you in high esteem. As I witnessed many to do while in Sinuessa."

"As I hold them. You cannot possibly understand the bonds of family and loyalty that bind us." Neith spat at him.

'You are fierce and skilled I give you that." he purred stepping closer. "But one cannot but wonder what other ways you give comfort and strength to these men. I myself have always held weakness for daughters of the Nile."

Enraged she made to take a step to fill the gap between them and see dagger buried deep into his throat when Kore burst into the tent saying, "Neith, is it true? Tiberius will live and be returned to Marcus?"

"Neavia has decided to spare him." Ceaser spoke slightly begruggedly.

Giving him a sharp look Neith turned to her friend and said, "He will be traded for 500 warriors." seeing Kore's eyes flash with anger she added, "He may live this day but know he is marked for death by all next time our armies meet."

Kore seemed dissatisfied but nodded as she left the tent.

"Crassus was deeply wounded when she left his side. Though I cannot blame her for taking flight." Ceaser spoke.

"You know what Tiberius did, yet you still seek his safety?"

"A thing I did not wish. If decision was my own I would let you tear him limb from limb. Perhaps even take part in sport myself, but it is commanded by Crassus, and his is a man worth following as deserving of loyalty."

Neith looked to the man slightly surprised, perhaps he understood them better then she thought.

* * *

As Tiberius was led through camp once more stripped of armor rocks and insults were hurled once more at the boy as he passed.

Neith stood beside Gannicus watching as Ceaser stepped forward and broke words with Tiberius, their hatred for each other evident even at a distance.

Suddenly a pained cry filled the air as a blur of yellow streaked through the crowd.

Seeing a flash of metal, Neith cried, "Kore! No!"

But it was too late. Blood began to pool on Tiberius stomach as he gasped and groaned before falling to the ground. The look on Kore's face one of smug satisfaction as her vengeance took hold.

The crowd began to wail as Tiberius exhaled his dying breath, no doubt thinking upon bargain never to now be honored.

"You mad bitch do you know what you have done?!" Ceaser raged attempting to grasp hold of Kore but was held back by Gannicus and Spartacus.

Neith quickly stepped beside her friend offering further protection as Kore answered, "I have balanced fucking scale."

Spartacus stepped close to her and said in an urgent harsh whisper, "500 people will perish. The boy holds no value now."

Kore looked to the ground slightly ashamed, not for her action but the consequences of her selfishness.

"Nor does the life of Ceaser." Gannicus called holding sword to the Roman's throat, all to eager to end his life.

"Wait!" Kore pleaded. "Crassus will see trade honored if you give him something else his heart desires."

* * *

"Kore you cannot be serious." Sibyl pleaded.

Once new terms had been agreed upon, Spartacus had allowed her time to collect her things and say goodbyes. The four women who had bonded together now filled the tent she had shared with Leata.

"He will kill you." Leata insisted, panicked tears forming in her eyes.

"Bargain has been struck. 500 men for my life." Kore told them.

"Allow me to go in your stead." Neith offered. If Crassus didn't kill Kore he would surely seen her beaten, a thing she could not bear to imagine. She also felt guilt for teaching Kore deadly skill with a blade, feeling responsible for Tiberius' death and her friend's current plight.

"No. I alone can balance scale now. It is the will of the gods. As it was their will that we be reunited. Even for briefest time." Kore responded wrapping her arms around her.

Neith held her tightly and felt Leata and Sibyl's arms join theirs. The four of them bonded as friends, sisters in this life and the next.

"It is time." Spartacus voice cut in gently.

Breaking apart, the four women spotted Spartacus, Gannicus, and Baldovin at the entrance of the tent. The looks on their faces downcast at seeing the sadness and heartbreak of their women.

Nodding Kore stepped forward, and squaring her shoulders stepped out into the night and to uncertain future.

* * *

That night after the promised 500 were returned, a funeral prier was built for Crixus, the _Undefeated Gaul_. All within camp were in attendance, even those who had been returned to them and suffered tremendous wounds. The air was cool and still as if the entire world watched and waited for the honoring of favored son.

Neith stood next to Baldovin, grasping his hand with all her might, attempting to keep tears at bay. Beside them, Gannicus and Sibyl stood in much the same position.

Looking across the space Neith spotted Agron leaning upon Nasir, the smaller man lending aid to stand and comfort. She felt her heart contract for her German brother looking over his injures. Though they had only spoken briefly upon his return, she could tell the Romans had tortured more then his body. Marks upon his forearms speaking of crucifixion. The man's once bright eyes had dimmed, yet there stood hope that being reunited with his lover would see flame brighten once more.

Spartacus stepped forward, his deep voice rang out,"This night hearts lift in joyous reunion with those thought lost to us. Fathers and sisters, sons and lovers. Hold them close. For the shadow of Rome is upon us. We shall seek our destiny together, whatever the cost. Yet let us not pass from memory those left absent from our arms. Those who sacrificed their lives so that all may live free."

Looking around at those gathered Neith felt an emptiness in her heart, so many she held within it could be lost within the coming days. The thought nearly caused her to long for the days when she had shut down such closeness; yet shifting her gaze to her husband she snuffed out such thoughts. She would not trade and once of happiness she had found for a hundred years the other way.

Looking back to the prier she saw Neavia step forward, a lit torch in her hand, "For Crixus!" she called out, lifting the flame to the crowd before setting the pile of wood alight, the dancing flames quickly catching the timber.

"For Sura! For Varro and Mira!" Spartacus shouted as the flames continued to grow, the firelight reflecting off the shimmering in his eyes.

"For Oemamaus!" Gannicus called, his voice breaking slightly.

Beside him Neith felt her tears begin to fall at the mention of their fallen brother. "For Melitta!" she added.

"For Diotimus!" Sibyl lifted her voice.

All around voices were raised in remembrance of those lost to the war and the republic.

"For Crixus! Crixus! CRIXUS!" The crowd called swirling together into a single sound echoing off the cliff and rising on the wind.

"Split heavens with the sound of his name!" Spartacus called urging them on. "Let it carry to Crassus and Pompey as distant thunder promising storm of blood. All those who are able, will make final stand against Rome. And this I promise you. We will live free. Or join our brothers in death!"

Neith felt herself being enveloped in Baldovin's arms, she holding him close as well not missing the tears upon his own face. From within his embrace she watched as Gannicus clung to Sibyl, burring his face into her dark hair as his face became streaked in his own grief, Some distance away, Leata enfolded Spartacus in her arms, soothingly rubbing his back as his normally stoic mask broke and he sobbed into her shoulder.

All around those who had someone to hold did so gladly and tightly, thanking the gods they had someone to love and do so with. None knowing what the gathering storm clouds would hold and who would be left standing when the thunder and lighting finally passed.

* * *

"The depth of your scheming mind continues to astound." Gannicus marveled looking to Spartacus.

The Thracian looked up from the other side of the great map and responded, "I know it is bold plan but it shall confuse Pompey long enough to see our other plans for final battle completed."

"But to attack so many villas, divide our forces. It could raise suspicion of our true location." Neith contemplated trailing her fingers over the places Spartacus had indicated.

"We shall not attack from central location. The villas shall be taken swiftly and within days of each other. Battalions shall be sent out leaving many warriors to remain with our people - offering protection." Spartacus assured.

"You have decided then who shall lead each raid?" Gannicus questioned.

"I have. Gannicus, you shall take the first villa, followed by Nasir, then Lugo, followed by Pleuratos and lastly myself."

"You would have me lead?" Gannicus questioned, an edge of impatience acing his voice.

Knowing that his next breath would be against receiving such lofty command and titles, Neith spoke up, "What of the cavalry?"

"I would have them continue to protect our people. Perhaps some shall be sent under the command of those who attack furthest villas that distances may be crossed quicker, but I see no need to see them fully engaged."

"Even so, I would lend aid to my brother in this." Neith insisted.

After a moment of contemplation Spartacus nodded, dismissing them as Nasir, Lugo and Pleuratos appeared at the entrance of the tent.

"My protests continue to fall on deaf ears." Gannicus sighed as they walked out into the night air. "I am no leader of men."

"Your actions speak otherwise Gannicus. Perhaps you shall find strength in words my father once offered to Crassus."

"Where they to the effect of suggesting he take long drop from short rope?" he questioned smirking.

"No." Neith chuckled, bumping her shoulder into his playfully. "It was that some men are born great. Some achieve greatness, while others have greatness thrust upon them."

"And which do you believe me to be sister?" he asked eyebrow raised.

"A bit of each." she smiled, earing a grateful laugh from the Celt.

* * *

"I am Spartacus!"

Neith looked up from the man who's throat she had just slashed at the declaration and spotted Gannicus towering over a cowering Roman.

They had attacked the man's villa, killing the guards and stealing whatever they could to supply their army. All around fire blazed bringing light to the darkness, as screams filled the air.

"Spartacus!" she called, remembering not to use the Celt's real name as she made her way to him.. "The villa has been stripped of what is needed. Guards lay dead yet the women and children remain of this world. As ordered."

"Well done." Gannicus commended never taking his eyes off of the Roman. "Let us leave this place to burn. And you, you Roman shit, remember my oath. Every slave must be released from shackle or their villas shall follow yours to oblivion."

Gannicus quickly struck the man on the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking the man to the ground.

"If we move swiftly we may be able to reach camp by sunrise." she informed as they swiftly retreated from the smoldering villa, soon entering the woods that had served as cover in their attack.

Gannicus smiled a moment, but then if faultered. "Six days Neith. Six days until the warriors split from our people and the final battle commences. And only the gods know how much of that time I shall actually spend with Sibyl, and if I shall be able to greet her at battle's end."

Neith's footsteps stalled a beat, his words reflected thoughts much the same as hers. But for him she would put on brave face. "The future is a mystery Gannicus. We can only make the best with what is given to us each day. Love her as if each is the last day of your life. Let all else fall from concern until it is their time."

* * *

Days passed quickly and though both she and Gannicus were able to spend some of the remaining time with those they loved it never seemed to be enough. Knowing time was swiftly ebbing away left every heart desperate to cling to every moment spent in loving embrace.

Soon the eve of separation was upon them and none wished to see the next sun rise. Neith, Baldovin, Gannicus and Sibyl were gathered around their shared fire each looking at the others in turn, memorizing every detail. Sibyl would travel with Leata and the others across the mountains to freedom while the others would remain and attempt to give Crassus pause so that they may reach their goal unencumbered.

Neith wished to spend final night in her husbands arms yet she desired the company of her brother and his lover within the same heartbeat.

"I do not wish to go." Sibyl finally spoke, breaking the silence. "The thought of leaving you behind fills me with sickening despair."

"Sibyl." Gannicus whispered running his fingers through her dark hair before placing a gentle hand upon her throat. "We knew such a day would come. It was known all along."

"But how did it come upon us so fast?" she questioned, tears forming in her eyes.

"Whatever comes, know I shall never stop loving you. That when the daylight comes I shall have to go, but tonight I am going to hold you so close and ensure that though we may be separated you will always feel my touch upon you." Gannicus assured.

Without another word he took her hand and led her to their tent, not sparing a glance to his sister and her husband giving his entire focus to the woman he loved.

"It is best we retire as well." Baldovin spoke gently, laying a hand upon her knee.

Nodding Neith allowed him to lead her to their tent, letting the flap fall as if sealing a portal and locking out the outside world.

That night she lost count of how many times she and her husband made love, each time more intense and heartbreaking then the last. Exhausted they lay spent in each others arms yet refused to sleep as the sky began to lighten outside.

"I do not wish to miss a moment of gazing at your perfection." Baldovin whispered, tracing her jawline with his finger. "I still marvel sometimes that it is I who holds such a woman in my arms, one so beautiful. The sky is getting bright, the stars burning out and I continue to feverently pray for the gods to slow it down. Or better yet, never let dawn come at all."

"As a child I was afraid of the dark, yet now it is all that I long for." she confessed as a tear ran down her face.

Gathering her to him he pressed his lips to hers, the feel soft and gentle as she responded to the kiss. Wrapping her arms around him she pressed every inch of her skin to his, feeling the warmth of his body searing into her own flesh and marking her as his forever and always. Even if they had not married she was his and he was hers. In this life and the next.

* * *

The next day dawned much like it had every morning since the beginning of time. Yet those within the rebel camp greeted it with trepidation and gloom. Rising from the bed she shared with Baldovin, Neith dressed beside her husband, taking in the sight of his hard rippling body, hopefully not for the last time. After they embraced, merely holding each other for dear life.

Releasing each other they stepped out of the tent to the bustling camp. All round people rushed by to complete final preparations or sat sharpening weapons or crafting arrows.

Coming to where their riders were assembled they paused a moment watching their warriors. Many of them were caring for their mounts, brushing and picking their hooves, others stroking the animals who have carried them through many battles. Their bond one of fellow warriors not mere animals.

"The final battle is upon us." Neith called, drawing their attention. "No matter the outcome of the coming clash, Baldovin and I wish to express our pride and gratitude."

"Never has there been a more rag tag bunch of suicidal maniacs." Baldovin joked, earning a chuckle from all assembled. "But we feel honored to have served with you and will continue to gladly ride with you to the ends of the Earth, if that is what the fates have in store."

All around their riders expressed the same sentiment, many clasping them in warriors embrace.

"Lydon." Neith spoke spotting the man. "I never expressed thanks for asking Kore to dance."

"Thanks are unneeded. She was a beautiful, kind woman and I greatly enjoyed her company. I can only hope she enjoyed mine as well."

Neith nodded smiling. Kore had expressed a fondness for the man, yet her heart had remained firmly in Crassus grasp.

"See yourselves readied." Baldovin called. "We move upon Spartacus command."

Taking Neith's hand they turned and made their way through the camp, nodding greetings to many who passed by. In the distance they spotted Gannicus and Sibyl holding each other tight. Neith felt her heart constrict at the sight.

If the gods parted them so soon to finding each other she would curse them all the days of her life. Taking Sibyl's hand Gannicus led her away, no doubt seeking a last intimate moment before those not joining the fight fled over the mountains.

"Baldovin, a word." Spartacus voice caused them to pause their wonderings.

Turning they spotted their leader, Neavia at his side. His gaze giving no intentions away.

Nodding Baldovin stepped up to the man, his hand still entwined with Neith's.

"I would discuss this in private." Spartacus urged. "Neith I would be grateful if you would attend to Leata. She would be grateful for a comforting presence I am sure."

Feeling extremely puzzled at his request for private words with her husband, she nodded none the less and made her way to Spartacus' tent.

Coming to the tent she spotted Leata, the Roman woman running her hands over the blankets of the bed she had shared with Spartacus for months. Looking at the woman she had come to consider friend and sister, Neith smiled slightly. She had brought a measure of peace to their leader, and it was obvious he cared deeply for her.

"Leata?" she questioned.

Looking up, the red haired woman smiled slightly. "Neith, I did not expect you."

"Spartacus expressed thought you would wish for company."

"He is a good man." Leata smiled fingering the blankets once more

Neith nodded smiling a bit herself. She would miss Leata greatly when they parted. They had become close over the last months and had enjoyed each others company.

"He cares for you."

Leata grinned sadly, "When we first came together it was merely seeking comfort. He spoke of how I remain Roman, a thing he could never hold to heart. And yet I unwittingly gave him mine."

"Spartacus holds you to heart Leata. I have never seen him act with another woman has he does you. Never before has he shared intimate touch or look with another, at least in pubic. He keeps you by his side not by word of calling you but by deed of placing himself there."

Leata's eyes became soft no doubt thinking over the past weeks and the small signs of true affection she herself had missed but were apparently obvious to others.

Suddenly the sound of clashing weapons and hurrying feet filled the air with frantic clamor. Neith and Leata looked to each other instantly knowing the cause. The time for separation was upon them. Leata rose and placed a large traveling pack upon the bed. Carefully she folded up one of the blankets and placed it into the leather bag before shouldering it. She then placed another bag in hand before taking deep fortifying breath and looking to the camp beyond the tent flap.

Neith felt a small sad smile take its place on her lips. Leata no doubt kept the blanket for warmth but the fact it held Spartacus' scent would lend comfort.

Exiting the tent arm in arm the two women made their way to the center of camp where a small crowd was already gathering. Leata placed her pack upon a cart and turned to Spartacus.

Knowing they wished to share intimate words Neith made her way to her husband standing beside Gannicus and Sibyl. Looking at her brother and her friend together caused her heart to clench once more. The tender protective way he held her within his arms, his body angled towards hers, spoke of the love and devotion he felt. Again she offered fevered prayer the gods would not see them separated by death.

Being enfolded by her husbands arms Neith watched as Agron and Nasir made their way through the growing crowd.

""You are clear of purpose?" Spartacus questioned the German.

"Never more so." Agron assured. "Yet Nasir and I shall not be among those striking towards mountains."

Neith felt her eyes go wide at the statement. Agron's injuries of crucifixion caused him to barely be able to grasp bowl, there could be no way he would be able to grasp sword.

"We have broken words on the subject. You cannot fight." Spartacus stepped forward, his words soft but insistent.

"He has yet found a way." Nasir spoke up. "Forged by loving hands."

"Do not ask my hands to lay idol during coming battle." Agron pleaded, his jaw set and a flame burning in his eyes.

Gently Spartacus took Agron's forearm in his hand, turning the limb to bring the mark all of the House of Batiatus shared. Neith felt the place where her own mark resided burn and itch at the sight. Though they may yet live out their lives in freedom, the scared letter would be a constant reminder of days passed when they were considered little more then animals; property to be used and discarded as the whims of a master.

"I have witnessed the loss of many I call brother." Spartacus told Agron. "You are the last man yet living who stood with me when Batiatus' ludus was laid to ruin. You honor me, by again standing at my side in final conflict."

Agron held back tears of gratitude as he nodded and moved to stand with the warriors who would remain behind.

Neavia made her way through the crowd saying, "They are readied for journey."

Spartacus paused a moment looking out at the mass of people. People who had risked their lives to follow him and give all they had to his dream, one they shared.

Stepping forward he called, "My friends, the time of our parting has come. Know that you will be heavy upon thought when we face Crassus and his legions. Many of us will fall. There remains strategy nor deception that can bend course of inevitable fate. Yet know that our blood will purchase needed opportunity for you to gain mountain path beyond the snapping jaws of Rome that have plagued us with death and misery. Part ways and live free."

The rebel leader turned, a heavy weight settling upon his shoulders when the mother of the babe Kore delivered into this world stepped forward and catching his arm said. "Gratitude. For all you have done."

Spartacus offered small smile at he gently touched the head of the new born. Neith felt her eyes mist at the sight. Would she ever hold child of her own in such a way? Such a fate seemed non existent possibility.

All around those departing to the mountains pressed gently forward expressing their gratitude as well. Many reaching out to touch the rebel leader as if placing their hands upon holy object brought to Earth as gift from the gods.

Spartacus himself looked about at them in shocked wonder as they pressed closer, yet he offered smile to a young Nubian girl who looked up at him with open trust and wonder.

The sudden sound of hoof beats drew attention from Spartacus as Castus and Plutarus appeared upon horseback. Many within the crowd were barely able to make it out of the way in time not to be run over by the horses. "Spartacus! Roman scouts have laid eyes upon us to the south of the valley," Castus reported.

"What markings did they bare?" Spartacus questioned.

"Fearsome bull upon chest." Castus answered.

"Crassus." Neavia spat.

"Fucking bait is ceased upon." Lugo spoke his voice flat.

"See yourselves upon path. And do not turn from it! GO!" Spartacus urged.

Leata stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss upon Spartacus lips, he gently cupping her neck in turn. As she made her way towards them Gannicus and Sibyl slowly released each other, her face crumpling slightly at the loss.

Neith placed herself at the side of the two women she considered sisters and dearest friends. "Gratitude, for your friendship and companionship these past months. Remember lessons I have taught with knife should they bee needed." she urged, grasping at words as they came. There was so much she wished to say but she did not have the time to speak them all. In a lower voice she added. "I shall do my best to see those held close to heart returned to loving arms at battle's end."

"See that you are there to greet us as well." Sibyl urged as she wrapped the Egyptian in sisterly embrace.

Leata expressed the same sentiment as she too wrapped her arms around the other women. Slowly releasing each other, Neith willed her tears to refrain from falling as they turned and followed the crowd exiting the camp.

"We shall see them again." Baldovin urged placing a hand upon her hip. "In this life or the next."

"I pray that it is within this life." She responded. "But the time for farewells has ended. Crassus and his legions await."

* * *

That night, as the last rays of setting sun streaked the sky the two armies faced off across open plane of battle. Neith, Baldovin and their riders were placed upon the flanks of the formation.

Looking out at the legions armed with catapults and ballistae Neith felt her continence waver slightly. Most if not all of them would die upon this field. Yet thinking of Sibyl, Leata and all the others counting on them to hold off the enemy she hardened her resolve. Freedom never came free, and though she did not truly wish to die, if death came for her she would bare that with honor.

Suddenly a rider came charging towards them dust filling the air as man and horse made their way across the open space.

"Do not engage unless given command!" Spartacus ordered. "Stand at the ready."

Neith tightened her grip upon her reigns and adjusted her seat. She felt voice fill her throat to give charging command at split notice from their leader.

As the rider continued to advance Spartacus called out, "Spear!"

Quickly launching the projectile, Spartacus' throw caused the spear to land mere inches from the rider, his mount rearing in fright.

Neith smiled slightly at the throw recalling her brother's wonder at the mans skill with the weapon.

"I do not seek quarrel." The Roman assured, his voice quaking slightly as his horse danced about with nervousness. "I but deliver message from Imperator Crassus."

"Spear!" Spartacus called again, obviously feeling he had nothing to say to hated enemy.

The open mouthed fear upon the Roman's face nearly caused Neith to laugh but Spartacus urged, "Break words. And pray to your gods I find them of worth."

"He...he req-quests meeting. Six of your men to be met with his in kind." The man stammered.

"A trap surly." Neavia spat.

"I do not believe so." Neith voiced. "He no doubt wishes to finally meet face to face before final conflict."

Spartacus thought a moment then nodded. The two great men would finally square off in person.

* * *

Neith felt her stomach turning and twisting in nervous knots as they crested the hill upon which Crassus awaited them. It was the first time in years they had been so close to one another and she desperately wondered if she would be recognized. But she silently chastised herself at the notion. This meeting was between the two leaders, Marcus would probably not spare more then passing glance at her.

"Have you ever witnessed such a thing?" Crassus questioned hearing their approach, looking out over their forces. "So many hearts beating towards inevitable end."

"Why did you call me here Crassus?" Spartacus questioned, clearly not willing to partake in any deep discussions of life and death.

"The same reason you came." Marcus answered turning to face them. "Curiosity."

"And has it been satisfied?" Spartacus asked, cheery sarcasm lacing his voice.

"We have vexed each other many months, both suffering grievous wounds upon effort. Yet never have broken single word."

"None that would hold difference." Spartacus assured.

"Perhaps." Crassus conceded. Drawing his weapon. The action causing all others to do so as well. "But I would still have them."

Gannicus let out a hearty chuckle. If these men wished to fight them now they would be dead within moments. Neith let out a laugh as well. She would delight in seeing the vile shit eater Caesar to the afterlife.

But then Crassus handed his sword to Caesar, the man looking confused as he took the weapon. Smiling Spartacus mirrored the action handing his to Gannicus. The Celt took it looking worried glancing from Spartacus to Crassus.

"Leave us." Crassus ordered to his men. The man restating the order when Caesar shied from following command.

Spartacus waved his hand, gently asking they do the same.

Neith stepped forward a moment urging, "Do not turn your back upon him for a moment."

The Thracian nodded giving a small smile at her concern before turning to stand with Crassus.

Meeting up with Agron, Nasir, Neavia and Gannicus she let out a shaky sigh. She could tell the others were on edge as well as they fingered their weapons and muscles coiled like tightly wound springs.

"I do not like this." Agron fumed. "The fucking Roman may attempt assassination."

"Spartacus would not have agreed to privacy if he suspected the man of ill intent." Nasir assured.

"One can only hope it is Spartacus who presses attack and sees Crassus to the afterlife." Neavia spat, the woman clearly affected by the man who commanded her lover's death.

"There shall be no blood spilled this night. They are both men of honor." Neith spoke up.

No other words were spoken as they continued to wait as the leaders conversed. Finally after what seemed like hours, Spartacus began making his way down the hill towards them.

"You have reached some type of agreement." Gannicus surmised looking at their leader.

"We have. We meet upon field of battle tomorrow."

They turned to leave when "Sharifa!" cut through the air.

Neith stood frozen in place. He knew. Crassus knew who she was. Had Kore told him in hopes he would spare her?

Seeing her companions eyes look at her in a mixture of confusion and concern she let out a sigh. She could no longer run from the past.

Coming to the top of the hill she stood before Crassus, the mans eyes taking her in. She stood slightly smaller then him yet the way he stared her down made her feel like scolded child once more.

"It is you!" Crassus breathed taking her face in his hands and placing a kiss upon her forehead before crushing her in embrace.

Despite herself she felt her arms wrap around the man she had once called uncle. He smelled much the same as she remembered, like spices, parchment and leather.

"How?" she asked pulling back slightly.

"Your laugh." he answered smiling slightly. At seeing her confusion he added. "That sound filled my house many a day, its loss keenly felt for years. You also bear striking resemblance to your father."

Neith smiled, despite the circumstance of their reunion and all going on around them she felt a piece of herself that had long been missing was finally returned.

"How did you come to be here? In hated rebel army." he questioned his eyes going hard.

"I am general. Under Spartacus. Leader of the cavalry and count Gannicus, Agron and Crixus among my brothers." she answered, resuming the stance and demeanor of a warrior.

"You are Neith?!"

"I am. A name given by Batiatus." she told him. She then continued to tell of all that had befallen her since they had last seen one another.

"Metellus shall pay for what he has done. I shall see the man gutted like a pig and his insides fed to rabid dogs." Crassus seethed, his jaw clenching as he looked to the heavens as if making vow to the gods. Then looking back to her he placed a gentle hand upon her arm. "My dear child, all you have been through, it is unimaginable. But I cannot protect you from the Republic should you remain with these rebels. Plan would have to be devised to see you reintroduced into Roman society as my long lost ward. You shall have beautiful dresses and countless libraries at your disposal. And I shall find you a husband. A good honorable man with good fortunes who will accept your inquiring mind and encourage your thirst for knowledge. I assume you have not allowed years of slavery to tamper your love of learning."

As he planned Neith shook her head sadly. "I cannot leave. I have fought and bled for freedom of all. I would hate myself the rest of my days should I turn from the cause so many have already given their lives for. Gannicus is my brother, irritating as he is. He would die for me. As would Agron, and I for them. As for husband, I am already married." she showed him the ring she kept upon leather strip around her neck. "His name is Baldovin and he is a great man. Kind, caring, funny and intelligent. You would like him I know. And I love him more then life itself. I cannot leave him in hopes of saving myself."

"Please, please do not deny me Sharifa." He pleaded eyes watering. "My son is dead. You have been delivered by the gods as appeasement for their snatching of him in the prime of his life. I cannot suffer loosing another that I loved. Kore's betrayal has already dealt grievous wound."

"You would find me far cry from the shy, innocent girl I once was. And you may grow to resent me, that I continued to live, a constant reminder and link to the son you lost."

"There is truly nothing I can say or do to sway you?" Crassus asked, his voice even but his eyes desperate and pleading.

Neith shook her head, "I can only ask you to turn your legions and return to Rome. But I know your pride will never allow such a thing. But still I beg you _Sen."_ she used the Egyptian word for uncle that she had called him as a child, hoping to pierce heart.

"It is as you said, such a thing is something I cannot allow. No matter how much it tears at my heart." He answered, jaw clenching. "But I would ask you to recant my sons death. Tiberius looked to you as sister. His passing must not have been easy thing to witness."

Neith felt a chill go through her, "Did you not question Kore and Caesar?"

"I have but I would hear of it from your mouth. One who loved my son and never betrayed me."

Biting her lip she considered. Marcus had always been able to tell when she was lying and she did not wish to lie to him now. But Kore's life likely hung in the balance.

"It all happened so fast, and people swarmed around after I did not get a decent look at the murderer. But know, the man you buried is not the boy we once loved." she offered before turning away.

"Know if you fall tomorrow, I shall see your body to proper burial. It is all I can offer you now." Crassus called after her.

Neith stopped and turned to nod before resuming walking down the hill. If such an act helped to expunge any guilt he would feel so be it. As for her, she would leave the past behind her upon that rise, and look towards the coming day and battle. Her husband and brothers at her side.

* * *

"Spartacus would have words." Gannicus voice broke her brooding thoughts as she sharpened her swords.

Looking to Baldovin, he nodded urging her to go. There would still be time for them to share after.

"You have already broken them with the man?" she questioned seeing her brother on edge as they traveled through the near deserted camp.

"I have. He again asked for me to take command."

"And have you finally come to see sense and taken it?" she questioned, looking deep into his eyes. "Your time of greatness has come. You must embrace it."

"I have. For you, in memory of Oenomaus, and Sibyl."

Neith smiled and grasped her brother tightly. He had finally come to see himself as someone of worth and deserving of happiness. She would be forever grateful to Sibyl for being the instrument of such a thing.

Letting each other go, she entered Spartacus tent and found him fingering a white carved horse, lost in thought.

"Where would you have me attack with the cavalry?" she questioned, drawing his notice as she came to stand at the other side of the table and place her hands upon the map.

"I have another task I wish for you to uphold." he responded placing the piece down.

"I am commander of those who fight on horseback." She pulled back startled, a crawling unease spreading across her skin. "They have followed me in every battle, every charge. You would strip me of title now? On eve of our greatest battle?!"

"Gannicus shall command half the cavalry upon the battle field with Baldovin as his lieutenant. You shall take command of the other half along with archers and some infantry to guard the mountain pass should Crassus break through our ranks."

"WHY?!" she raged. "Why would you force me to not take part in this? Have I not proven myself time and again? I have done everything you have ever asked, stood beside you, bled for you-"

"Because I love you!" He bellowed rising from the chair, then sighing he passed a hand over his weary face. "I would not see you come to more harm."

Neith sank into the chair and stared at him a long time, unable to form words. She opened her mouth before closing it, then reopening she asked, "But...Sura."

"My heart shall always belong to Sura. Mira shall always be remembered in tenderist regard and you shall always hold a piece of my heart as well. I knew Baldovin could love you like I could not so I stepped aside and found happiness in your joy. But I continue to wish I could love you as such and call you my own."

"And Leata?" She questioned uncertainly, concerned that her friend had been misused.

"Leata." Spartacus smiled fondly. "So different from Sura. My wife was like cooling pool of water. Calm and soothing. Leata is full of fire, warm and comforting yet tends to flare when provoked."

"You care for her." Neith grinned slowly, realization dawning that her suspicions were not unfounded. "In deeper affection then seeking mere comfort."

Spartacus nodded slowly, coming to lean on the post at the entrance of his tent he took a deep breath of the warm night air before turning back to her and saying, "I now believe words you once spoke are true. I could come to love another much like I had my wife. If the gods had granted more time that woman may of been Leata."

Neith felt a weighty gloom settle in her chest. More time. It seemed to be the one thing they all desired yet it was always out of reach. Within the rising of the next sun they would set out to meet Crassus and his army for the last time and only the gods knew who would live to see the sunset.

"See yourself to slumber." Spartacus urged, breaking her dark thoughts. "Tomorrow we shall gain final freedom, or join our brothers on the shores of the afterlife."

Standing slowly she made her way to the exit as Spartacus sat once more in his chair before the table covered in maps and reports. Stopping she turned to look at the man she had stood beside for so long. His bearing had always exuded confidence and command, yet the slump of his shoulders and the way he held his eyes betrayed a deep weariness.

Neith was also struck at how alone he seemed. Thousands gave their lives to the man's keeping yet few knew him intimately, he kept his feelings on tight reign and allowed fewer still to pierce the tough armor he had fashioned around himself.

Turning back to stand before him Neith placed a gentle hand under his chin, guiding his gaze up to her. "In another life we may of found love together. A quiet, happy life unstained by blood and death."

"But not this one."

Neith shook her head sadly and removed her hand, she again turned to leave. But then a thought struck. "You have often spoken that Spartacus is not your true name. You now know mine. I wish to know yours. That should you not be of this world upon battle's end there would be one to know it."

Taking her hand Spartacus drew her to him. Bending at the waist Neith placed her ear next to his mouth as his lips formed the name.

Eyes widening she stepped back, giving him a small smile before releasing his hand. Placing a quick chaste kiss on his cheek she left the tent to seek out her husband.

* * *

Watching from a cliff atop the mountain pass Neith smiled watching the battle. Crassus and his legions fell for every trap and scheme the rebels had laid for them. But then the tide seemed to turn, the panicking Roman forces in the rear position gathered themselves and fought back. Neith gasped as her eyes began to fill taking in the sight of the rebels being overtaken by the legions.

Kneeing her horse forward she felt a hand upon her shoulder. "We have been given orders." Lydon pressed, his face hard but his eyes distressed as hers.

"That is my husband down there! As well as my brothers."

"We have been charged with keeping the pass." he insisted yet Neith could see his resistance wavering at the sight of Romans over taking the field.

"Then so we shall. But I will give command from bellow with the infantry. Call our archers to stand ready and advance the riders to the mouth of the pass. I would have them upon more open ground."

The Hispanic man nodded turning his mount to see command completed, Neith urging hers down a narrow path to where the foot soldiers awaited, eager for blood.

"How fare's our forces?" One of them called.

"Tide is churning against us." Neith informed. "We are the last defense of those fleeing over the mountains. They are counting on us to hold off the Romans and we shall give our all to see it done. Those already fallen upon field of battle also depend on us. To see their sacrifice was not in vain!"

The warriors cheered at her words, but Neith felt cold dread within her chest. Something was wrong. It was as if part of her heart was suddenly extinguished.

Breathing heavily she willed the feeling to pass as her vision swam at unrational tears.

"Riders approach!" A shout cut through the air.

Looking out over the plane Neith easily spotted the three horses galloping towards them.

"Archers make ready!" she shouted raising her arm.

But then the forms became clearer. Laughing with relief she realized it was Agron, Nasir and Baldovin astride the three horses.

"Stand down! Stand down!" she urged waving her arms to the archers and soldiers who held swords and shield at the ready.

Jumping down from her horse she ran to her husband, the giant man catching her in his arms as he met her upon the ground.

Devowering her lips with his, Neith could feel her tears of sorrow and relief mix with his upon her cheek.

"The day has been lost." he informed pulling away slightly.

Nodding sadly she looked to Agron and Nasir. Suddenly realizing who was slung over the German's horse she felt tears shed anew at seeing Spartacus nearly dead, covered in blood, much of it being his own.

"We must get him somewhere safe." Agron urged.

Nodding Neith remounted and turned to the troops she had been entrusted with. "Our forces have been defeated! Spartacus has suffered grievous injury. You are all free to make own choice to stay and stand against coming tide of Romans or see youself from this place to the lands beyond. Know none shall think you coward for departing. I myself choose to seek life, for myself, my husband, and by the gods will seek healing for Spartacus."

There was a murmuring among the warriors but then they stepped forward one by one pledging to see their leader over the mountains.

"We must go quickly!" Agron urged kneeing his mount up the pass.

The band of warriors made a quick pace over the mountain and soon came to the other side expecting to find themselves nearly alone, those who had fled over the mountains the day before long gone. But once they came to a rocky valley just beyond the foot of the mountains they found many of their people breaking camp.

"Neith?!" Leata's voice called at the head of the mass of people.

"Leata? What are you doing still within mountain's shadow?"

"I broke words with Spartacus that I would await him. Sibyl and the half of the group we were within decided the same." The Roman woman answered as Sibyl joined her.

"You have put yourself in danger." Neith fumed slightly looking at the two women, but her joy at seeing them outweighed her concern.

"Neith! We are in need of aid!" Agron called reminding of their charge as he and Baldovin gently lowered their leader to the ground.

"He has lost much blood." Nasir warned. "It is miracle he has lived this long."

"Then surly the gods yet have plans for him." Baldovin urged.

"Neith, Leata see fire started and blade heated upon it." Nasir thought quickly. "Sibyl help me remove what blood we can that steel may meet flesh properly."

Scrounging around the barren earth Neith gathered what fuel she could. But looking to Leata she saw the woman frozen in shock and dispare gazing at her lover.

"Leata! Tinder. We must save him."

Nodding dumbly Leata began to grasp at dried grass pulling at the plants with all her might.

"He yet lives!" Agron called out, the women quickly returning to their leaders side as Nasir began to tend the fire.

"We gained the mountains." the German added as Spartacus' eyes focused on him.

"We waited for you. As promised." Leata assured grasping his hand lovingly in hers as fresh tears fell.

"All safe?" Spartacus questioned, his voice a hollow whisper.

Agron hung his head, eyes filling. "Pompey set upon other half. Many were lost." he informed having spoken to some of the wounded warriors sent with those who had fled.

Knowing now the emptiness she had felt was whatever terrible fate Gannicus had suffered Neith began to weep anew. She did her best to hold deep sobs at bay but a few escaped her as she held on tight to her husband, his strong arms enfolding her in attempt to block out the unforgiving reality.

"We must see him to mountain path before we too are discovered." Agron urged as he tired to lift the man from the ground.

Crying out in pain Spartacus gasped, ""Stay hand! "I would rest a while."

"We cannot stay here" Nasir warned, his eye flicking to the blade Neith held in the fire.

"No, you cannot. Nor can I follow." he sighed closing his eyes.

"Spartacus. Spartacus!" Leata urged calling her lover back to her.

"Spartacus," he chuckled wincing at the action. "That is not my name. I shall finally hear it again, given voice by loving wife in greeting longed for."

"Do not shed tear," Spartacus pleaded looking to his remaining generals. "There is no greater victory that to fall from this world a free man." he assured closing his eyes and breathing heavy sigh.

"It is a victory you shall not receive this day." Neith assured him removing the red hot blade from the fire, the steel descending upon the great man's skin.

* * *

 

Gratitude if you would read and review


	19. Ascension

I own nothing

* * *

"Do you truly believe he shall live?"

Neith turned from the tent entrance to look at Laeta, the woman kneeling next to her lover, concern etched over her tired face. Even her auburn hair had lost some of its firry luster. 

"It has been two days, and though he yet burns with fever, he is yet of this world." She gently replied coming to stand by her friend and look over their leader. The man was covered in dark bruises, his injuries enflamed and oozing through the scorched skin.

"Nasir should have returned with the salve by now. What could keep him from current errand?" Laeta worried taking Spartacus hand in hers.

A moment later Nasir entered the tent a bowl of salve in his hand. "Apologies, the last ingredient was difficult to find."

Neither woman said anything as he applied the medicine to Spartacus' wounds. After he was finished Neith bade a quiet farewell and exited the tent. Coming to stand upon the hill top she took a deep breath and looked out over the camp.

Many of the surviving members of the rebellion had banded together and traveled much as they had while on campaign, yet now they searched for a homeland. A place where they could live in freedom and peace, far out of Rome's reach.

"They shall return soon. Worry causes the hours to stretch to infinity." Nasir's voice interrupted the silence.

"Such emotions can not be helped. Baldovin leads mission in attempt to liberate those captured by Crassus and Cesare. Yet what if he is captured as well? What if all those captured are already removed from this world? Upon recollection of time Gannicus went missing in Sinnuessa, and my grief and distress, my husband immediately volunteered to take command of rescue mission." Neith spoke, her eyes quickly filling with tears at the display of devotion her husband had shown.

"He is a good man. And a skilled warrior. I do not believe he shall fall in this after surviving the war."

"You are an eternal optimist." Neith smiled slightly. The expression slipped though as she asked, "How fares Agron?"

"As well as can be expected. Though his wounds have greatly healed, often quiet nights are broken as he wakes with cries of terror and cold sweat.  To grasp many things  continues to be struggle, as well as fact that he is seen as current leader."

Neith nodded sadly, she doubted Agron would ever gain full use of his hands and if Gannicus suffered the same fate of crucifixion, he would be of the same condition.

"You have not taken the sleeping draught I provided." Nasir gently accused, no doubt noting the dark circles that likely resided under her eyes.

"I cannot bring myself to take it. I fear should I fall into slumber I shall awake to news my husband or brother have been taken from me."

Nasir laid a gentle hand upon her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze before they began walking down the hill.

"How fares Sibyl?" He questioned.

"Troubled. Her temperament is now much more quiet and reserved, often looking off into the distance. Many days have passed since Sibyl has taken decent meal, and much of the night spent in tears. I fear even her faith in the gods has been shaken due to separation from Gannicus."

"May the gods grant our prayers then that those lost be once again returned, as they have in the past."

"Neith! Neith!" Sibyl came sprinting up the path panting. "They have returned!"

* * *

Word quickly spread through the camp and a large crowd swarmed the wagons carrying the injured as they entered camp. Pushing through the crowd Neith didn't bother looking in the carts, her eyes scanned those returning for her husband.

Upon seeing him joy and relief burst in her chest as she ran to him, arms outstretched as he dismounted and caught her in crushing embrace before meeting his lips to hers.

"Worry nearly ceased breath these long days we have been parted. But you have returned to me. You are safe within my arms once more." She told him as they parted, a tear running down her cheek.

Baldovin smiled slightly wiping the tear away with his thumb as he continued to hold her face in his hands. "Never again shall there be reason for us to be parted." He assured before sharing another long kiss with her. "Come there are those I know you are anxious to see."

Leading her to one of the wagons he indicated two forms laying in the straw.

"Gannicus! Kore!" Neith exclaimed. Turning from her husband she quickly looked about calling "Sibyl, here! Here."

The dark-haired woman quickly made her way to them, then jumping into the wagon she carefully and gently touched her lover's face.

"Thank the gods. Thank the gods." Neith sighed as more tears fell and she was enfolded in her husband's arms, vaguely aware that Sibyl murmured the same.

"Sibyl?" A soft voice questioned.

"Kore." Sibyl smiled as she touched her friend's shoulder. "You are again among friends. Neith is here as well."

Stepping forward Neith climbed into the wagon as well careful to not injure those within the cart.

"The gods have blessed me a final time then. To pass from this life surrounded by those I love." Kore whispered.

"Do not speak foolishness. You have come so far. Nasir, he can see you to mend." Sibyl pleaded.

"I am not long for this world and have much to say. I love you both as sisters. Laeta as well. You made final weeks within this life some of the greatest ever known. Gratitude is beyond expression. Know I shall await you on the shores of the afterlife that we may be reunited once more."

"Kore please." Neith begged, but she knew it was too late. The light in the caring woman's eyes ebbed away, her sickly yellow skin turning pale as last gasping breath was expelled and Kore's spirit exited her body.

Sobbing both women gently stroked their sister's arm and face as if to call her back to the land of the living.

"We must see Gannicus to tending. He is yet of this world and in need of attention." Baldovin gently urged.

Silently the two women nodded and exited the wagon so that Gannicus could be loaded onto a stretcher and seen to the Medicus tent. Looking at her brother Neith's sobbed harder. His skin was much the greenish-yellow Kore's had been, and blood still spattered his skin from where he had been beaten and injured. But the worst of the marks were where his arms had been nailed to cross. The skin around the punctures was purple and discolored, the injuries themselves clearly infected and oozing.

Looking around as others were placed upon stretchers Neith realized how far they had truly come, yet there was a long ways yet to go.

* * *

Nearly three months later Neith stood beside her husband smiling for what seemed like a very long time. Those that had survived the war were also gathered around to share in celebration of a very special day. On her other side Gannicus stood shifting nervously his hands locked behind his back looking from the ground to the path beyond the crowd.

"Take ease brother. I do not recall time upon seeing you this nervous." Neith whispered chuckling.

"There has never been a time I have held any this close to heart. I still hold doubts in this. I would not tether her to half a man." Gannicus replied his voice tight.

"You are all she had ever wanted. Was not the long weeks spent by your bedside evidence enough she hold you in same regard?" She answered impatiently. This was not an argument to have on his wedding day.

Sighing he nodded conceding. "You hold greater wisdom sister. I merely have not had much experience with happiness lasting. I would give last breath to ensure she was happy."

"You nearly did." Neith laughed mirthlessly. "And she despaired until you were returned to her."

They did not have time to converse further for at that moment Sibyl came into sight, arm in arm with Agron. The slender woman was clothed in the purple dress that had been packed away from Sinnuessa, flowers braided into her hair. A smile stretching from ear to ear graced her face as she took in the sight of so many of their friends and loved ones in attendance. But once her eyes caught sight of Gannicus her smile became brighter as she placed her hand in his.

Drawing her gaze to the man beside Gannicus Neith felt deep emotion swirl in her chest. Spartacus stood as regal as ever, despite his shoulder still wrapped in bandages and a crutch in his hand to keep weight off his injured leg.

As Spartacus started the ceremony Neith reflected over the last few weeks. After Gannicus had been returned to them she had assisted Sibyl and Laeta to take care of the injured men. Spartacus had awoken a few days later and had slowly began to recover. Though he had made leaps and bounds it was commonly known he would need to walk with a cane and had difficultly lifting his arm fully. His face held the shadow of a beard as it often did, his hair recently trimmed by Laeta to its usual length. He wore his usual leather gauntlets and greaves though his torso was bear, the leather cuiriass long discarded due to damage it received during the final battle.

Gannicus had spent three weeks within the throws of fever fighting infection. For days and nights Sibyl had stayed by his side praying to the gods to see him through. Yet looking at his joy now as he gazed at Sibyl, all traces of pain and past traumas was erased as he pledged himself to her.

"I love you for all that you are, all you have been and all you have yet to be. I promise to love you faithfully, forsaking all others. I will protect you, trust you, and respect you. I shall share your joys and sorrows and comfort you in times of need and keep you safe at my side. All that is mine is now yours. I give you my heart and my love from this moment on as long as we both shall live."

Sibyl smiled as tears of joy slowly ran down her face. Finding her voice she vowed, "I vow to help you love life, to always hold you in deepest tenderness and have the patience love demands. To speak when words are needed and share the silence when they are not. To live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home. May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home. I promise that from this day forward you shall never again walk alone. "

A great cheer went up as they shared a sweet yet passionate kiss, sealing their union forevermore.

* * *

"Spartacus, supplies are in dire need. Barely enough grain to feed half our people in the coming days is with our stores." Agron informed coming into step with the man at the head of their traveling band.

The Thracian stopped, leaning on his walking stick and contemplated his General's words. Agron had gladly relinquished his leadership role almost as soon as Spartacus was  again on his feet and Spartacus had once more donned the mantel with relative ease.

After a long moment of thought he turned as spoke, "Neith, sound order to make camp. There is much to discuss. Baldovin gather men and seek opportunity for meat and grain."

Hours later Agron, Neith and Spartacus gathered in the large tent he shared with Laeta silently drinking sips of water, slowly releasing the tensions of the days travel.

As the tent's flap opened and Gannicus stepped into the enclosed space Neith smiled and commented chuckling, "Ahh so my brother has finally managed to tear himself away from his woman long enough to grace us with his presence."

"There was a time when your actions reflected that of my own when you were newly made wife." he pointed out a satisfied smirk making its way onto his face. "A turning of the moon has not yet passed, though I doubt my feelings for my wife shall ever ebb."

Neith smiled slightly before handing him a cup as he sat upon a chair around the small table.

"I would that the generation to come have permanent home, without the need to wonder as we do now." Spartacus spoke.

"You would have us plant roots? Here?" Agron questioned. "Land is fertile and forests vast." He reasoned after a beat.

Neith protested, "We have little chance of creating settlement and clearing farm and pasture before the grip of winter is again upon us. True, Spring's bloom is newly opened but-"

"What would you have of us?" Agron interrupted, "Attack village and plunder its goods much like in celebration of Crixus? We hold not number or strength for such an act."

"That was not my intention. Perhaps we could-"

"Apologies." Baldovin's voice broke in coming into the tent. "Spartacus, we have spotted a moderately sized village in a valley to the north. There are many fields newly planted and fat livestock upon its pastures."

"Agron is right." Spartacus spoke after a moment. "We have little beyond weapons to trade. Though perhaps they would allow us to make camp upon edge of the valley and lend aid of toiling the land and such that they would share in the harvest and bounty."

Nodding Gannicus agreed, "If any were to convince them of our worth it would be you."

Smiling slightly Spartacus looked to Neith, "I would have you with me when we approach the villagers at midday tomorrow. I would not have the illusion of barbarian invasion greet those we wish to gain aid from. We shall take no weapons as a sign of good faith and Leata shall attend with us to further communicate our interest. "

"May the gods hold pity on whomever denies Leata." Neith spoke gravely though her eyes danced with laughter.

The four men laughed as they dispersed to attend other business and desires.

Taking her husband's offered hand she allowed him to lead her to their tent set up near to Gannicus and Sibyl's much like they had always done.

"I feel as if a new chapter of our lives is beginning." She sighed entwining her arms around her husband's neck, leaning into him as she let the last of the days weariness sink in.

Looking down at her he smiled and placed his hands gently on her hips. "It has, soon we shall have a home of our own. I shall build you a handsome sturdy home so that we may grow and live together and bring many children into this world."

"Children." She chuckled, her heart swelling at the thought. To love something so unconditionally and completely, and to see a part of herself entwined with the man she loved in physical form, to be able to give her husband such a gift caused her eyes to blur.

"Indeed. As many as we are able, and I am certain they shall grow and learn beside those that Gannicus and Sibyl produce. Though I suspect there shall be much mischief throughout the years as well, if they inherit much from their father." he smirked.

"Gratitude for returning him to Sibyl. And to me." she pressed, hoping to divulge the true depth of her thanks.

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before replying, "I would gladly repeat the act to again give you such happiness. Though it went against a promise I had made to Gannicus before final battle."

"What do you mean?" she questioned pulling back a breath away, slightly concerned.

"As we mounted our horses reading for the signal to commence charge upon battlefield he looked to me and swore, 'If I do not make it through this fight, raise toast for me. Do not waste any tears on me. On clear nights, sing 'My Cock Rages On' to the heavens that the gods may hear and be in remembrance of these free men and women. As well as find someone good enough for Sibyl who will love her as I would have.' I could do naught but comply and ask the favor be returned in kind if it were I who fell and he who lived."

Crushing her lips against his she reveled in the devotion he showed to her brother and her as well. Tangling her hands in his hair she drew him closer still and pressed her body hungrily to his. As his lips moved from hers to the sensitive spot upon her neck that left her melting into his arms she smiled and thanked the gods for all they had provided within her life.

* * *

"Oenomaus leave your brother be!" Sibyl called to her four year old son. The child currently throwing handfuls of dirt on his younger sibling.

It was a bright summer day and Neith smiled from beside her friend as they sat under a large shady tree watching their children play in the sun. Oenomaus gave his mother a sly smile before he turned from his brother and made his way to Crixus, his best friend and Neith and Baldovin's eldest son.

"Do not look now but I fear much mischief has begun to brew between our sons." Neith laughed.

Looking at the pair of boys, heads close together speaking in low tones, Sibyl let out a half hearted exasperated sigh, "I fear he has inherited much of his father's spirit. A thing I find endearing yet trying at the same moment."

Smiling shaking her head Neith looked along the riverbank nearby and spotted Laeta coming towards them. "Good morning Laeta. It gladdens heart to see you about on this beautiful day."

"I confess that walking any sort of distance becomes much harder when one has grown so big." Laeta smiled placing a gentle hand on her large stomach, rubbing soothing circles over the bulk as she attempted to become comfortable on a nearby log.

"A fact well known after four children." Sibyl chuckled as she gently cuddled the babe asleep in her arms.

"I confess I am content with three." Neith spoke up. Looking to her two youngest, a boy and girl she smiled. It was true, while she enjoyed the time spent growing her family, three was more then enough for her and her husband to handle. Though it seemed Gannicus and Sibyl were more then happy to bear as many children as possible.

"I shall be gladdened when this child comes forth into the world. It is a blessing sent by the gods. One I feared they would never bestow upon me." Laeta mused becoming slightly downcast.

Sibyl and Neith looked to their friend then to each other in slight guilt. While they both had little trouble becoming heavy with child after they had settled permanently in the village years earlier, Laeta still had not conceived even after her marriage to Spartacus and the couple had tried for a child in earnest.

It was not until last Autumn that the miller's wife had suggested the Roman woman see a healer that lived deep within the surrounding hills. The woman had said the healer had been old when her grandmother was a girl, but she was yet wise and cunning. So Laeta and Spartacus had paid visit to the woman who suggested that they cease in their attempt to conceive.

Laeta confessed that when they had been given such advice she broke down into sobs, but the woman corrected that sometimes when a woman wishes for children with too much of herself it leaves no room for the child to grow. Yet if she allows it to happen in its own time she often finds herself with child rather quickly.

And so she and Spartacus had heeded the woman's words and two months later Laeta discovered she was indeed with child.

"But they did bless you. Hopefully with a strong healthy child to bring great joy to loving parents." Sibyl assured.

"I still find it hard to believe at times. That I could love a man such as Spartacus. When we first met he was everything that had been instilled in me to hate. An enemy of the Republic. But then slowly but surely he showed side that was endearing and kind, one far from the vile, coarse and barbaric man I assumed him to be. When we became lovers we were barely even friends, then something inside of us decided to bend, quiet unexpectedly. At first it was just a little change, small to say the least as we came to know each other deeper and grew to love who we discovered in one another. We were both a little scared at the notion of loving a former enemy, but either one of us was prepared for the depth of devotion we feel for each other."

"It is an odd feeling." Neith assured, reminded of her own resistance to let herself fall for her husband. "One bitter-sweet and strange, finding your heart can change so drastically towards another. Learning you were wrong about things you felt so sure of."

Smiling Laeta placed a hand once more on her stomach, turning her attention to the children now splashing in the river's shallows. For a time the three women were content to hear the laughing and joyful shouting of the children, but then mischievous intent of Oenomaus and Crixus was reviled when the two boys began to tackle their younger siblings into the water.

"Crixus! Enough. Or do you wish for me to inform your father of your misbehavior this evening when he returns from the smithy?" Neith demanded coming to the water's edge.

"Be grateful of one thing yet Laeta." Sibyl chuckled softly. "You do not yet need to discipline your child."

"The time for that may come sooner they anticipated." Laeta answered loudly, her voice slightly panicked.

Turning Neith's eyes widened at seeing Laeta struggle to stand, the lower part of her dress soaked.

"The babe is coming!"

* * *

"Father, I wish to break words with you."

Baldovin and Gannicus turned from their sparing match to face their sons who were quickly walking towards them, determined looks upon their faces.

Sighing Baldovin spoke, "Crixus you have been told time and again that you will not be allowed to compete in the games until you have reached the age of 18. Ask again and your mother and I shall ensure you do not participate until you are 20."

Beside him Gannicus let out a quiet chuckle. At 16 their sons were more then eager to prove themselves in the memorial games held each year to remember those who fell upon campaign against Rome and during the final battle, but the age restriction set up could not be bent for any, even the children of Spartacus' generals. Not that it stopped the young men from asking.

"It is not that father." Oenomaus assured. "We merely wish to know why we are celebrate such an embarrassing loss."

Baldovin stiffened at the boys words, his eyes widening at his own son. "This is what you think the games and celebrations are for?" he questioned.

Both boys nodded, their gazes questioning at the change in their fathers.

"The games are not to celebrate any past victories." Gannicus began. "They are to honor the fallen. Those who gave their lives so you, your brothers and sisters and all the others of our village could live in freedom their entire lives."

"Your entire lives you have been told stories of the greatness of our armies and those of your namesakes, but they were mere men. Not gods. They were flawed and had doubts, yet they fought for something bigger then themselves, a dream and ideal that was ignited by Spartacus that carried us all through darkest times." Baldovin tried to explain.

"But you are the greatest warriors. You were gladiators and champions and fought against countless Romans." Crixus countered.

Gannicus shook his head, loosing hope of driving in the true meaning of all they had done while on campaign. "You are young and untested. You have not seen countless years of hardship and bloodshed. Well this is what it looks like when you've actually fought in battle." He assured removing his arm guards that covered the nail punctures of crucifixion. "It is not glorious, it is not beautiful - it is not even heroic! It is merely doing what's right! And doing it again, and again, until someday you look like this." He finished pointing out countless other marks upon his body.

"I never desired the life of a gladiator." Baldovin assured his son. "All I have ever wanted is a place to lay my head with the woman I love lying in my bed, a kind of understated yet beautiful life, my dreams were never that complicated. And when I am gone from this world, the legacy I want to leave is one of love and laughs and honesty behind me. I wish be the one, when all is said and done, who lived a good life, loved a good wife, and always helped those in trouble. On the day they lay me down upon the pyre, I would wish for everyone to gather around and say 'he was a father, brother, neighbor and a friend. He was a good man."

"You are a good man. One of the best I know." A new voice sounded.

Turning they spotted Spartacus and Agron walking towards them. Spartacus was leaning upon his staff a gentle smile upon his face.

"We were attempting to explain the reason we hold the celebrations for the fallen. They are but a day away and our sons wish to join the events." Gannicus explained.

"I would participate in the sword fights and wrestling like father." Crixus boasted puffing out his chest. "And the horse races like mother."

"And I shall compete in the archery and foot races. As well as sword competition." Oenomaus added.

"It shall be another two seasons until that day." Spartacus told them his smile indulgent yet his eyes stern.

"But..." The boys protested.

"Perhaps you would wish to assist your aunts Sibyl and Laeta in the baking and preparations of food for the feast." Agron questioned a chuckle escaping his lips.

The boys eyes widened and they shook their heads before moving off quickly and making excuses of joining other friends.

As they disappeared from sight the four men let out hearty laughter.

"It seems your sons have inherited your single-minded determination." Spartacus pointed out.

"They wish to prove themselves worthy of their namesakes." Gannicus breathed passing a hand over his face, suddenly weary.

"Your daughters have become taxing in their own rights." Agron added laughing.

"Do not lend worry, Minerva shall soon be of the same mind." Baldovin challenged looking to Spartacus.

Spartacus frowned. His daughter was currently 12, a kind compassionate child wise beyond her years. Agron enjoyed joking that while she had been blessed with her mothers looks, she had been cursed with Spartacus' personality.

"The gods have blessed me then." Spartacus responded after a moment, smiling. "To see my daughter grow and live forever in freedom. To learn, love and flourish without ever knowing the sting of whip and weight of shackle. For that is what we fought and bled for. And I would gladly give my life that my wife and daughter continue to do so. For they are our future. Our legacy."

* * *

"A stranger has been seen at our borders!"

Neith looked up from the babe in her arms, her first grandchild asleep in her embrace.

Looking to her daughter Kore beside her she saw the confused worry flit about her face as her husband gathered his sword.

"Oenomaus, what is it? Travelers and traders have passed through the valley for years." She questioned.

"This one demands audience with Spartacus. He will not give his name nor his homeland but continues to threaten painful confrontation should he be denied."

Frowning, Neith stood handing the bundled child to Kore. Hundreds of thoughts raced through her head. Could Rome have finally found them? There was no way to fully evacuate the village and though most within the valley had been trained in combat their forces could not hope to win against even a single legion.

"Stay inside Kore." Oneomaus told his wife. "Crixus and I shall be escorting the man into the village." He spoke to Neith. "I am certain Spartacus would wish for you to be at his side."

Nodding Neith exited their home and made her way to the center of the village, hand upon the dagger at her side. After they had settled in the village years ago many of the former warriors had continued to carry blades upon their person due to old habit and lingering paranoia. But the act made many of the original valley inhabitants nervous so at Spartacus' request they had laid down their arms, yet many continued to carry a knife with them at all times upon hip and another hidden within their clothing or footwear.

By the time she entered the town square word had spread and a large crowd had formed awaiting the arrival of the mysterious traveler. Attempting to push her way through the people Neith caught sight of Agron and Gannicus already on either side of Spartacus standing at the head of the mob. Though it had been many years since they had last seen combat the three men had easily fallen into a stance that would lead to easy initiation of confrontation should the need arise.

Before she could make her way to them though the crowds parted at the stranger entered their midst flanked by Crixus and Oenomuas, both men having hands upon their swords.

The newcomer was nearly as tall as Agron with blond curly hair and was of a muscular build. He seemed to be the type to have a usually friendly demeanor and open face, giving him a boyish look. The effect caused Neith to ponder why such looks pulled at her memory.

Pushing through the crowd further Neith came to the front and stood just to the right of the young man, Spartacus and the other's eyes flicking to her acknowledging her presence.

"Who are you?" Spartacus asked. "Why have you come here with rising intent, causing my people discontent and agitation?"

"My name is my own. I simply wish to speak with the one called Spartacus. I was told he resides in this valley and I would have him answer for past occurrences."

"And why would he wish to do that?" Gannicus questioned. "We have lived in peace and quiet for many a season. Why do you come here now? Who sent you?"

"Tell us your name now or we shall have it forced from you." Agron warned, his voice and stance on edge. Even after all these years the man still held a deep hatred for Rome, and this young man was clearly Roman.

Neith was watching the exchange intently along with most of the village. But suddenly a voice called out over the mostly silent crowd,

"Mother!"

Seeing her youngest son making her way towards her she held out a hand. Unlike his brother Crixus, he had never much cared for combat and war play, preferring exercise of the mind through many lessons Neith had taught in the makeshift school within the village. And though he had reached manhood last season he would always be her baby, and she would never deny him comfort and assurance.

"Peace Varro." She soothed placing a kiss upon his head and she gave him a light one armed embrace.

At her words the stranger's attention snapped to her and assessed her and her son with extreme interest. After a moment he turned his attention to the men in front of him announcing, "I am Janus. Son of Aurelia and Varro, slave and gladiator of The House of Batiatus."

Letting out a large gasp Neith tightened her hold on her son as her gaze flew to Spartacus. The Thracian's eyes widened as well. Slowly he stepped towards the young man and placed a hand upon his neck searching Janus' face for a true resemblance beyond the obvious blond curls he had inherited from his father.

After a moment he spoke, "Follow me. I will show you where to find the man you seek."

Turning his eyes flicked to Neith and Agron giving silent command to follow. When they reached Spartacus and Leata's house the four of them gathered around the small table as Spartacus poured them all cups of wine.

"Tell us Janus how you came to be here." Neith urged attempting to put them all at ease.

The young man looked at her a long moment before answering, "I grew up upon my uncle's farm. It was a decent childhood full of good memories but I always longed to know more of my parents. Tales of the slave rebellion left more questions then answers for my family, for Mother and Father died before the war truly started. Once my uncle came to reside upon the shores of the afterlife I sold the land, livestock and other property holdings I had inherited to fund traveling expenses in my quest to find any surviving members of the rebel army who may yet hold much needed answers."

"Rome knows we yet live?" Spartacus questioned worry and slight panic lacing his words.

"I do not think it is so. Rome claims hated rebel army and Spartacus were defeated upon the right bank of the river Sele in the area that includes the border with Oliveto Citra up to those of Calabritto, near the village of Quaglietta, in High Sele Valley, which is part of Lucania."

"And how do we know you are not Roman spy sent to sniff out our location and send legions in your wake to wipe us out like a giant wave?" Agron cut in, his voice hard and full of distrust.

"There is nothing for me back in the republic. Though my parents died before the rebellion their names were tied to yours within Capua and I have been an outcast by whole life. I would ask permission to reside here."

After a moment Spartacus nodded saying, "We would welcome you into our community gladly. The son of Varro has come home to his people."

"Gratitude." Janus smiled slightly. "But I would still break words with Spartacus."

Neith, Agron and Spartacus chuckled.

"You have been speaking with him this whole time. I am Spartacus."

Janus stared opened mouthed at them all. "I have found you at last." he breathed.

"I am Neith and this is Agron." the Egyptian introduced.

"Apologies Father." Minerva's voice interrupted as she entered the house. "Mother wishes you to know she and Aunt Sibyl along with some of the other villagers have decided to place together a welcoming feast for our guest, that he may meet those within the valley and they may see he posses no threat."

Spartacus smiled and placed a kiss upon his daughter's hand "An excellent idea. Janus this night you shall be my honored guest. We shall sing your father's praises and tell stories of our times together."

Janus nodded but his gaze never left the red-haired young woman standing before him.

Minerva smiled shyly back at him, her large expressive blue eyes dancing with joy at the attention, and nodded to her father before exiting the house to inform Laeta of the night's festivities having received approval.

"You may remain here as long as you wish." Spartacus assured, Janus tearing his gaze away from the doorway the man's daughter had just exited.

"Gratitude." the young many vowed inclining his head to the village leader.

Smiling Spartacus rose, Agron following behind as they exited to oversee plans for the feast that evening.

Lingering behind Neith spoke, "Janus, I hope that should you ever need anything you know you need only ask it. Be it food shelter or to merely break words upon troubled thought. Your father was a great man and I would honor his memory."

Nodding the blond smiled sadly, "I but wish I could of known him as you and Spartacus had. There is so much I wish to know of him and my mother I continue to fear none shall be able to answer until I meet them myself upon the shores of the after life."

"It is a belief of my people that to speak the name of the dead is to give them new life. We shall gladly tell stories of your parents any time you wish. But there is something you must know, even those who have left this world are with us as we go on. We carry them in our hearts and memories forever. Come let me show you something."

Taking a pitcher of water she filled a bowl with water. "What do you see?" she questioned.

"My reflection." Janus answered simply.

"Do not look upon the surface. Look harder. Do you wish to know what I see? I see a man kind and compassionate as his father, and the steadfastly loyal as his mother. You see they live in you. As well as me, and all who knew them. Gaze not into the water, but into the truth. In your reflection, they live in you."

Janus looked into the bowl with new determination seeking what Neith saw, then turning to her he gently embraced her.

"Come, let us see how preparations are coming." Neith offered drawing away, smiling slightly.

Nodding Janus followed her out of the house to the village outside. As she responded to greeting of those passing by a feeling of wholeness took over as she gazed at her large extended family milling about laughing and talking.

Oenomaus stood talking with Crixus and Gannicus, Kore sitting nearby holding her child as she laughed with Laeta and Sibyl. Minerva sat beside Sharifa, Sibyl and Gannicus daughter, sending small secret smiles to Janus as the young man conversed with Spartacus and Agron. It was clear the young pair were already smitten with each other. All around the younger children laughed and played without a care in the world, when suddenly Neith realized they had finally come full circle. The past, present and future were all connected and assembled within this once scene. And as she struck up conversation with her husband and Varro she came to realize that by taking on Rome all those years ago, the rebels had brought something so precious to these people, hope. Hope of a better tomorrow, of equality and future happiness. And as the thought took form the warmth of the feeling fluttered in her chest like a bird taking flight. As it grew it began to sing light into her soul and seemed to spread out into the world making everything appear brighter and more beautiful. And in that moment she prayed that the feeling would never cease.

* * *

Many thanks to all who followed along and reviewed. The reason wrote this story was I felt slightly annoyed there was no lead female character who weilded power and influence that didn't come from a male counterpart, be it a husband or lover. And I hope I acheived that in Neith.

So again thank you, this has been a long winding journey to write and all your great reviews kept me going.

Lastly, much thanks and praise to sweetrupturedlight, you encouraged me and pushed me to better my writing into something I am very proud of. I'm so glad you agreed to be my beta :)

Gratitude if you would read and review


End file.
